One Piece OC Saga: Summit War
by OPFan37
Summary: The Straw-Hats finally arrive at Sabaody Archipelago, only to be seperated by Bartholomew Kuma! After landing in and conquering Colour Carnival, Ellix learns of Ace's coming execution. Knowing his captain will be there, Ellix sets off with his new friends! What impact will he have at Marineford? And will he conquer the deadly Fleet of Thieves? Current Arc: Marineford.
1. Chapter 1: Sabaody Archipelago Arc Part1

Arrival at the Red Line! The Straw Hats meet Camie and Pappug!

"We made it...we finally made it this far!" A young man yelled. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with no sleeves and black shorts, not forgetting his straw hat. This was my captain, Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates and known by his enemies as 'Straw Hat Luffy'.

"It's been quite a journey, that's for sure." I said. I had on a black and red checkered short sleeved shirt with baggy brown shorts. I am Wodos T. Ellix, the lookout, known as 'Rokushiki Nightmare'.

"It's been so long, it's such a deep feeling." An orange haired woman sighed, she wore a yellow shirt with orange flowers on it, accompanied by a white pair of short shorts. This was our navigator and the most important person in the world to me, 'Cat Burglar' Nami.

"That day...it was raining fiercely." A blond haired cook spoke up, it hung over his left eye, whilst his other eye showed he had a weird swirly eyebrow. He was dressed in a crisp black suit and tie, smoking a cigarette. Sanji, 'Black Leg' Sanji, was his name.

"We've grown a lot since that time." A green haired man said with a smirk. He had on a red and white shirt too, although it was in vertical stripes, followed by some black trousers and boots. 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro, but everyone called him Zoro.

"I...It's taken me 50 years to make it here." This came from a skeleton with an afro dressed in gentlemanly attire. Brook, the musician of the Straw Hats and 'Dead Bones' Brook.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Anyway, we're halfway done! The Twin Capes where we met Laboon are on the other side of this sea and are connected by this wall! I'm glad we made it this far without losing anyone!"

'Luffy sounded smart!' I inwardly gasped.

"It's so huuuuuuge! I can't see the top!" 'Cotton Candy Lover' Chopper, our doctor, called out. He looked like a reeindeer, apart from the fact he was dwarf-sized, stood on two legs, had a blue nose, and wore pink shorts and a matching hat with a white cross on it.

"The Red Line!" We all cried out together. Before us was a giant looming rock wall, our ship, the Thousand Sunny, was dwarved by it.

"I feel like crying...so much has happened." A long nosed man wearing a blue and white bandanna with a matching shirt sobbed. The sniper Usopp, also known by his alter-ego, Sogeking, 'The King of Snipers'.

Our shipwright 'Cyborg' Franky spoke next. "I remember going over Reverse Mountain from South Blue, but that was over 30 years ago!" He had light blue hair and thick arms with blue stars imprinted on them, and wore sunglasses with a purple hawaiin shirt and...ugh...no trousers...just speedos...

"5 years ago...I came to this sea from West Blue." The raven haired woman spoke with a lot of experience. She had on a dark purple shirt with matching skinny jeans. 'Devil's Child' Nico Robin, or just Robin to us.

"Yosh!" Luffy said with determination in the face of the giant rock wall. "I'm gonna be...the Pirate King!"

xxxSummitxWarxxx

We were all relaxing on the Sunny for a while before we started again, we had been travelling non-stop for days after all, plus the whole Shiki incident.

"Wahoo! This pools great!" Usopp called out. He and Chopper were swimming in the Sunny's inflatable pool, Chopper wearing an inflatable tube due to his...how would Usopp put this? Devil-Fruit-caused-sink-like-a-hammer disease, even though it's not really an illness.

"I wanna try as well!" I whined. Truth be told it looked too cold for my liking.

"Then come on in! There's an extra tube!" Chopper called.

"Ummm...no thanks."

"Wimp!" They both called out together.

"Hey!"

The two burst out laughing. I just sighed, my nakama are really important to me, but thay are annoying sometimes. I glanced at a certain skeleton and cyborg. 'Especially those two.'

Flashback

"MY EYEEEEEES! THEY BURRRRRRRN!" I yelled out, covering my mentioned body part and turning away. "FRANKY! DON'T JUST FLASH...**THOSE** IN PUBLIC LIKE THAT! FOR THE LOVE OF ODA TURN AROUND AT LEAST!"

"He's a true man!" Luffy and Chopper wailed.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!?"

I refused to look at the half-naked cyborg pervert. I was a man damn it! Nami had finally got together with me! I was NOT gonna look at...THOSE.

"Luffy, I believe Franky may need a bit more...persuasion." I got interested by Robin's voice, the final word obviously having a hidden meaning.

"Nani? What do you mean Robin?" I heard Luffy ask.

I heard a faint giggle, it just reeked of maliciousness. "Dos Fleur..." I heard a very faint blooming sound, after quickly debating what to do in my head curiosity got the better of me and I turned around, peeking through two fingers.

To my relief Franky had turned around, at first I couldn't see anything, but after swerving around a certain area I saw two arms sprouting from his legs, hanging close to his...manhood.

'No...' I gasped in my head. Franky was sweating bullets.

'She wouldn't...' Me, Luffy and Chopper leaned over the edge of our new ship.

'Not even Robin is THAT cruel!' I tried to tell myself in my head. After a few seconds which felt like hours, she finally spoke.

"Grab."

I heard a pair of hands clench together...quickly copied by the pair on Franky's legs.

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW" Franky yelled with a horrible look on his face as his 'treasures' were grabbed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chopper shrieked.

"THE PAIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" I shouted, almost as if it was me.

"THEY HAVE BEEN GRAAAAAAAAABBED!" Luffy called, all of our eyes popping out of our skulls.

"OOOOOWWWWWOOOOW! OW! OW! OW! OOOOOWOOOOOOOOOW!" Franky cried out in pain, scuttling back and forth like a crab as he could only endure the torture that only a man can imagine.

"THEY'LL POP LIKE GRAPES!" I screamed frantically.

"AHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" Chopper wailed for the cyborg.

"H-Hey Robin! Don't take them off! I still want him to be a man when he joins!" Luffy told our archeologist, trying to make her spare Franky's precious items.

Finally the hands released their prize, allowing Franky to collapse from the pain.

"It hurts just thinking about it..." Chopper whispered.

I crossed my legs and placed my hands over my own out of reflex and fear. "Please don't do that to me Robin..." I squeaked.

She smiled at me. "Of course not...Lookout-san."

Still, that didn't stop me from keeping away from her for the next few hours.

xxxSummitxWarxxx

I just stood there, my lower jaw against the floor. Why? Because there was a frikkin SKELETON, who was ALIVE, and had an AFRO, on a GHOST SHIP, talking with Luffy! How many times had anyone seen that!? Oh! Right, NONE!

Luffy, however was loving every minute, watching as the skeleton leaned 45 degrees against the mast and making skull jokes. After more laughing from Luffy he noticed the rest of us, particularly Nami.

"Ah! Please forgive me for not noticing a beautiful lady such as yourself." He said politely. "I have quite a thing for beautiful ladies."

He gently rested his cane against a table and straightened what looked like a blue bowtie, then began walking over to us. I went into a battle stance just in case as he bowed before Nami, I had to admit, this guy was very well-mannered. He then spoke. "May I please see your panties?"

Well, there goes that theory.

The skeleton recieved a triple death kick from me, Nami and Sanji. "NO WAY IN HELL!"

Flashback End

Luffy, Robin and Brook all climbed down the hatch into the awesome Shark Submerge III, as Nami took a seat in front of a Den Den Mushi I walked over and sat beside her.

"This is it! Once we find Fishman Island we'll be off to the New World!" I said.

She smiled at me. "Yep, your real families in the New World right?"

"Yeah!" I thought for a minute, then got all gloomy. "Hey Nami?"

"Hm?"

"What if...what if my family hates me?" I asked sadly. "Or what if they're all a bunch of snobbish jerks, or even marines? Is it really okay for me to meet them?"

"What are you talking about?" Nami replied, slinging an arm around me. "Don't tell me your worrying now we're here. Who could hate you? Besides, if your families half as good as you we'll be fine."

"Doriririri! 'Cause I'm a noble baka right?" I said using my nickname.

She smiled. "Right."

I thought for a second. "Hey! Let me show you something!" I reached into my pocket and pulled out the chest that previously held the Dream-Dream Fruit. "Look at this." As Nami craned her head to see I turned the chest over, revealing the letters 'SRE' on the bottom.

"'SRE'? What does that mean?" She asked.

"I don't know, hopefully I'll find out when I meet my family!" I replied, placing it back in my pocket.

She nodded. "Of course you will, now, we'd better get in touch with the others." Chopper and Usopp got out of the pool to crowd around us along with Franky as Nami picked up the Den Den Mushi and spoke into it.

"How is it Robin, Luffy, Brook?" She spoke into the...thingy.

_"It's no good, it's all dark."_ Robin replied.

_"It's too dark! Uwahhh! Hey! Hey! Something shined just now!"_ Luffy's energetic voice shouted through.

_"Ahhhh! A sea monster! I'm going to die! Ah, but I'm already dead. Yohohohoho!"_ Brook's skull joke was also sent through. _"By the way Nami-san, what panties are you wearing today?"_

"SHUT UP! TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!" Nami and me yelled at the snail with shark expressions, causing Chopper to jump back in shock.

"He's certainly brave..." Usopp mumbled.

"You guys! The Shark Submerge's depth limit is 5,000 feet. Be careful!" Franky lectured them.

There was a bunch of inaudible mumbling followed by a girly shriek from Brook. We all just sweat-dropped.

"I don't ever wanna ride the Shark Submerge..." Chopper whispered to Usopp.

"Me neither..." Usopp whispered back.

"Nami-swaaaaaaaan!" A recognisable voice called out, as Sanji twirled across the deck with a small plate and fork. "I have made you a wonderful Thriller Bark Tart without the horror!"

Nami accepted the plated treat. "This is troublesome..." She sighed, eating a slice of the tart. "Delicious!" She noticed me and cut off a slice, I thanked her for her generosity.

"Ellix." Three voices whispered. "Get us a slice too." I looked at them and stuffed the whole thing in my mouth, grinning evilly at them whilst they silently cursed my luck. The tart was nice and sweet with a good mix of strawberry and vanilla, though I daren't ask for more.

"Even if we know where to go..." Nami said, staring at the Log Pose on her wrist, the needle pointing straight down. "How exactly do we get to Fishman Island?"

Suddenly the Shark Submerge rose up next to the Sunny, with it's three passengers exiting.

"Welcome back you guys!" Nami called over the edge.

"Let me come with you next time!" I also called.

"Woohoo! That was fun! Shame we couldn't see the bottom, is there really a Fishman Island?" My captain yelled.

"I've never been in a submarine before, what a wonderful experience!" The skeleton musician chortled.

"We couldn't go any deeper even if we wanted to, we didn't find anything." Our archeologist sighed.

Nami rested her head in her hands. "Great, I should have asked Lola for more details."

I patted her shoulder. "You'll think of something Nami, you always do! Your the best navigator ever!"

"But this is a something different..." She huffed.

Just then the water began to bubble, and what looked like a mix between a giant fish and a RABBIT burst out of the water.

"Ehhhhh!? That sea monster followed us!" Luffy screamed with his eyes popping out and shark teeth.

"A Sea Bunny!" Nami yelled.

"Hahahahaha! A Sea Bunny!? Really?" I laughed.

The stupid monster went to bite down on Sunny, but Luffy and me quickly interjected. "Don't think you can beat me above the ocean!" Luffy cried, twisting his arm back.

"Gum-Gum..."

"Soru..."

We both built up energy in our fists as the creature came too close for comfort.

"Rifle!"

"Ken!"

Our fists slammed into it's stomach, I don't think it could have taken Luffy let alone both of us. It roared in pain and looked like it spat something out before it was thrown back into the sea with its eyes rolled into the back of its head. Afterwards we turned our attention to the supposed spitball, only to find it was a figure.

"A fish?" Luffy asked, clearly confused.

However as it descended closer and closer we realized it had a human upper body and...a fish tail.

"No way!" I gasped.

"It...IT CAN'T BE!" Sanji yelled, his eye turning into a massive pink heart.

The unknown figure crash landed on top of Sanji, and upon closer inspection it turned out there were two of them, the other was...an orange starfish with eyes, a mouth and a hat...I'm just used to it.

Luffy's eyes bugged out again. "Nani!? There's something weird there too!"

The other figure, who was now officially confirmed to be a mermaid, sat up. She had green hair of a lighter tone then Zoro's and her tail was a bright pink, she also had on a yellow shirt with the 'Criminal' brand logo on the front. I could tell as Marcus had given me several 'Criminal' shirts before he got killed. Plus she wore a yellow seashell backpack.

The mermaid looked at Sanji, making her eyes pop out and her mouth gape in a large square of shock, a really odd face fault. "Ehhhhhh!?" She cried. "I've flattened a human!" She sat Sanji up straight. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay!?"

"I'm perfectly fine." Sanji cooed with a heart eye.

"A fin...and a tail...A MERMAID!?" The rest of the crew minus me, Luffy, Robin and Zoro (who was absent) yelled, their eyes bugging out, that was happening a lot.

"Ahhhh! I'm surprised! There are so many humans here!" The mermaid in question screamed, face-faulting once more. However she quickly grew calm again. "Anyway, thank you for saving me from getting digested! I'm easy pickings for marine animals. That's the 20th time now!"

I fell over. "20th!? Are you kidding me!?"

She smiled. "I have to thank you somehow, I know! Do you like takoyaki?"

Luffy and me leapt in front of her with sparkles around our heads. "Takoyaki!? That's my favourite food!" Luffy said.

"That sounds great! I love takoyaki!" I said.

She clasped her hands together. "Great! That will be 500 berri each!"

Suddenly the orange starfish jumped up and hit her over the head. "This isn't a store!" It yelled.

"Oh no! I forgot!" She shouted, face-faulting once more.

Everyone apart from the women stared at the mermaid and starfish with large eyes and dropped jaws at the statement.

xxxSummitxWarxxx

"Mermaiiiiiids! The love of my liiiiife! Mermaiiiiids! So pretty and diviiiiiine!" The Ero-cook sang, dancing around our new acquaintance with noodle legs and emanating hearts. "So cuuuuute! I've never met a real mermaid before! Did you say your name was Camie?"

We had all introduced ourselves and she had returned the favour, Keimi was indeed her name.

"And what happened to Kokoro-bassan?" Usopp questioned.

Suddenly Sanji got a very dark, depressed aura and started coughing up blood. "Thriller Bark? No, that was nothing. Do you want to know what installed TRUE fear into my heart?"

No, no! Let's just not speak about it okay?" Usopp replied.

"You guys are just rude." Nami sighed.

"Yeah." I agreed. "Nami told me she saved your life!"

He looked at me with a dark expression. "You would have understood if you were there...but no...you were lucky...you were off being the 'Spiky Ghost'."

His own nickname for my nightmare form annoyed me a lot and he knew it. "Don't call me that!"

"Naniiiii? Kokoro-bassan was a mermaid?" Luffy obliviously asked Franky. "But she walked around and stuff."

"Oh right, you never found out huh?" The cyborg replied, rubbing his chin. "It's all a matter of timing."

"Kokoro-bassan a mermaid? That's really gross..." Luffy said to himself.

The demoness that was Nami punched him in the face. "Don't say stuff like that!" She returned to normal and huffed. "Honestly, what do you think mermaids are?"

"Woman with fish tails instead of legs." I said with a nod of my head.

She looked at me with half-lidded eyes.

"She is rather cute though." Robin said.

"This is my first time meeting a mermaid as well!" Brook sang. As he walked up to her, seeing as he couldn't ask her for panties he asked for something else. "Please may you lend me some money?"

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Sanji roared, kicking the skeleton.

"SKELETON!" Camie shrieked, face-faulting yet again.

"What do you think your doing frightening her you stupid skeleton!?"

"Look! My head can open up as well! Isn't it grand?" The musician said, proving his point.

"Niiiiiice!" Camie recovered, clapping her hands.

"What a quick 180." Usopp mumbled.

Then the captain joined the fray. "Hey! Can you poop?"

"WHAT THE HELL KINDA QUESTION IS THAT!?"

"Well, actually-"

"DO NOOOOOOOOT!"

Over the chaos a depressed voice spoke up. "Camie...Camie...what's wrong...what's wrong...aren't you missing someone?" We turned to the owner to see that weird hat-wearing starfish, leaning against the wall with a depressing shadow over him. "Over there...having such fun...aren't you missing someone?...Who could it be?...Could it be me?"

"Can you stop rhyming please?" I called. "We can all hear you."

Luffy went over and proceeded to poke him. "Oh yeah Camie, what's this weird glove thing?"

"Oh right! I completely forgot!" She gestured to him, making him stand as proudly as possible with his arms crossed. "That is Pappug! My pet and master! He's a starfish!"

"Apparently starfish can talk." Usopp mumbled.

"Pet and master?" Nami asked.

"That doesn't sound right." I added.

Pappug sat on the railing with a guitar that appeared out of nowhere. "She keeps me as her pet...Camie! She gives me so many claaaams" He sang, playing a few notes.

"She feeds you." Nami simplified.

"Wrapped around her little finger." I whispered to Nami, which she smiled at.

Then he began singing for some reason. "Am I a humaaaan? I'm a starfish, but not a humaaan. Not a humaaaaan? I'm not a human, but a starfiiiish. Are you really busyyyy? Oh noooo. We've got plenty of hands around hereeeee." He then turned to us and gave us a thumbs up...as a starfish...with NO THUMBS. "Thank yooooou!"

"You have THUMBS!?" I yelled, voicing my mind.

"And this shirt is from the 'Criminal' brand." Camie continued pointing to her item of clothing. "It's really popular on Fishman Island, and Pappug is the designer! I wanna be a designer too someday."

"You were supposed to laugh!" The starfish yelled, regaining his depressed shadow.

"So that's where 'Criminal' came from?" I asked.

"You know about it!?" Camie asked back, face-faulting (I'd gotten used to it.).

"Yeah, my friend Marcus gave me some, guess that means he went to Fishman Island." I said with a nod.

Pappug instantly jumped up, "Really!? To think even humans so far out are wearing 'Criminal' brand shirts now! I must be a genius!"

"Seriously, how can you talk?" Luffy questioned the now energetic starfish.

"A very good question! When I was born I thought I was a human, by the time I found out I was a starfish, I could speak human language." He explained.

"Wow...that's...determination." I hesitantly said.

"Does it really work like that?" Luffy, blunt as always.

"The world works in many strange and frightening ways." Pappug wistfully said with outstretched arms. "That's just the way it is. So as you can see, I am Pappug, an up-and-coming designer. Thank you for saving my life!"

"But this is really great timing!" Nami said. "We were having a bit of trouble, can we just ask-"

"Oi Nami!" Luffy said, spreading his arms out. "The takoyaki comes first!"

"Luffy! Don't interrupt Nami!" I said. "While I'd normally agree with you the situation we have at the minute is-"

"Oh yes! Of course! You must have some takoyaki as thanks!" Camie agreed.

I sighed in defeat. "Sorry Nami."

She patted my back. "We both knew how this would end."

"I'll just call Hacchin so we can meet up!" The mermaid said, taking out a Den Den Mushi.

'Hacchin?' I thought, crossing my arms. 'Why does that name sound so familiar?'

"Hello there Hacchin? This is Camie, sorry I got kinda lost, where are you now?"

The snail lay dormant for a minute, before finally receiving a message. _"Oh, Camie is it? Mohahahaha...do you know to whom you are speaking? This ain't Hachi you know."_

"WHAAAAA!? This isn't Hacchan!?" Camie face-faulted yet again.

_"This is Makuro! The famous idiotic Makuro crew!"_ The stranger announced.

_"Don't say idiotic yourself!"_ Another voice said.

"It sounds like something's wrong..." Robin deduced.

"Hmph! What are you doing with Hacchin's Den Den Mushi?" Camie questioned.

_"Why, because we've beaten up your precious Hachi of course."_

"No way! Hacchin would never be defeated by the likes of you!"

_"Well, I guess your right, usually we wouldn't be a match for the guy...but we had the help of the 'Flying Fish Riders' this time! Mohahahaha!"_

Suddenly there was a 'ker-chunk' and a different voice came through. _"Nyu...Camie...so your okay...whew."_

"Hacchin!" Camie gasped. "Were you really defeated!?"

_"They...kinda caught me off guard...you musn't come and find me! Nyu...I'll take these guys out...and come straight back! I'll be fine!"_

_"Mohahahaha! You know what Camie? We're gonna sell this guy off real soon! Octopus fishmen are really rare, he'll fetch quite the price!"_

_"You wanna save him? Then come and try! We'll be at the Sabaody Archipelago, in the waters 5 kilometers from Grove 44! At the base of the 'Flying Fish Riders' kidnapper gang!"_

_"Ngyuu! You musn't come Camie! Don't even think about coming!"_

There was a smacking sound on the other end of the line._ "Shut up you octopus freak!"_ By now Camie was trembling as the rest of us listened on. I grew angrier and angrier at these heartless kidnappers who took away Camie's friend and thought they could do whatever the hell they wanted with him.

_"Ngyuuu..."_ The weak voice called out.

_"See ya!" _And with that the line went dead.

"Hacchin..." Camie whispered with a shaky voice.

"And the takoyaki?" A certain rubber idiot stupidly asked.

"THIS ISN'T THE TIME!" Me, Sanji and Franky yelled with shark teeth.

"Wait a minute, that 'Hacchin' we heard sounded very familiar. Don't tell me it was him...maybe I'm just imagining it..." Nami mumbled.

"He did sound like him...don't worry Nami, if it is I won't let him go near you." I said with determination.

"I'm sorry Luffy-chin!" Camie replied frantically. "Can I give you the takoyaki another time? I have to go help a friend of mine right now!"

"Hold on a second Camie." Our navigator spoke up. "I don't mean to interfere, but if your going to try to save your friend from some kidnappers then we'll help you!" She jabbed a finger at us. "Or rather those guys will."

I stood to attention. "Yes Nami!"

"What about you!?" Usopp and Franky asked her.

I glared at them. "Wanna have nightmares tonight?"

They shrank away. "Nope."

"And in return..." Nami continued. "You can show us the way to Fishman Island! How about hit?"

"Huh? Are you sure Nami-chin?" Camie asked hopefully. "You'll all really help us get Hacchin out of there?"

"Sounds fine, but who is this Hacchin anyway?" Luffy asked.

"He runs the takoyaki shop where I work! He makes the best takoyaki in the world!"

We all suddenly felt raring to go. "WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM! ALL RIGHT MEN! WE WILL SAVE THE TAKOYAKI EVEN IF WE DIE TRYING!" Our captain roared.

"YEAH!" The rest of us shouted.

"Sounds like it's okay with them!" Nami laughed, sitting next to the mermaid. "You know where to go?"

"Grove 44 is an island at the very eastern edge of the archipelago." Pappug conveniently explained. "If we just head towards the Sabaody Archipelago, we should reach this place on the way. Five kilometers before we reach the archipelago proper, we just have to head due west. And we can leave the rest to the fish."

"Fish?" I questioned.

Camie stood on her tail and hopped over to the edge of the ship. "Hm, sounds about right! Let's go then!"

She brought her hand to the side of her mouth and yelled "Heeeey!" followed by a weird noise I couldn't understand. Suddenly the whole sea around us was swarming with all types of fish!

"Woah! Lots of fish appeared!" Luffy exclaimed.

"We'd like you to give us directions." Camie asked the fish. She made the weird noise again and the fish echoed it back, she then turned to us. "Apparently they're scared of those flying fish guys, so they won't go too close themselves, but they'll show us the way!"

"Amazing! You can talk to fish!" Nami said. "I didn't even know mermaids could do that! But wait, how can they hear you underwater?"

"I think that noise Camie made was hypersonic." I lectured. "It could easily travel through water and still be understood."

"Hey Camie! With you around we can eat as much fish as we want!" Luffy told the MERMAID.

Sanji appeared next to him with a murderous aura and voice to boot. "Try watching what you say dumbass.,."

The fish then rearranged themselves into a giant arrow in the middle of the sea! "Woooaaah!" Luffy cried.

"Bravoooooo! Mermaiiiiiiids!" Sanji called with heart eyes and noodle legs.

"This is incredible! The fish really drew an arrow in the middle of the sea! Is this even possible!?" Usopp shouted.

"Brilliant!" Nami cried. "We just have to follow the arrow right?"

"Camie, you're amazing!" Luffy and me yelled.

"Eheheh, I have a long way to go really..." Camie said happily.

Usopp ran to take the helm followed by Robin, turning the ship to 4 o'clock, and that's when a certain marimo appeared. "Setting off are we? Did you find the way to Fishman Island?"

"Zoro!" I yelled. "Where have you been?"

"Training." He replied bluntly.

I sighed. 'Figures.'

"Something like that." Luffy said, resting a hand on Camie's shpulder. "Hey Zoro! Check it out! It's Camie the mermaid! A real mermaid!"

"A mermaid huh?" I could practically hear the sound of Kokoro being erased from his memory. "First time for everything." He said with a smile now it was gone.

"It vanished! The memory just vanished!" Chopper shouted frantically.

"I didn't even use Dream Dream Lock!" I also yelled.

"But I'm really worried..." Camie admitted depressed. "Hacchin's voice sounded really weak...they must be doing terrible things to him..."

"Ah well, he's tough, he'll be alright." Pappug tried to reassure her, then turning to us. "More to the point, you guys were pretty quick to offer your help but...are you confident in your own abilities?"

"Yeah, we're strong." Luffy replied plainly.

Pappug continued anyway. "I should probably warn you, it's not just the one group of kidnappers around these parts. The Sabaody Archipelago is home to many more such gangs! Trading in human beings is big business around here."

"Buying and selling off people?...That's just not right." Sanji said.

"And since mermaids can fetch a particularly high price...the 'Makuro gang', a group of three fishmen, have been after Camie for some time. As for Hatchi from the takoyaki shop...well, since we were eaten by that beast and didn't come back for a while...he probably thought the Makuro gang had got their hands on us and went after them himself."

"Yes...Hacchin is such a kind and honest person...that must have been what happened..." Camie sighed. "It's all my fault..."

"You say he's an octopus and he's called Hatchi." Zoro said, about to speak mine and Nami's thoughts. "Kinda reminds me of that idiot fishman we ran into once..."

"Yeah..." Sanji agreed (with ZORO). "If it's him, I wouldn't really want to save him...not that it could be really."

The starfish chose to speak again. "Anyway, if it was just those guys, Hachi could take them out in a flash, but to think they would bring the 'Flying Fish Riders' into this..."

"Who're they?" Franky asked.

"They suddenly started to make a ruckus around these parts recently, they're another of the kidnapping gangs. They say if those guys are after you, you're finished. Their boss is called Duval, and he wears an iron mask, so no-one can see his face! But from what I've heard, he appears to be looking for somone, he's searched every ship that passes through these waters."

"Well, don't you worry Camie!" Luffy said with his famous grin. "We'll save the takayoki no matter what!"

"You mean the takayoki seller..." Pappug corrected him.

"Come on Brook!" The captain yelled. "Play us a song to get us in the mood!"

"But of course!" He replied, taking out his violin and began playing.

So as me and Nami danced together with the rest of the crew, we sailed on to save the takayoki...I mean Hachi! Yeah...the takayoki...HACHI!...TAKAYOKI!"

xxxSummitxWarxxx

**This is it! The Summit War Saga! The Big One! Whatever you call it! This fanfic (which might have to be a two-parter) will contain TWO original arcs following Ellix's seperation! So stick around!**

**One Piece is Oda's! Ellix and characters and arcs yet to come are mine!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sabaody Archipelago Arc Part2

The Flying Fish Riders attack! Iron Mask Duval revealed! 

We sailed along for a while towards our destination, singing and dancing like the bakas we are, when suddenly the fish all dispersed.

"The fish are saying 'sorry, but this is as far as we go'" Camie explained.

"AHHHHH! They're here!" A certain starfish screamed. "The Flying Fish Riders!"

We all looked out to the sea from the figurehead, but there was nothing in sight.

"Where? I can't see 'em." Luffy said.

"No! Not in the sea! Look UP!"

We did as we were told, and were met with HUGE FISH WITH MASSIVE FINS SOARING DOWN ON US WITH PEOPLE ON THEM!

"FLYING SUSHI!" I screamed.

"Woah! The fish are flying!" Franky yelled.

"Flying fish!? Can they really do that!?" Usopp shrieked.

As the fish swooped in they dropped loads of bombs onto the Sunny, making us all leap out of the way with a shared cry of "Awwwwaaaahhh!"

"That was a close one..." Sanji heaved.

"They're coming around again!" Chopper shrieked at the sight of the fish turning in midair and heading towards us.

"Watch out!" Pappug shouted, "Once those fish leap out of the water, they can stay in the air for up to five minutes!"

As I stared at the frankly awesome fish, one of the riders seemed to yell out: "Duval's gonna love us for this!"

"Hm?" My captain murmured. But before we could get an answer out of them they flew away again, leaving us alone.

"The flying fish...where did they run off to?" Nami wondered.

'Flew off to.' I corrected her in my head.

"They were going pretty hard on the attack back there." Zoro said.

"It looks like they recieved some kind of communication." Brook spoke up.

"An order to retreat you think?" Robin asked us. "Though I don't see why..."

"I wanna have a go on those flying fish!" Luffy cheered. "Wow! Five whole minutes!"

And I agreed with him. "Those fish were really cool! I want to ride too!"

"At any rate, we'll be seeing them again at the place we're heading to." Sanji said. "It is better to be properly prepared for a fight...to think they'd just swoop down from the sky like that..."

Usopp poked his long nose over the upper deck. "Can't we just get the cannons out? I'll shoot 'em all out of the air!"

"Nice going!" Franky called up.

"Is Hacchin gonna be okay?" Camie asked.

"Your the one Macro's after, you really should be more worried about yourself." Pappug told her.

"Selfish starfish." I muttered to myself.

But in any case, these 'Flyin Fish Riders' didn't seem to be a joke, time to get serious and rescue the takoyaki...HACHI!

xxxSummitxWarxxx

Sonn we were met with what looked like a heavily armed fort, complete with lookout towers and cannons. I gotta admit, it looked impressive.

"We're here! That's it right?" Luffy called.

"The Flying Fish Riders base!" Pappug confirmed with wide eyes.

"That's where this 'Hacchin' guy is being held." Zoro said.

"I'll go in there and save him in a flash Camie-chaaaaan!" The ero-cook cooed with heart eyes.

"Thank you Sanji-san!" Camie said, making him swoon, she then called out to the rest of us. "Make sure your careful everyone! The Macro crew alone have captured me about 30 times!"

"YOU GET CAPTURED TOO MUCH!" Usopp yelled, comically slapping her. "WITH ALL THAT GETTING EATEN AS WELL..."

We drifted into the base, but something was...off.

"Seems kinda quiet..." Usopp mumbled.

"Oi Luffy-" Zoro began.

"FULL STEAM AHEAD!" He yelled in reply, making us sweat-drop.

"This isn't even an island." Sanji said. "It's like someone just built a village in top of the water."

"They have some special reason for living out here?" Our cyborg asked no-one.

"Hacchin!" Camie yelled out. "Hacchin! Are you okay!?"

Pappug joined in: "Get out here Macroooooo! Give Hachi back you heaaaaaar!?"

"Look at that cage." Nami said, pointing to it. "It looks like there's somebody in there."

"Hm? Could it be Hacchin?" Camie asked.

"This is great Camie! And there are no memories around! They must be all off having a snack!" Pappug exclaimed. I, understandably, had my doubts.

"Are you guys even trying to be serious?!" Usopp yelled. "No matter which way you look at it...this whole thing just screams 'trap'.

"The bad guys must be hiding around here waiting to leap out and attack!" Franky agreed.

Camie and Pappug BOTH face-faulted at him. "Woah! Your amazing!" Camie yelled.

"I didn't even think of such a low-down dirty trick!" The starfish agreed.

"THAT'S WHY YOU KEEP GETTIN' CAPTURED!" The shipwright yelled with shark teeth.

"Nyu, I'm right over here Camie! I'm okay! Don't worry about me!" A VERY familiar voice called out.

We turned to the cage to see a VERY familiar figure, except he was completely black and dripping, so he was covered in ink. Two people didn't seem to realize this though.

"WAAAAH! Hacchin! Your all black! What happened!?" The mermaid wailed.

"Did you get burned!?" Her pet/master yelled.

"Nyu? No, no this is...don't worry about it." The VERY familiar figure said with his VERY familiar voice which made me VERY angry. "More importantly, this is a trap! You have to turn back! You know I'm strong don't you?! I'll be fine, you get away!"

"I've definitely heard that voice once before, and that silhouette...what do you think Nami?" Zoro said.

"Hmm...there's something...very,..suspicious...about him..." Nami said.

"Nani?" Luffy asked.

"If it really is him..." I growled.

"Let's try this." Sanji said. "Oi! How's Arlong doing!?" He called to the VERY familiar figure.

"Nyu? Arlong-san? Well he, Fyuro, Chuu and Kuroobi are all still prisoners of the marines, I was the only one who escaped. And I managed to set up a takoyaki stand just like I've always dreamed!"

"Arlong..." Luffy whispered.

I was practically red with rage at this point.

"Oh crap!" Hachi yelled, realising his mistake.

"IT IS YOU!" Me and the five original straw hats yelled.

"HAAAAACHIIIIII!" I roared charging to the front of the ship and getting ready to jump off before Franky stopped me. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!? YOU STUPID OCTOPUS! I'LL SQUASH YOU FOR WHAT YOU AND ARLONG DID TO NAMI!"

"Woah! Woah! Sleepy! Calm down!" Franky tried to tell me, as I struggled and squirmed in the cyborgs grip. I wanted to bunch that guy as if he were Arlong himself. Usopp explained the situation to Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook as I was restrained to the mast by Robin's Devil Fruit powers, thrashing around and bouncing up and down.

"Interesting...you've been through quite a lot..." Brook said, sipping some tea.

"I guess that explains why Ellix is really mad..." Chopper said, taking a quick glance at me as I tried to slip through the hands holding me to the mast.

"SO WAIT! THAT TAKOYAKI SELLER HACCHIN WAS YOU ALL ALONG!?" Luffy yelled, slow as ever. "THAT CRAZY OCTO-HACHI FROM ARLONG'S CREW!? LIKE HELL WE'D SAVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU DUMBASS!" I agreed with him at every part until he spoke again. "BUT WAIT!...IS YOUR TAKOYAKI...REALLY THAT GOOD!?"

"Oh come on, getting caught between you appetite and your reason?" Sanji asked.

"I DON'T CARE IF HIS TAKOYAKI CREATES PEACE BETWEEN PIRATES AND MARINES!" I shouted, finally free from Robin's grip. "THAT STUPID SQUID MADE NAMI SUFFER SINCE SHE WAS A GIRL!"

"Wasn't that Arlong?" Usopp mumbled.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled with blood-covered shark teeth.

"Oh for the love of..." Zoro began.

"You guys! Were you really Hacchin's friends all along?" Camie asked.

Me and Zoro looked at her with dark auras "We ain't his friends!" We said darkly, making her face fault in fear.

"Turn the ship around!" Me and Usopp yelled, I also added "Can we also ram into him!?"

"Nami-chin!" Camie pleaded the only person left.

"Sorry Camie." She conceded. "I never thought your friend could possibly turn out to be him..."

Camie covered her mouth with tears running down her cheeks. "No way...then are you telling me...you're not going to help me save him...?"

As soon as I saw her I immediantely calmed down and felt guilt, a LOT of it. Maybe to me that guy was a low-life, evil, heartless, diabolical, deadly, cruel, monstrous, deceptive, fishman. But to her and that starfish he was their friend, THEIR nakama, a person they'd die for...

"Hacchin!" Camie called out.

"Nyuuu! Camie! That's enough! You should just go home! This is a trap!"

"I can't!" She yelled. "I'm...I'm going to save you! You always come and save us don't you!? Pappug!" She began hopping to the edge of the figurehead.

"Hah! That's right! I never thought you guys would be a load of unfeeling halfwits! Duuuummmmiiiieeeessss!" The starfish said.

"Shut up." Zoro deadpanned.

As Camie and her starfish leapt off the figurehead I felt a large argument begin to boil inside of me, and I came to a REALLY stupid conclusion. 'Awww crud.' I thought as I jumped off of the figurehead and dashed over to Hachi's cage.

"Ellix!?" Luffy yelled.

"Ellix! Stop!" Nami called.

Once I landed I had to balance myself on the cage as their was no other footing. "Nyuuu! What are you doing?" Hachi asked.

I finally straightened myself on the outside part of the cage. "Let's get something straight. I'm doing this for Camie and Pappug, not you!"

"Nyuuu! Of course!" The fishman cried with tears in his eyes.

"Ellix-chin!" I heard Camie call out.

"Hey! Great job pal!" Pappug called. "But, can you do something else first?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked as I turned around.

I saw Camie and Pappug being held up like a prize by three fishmen who I presumed to be the Macro gang. "HELP US!"

"You've gotta be kidding me!" I yelled, face-faulting.

"Mohahahahaha! We're in the money now!" The leader, Macro, cheered

"No Hachi to save you this time!" The second one gloated.

"Your not getting awaaaay! Caaaaamiiiiiiiie!" The third one mocked her.

"NGYUUU! Camie! Pappug! I told you not to!" Hachi cried desperately. He began bashing his head against the cage. "Camie! Pappug! You have to let me out!"

I wobbled from the impacts a lot and grabbed his lip for support. "Stop that and listen! Look, Camie and Pappug obviously care a lot about you and it looks like you care about them! I respect that! But you have to trust us to help you! And if you hurt Nami or any of my nakama I won't forgive you! SHOW SOME ODADAMN HONOUR!"

"...I promise." He replied.

I looked back at the Sunny to see that Luffy had takoyaki for eyes, I turned back to him, drooling a lot. "Oh, and lots of takoyaki too."

"Nyuuu! Of course! Of course!" He said, nodding his head frantically.

I saw Luffy grab Camie and Pappug with his rubbery arms and jump over to the stony pavement of the base. "Alright! Got 'em back!"

"Why you little-!" Macro yelled.

"Luffy-chin!" Camie yelled happily.

"You guys!" Pappug cheered with teary eyes.

"S-Straw-Hat! Thank you! I'm in your debt!" Hachi cried.

"What about me!?" I yelled, nearly falling off.

"Zoro! Cut Octo-guys cage and ropes." My eyes widened at my captains command and I looked at the Sunny in horror as Zoro walked to the front.

"Straw-hats! You need to watch out! You're already right in the middle of a trap! Your surrounded by the Flying Fish Riders!" Hachi warned us.

"From the sea or from the sky...just you try it! I'm gonna kick you asses good!" My captain declared.

"Alright men! To battle!" I heard Usopp call out as the straw-hats preapred themselves.

As the batle began loads of flying fishes accompanied by riders leapt out of the water. "I can get these guys good this time." I said with a smirk.

I sucked in as much air as possible while still balancing on the cage. "Sleep Breath!" I exhaled, sending a rainbow powder over half the riders, as soon as it hit them both rider and fish went beddy-byes, dropping back down into the water.

"Nyuuu! Rokushiki! Since when could you do that?" Hachi asked.

I smirked at him. "I ate the Dream-Dream Fruit, I'm a dream man! I ate it a while after battling you guys."

He seemed to hang his head in shame. "Yes, I apologize for that..."

I stared at him, he really seemed to have turned over a new leaf. I think I was beginning to like this new Hachi.

I looked up and gasped when I saw Luffy riding a flying fish. 'Lucky...' I thought, just as he and the fish splashed down into the water. 'Oh dear...' and they were shortly followed by Chopper and Brook who jumped in to save our captain. "Idiots! Your hammers too!" I yelled while face-faulting.

"Rokushiki! Please let me out!" Hachi begged.

"Right! Sorry!" I jumped back and readied my leg. "Rankak-" I was interrupted when a flying fish charged me from out of the water.

"Ehhhhh!?" The owner and me yelled at each other.

I punched him in the face, knocking him off. "Get lost!" I then climbed on as well. "Sugooooooooi! This is awesome!" I cried happily, swooping through the sky. However instead of drowning like my captain, I jumped back onto Sunny when the fish went back into the water.

I rushed over to the three rescued hammers as Nami was scolding them. As soon as she saw me she came up to me with a balled fist. "And what the hell were YOU thinking!? Rushing off without a plan!?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's just that Camie and Pappug wanted to rescue him,so I thought..." I trailed off.

Nami sighed. "Typical, your as bad as Luffy. Be more careful next time."

I stood to attention. "I promise!"

She lightly hit me over the head. "Noble baka."

Meanwhile to my relief Zoro had rescued Hachi, who punched all three members of the Macro gang, sending them flying off. Camie and Pappug had a tearful reunion with their friend and I started tearing up.

"Ellix, are you crying?" Usopp asked.

"Nope." I said, turning away and wiping my eyes.

Usopp then manned the cannons with Chopper. "Take this, assholes!" He shouted, shooting down a bunch with a cannonfire explosion. "I got 'eeeeeem! Man, did you see that!?"

"Your amazing Usopp!" Chopper agreed.

Then another rider came, except he was different. "There's a really big guy coming! And he's got a massive club!" Chopper stated.

"The guys not even steering! Don't tell me it's a kamikaze charge!?" Sanji yelled. "A giant like that at that speed...the ship won't hold!" He turned to our captain. "Luffy, you take care of the fish!"

"Right, gotcha." Our captain agreed.

"Doesn't look like he's gonna budge!" Chopper called out.

"Well he's not the only one who packs a punch in the air!" Sanji yelled as he and Luffy leapt into the air

"Gum Gum Balloon!" Luffy halted the fish while Sanji kicked the rider hard in the face, causing the fish to land on the deck, unconcious. "That's dinner for tonight!"

"It really is rather large up close." Robin said after a brief examination.

More and more just kept on riding in though. "Come to think of it there really are a ton flying around here! Do we really have to beat them all?" Usopp asked.

"Damn iiiiiiit! I wanna ride 'eeeeeem!" Luffy whined.

"Oh would you please give that up!? I'm not saving you next time!" Nami yelled.

"Alas and alack..." A depressed Brook spoke up. "What am I playing at!? My first battle as one of the Straw Hat Pirates...twould be a disgrace if I could not even lend a hand!"

"Hey, what's up Brook?" Luffy questioned the skeleton.

"It is about time we reduced their numbers somewhat." He said, unsheathing his cane/sword. "It isn't much but...please observe carefully!"

And with that he leapt high up into the sky due to the fact he had no skin to weigh him down.

"Wooooaaaahhh! What an amazing jump!" The childish trio cried.

He played some soft music, making some riders and their fish(as well as Luffy, Usopp and Chopper.) fall asleep. Having eaten the Dream-Dream Fruit I was VERY vunerable, slowly falling asleep until Nami pinched my cheek.

"Ow!"

"Don't even think about falling asleep now!"

Brook ran across the water using his super fast legs, slicing through the sleeping enemies.

"Good going Brook! I'm getting pumped now!" Luffy yelled, stretching his arms to grab onto another fish. "Here I come!"

"Ahhh! Wait Luffy! Not again!" Nami called in horror.

"Luffy! Hold on a secooooooooooooo-!" I had grabbed onto my captain as he had rocketed up to the fish.

"Hey Ellix! You wanna ride too?"

"NOT LIKE THIS YOU BAKA!"

We landed on the fish. "There! You'd better not dive down again!" Unfortunately the rider was still asleep. "Nani? They're asleeeeeeeeeep!?" Luffy yelled as the fish plummeted. "Waaaaaake uuuuuuup!" He yelled, but to no avail as we crashed down into a nearby building.

I sat up, covered in broken wood and dust. "Luffy...you are a complete baka."

"Owwwww..." He whined in reply. We just sat there for a second, I tried to see so,ething but the smoke was thick. "Huh?" Luffy said.

"What is it?" Using his voice I turned to him, and I saw him and a massive man wearing an iron mask. My jaw dropped. "Iron Mask Duval!?"

"AHHHHHHHH! YOU!" My captain yelled.

"You know me...yes?" Duval said in a grim voice.

"Luffy, do you know this guy?"

"Ellix! He's-"

"Both of you..." Duval got out a large gun with loads of harpoons in it. "Die!" He began firing harpoons at us, so we ran for our lives.

"What the hell!? Why's he shooting at us!?" I yelled to Luffy.

"You saw my face!" Duval roared.

"I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!" I yelled with a face-fault.

Suddenly a MASSIVE BULL charged out of a cage, with Duval getting on it. "Now your both finished!" Duval shouted, his bull charging us and himself firing more harpoons. After running and dodging a lot we charged through a wall, coming outside again.

"Dangerous! Dangerous!" Luffy yelled.

'LUFFY is saying someone's dangerous!?' I gasped in my head. 'Just who the hell is this guy!?'

As soon as we got out we were met with Zoro, Brook, Hachi, Camie and Pappug. "Run! A big guys coming!" Luffy called to them. "It's that mask guy! And a cow!"

No sooner had he finished that the man himself riding his 'cow' burst through also. "Bastards! Knocking things down and causing a big commotion!" He then spoke to his men. "You're not mosquitoes! Your the Flying Fish Riders! I don't need this base anymore! As long as I kill the Straw-Hat Pirates!"

"I'm terribly sorry head!" One rider called out desperately. "We'll send these guys flying into the ocean in a matter of-"

"Move!" Duval cut him off, his bull nearly stomping on Hachi. "Fishmen have no business with mermaids! If you run away go wherever the hell you want! I didn't enter this human trade business because I liked it! You all understand that don't you...?"

"O-Of course head!" The rider stuttered.

'He didn't?' I thought. 'Then why?'

He then turned to...the Sunny? "This glorious day! Today is...!" He seemed to stop. "That man who I've wanted to kill and kill...that man who I've even seen in my nightmares...is right before my eyes! Thank you...there really is a god huh?"

'WHO IS HE TALKING ABOUT!?' I screamed in my head. 'It must be someone on Sunny!'

"T-h-a-t m-a-n, who on a certain day...sent me straight to hell! Today I...!" He hesitated again. "Even if it comes down to a battle of stabbing at each other...I will definitely kill you!"

"BLACK LEG SANJI!"

'SANJI!?' I thought. 'What the hell!?'

Duval started talking in a weird accent. "I've wanted to meet you..."

The crewmembers on Sunny seemed to be talking to Sanji. 'Stupid Sanji...what the hell did you do?' I thought.

"Don't just sit on your ass Black Leg! This is something recent!" Duval yelled, firing some harpoons at the Sunny. As they landed he held up his weapon. "These are 'Scorpions poison' harpoons, if they get you, you'll be heading to the next world within three minutes!" He fired more at our ship. "Learn my wrath! I'll kill both you and your crew!

"Hey you jerk! Stop shooting at my nakama!" I yelled. Suddenly Luffy pulled me behind some wood with everyone who wasn't on Sunny. "Luffy! What the heck!?"

"I...saw what's under that mask." Luffy huffed.

"Really? Who the hell is he?" Zoro asked.

Luffy dashed towards him. "I'll show you right now! Don't be surprised! It's a face you know too!"

"Me too?" Zoro thought aloud.

"Luffy! Wait up!" I called, running after him.

Luffy ran towards Duval and kicked his mask off with an extended leg, the man instantly covered his face as the headgear flew away.

"Ahhh! That bastard!" A rider shouted. "Duval-sama's iron mask got...!"

"Fine!" Duval yelled. "Take a good look...take a good look at my scarred face!"

He took his hands away.

We all gasped.

From shock.

From horror.

From disbelief.

"I've waited for this day...in order to send you to hell, I set out to sea." 'Duval' talked in a voice of despair and hatred. "But finding you...has been a problem. Because the face on the wanted poster is different from the face of the person himself! Even if bounty hunters or marines come across the real one, they might just pass him by! No! There's no way that could happen! They'll find you guys!"

As 'Duval' continued, Sanii dived into the ocean, swam to the edge and began charging him, all while he continued talking.

"They'll find you and they'll say; 'Found you! Black Leg Sanji!', and then I say...I DON'T KNOW HIM! I'M NOT EVEN A PIRATE!"

He looked EXACTLY like Sanji's terribly drawn wanted poster.

I finally found my voice.

And what did I say?

"IT'S SANJI'S WANTED POSTER COME TO LIFE!" I shrieked, doing the biggest face-fault I've ever done in my life. "WHICH DEVIL FRUIT USER CREATED THIS MONSTROSITY!?"

Duval seemed to have said a bit more, but he was cut off by Sanji kicking him in the face.

"LIKE I CAAAAAARE!" Sanji roared.

"Da hell d'ya mean 'I don't care'!?" Sanji's alive poster face countered, accent returned. "Who da hell else is gonna take responsibility fer dis huh!?"

"Shut up! If anyone has the right to be pissed of at that poster it's ME!" Sanji shouted with shark teeth.

"WERE YOU** BORN** LIKE THAT!? YOUR POOR PARENTS!" I yelled.

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed at Sanji's misfortune.

"I am SO kicking BOTH your asses later!" Sanji directed at us.

"So Sanji, we'll just go on ahead." Luffy told the chef.

"This is meant to be my fault!?" Sanji roared, he then turned on Duval "Look, if you don't want to look like my wanted poster then change youself! Change your hairstyle! Or your beard! Or something for goddamn sake!"

Duval paused at this, then he and his riders all hit they're palms with they're fists in realization. "Ohhhhh!" They said together.

"Just how stupid are you anyway!?" Sanji shouted, his shark teeth set in.

"I ain't stupid, stupid!" Duval whined. "Now you listen here 'Black Leg', you know who we are? We're..."

I fell asleep.

...

What?

His story was boring and I was tired, do I need to remind you what Devil Fruit I ate?

Anyway, I listened to a few things using Dream Dream Mirror, it's like your in a cinema. Sanji almost drowned but was going to be saved by Camie, apparently mermaids are the fastest creatures in the ocean, they're hardly ever caught...when they're paying attention.

Then some riders were about to drop a giant anchor on the Sunny, I was about to wake up when Sunny's mane started spinning and it went BACKWARDS to avoid the anchor. It was called 'Chicken Voyage'...yep, pretty stupid.

Then the most AWESOME thing EVER happened. The Sunny's mouth opened and shot a massive LASER CANNON THING! It was called the 'Goan Cannon' and it was so so cool I double-sparkled.

"That was truly the most awesome thing I have ever seen in my life..." I said, crying tears of pure and utter joy. "I can now die happy TWICE." In case your wondering, the first time was after 'happiness punch'.

Sanji and Camie surfaced, with blood gushing from the chefs nose. "Stupid Ero-cook..." I murmured.

It looked like Duval was annoyed, him and his bull (I think he called it Motoboto or something) charged Luffy. Then the weirdest thing happened...it just stopped. Right before it hit Luffy. It looked really scared of him. And for some reason there was a weird feeling in my stomach.

"What...did you do Luffy?" I said to myself.

The bull passed out completely, and my captain hadn't even touched him! It was still cool though.

I then saw a certain cook walk towards me and my eyes widened in horror. "Oh crud, oh crud, crud, crud, crudcrudcrudcrudcrudcrudcrudcrudcru-"

BAM!

I woke up as soon as the foot connected with my face.

"What the hell do you think your doing sleeping now you shitty dreamer!?" Sanji shouted at me.

"I was tired." I admitted, earning myself another kick.

"Your always tired you bastard." He muttered.

"Sanji! All right! You okay!" Luffy said with a grin.

"I'm not now..." I sighed.

"Luffy...I want you to leave this accusatory asshole...for me to finish off!" He said.

"'Finish me off' Black Leg!? I ain' gonda die! Not's long's your still livin' an' piratin!" Duval shouted, firing his harpoons at Sanji who dodged them as he charged him. "MY LIFE PEACE AIN' NEVER GON' COME BACK! I'M DA ONE WHO'S SICK O' DEM FALSE ACCUSATIONS!"

"Shut the hell up!" Sanji retorted "I don't want to see that stupid poster face any more then you do! THAT FACE SHOULDN'T DAMN WELL EXIST!"

Sanji leapt up and kicked him in the face. "Oeil!" He kicked him again, twice this time. "Nez! Joue!" He kicked him three more times. "Bouche! Dents! Menton! And..."

"S-Stop dis please...!" Duval begged.

"PARRAGE SHOT!" Sanji let loose a flurry of vicious kicks on Duval's ugly mug, making him scream in pain and shooting him away, defeated.

When he had finished, we all just stared at him until he spoke again.

"I don't ever want to see that face...EVER AGAIN!"

xxxSummitxWarxxx

Oeil: Eye

Nez: Nose

Joue: Cheek

Bouche: Mouth

Dents: Teeth

Menton: Chin

Parrage Shot: Cosmetic Surgey Shot

**Well, that's this chapter done, took a lot longer then I thought it would, anyway, hope you enjoyed it.**

**To**_suntan198, _**his current bounty is 240,000,000 berri, for his actions at Enies Lobby.**

**To **_TheRealEvanSG, _**glad to see your following this story too! And you wanted more, so here's more. Sorry if it took a while.**

**One Piece is Oda's! Ellix is mine! Please review! Thank you for reading! E.t.c! **


	3. Chapter 3: Sabaody Archipelago Arc Part3

They Finally Dock! Landing on Sabaody Archipelago! 

"SOOOOOOOOOO GOOOOOOOOOOD!"

"This is AMAZING!"

"I know right!? Hacchin makes the best takoyaki in the world right!?"

Me and the rest of the straw hats minus Franky, Zoro and Robin on the Sunny were on the Takoyaki 8, Hachi's takoyaki ship, eating his DELICIOUS takoyaki! It had so much taste and sweetness! Oh man it was TOO GOOD!

"I can't stop! I can't stop eating! This takoyaki is too good!" Luffy garbled with a massive mouthful of takoyaki.

"HachiIcompletelymisjudgedyouthisissoamazingpleaseforgiveme!" I said frantically before piling more takoyaki onto my plate and then into my mouth, using as much of my table manners as possible.

"It certainly is good stuff...how does he get this depth of flavour into the sauce?" Sanji asked himself.

"There's just something great about a food stall at sea huh?" Usopp told himself.

"Mmgggghhhh mnghhhh nghhhhh nnmmmmggghhh!" Chopper tried to say with takoyaki swollen cheeks.

"I admit, this is my first time experiencing the wonders of takoyaki, it certainly is deliciooooooous!" Brook sang happily.

"Here! Have some with Dashi!" Camie offered, me and Luffy took loads.

"And these ones have Mochi!" Pappug declared, we grabbed lots of them as well.

"Nyuuuuu! You can eat all you like! This meal's on the house! It's the least we can do to thank you guys for saving us like you did!" Hachi said whilst cooking away.

"Hey Nami!" I called. "Do you want some-" I immediantely stopped when she fixed me with an icy glare. Unlike me, she hadn't forgiven Hachi. I looked down at my food awkwardly.

"And...what about you?...Ahh...Nami...?" Hachi asked nervously.

She did the same glare at him. "I hope you don't think this means I've forgiven you or anything."

"Oh no! Not at all! I didn't mean to imply anything of the sort!" Hachi replied frantically. "I was just wondering if you liked it...really!"

She paused for a minute before smiling at him. "It's really great!"

"Nyuuuuuuuuu! Really? Really?"

"Mmmm!" Luffy, Usopp and Sanji agreed.

"All riiiiight!" Hachi yelled. "You keep on eating until your faces are stuffed!"

"Damn right! You just keep on cooking! I'll eat anything you can throw at me!" The captain shouted with determination.

Meanwhile, I'd lost my appetite. Let's just say that even small tensions from the crew don't sit well with me.

Flashback

I sat on the edge of the Merry's back railing. I refused to watch. I refused to watch two nakama fight each other.

Usopp was our friend! He shouldn't be fighting us! It wasn't fair!

I could tell he knew the Merry was beyond repair, he just wouldn't give up his stupid pride!

I could still hear the battle raging on behind me, sometimes the ship rocked violently from their attacks.

Even Merry had to watch them fight. It wasn't fair on anyone! Least of all Luffy and Usopp.

I mean why...why...

I buried my face in my hands and started sobbing, I just wanted it to be over with.

By the time it had finished tears had completely stained my face, and I just sat there, curled up as if I could just block out what had happened.

"Elliiiiix?" A familiar voice called out, I heard footsteps behind me. "Ellix what are you-" The voice stopped when the figure presumably saw me. I heard more footsteps come and sit beside me. "Ellix..."

I didn't look up, this person had suffered enough tonight. It wasn't fair to be hurt anymore.

I felt some arms wrap around me and hold me. "It's okay Ellix." Nami said soothingly. "It's okay..."

Flashback End

"Elliiiiiiix? Hellooooooo?" I looked up from my daydream to see Luffy waving one hand in front of my face while the other still shovelled takoyaki in his mouth. "Ne, what's the matter? Don't you like it?"

"No, no! It's not that! And get your hand away from my plate!" I slapped his fist away and started eating again so as not to worry everyone.

"Hey, mermaid. Could I have some more over here!?" Franky called to Camie.

"Coming right uuuuuuup!" She said in reply.

"Oi, Octo-face. How the heck did you make this sauce?" Sanji rudely asked.

"Nyuuu? Now, now...this sauce...it's an ancient secret recipe handed down from a legendary takoyaki stand from long ago..." Hachi reminiscented, not answering the question.

"Heeeeeeey! You guyyyyyyyyys!" A familiar voice called out. "Young Masteeeeeeeer!"

"...Who's that?" I heard Zoro complain.

"It sounds rather like the people from back there..." Robin stated.

Still eating, I looked beyond the Takoyaki 8 at a bunch of figures fast approaching. "Wait up! Wait uuuuuuuup!" The voice called again. "You simply can't leave without saying goodbyyyyyyyye!"

The figures were close enough to see now, the leader had blond hair and a now broad face with weird features.

It was Duval after the effects of Sanji's 'Parrage Shot'.

"It's me! Handsome!" Duval cried, forgetting his own name. "Ah, I got it wrong! It's me! Duval!"

"Naniiiiii? That's...him? Tasty...tasty..." Luffy asked, still shovelling takoyaki in his mouth.

"I altered his bone structure, he's got nothing to complain about now." Sanji explained.

"Ahhhh! Black-Legged Young Master!" Duval addressed Sanji as he rode on his bull (which could apparently swim.) to us. "After you smashed my face up like that, when we came to, we were all stunned!"

'Wow, Sanji can perform miracles.' I thought to myself.

"You've made me just sooooooo handsome! I really can't believe iiiiiit!" Duval continued. "Now the girls won' be able'da leave me alone! My life's lookin' all peachy an' rosy thanks'da you! Ahahahahaha!"

"You said you hated him an hour ago." I muttered, still eating in case Luffy finished it off.

"Look who's talking." Sanji also muttered.

I began dozing off as Duval explained his plans to return to his countryside life, that is until: "You've never been around these parts before right!? If there's anything we can do to help you out...well just say the word, and we'll be there like...THAT!"

He did...the CREEPIEST...most DISTURBING wink...I have EVER seen...in my LIFE!

I cringed away from the abnormality with a disgusted "Uuuurrrgghhhh!".

Duval began admiring himself in a mirror as Sanji basically told him to leave us alone. When he had finished Duval turned away from his precious mirror. "Hmmm? Yes, what was that? I'm handsome?"

"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" Sanji shouted with shark teeth.

Duval then looked at Nami who was wiping her mouth with a napkin after eating some takoyaki. "It's a little embarrassing, but I shall accept it. Your fair maidens kiss!"

I spat out the contents of my mouth. "WHAT!?"

"I WASN'T BLOWING A KISS! I WAS WIPING MY MOUTH AFTER THE TAKOYAKI!" Demoness Nami yelled. "Ugh! How stupidly positive can you be!?"

"You stupid freak!" I yelled, trying to claw at him as Usopp and Chopper held me back. "Stay away from Nami!"

He turned to me after admiring himself in his mirror yet again. "Ah? Did you say I'm handsome?"

"I did NOT!" I retaliated.

"Handsome or not, a dumbass is still a dumbass." Usopp said after restraining me.

"...You're jealous?" Duval asked.

"LIKE HELL!" Duval was making a lot of my nakama grow shark teeth.

"Stop Usopp! Your no match for his crazy personality!" Luffy told the sniper.

After settling down we went back to stuffing ourselves with as much takoyaki as possible, until we finally fell down in satisfaction.

"Wheeeew...I'm stuffed!" Luffy said. Photo oppurtunity folks! "Good, good stuff! I'm in heaven!"

"Ahh...this truly was a wonderful afternoon..." Brook sighed, pouring himself a cup of tea. "My first ever takoyaki...I am simply filled with satisfaction."

He then let out a huge burp and fart. "Oh, excuse me."

This earned him a punch on either side of his bony face from me and Nami.

"You dirty beast!" Nami yelled.

"Where the hell are your manners!?" I shouted, manners are kinda a thing with me, I was raised by an ex-marine who WASN'T a jerk after all.

Hachi and Pappug were exhausted from all the cooking whilst Camie washed up. I walked over. "Arigatou for the meal. Do you need a hand washing up?"

"No thanks, I'm fine, we treated you right?" Camie said.

"Okay, arigatou again." I thanked her as I jumped back on to Sunny, patting my full stomach.

"Hey Octo, Starfish, and Camie-chwaaaan! If your gonna get some rest, do it up here on deck. You can join us for a spot of tea!" Sanji invited them.

And so we sailed on with three new passengers, enjoying some tea after some excellent takoyaki.

"Gomen again for getting angry with you Hachi." I apologised, sipping the last of my tea with a content sigh.

"Nyuuu, it's fine Rokush-...gomen, Ellix. I can understand why."

"Ellix actually has a reason for being a lot angrier then he usually would be." Chopper explained.

"Nyuu? What do you mean?" Hachi asked.

"Ellix and Nami are boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Nyuuu!? Really? Since when?"

"A while now."

"Nyuu! Congratulations!" Hachi said with a smile.

"I didn't know that! Well done Ellix-chin and Nami-chin!" Camie said.

"Hey, good for you guys!" Pappug also said.

"Doriririri! Arigatou you guys!" I laughed, then I gained a depressed aura. "Too lucky...too lucky..."

"Nyu? Did we say something wrong?"

"Nope." Nami said, lightly hitting me over the head. "He's just a baka."

I fell asleep again soon afterwards. Going into my Dream Dream Mirror cinema. Hachi and Camie said we needed to go to Sabaody Archipelago before Fishman Island. Brook came over to Nami for panties as per the norm, luckily I was sleeping next to her at the time.

"Dream Dream Puppet!" A load of strings extended out of my fingers, jerking one my asleep leg lashed out and kicked his face in time with Nami's. Then I made a loudspeaker descend from the roof of my inner cinema and I spoke into it. "Stay away from Nami, pervert!" Which was copied by my outer world, still sleeping body. I then thrust the loudspeaker back up where it vanished from sight.

Hachi, Camie and Pappug were kinda freaked out by how I could do all that in my sleep before the concept of my Dream Dream Mirror was explained by Nami. Pappug once again did the explaining for us in terms of the reason we had to go to Sabaody Archipelago before Fishman Island.

Apparently there were two ways to the New World, one for outlaws such as ourselves. A bloated Luffy questioned this, which the starfish detailed. The easier option was to ask permission from the World Government, pay some money, wait a while, leave their ship behind (which Franky was rightly annoyed at) and walk across the Red Line. Simple.

Our route, would be the 'Ocean Floor Route', Camie took over Pappug's explanation without permission. She said it was the most dangerous as us and our ship had to dive down to Fishman Island, meaning lots of sea monsters would want to make us our snack. Nami asked how the Sunny could travel underwater, let alone at such depths.

I pulled my loudspeaker down again to speak into it. "I've heard of this, it's a method called 'Coating'. It allows ships to sail underwater thanks to some kind of protective filter that can even withstand depths of the ocean floor." When everyone stared at my unconcious body I rolled my eyes. "Marcus told me." They all nodded in understanding.

Camie went on to explain how there was a small hole at the bottom of the Red Line where Fishman Island was located. Hachi backed up this point as Sanji swooned over Camie's knowledge, Zoro was getting himself muddled over the direction instructions, and Franky was still confused.

I woke up with a yawn and a stretch as something finally came into view. All of us gasped and exclaimed in wonder as we saw a large forest-like area filled with striped trees, houses, and...giant floating bubbles!

"This is the Sabaody Archipelago!" Camie told us.

"S-Soap bubbles!?" Usopp said in surprise and wonder. "What's up with those!? They're just floating on endlessly upwards, one after another! Are those soap bubbles coming from the island!?"

"Who's blowing them all!?" Chubby Luffy wondered aloud.

"Yes, they come from the island." Camie enlightened us.

"That's not really an explanation..." Usopp deadpanned.

"...How?" Luffy asked bluntly.

"...Ah, I'm sorry, but could I interrupt for just a moment?" Robin said, making us all turn to her. "Will the Log Pose be all right?"

"Oh..of course!" Nami exclaimed frantically. "Right now, it's pointing the way to Fishman Island, but won't it change its course if we stop here at this island!?"

"Nyu! You don't need to worry about that!" Hachi reassured her. "The Sabaody Archipelago is really just a huge growth of trees; it doesn't have any magnetic pull!"

"That thing's not even an island?" Sanji asked as he collected the empty cups.

Hachi was there to explain. "You know there's a type of tree called a mangrove? The one which grows its roots in the ocean, and they sink and emerge with the tide? Well these ones never sink under the water! The Sabaody Archipelago is a forest of the worlds biggest mangrove trees-the Yarukiman Mangrove!"

"Yarukiman is a pun on the phrase 'Yaru ki manman', meaning getting pumped up or motivated." I said to myself.

"A pumped up grove!?" A certain fat rubberman yelled. "It sure does look like it's got guts! I'm getting pumped up too!"

Hachi continued his explanation. "There are 79 trees in all, and on each one, people have built towns or other constructions. And it's those 79 'islands' which are known as the Sabaody Archipelago! And it's where people go if they want to head to the New World! The closest island, Grove 44, is the civilian entrance. So let's take the ship a little further in."

"Wow!" Chopper marvelled. "They really are all huge roots!"

We docked near a group of buildings next to a large striped tree with the number 41 on it.

"And the trees are really huge too!? And look at those stripes! It looks like candy!" Our doctor said.

"I miss sweets." I sighed.

Luffy, Usopp and Chopper waved their hands at me with half-lidded eyes. "That's not right, dumbass."

"Stop making fun of my pronounciation!" I yelled at them.

"Well the, let's drop anchor here, at Grove 41." Pappug said. "Make sure you don't forget the number everyone!"

"The islands are all linked together by bridges, so as long as you don't forget your number, you won't get lost." Hachi told us.

"I can think of one person who'd get lost anyway." Usopp mumbled, looking at a certain swordsman.

"I agree." I followed up.

"Yeah." Chopper finished.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Shark Zoro yelled.

I then happened to see one of the bubbles float out from one of the tree roots!

"Sugoiiii! A bubble just came out of the ground!" Luffy gasped, poking the new bubble.

"How does that work?" Robin asked.

Luffy jumped onto the bubble, which supported his weight. "You can stand on it!" He stated.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Chopper said.

I climbed onto one myself, carefully balancing on it. "It's all wobbly. But really cool!" I hypothesized.

"The roots of the Yarukiman tree secrete a special, unique kind of resin." I heard Pappug say.

I saw Robin pick up and examine some. "Oh dear, it's all sticky." She then proceeded to wipe it off on the closest thing to her, which was Usopp.

"Don't wipe it on me!" He yelled, face-faulting.

"Hey Ellix! I'll race you to the top!" Luffy said.

"You're on!" And so we began ascending, jumping from bubble to bubble to get higher and higher.

"Whooooo!" Luffy called.

"Luffy! Ellix! You're amazing!" I heard Chopper call to us.

I had climbed pretty high until I saw Luffy waving at me and pointing. 'What the heck is he doing?' I looked where he was pointing and gasped.

There was a giant ferris wheel spinning around in the middle of a theme park! 'A theme park!? This place is awesome!'

"Hey guys!" My captain shouted, almost making me fall off of my bubble. "I can see a theme park! Let's go! I wanna go on the ferris wheel!"

The others seemed to be discussing something as me and Luffy floated up above the trees.

"Woah! Check out the view!" I said, looking at the tree tops.

"Shishishi! It's really cool!" Luffy chuckled.

I then heard two popping sounds, looking down I realised both mine and Luffy's bubbles had gone, we were just hanging in midair.

"Oh...FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDGE!" I screamed as we plummeted down to the ground. Luckily I had managed to stop my fall and land slowly thanks to Geppo. Luffy was not so lucky.

"The bubbles have to stay in Sabaody Archipelago. They can't hold themselves outside the environment." Camie explained to me.

"Arigatou Camie." I thanked her, pulling Luffy out of the crater his fall created.

Me and Luffy walked in on Hachi explaining how he knew a mechanic who could coat the Sunny and was very good. "But in return for this, I'd like you to promise me one thing."

"Right, what is it?" Luffy asked without hesitation.

"Once we go into town we're bound to see World Nobles around the place."

'World Nobles?' I thought to myself. 'Now there's a conflicting argument.'

Marcus had always said World Nobles were...allow me to do this accurately: 'Selfish bastards who think they're better then common folk.'. But Oren had always said they were respected individuals who live in Mariejoa. the 'Holy Land'.

As Robin explained them to Luffy, Hachi continued. "No matter what might happen while your in town, you've gotta promise me you'll never defy the World Nobles! Even if people were to be killed right before your very eyes, you just have to pretend you didn't see anything!"

I was kinda leaning towards Marcus' view now.

"What!? Why!?" Luffy shouted.

"Just listen!" Hachi said, trying to calm him down. "They are a very respected group of people, if you assault one...you could have a marine admiral attack you!"

"An admiral just for hitting one person!?" I yelled. "They really are that important!?"

"Yes! So I need you to promise me! Otherwise you'll all be in danger!"

Luffy and I still didn't like it, but for our nakama, it was worth it. "Okay," Luffy agreed.

xxxSummitxWarxxx

"Oh dear." Nami sighed using perfect acting. "We have all this treasure piled up inside our ship. I do wish I had a dashing knight to protect it for me."

Sanji jumped at the opportunity with vigour. "Your wonderful knight is here Nami-swaaaaan!"

"Oh, arigatou Sanji!" Nami beamed, making him go as weak as jelly.

So soon the Straw Hats minus Sanji, Usopp, Franky and Zoro (obviously) went into town with Camie, Pappug and Hachi, who were all in disguise due to the areas discrimination against fishman. Seriously! That totally annoys me! Just because a person is different on the outside means you can treat them like FRIKKIN DIRT!? WHAT THE HELL KINDA SOCIETY IS THAT!?

"Ellix!" Nami's voice broke through my thoughts. "You okay?"

I smiled at her. "Yep, perfectly fine!"

Those World Nobles annoy me as well. Just because they are 'descendants of the greats' they think they're better then everyone else. They wear FRIKKIN HELMETS TO AVOID BREATHING THE SAME AIR AS US! HOW SELF-CENTRED CAN YOU BE!?

"ELLIX!" I jumped back at Nami's outburst. "Can you stop daydreaming for a second please!?"

"Gomen, gomen!" I said quickly, sighing afterwards.

To be honest, I was falling asleep again from Hachi's warnings. Don't do this, don't do that, don't tell anyone or frikkin NINJA marines will come after you with hellhounds...maybe I overexaggerated. But you get the point.

We stopped at a nearby shop that selled these awesome things called 'Bubble Bikes' which let you ride around in a bubble, it's so awesome!

Luffy was loving it as we watched him zoom around in his little bubble. I heard Hachi saying something about only renting them, which Luffy was annoyed at (and so was I) but he said he's explain later.

Soon we all had our own Bubble Bikes. Luffy and me rode our own individual ones, Nami rode one with a basket for Chopper to sleep in and Pappug to float in the bubble, and Hachi, Camie, Brook and Robin all rode a really big one.

"Sabaody Archipelago has a unique atmosphere, when the bubbles leave it, they can't stay together so they pop." Hachi explained to Luffy.

"Ah, so that is why we rented the Bubble Bikes instead of buying them" Robin elaborated.

I looked back at the seller with distaste. "Clever little jerk."

"Hmmmmm...I still don't get it." Luffy said with a stupid look. "I think I'll buy one anyway."

I face-palmed with one hand as Nami explained it in a simpler way: "When they leave the island, the mysterious bubbles burst."

"They mysteriously burst!? Damn...so that's how it is." Luffy said sadly.

"Ah, but Luffy-chin! You can use them down at Fishman Island!" Camie told him.

"I wanna go to Fishman Island sooooooon! Sounds so fuuuuuuun!" Luffy whined. "What's it like there? No wait! I don't want to know yet!"

"You wanna make sure you meet the 'Mermaid Princess'. She's a stunner! And I'm a starfish so you know that's the truth."

"Not as good as Nami." I mumbled.

"Ah! I would like to meet her, I truly do only have eyes for beauty...but being a skeleton I have no eyes! Yohohohoho!" Brook laughed.

Luffy, as usual, was distracted by food in the form of a stand selling 'Granju' a.k.a. Grand Line Manjuu.

So we did what any normal person would do, stuff our faces with the free samples.

After Luffy, Chopper and Brook bought some stupid souvenirs I rode over to Nami. "Hey Nami! You gotta try these free Manjuu samples! They're great!"

She turned and smirked at me. "Ah, Ellix. Could you please come and help me and Robin with some shopping?"

I immediantely started getting nervous. "W-Well um...you see...t-t-the thing is...ummmm...I was planning to-"

"Great!" She said, seizing my wrist to my horror. "I'm sure we can find something for you too!"

"No! Please!" I yelped as she dragged me off.

"Camie-chan wouldn't come even though we invited her." Nami spoke to Robin as she dragged me along.

"She does seem to have become more reserved ever since we landed." Robin replied.

"L-Luffy! Save me!" Unfortunately my rubber captain had flown off as I dug all my fingers into the ground. Making a long scrape mark.

"What do you think could be wrong with her?" Nami asked Robin.

"...There's always a chance that she might have...some kind of 'bad history' associated with this island..."

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed frantically as we disappeared inside the mall.

xxxSummitxWarxxx

I dragged the heavy bags around with me as Nami and Robin STILL continued to shop! We had been here HOURS! I was sooooo BORED! Shopping is always boring! Especially when it's not YOU who's shopping.

Still, I didn't dare fall asleep in case I got hit on the head, which was quite likely.

"Are you alright Ellix?" Nami called back.

"M...y...sp...ine..." I managed weakly.

"I'm sure Ellix is well." Robin reassured her.

'I'm doomed...'

However we had finally finished and had stopped for a small snack. I was relieved and thanked every possible god for the break. I tucked into my sandwich hungrily, forgetting I had eaten a mountain of takoyaki and manjuu today already.

"Oh yes, Ellix." Nami said. "I got something for you too."

'Oh please no...'

She reached into one of the bags as Robin looked at me with one of her knowledgeable smiles. "Okay Ellix. Close your eyes and hold out your right hand."

I did as I was told and begged for it not to be pink. Oh dear Oda, PLEASE don't let it be PINK!

I felt something fall across my wrist. "You can open your eyes now."

I opened them and looked at the new thing on my wrist.

It was a black rubber wristband that dangled freely off of my wrist, but would have to have stretched to go over my hand. On it was the sentence 'Ellix and Nami' imprinted in gold writing.

"I thought you'd like it. Thanks again for distracting him at the time Robin." Nami said.

"No need to thank me." Robin said.

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I hugged Nami. "I love it! Thank you so much Nami!"

She smiled and hugged me back. "No problem."

I began blushing as I felt her chest against my own, so I went and picked up the mountain of bags with renewed energy. "So, are we going then?"

"Yes, yes." Nami giggled, allowing me to sigh in relief.

I kept glancing at my new wristband as we exited the store and hopped onto our Bubble Bikes, Robin riding on the back of Nami's and their bags sitting in the bubbles themselves.

"I've been thinking..." Robin said suddenly.

"About what Robin?" Nami asked.

"I remember learning that 200 years ago, fishmen and mermaids were degraded as nothing more then mutated creatures."

"N-Nani!? Really!?" Nami gasped.

"Yeah..." I whispered.

"Ellix, you knew about this?" The navigator questioned me.

"Yeah, Marcus again. But I thought that had all stopped by now."

"They were classified as 'fish' and were persecuted by people all over the world...everbody despised them..." Robin continued.

"Even those strong fishmen...!?" Nami asked, shocked by the news.

"Having numbers is a 'strength' in itself that no-one can stand against..." The older woman told her. "This continued until the World Government extended an olive branch to the Mermaid Island 200 years ago. Another evil remnant of history is the culture of 'slaves' and 'human trade', that is still tolerated on this archipelago. So I thought that maybe mermaids and fishmen were still descriminated against."

I gritted my teeth. "The fact that everyone is different is what makes the world unique. And just because fishmen and mermaids look different people think they can trade them and buy them like THINGS!?...Everybody on this archipelago makes me sick."

"Ellix..." Nami sighed. "I wonder if that's why Hachi and Camie hide who they really are."

"I hope I'm just overanalyzing things though." Robin finished.

'I hope so too...'

"Sleepy! Girl! Robin!"

The cyborgs cry could be heard clear as day. We looked up to see Franky riding on some flying fish down towards us.

"Eh!? Franky!?" Nami yelled. "And don't call me that!"

"Get on a flying fish! The mermaid got kidnapped!" Franky shouted.

"...kidnapped!?" Robin gasped.

"Camie!?" Nami shouted back.

"She's in danger!" I screamed.

xxxStrongxWorldxxx

**So that is this chapter done! I hope you learned a bit more about Ellix from this chapter! Next time things start to get hectic.**

**To **_TheRealEvanSG, _**thanks for your review! Yes, Ellix is one to hold a grudge against those who hurt his nakama, as mentioned back in my first fanfic he considers his nakama his 'treasure' just like Luffy with his hat.**

**To **_ThiefofStealth, _**I'm so glad you like this story and I'm glad your following it now as well! I value you as a reader since your the first person to read my fanfics, so thanks for the review!**

**One Piece is Oda's, Ellix is mine, thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sabaody Archipelago Arc Part4

Operation Rescue Camie! The Pirate Kings First Mate: Silver's Rayleigh! 

Me and Nami arrived at Grove 1, where the 'Human Auctioning House' was. That very name just made me want to break the whole place apart, an ACCEPTED place where people were bought and sold. Disgusting.

Nami was talking to this stuck up clown that refused to budge, as we had reunited with Sanji, Chopper, Franky and Duval (explaining the flying fish). "Selling people as slaves is a legal 'taboo'! How much are you people paying the government?"

"It seems you are not very good listeners." The stupid clown replied. "Nevertheless...It seems that even if Government and military associates do speak with us, they seem to have a little trouble catching the phrase 'slave trade', if you catch my drift. It seems that they are completely unaware of the entire business.

'Stupid bakas.' I mumbled in my head. 'Probably because those %$# World Nobles allow it! And that !%**# Government thinks it can do whatever the )&#~ it wants! Those low-life ~ #$%^&*!'

And yes, I am able to make beeping sounds in my head.

"That's just screwed up...so they're in on the whole thing?" Sanji asked.

"Forget this crap!" Franky yelled, activating his left hand. "As long as we know the mermaids in here, we just have to do this!"

"Franky!" Chopper shouted,

Hachi intervened by blocking his gun. "Nyuuu! You musn't! There are Tenryuubito inside here!"

'World Nobles? I knew it..&$^!*%s.'

"Besides which, if they have taken possession of Camie, she will already have a 'Collar'." Hachi explained.

'If they're #%&% PROPERTY gets away, they just have to push a ^*##^! button to #%*$ blow them up without a $^&# % care in the world!'

I felt something tap my shoulder and I turned to see Nami. "Come on, I have a plan." And so I obediently followed her.

"Oi, Sleepy, Girlie, where are you going?" Franky called to us.

"If we can't just take her back. Then we'll just have to play by their rules and get her back that way!" She answered him. "Right now, we have a fair amount of treasure on the ship, even at a low estimate, I'd say it comes to at least 200,000,000. What's the going rate?"

"Nyuuuu! With that much you should have no problem buying her!" Hachi told her. "But...I could never pay back all that..."

"What Hachi, are you supposed to be her guardian or something?" Nami asked.

"Nyu! That's not it, but..."

"This is our friend who's been stolen from us! We'll get her back no matter what the cost! Got a problem with that!?" She said with determination, this is one of the things I like about her, her attitude...apart from when it's directed at me.

"Not a chance! Money's no object!" Chopper agreed.

"You guys...thank you so much!...this debt...I'll never forget it!" Pappug sobbed.

"I love Nami-swan when she's like this!" Sanji swooned.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET OVER HERE!" I roared.

"What the hell are you pissed at now, Sleepy?" The cyborg asked.

"I'm gonna...smash this place to pieces once we get Camie back!" I shouted.

"Don't be stupid!" Nami told me. "This place is still legal by the World Government even if it is a hellhole! Tearing it apart will spell big trouble for us!"

"Then I'll take the heat." I said plainly.

"Ugh, hopeless." Nami sighed.

As soon as we found some seats I fell asleep, I didn't want to watch any of this #&%, so I just strolled through the bottom of my dreams.

It's weird at the center of your dreams, everything seems to be in slow-mo and everything you do leaves after-images. Plus it's all violet and aquamarine coloured, and just...pieces of YOU seem to float everywhere.

But, I find it relaxing, so I just sat there, blocking out everything as I waited for Camie to appear. Eventually I went to my Dream Dream Mirror cinema and took a seat, The first thing I saw was this really annoying guy who wore these weird sunglasses and a hat. Since he was the auction host I decided I instantly hated him.

I also saw some ^#%*^ World Nobles, those little %*^# who come here to $&*$ with their little #^*^$# *&% #!~& &^ #!

If you couldn't tell, I was annoyed.

Finally, Camie appeared. "Camie..." I whispered without the use of my loudspeaker. She looked truly terrified, trapped in a glass bowl with a collar and chain round her neck. "What kind of sick, vile, filthy human race does this to someone as kind as Camie?" I asked myself, knowing full well no-one could answer.

Just as I was about to wake up and bid...the unthinkable happened.

"500,000,000 berri! I'll pay 500,000,000 berri!"

I immediantely stopped.

That World Noble #^*^$% had outbidded us.

Camie was his.

I slumped into my dream seat in defeat. 500,000,000...we didn't have nearly enough.

Hachi was talking about rescuing her himself, but with the collar still on her that would be impossible, was there really no way out of this.

Nami began shaking my unconcious body. "Ellix! Ellix, wake up! This is serious!"

"Oi! Shitty dreamer! Wake your lazy ass up!" Sanji yelled.

I reinforced the walls of my dreams so that not even an earthquake could wake me up, and I began pacing back and forth between my dream room.

"If I charge in head-first, they'll just blow Camie up." I said to myself. "I could try and get the key round back, but I don't even know where it is! And Camie could be gone by then!"

I began hitting my own head. "Come oooooon! Thinkthinkthinkthinkthinkthinkthinkthinkthiiiiiiiink!"

A gunshot interrupted my thoughts. "What the hell!?" I instantly woke myself up and gasped at the sight before me.

Hachi was lying on the floor, blood streaming steadily from a gunshot wound. While one of the world nobles danced around with a smoking gun.

"Mufufufufufu! I hit him! I finished off that fishman!" The jerk sang happily.

"Hachi!" Nami screamed.

Members of the audience were sighing with relief now that the 'disgusting fish' had been shot. I noticed Luffy had arrived and had a deadly expression on his face. Camie screamed in despair as she banged on her glass confinement.

"Father! Look! I caught a fishman!" The noble shouted. "I caught him! So he's free right!? Take him away! I've got a fishman slave for free! Freeee! Freeee! An octopus for freeee!"

Luffy began walking towards him before Hachi grabbed his leg.

"W...Wait...ha...Strawhat!" He gasped in pain. "You can't...haa...haa...don't get mad...it was my fault...you promised...that...even if someone is shot before your very eyes...you wouldn't go against the Tenryuubito!...I'm a pirate...I've done bad things anyway...this is my punishment!...I'm sorry...I didn't mean for this to happen!"

He was obviously in a lot of pain. I bottled up all my raw emotions so he could speak, but that just made them get stronger. "Nami...I wanted to make it up to Nami...even a little..."

"Hachi..." Nami whispered, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Everything I've ever done...it's all a mistake...I really am useless!" Hachi continued, crying in pain and sorrow. "But in the end...I just cause trouble...I'm so useless!"

"You damn fish!" The noble roared. "I shot you, but you're still talking! You piss me off!"

Luffy glared at him with pure rage and hatred and continued to walk towards him.

"Strawhat stop! You won't be able to get away!" Pappug called to him desperately.

"You piss me off too!" The noble shot twice at Luffy, who easily dodged them.

My captain then pulled back his fist...

...and drove a devastating bone crushing punch into his fat face, sending him crashing into the wall of the auction house.

For a minute, no-one said anything, then my captain spoke: "Sorry guys, I hear if you punch one of those guys, a marine admiral will show up with a bunch of battleships."

"Why'd you have to go and punch him huh?" Zoro said, sheathing uis sword. "I wanted to cut him up myself."

Nami rushed over to Hachi and knelt beside him. "Hachi! Hang in there!"

"Nyuuu...you guys...what have you done...?" Hachi asked.

"Well hey, not like it could be helped-he's Luffy after all!"

"Well, I guess that settles that plan for now then." Franky sighed.

"It's gotta be somewhere over there, backstage, the key to Camie's collar!" Chopper said. "I've gotta see to Hachi's wounds. Good luck you guys!"

I just stood there with my face shadowed, shuddering as I tried to get rid of my negative emotions mentally instead of physically.

"You guys..." Pappug sobbed.

Some more world nobles started shouting, I just blocked them out, they had got on my nerves enough.

The whole place went into an uproar as soldiers attacked us to protect their 'precious' tenryuubito.

I stepped down the stairs slowly, past Luffy, Nami, Pappug and Hachi.

"Ellix?" Nami said, I ignored her.

One soldier ran up to me. "You want to protect a shitty fish!?" He screamed as he raised his weapon.

I felt a familiar force surround me, so I opened my mouth as wide as possible...

...and bit down on his arm.

"AHHHH!" The soldier roared in pain, tearing away from my bite and clutching his badly bleeding arm. "He bit me! That filthy commoner bit me!"

"H-Hey pal! Wasn't that a bit much!?" Pappug yelled.

"No..." Nami whispered.

I smiled at the soldiers pain, showing my now pointed and blood soaked teeth.

Grabbing him by the throat I squeezed until he collapsed, as another charged I grabbed him and broke his spine, quickly moving onto the next one who I punched in the stomach so hard he was sick all over the floor.

It was then that the rest of my nakama fell through the ceiling, Usopp squashing the filthy father world noble.

"Apologies for my lateneeeeess! Excuse me!" Brooke said, cutting up a load of guards.

I, meanwhile had made it to the front of the stage, grinning like a madman on a mission. That ugly woman world noble held Camie at gunpoint.

"P-Please! I beg you just wait a moment Shalulia-guu! Proper payment has yet to be made!" The announcer begged.

"Oh be quiet, peasant!" The noble yelled in reply. "I am going to kill this mermaid they want so much!" She set the barrel of the gun at Camie's head. "Now then, fish! Time to-"

She was interrupted as I grabbed her wrist, still grinning with my crimson red sharp teeth.

"Another one!?" She yelled. "Release me!"

"Ellix-chin!" Camie said.

I just stood there, still smiling and refusing to let the noble shoot my friend.

I then proceeded to pick her up and smash her into the wall.

"They attacked a third Noble!" The remaining audience members shouted. "They're all insane!"

I turned to the remaining members, my smile growing even wider.

**"I'll make you all pay..." ** I whispered in a dark, murderous voice, my eyes turning blood red.

"W...What did he say!?" An audience member enquired, evidently scared.

It was then that the wall behind me exploded. No biggie.

"See? What'd I tell ya giant-kun?" An unfamiliar voice said. "This place is total chaos! The auction's over, I've stolen my money, guess it's time to head back to do some more gambling."

I turned to be met with a giant and what looked like an old man. "You really are one screwed up old man, so it was money you were after?" The giant asked.

"I was planning on stealing some from whoever bought me too, if I was lucky enough to get the chance." The old man replied. "I mean, just take a look at me. I'm just an old man now. Who would want me as a slave!? Wahahahaha!"

"Hehehehehe..." I chuckled creepily. "You just burst through there without a care in the world, you guys are funny!"

The old guy looked down at me. "Ah, so it was you. I thought I could sense a perculiar presence around here." He took a sip of the bottle he was holding. "You wanna drink, kid?"

"Nah, I'm 16."

"How responsible of you! Wahahahaha!"

"Hehehehehe!"

We laughed together as if we were old friends or something. Then I turned to Camie. "Camie! Are you okay? Did you get any boo-boos?" I asked, chuckling to myself.

"N-No, I'm fine Ellix-chin!" She replied nervously.

"Ohhh! Is that you Hachi!?" The old guy said suddenly. "It's been awhile! What're you doing in a place like this!? And what's with all those wounds!?" He then rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Ahh, no, no, don't bother explaining." He then began looking across the room.

"...Hmm? Ellix-chin? What's he doing?" Camie asked me.

"Maybe he's thinking about knickers. Maybe we ALL are. I know I am. I'll give you a clue, it's Nami's." I babbled, giggling to a personal joke I didn't even understand.

Then old guy spoke again. "So basically...yeah, I see, you sure have gotten yourself in a fair bit of trouble eh, Hachi..." He sighed. "So you guys saved him, did you?" He looked at the crew. "Now then..."

Suddenly it felt like a powerful invisible wave swept over us, knocking out everyone except the Strawhats (me included), some other pirates, and Hachi, Pappug and Camie.

"Woooooaaaaah! He's a farmer!" I shouted. "No! A beaver! No! A psychic! No! A chimney! No! I was right the third time!"

Old guy continued talking. "And that straw hat, it certainly suits a fearless man like yourself." He directed at Luffy. "I've been wanting to meet you...Monkey D. Luffy!"

He then began walking over to Camie, which I intervened.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hold up a second!" I said, retaining my smirk. "Whatchoo doin' to me mate Camie!?"

"I'm going to get her collar off." He replied calmly.

"Your gonna teach her how to speak parsnip!? Sure!" I stepped aside so he could examine the collar.

"Whoa, whoa Jii-san, don't get too hasty! She could explode you know!" Pappug called out.

"Yeah! Those collars on the slaves explode!" Chopper agreed. "We saw it ourselves! Ellix, do something!"

"It's okay Chopper!" I said, waving. "He's just turning her head into a watermelon!"

"NANI!?"

"Yes, I saw it also! Those collars are extremelly dangerous!" Brook added.

"Don't worry, you just keep still..." Old guy reassured Camie.

I took the mermaids hand and softened my crazed grin. "Nothin' to worry about!"

As he grabbed the collar it started beeping.

"Stop that! Without the key it won't come off!" Usopp yelled. "It's beeping and everything! What have you done!?"

"Oh, it's all over! We'll never make it now!" Pappug wailed. "Camiiiiiiie!"

However, Old guy took off the collar and threw it away before it exploded.

"Camie! You feeling better? Das is good ya?" I asked, spreading my smile back out.

"Y...yes...arigatou..." She sighed to the both of us.

"It came off!" Nami yelled.

"The hell!? What was that just now!?" Franky shouted as he came out of the stage's side entrance. "She's not collared or cuffed or anything! Damnit! And I just managed to find the keys and all!"

"Ohh, very impressive." Old guy said, sounding genuine. "But no need for that. You can carry this girl outta here!"

"The hell you saying!? What's going on here!? Who are you anyway!?" The cyborg questioned him.

I stood in front of him. "He said 'carry this girl outta here', we just beat up a bunch of people and I'm pretty sure he's Santa."

Franky raised an eyebrow at me. "The hell? Why're your eyes and teeth screwed up? And what're you smiling at?" He then remembered and nodded. "Right...guess it's better then the real thing."

I looked past him to see a bunch of slaves still chained up. "Well, what about those guys?"

He turned around to see them. "Yeah, guess so." He threw the keys at them. "Oi! Slaves-to-be. The buyers have all run for it. I'd suggest you run too while you have the chance."

The slaves gasped and thanked their lucky stars as they started undoing their chains.

"Oh, I'm sorry you guys..." Old guy spoke again. "...So your all pirates hanging around to watch, eh? And if you just took that blast without any trouble, I guess your not ameteurs either."

He was talking to two other pirates, but they looked boring. The red-haired one (literally) called him 'Dark King' Rayleigh.

"'Dark King'? Whatta title! That's gotta win an award or something!" I chuckled.

"Here, on this island I just go by 'Coating Engineer Ray-san.', I wouldn't go throwing that name around too much." Old guy told Red-head. "I'm an old man now...I'd rather live a peaceful life."

As he began walking to Hachi and Nami was momentarily distracted I turned to Camie.

"I'd say you and Hachi were the most humane things in this room today." I said in full seriousness. "That audience was full of the true monsters, so that's why you gotta get outta here!"

"W-What about you, Ellix-chin?" She asked.

I turned to Franky and placed a finger to my smile. "Don't tell Nami, or I'm sooooo dead!"

"Wha-?" Franky asked as I walked past him.

"I'm gonna keep my promise!" I said, dashing off. "Wheeeeeeeee!"

The first thing I was met with was the slaves who had half-escaped. I looked around the holding cells as if I was in a cake store. "Now then...what to smash first?" I found an empty cell and turned to the slaves. "Do ya mind if I smash this thing?"

"Knock yourself out!" Most of the slaves said.

I then proceeded to destroy all of the walls with my Rokushiki as the slaves escaped.

"I'm smashing a building." I sang as I continued my work. "I'm smashing a building! Hi! Ho! Adario! I'm smashing a building!"

I then ran down a bunch of hallways attacking the halls as I went. "Thhhhhhe grand old Pirate Kiiiiing! He had a lot of nakamaaaaa! He sailed them to the end of the world and he sailed them back agaiiiin! And when they were left they were left! And when they were right they were right! And when they were in the Graaaand Line they were neither left nor right!"

The ceiling was beginning to collapse from the damage, but I just kept talking to myself. "I could win an Oscar ya know. What's an Oscar? What's a Bafta? I have no clue! Hehehehe...OMG! I just realized! 'Piracy' rhymes with 'Anarchy'! That is h-i-larious!"

I stopped as I looked down a hallway and saw a familiar figure wearing some stupid glasses. I placedcmy palm above my eyes as if I was looking into the distance.

"Ehhhhh? Who are you?" I asked. The figure spun around and face-faulted as soon as he saw me.

I hit my palm with my fist. "Oh wait! I remember! Your the guy who tried to sell Camie! Hehehe...he...he...he..." I instantly lost my cheery demeanor. **"Can you come here for a second?...I just wanna TALK!" **

He did not. Instead he ran in the opposite direction screaming #*$ % murder.

I chased him as long as I could until he was backed against a wall. **"Nowhere to run, little mouse."** I cackled. **"Face your punishment like a man! You have to pay for what you did to Camie!"**

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" He sobbed.

I laughed.** "Hehehehe! Please, you think that'll work on me?"** My smile grew so large it nearly covered my whole face. **"And kill you? Oh no...I have something MUCH worse planned for YOU." **

xxxSummitxWarxxx

I starggered back to the hall using all of my possible strength, everything hurt, all my muscles burned, my organs felt like they were melting...in all honesty I wanted to be KO'ed straight away.

My teeth and eyes had returned to normal and luckily Nami, Ray-san, Hachi, Franky, Camie and Pappug were still there.

"Ellix!" Nami shouted, I collapsed into her arms, funny, it's usually the other way around.

"Ellix-chin!" Camie also shouted.

"You look terrible!" Pappug added.

"I'm fine..." I whispered hoarsely.

"Why is there so much blood round your mouth!?" Nami asked.

I quickly wiped it away. "After-effects." I managed to say.

"No time for talkin'! We gotta go NOW!" Franky yelled, hoisting Camie and Pappug onto his back.

"I'll carry him." Ray-san said, throwing me on top of Hachi already on his back.

"Sorry...Hachi..." I said. "Guess I...went a bit...overboard..."

I realized he was unconcious, damn it.

Outside it was complete madness, marines were shooting everywhere, all I could do was stay limp.

"Wahahaha! Sure gets your blood boiling, eh?" Ray-san boomed.

"You're a lively old man." Franky muttered.

"Don't let the Strawhats get away! They're the main culprits here!" A marine shouted.

"Thunderbolt...Tempo!" Lightning bolts dropped from the sky, zapping a group of marines behind us. The creator then ran beside Ray-san. "Ellix, why did you do that?"

"I'm...sorry Nami...I just...wanted...to help Camie...she's my friend...I'm...so...selfish..."

"Ellix-chin..."

Nami sighed. "As long as you're safe. But what were you doing back there?"

Suddenly the supports of the auction house gave way, and the building crumbled into nothing.

"You didn't..." Nami gaped.

"I...did..." I wheezed. "And...I taught...that...announcer guy...a...lesson too!"

She looked at me with wide eyes. "Ellix...what did you do?"

I smirked as I drifted into unconciousness. "I burned...his money...right...in...front...of...h..i...m..."

Then I passed out.

xxxSummitxWarxxx

**And another chapter done. In case you were wondering, this whole chapter was just a taster of Ellix's 'Nightmare Form'. If you wanna see how he acts when he FULLY transforms, you're gonna have to stick around.**

**To **_TheRealEvanSG, _**yep, poor Ellix. But at least he managed to survive Nami's shopping! That's definitely an achievement!**

**Ellix: Why don't you try it...**

**One Piece is Oda's! Ellix is mine! Thank you for reading! Hehehehe...**


	5. Chapter 5: Sabaody Archipelago Arc Part5

Rayleigh's past revealed! Bartholomew Kuma attacks!? 

"NANIIIIIIII!? YOU WERE ON BOARD WITH THE PIRATE KING!?"

I woke up at my captains outburst, nearly headbutting Nami in the process.

"Yeah, I was the first mate, Silvers Rayleigh, nice to meet ya." Rayleigh said.

"FIRST MATE!?" Everyone except me and Robin yelled, almost making me pass out again.

"You didn't tell them Hacchan?" A new voice said. It belonged to a (I've been scared to do this ever since Kureha) young woman with black hair who was smoking a cigarette.

"Nyuuu...all they wanted was some coating anyway..." The fishman gasped, he was laying on a makeshift bed as Chopper, Camie and Pappug fixed him up.

I felt completely better now that all of the nightmares had got out of my system. I quickly flicked my right wrist and sighed in relief when I saw that my new wristband was still there, then I turned to Rayleigh. "I know all about you. Oren told me."

Rayleigh laughed. "Wahahaha! Oren!? That's a name I haven't heard in a while!"

"Ah, so you didn't notice?" Robin asked the crew.

"I know that name so well!" Usopp wailed about Rayleigh.

"He's in all the books too!" Nami sobbed as I comforted her.

"It's definitely a name everyone's heard at least once." Sanji gasped.

Franky remained silent.

"Gold Roger...back then there might have been a rookie of that name...there might not have been..." Brook mumbled whilst eating some beans.

To be honest, I was hungry too, so I went and sat on one of the high chairs as Rayleigh talked and Luffy raided the fridge. I was still exhausted, so I'd have to take a power nap later.

"He saved this mans life, though he was only a child at the time." I heard the black haired woman say. She must've been talking about how Hachi and Rayleigh met.

Luffy had finished dragging all the fridge items out, so I began taking some things as well, he'd eat it all anyway.

"Still, even though Gold Roger was executed 22 years ago, how come you, the first mate, still have your head attached to your neck? Everyone was captured by the marines, right?" Sanji asked.

"We weren't 'captured', Roger turned himself in." Rayleigh said. "For the government, it was a show of strength, even though they may have publicly announced that they captured him."

"The Pirate King gave himself up!?" Nami yelled. "What the hell for!?"

"...Because we saw...the end of our journey..." Rayleigh said, I became even more interested as I stuffed some bacon in my mouth. "The day he was publicly executed...four years before that day...Roger came down with an incurable disease."

'Sounds like Dr. Hililuk.' I thought, glancing at Chopper.

"An incurable disease that no-one could do anything about, even the mighty Roger suffered from that." Rayleigh continued. "At that time, a doctor, who also happened to be the lighthouse keeper of the biggest lighthouse in all the oceans, Crocus of the Twin Capes was the only man able to ease Roger's suffering. We asked him to accompany us on our last journey as ships doctor. And finally...after 3 years of holding off Roger's death, we were able to do the impossible...and conquer the Grand Line."

"C...C...CROCUS!?" Brook yelled.

'Right...Crocus took care of Laboon, so I guess he must've joined them after he met the Rumbar pirates.'

"Naniiiii!? That old dude was at the lighthouse for 50 years wasn't he!?" Usopp shrieked. "He was actually a part of the Pirate King's crew!?"

"Come to think of it, he did say he was a ships doctor for a few years." Nami added. "So he was a pirate for those 3 years, right?"

"Since he was able to meet you guys, then he hasn't kicked the bucket just yet, huh!" Rayleigh chuckled. "He was always so fond of whales...Crocus said something about wanting to find a certain pirate crew when he agreed to join us..."

"Brook! That matches perfectly with him wanting to find you guys out at sea!" Usopp yelled.

The skeleton was weeping tears of joy at this point. "C...Crocus, to think you'd go that far for us!"

"Even though he was only with the crew for 3 years, he was definitely one of us! At this age, I'd sure like to see him again!" Rayleigh stated whole-heartedly.

"So...what happened after you conquered the oceans?" Sanji questioned the 'Dark King'.

"That was when Roger became known worldwide as the Pirate King. It wasn't just that he was called the Pirate King...for a man who is just about to die, titles are meaningless. But Roger was happy about it...he was a man who loved to do anything and everything with flair and passion, it was the same for partying, fighting, he enjoyed it. Saw it as a way to work out aplan for the unseeable future."

I glanced at Luffy as we both continued to eat. Don't judge me! You try becoming half nightmare! 'Sounds like a certain friend I know...'

"In the end, at his orders, the Jolly Roger pirates were secretly disbanded, one after another they disappeared. No-one knows where the men who risked their lives for him are now, or what they're doing. And one year after the breakup...Roger turned himself in. He was arrested...taken to the town where he was born, Loguetown, in East Blue, where his public execution was announced."

I couldn't tell what Rayleigh was feeling as he spoke, it's like he's a master at keeping his feelings in check.

"That day, in the square, I heard that the young faces of the pirates who are making names for themselves all over the ocean now, were watching...waiting...the execution of the Pirate King took the world by storm."

"I didn't go...this is what his last words were to me:"

"'I ain't gonna die...partner!'"

"The World Government, the marines...must have been surprised. They had planned for the execution to be a warning to all other pirates. But Roger's words, before his death, changed the event into the raising of the curtain for the 'New Pirate Era'!"

I used all of my Dream-Dream powers to make a perfect daydream of the man himself, kneeling on the platform yet taller then ever. And saying those era changing words: 'My hidden treasure? If you want it it's yours...Go and find it! I left it all in that place.'

"In those last few seconds, he transformed the fire of his life, into the raging flames that burned the whole world." Rayleigh was truly a good first mate to talk about his captain so. "There was naver a day with so much laughter! So many tears...so much free-flowing booze! He was my captain...and a great man."

Rayleigh, the first mate of the Pirate King Gold Roger, is without a doubt, one of the greatest people I've ever met in my life.

"That was some amazing story...it's totally different when you hear it from someone who was there." Nami gasped.

"So...it's almost like Roger intended all along to start the 'New Pirate Era'." Usopp breathed.

"That's something...that can't be answered, Roger is dead." Rayleigh threw back another swig of his drink. "The only ones who can create this age, are the people living in it right now! There are certainly a few people still alive today who took something away from what Roger said that day. Shanks, the man you knew so well, is one of them." He finished, looking at Luffy.

"Hm? You know Shanks?" Luffy asked whilst still stuffing his face.

"If we're talking about East Blue, then you guys must know a pirate named Buggy, right?" Rayleigh asked.

"Buggy..." Me, Nami and Zoro sighed, that guy was just annoying.

"Both of them apprenticed on our ship."

"EHHHH!? SHANKS WAS ON THE PIRATE KINGS SHIP!?" Luffy yelled with a full mouth, spitting food all over my face.

"I'm more surprised a guy like BUGGY was on his ship." I mumbled, grabbing a napkin and wiping various meats off of my face.

"About 10 years ago, I ran into him on this island, he was missing his trademark straw hat...and an arm." Luffy swallowed the rest of his food as Rayleigh continued. "When I asked him what happened, he started talking about you!"

"Shanks did that? Luffy, he must really-" I dropped off to sleep before I could finish.

Don't look at me like that, I said I needed a power nap.

Anyway, once I used my loudspeaker to convince them I was still listening, Rayleigh came totally off topic and got to the point of his coating, for free too as we helped rescue Hachi!

It was then that Robin asked Rayleigh about the 'Will of D.'

"The Will of D..." I said to myself in my inner cinema. "Like what Luffy and Ace have..."

"Is it possible that you people know what happened during 'Blank Century' nine hundred years ago!?" Robin asked, obviously needing to know.

"Sure, I know." Rayleigh replied.

My jaw hit the floor "He KNOWS!? The answers to all the questions Robin has been searching for since she was a little girl!?"

But, Rayleigh wouldn't let anything slip, saying that both them and the people of Ohara were...'a little too hasty'. Though I believe it was so Robin could continue to pursue her dream. Robin said she wanted to continue her journey to find out with a smile. I'm glad Robin made that choice. Rayleigh said that Roger couldn't read poneglphs, but instead he had the 'Voice of all things'.

Usopp complained that Robin was letting an incredible chance slip away, so he began asking the big one. If the legendary treasure One Piece-

"USOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPP!"

My captain shouted so loud I woke up and fell off my chair, landing on the floor with a bump.

Luffy stood on the table and I quote, shouted this: "We are NOT asking him where the treasure is hidden! We're not even asking him if there really is any treasure at all! I'm not sure, but...everybody set out to sea, risking their lives to search for it! If you ask this ossan anything about it here and now...then I'll quit being a pirate! I DON'T WANT TO GO ON A BORING ADVENTURE LIKE THAT!"

Of course...only Luffy can say something as awesome as that. My respect for him never stops growing.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry...I-I knew that really! My mouth just...it opened all on its own! I just slipped! I-I don't want to hear anything about it either! That's right! I've got I'll-die-if-I-find-out-about-one-piece disease! Hey ossan! You better not tell us anything!" Usopp replied frantically while waving his arms around like a madman.

"Can you do this?" Rayleigh asked Luffy. "The Grand Line is just going to keep on surpassing your wildest imaginations! And the enemies will be strong. Can you really conquer this ultimate ocean?"

Luffy just smiled at him. "I don't want to conquer anything. I just think the guy with the most freedom in the whole ocean is the Pirate King!"

See? Why can't the rest of us say awesome stuff like that?

Rayleigh just smiled. "...Is that right?"

"I think I really am becoming a big fan of yours, Monkey-chan." The raven haired smoker said.

Rayleigh got up and walked over to the door. "Your ship is over at Grove 41 right? I'll go and handle that myself, what about you guys? There may be an admiral here on this island already you know."

"Well, we don't want to cause any more trouble." Nami pondered, glancing at me. "Shall we just go shopping somewhere?""

'Oh dear lord no...'

"What's with that crazy laid-back attitude!?" Usopp shrieked with a face-fault. "They're after US you know! We have to hide ourselves away!"

"Mmmm, yeah...if we all went with him, we just might end up drawing the guys chasing us over there as well." Franky murmured. "If we want this to go nice and smoothly, our best bet is to run wild all over town..."

"So what? We split up and meet back at the ship when it's finished?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah, like your one to talk about 'meeting up' according to plan." Sanji muttered.

"Shakkie, you have that don't you?" Rayleigh asked the smoker, who I presume was Shakkie.

"Yes, I have one sheet." She replied.

So soon we had gathered outside with Rayleigh, who was carrying a bunch of massive tools on his back. "I'm a wanted man myself you know, I think I'll be taking your ship elsewhere to work on it."

He then handed all of us a piece of familiar paper each. "That's a vivre card!" I gasped.

"Oh? You know about them? That makes things quicker."

Chopper took the vivre card and showed it to Zoro. "So yeah, Zoro, here's how you use the card."

"I know how to use it! Shaddup already!" He yelled with shark teeth.

"I'll need three days to finish coating your ship." Rayleigh stated.

"It'll take that long?" Luffy complained.

"Your lives depend on the quality of my work, that's the quickest I can manage." Rayleigh explained.

"So we just have to survive for three days, correct? Yohohoho! How scary!" Brook said.

Rayleigh went on: "We'll meet up three days from now, in the evening. I don't know what grove I'll end up in, if you just follow the vivre card, you'll find me waiting for you there. I suggest you prepare yourselves for the underwater voyage to Fishman Island, gather anything you need."

Camie, Pappug and Hachi apeared then. "Luffy-chan and everyone, thank you so much for everything!" Camie said.

"We really mean iiiiit!" Pappug sobbed.

"I'm sorry everything had to turn out like this just because of me! I just don't know how to thank you all!" Hachi called to us from his bed. "We'll show you the way to Fishman Island, so don't worry about that! You watch out for the marines for the next few days!"

"Well...we'll see you then." Shakkie said. "I'll be there to see you off."

"We're up against an admiral!" Luffy chuckled. "We've gotta be careful nobody dies!"

"Are you trying to jinx us or something!?" Usopp wailed.

"I will protect you guys even if I die trying!" I proclaimed.

"Hachi, you make sure you get some proper rest!" Chopper called to the fishman.

"Three days, huh?" Franky grumbled.

"Indeed...I think I'll just play dead." Brook sighed.

And so we all set off, waving goodbye for now to our new friends.

"Who'd've thought we'd end up running into one of the Pirate Kings crew in a place like this?" Franky spoke up. "It sure surprised me. And he sure has an incredible presence, even for his age."

"Well, he is the first guy you'd think of when you hear 'Roger's nakama' after all." Usopp said.

Franky smirked. "I'm glad I met him."

"I never knew you were the elder-respecting type." Usopp said.

"Hey! I'm allowed to be like this sometimes!"

"Hey! Anyone want to go back to the park?" Luffy asked.

"You just be quiet!" Demoness Nami yelled.

"I'd like to..." Chopper and Brook whispered.

"I would also like to check out the theme park." I said whilst raising my hand.

"We can't hide in a theme park." Nami sighed. This is a perk of being her boyfriend, you don't get hit or shouted at AS MUCH as everyone else.

"You'd just go all out and have fun!" Usopp yelled.

Suddenly I heard a large stomp. "Hm? Who are you?" Luffy asked the figure.

We all looked forward, and our eyes widened in horror.

It was Bartholomew Kuma.

Flashback

Me and Nami just stared, that guy had hardly done anything, but Perona was now...gone.

"M-Mistress Perona!" Some zombies yelled out.

"She...she just vanished." Nami gasped.

"He must have some sort of Devil Fruit." I gasped.

He then appeared to notice us. "Crud! He's spotted us!" I yelled.

Then he vanished. "Nani!? Where did he go!?" Nami yelled.

I happened to glance next to me to see the man who had just looked at us. "Ahhh! He's up here!" I yelled with a face-fault.

"Is it true...that Monkey D. Luffy has a brother?" He asked.

"Y-You mean Ace?" Nami asked nervously. "Yes, what about him?"

"...Nothing." He said. He then looked at me, this guy had paw marks on all of his clothing and a hat with bear ears on it, and why was he carrying a bible?

"Your taller." He stated.

My eyes widened. "What...?"

He then seemed to dash off. I turned to Nami. "Nami! I need to talk to that guy!"

"Nani? But Ellix-"

"I'm sorry, but this is personal." I gave chase with Geppo into the forest.

I dashed through every which way possible, but I couldn't find him. I stopped and panted heavily, I'd lost him.

"Damn it!"

xxxSummitxWarxxx

I was exhausted, fighting a giant can do that to you. Kuma and Zoro had gone off into the forest, luckily I'd 'played dead' in order to watch the whole thing. Kuma eventually came back without Zoro, so I stood up.

"Where's Zoro?" I asked.

He looked at me with those same expressionless eyes. "Preoccupied."

I panted heavily. "Alright...I'm just gonna come out with it...do you know who I am?"

He paused for an actual minute before answering. "...Yes."

I looked at him with saucer eyes. "How?"

He stared at me. "I knew your mother."

"My...mum...?" I asked shakily.

"...Correct."

I tried to stand up but just fell on my butt again. "Who...are you to me...?"

"...I cannot tell you that."

"Then...who is my mother?"

"...She told me not to tell you that either."

"My mum sounds pretty secretive." I chuckled.

"...Yes...but she...is...a good woman."

I looked at him. "Will you...tell me one thing?...Do I have...to go to the New World...to find out who my family is?"

"...Perhaps."

"There is another way?"

He stared down at me. "...Two."

"Which are?"

"...Force me to tell you."

"...And...?"

He raised his palm at me and I gasped as it started glowing. "...Ask Donquixote Doflamingo."

He fired, and I passed out.

Flashback End

"Get back, Luffy!" Zoro yelled. "He's one of the Shichibukai!"

Kuma began to slip his gloves off of his hands.

"Shichibukai!?" Luffy yelled to us. "How come you guys all know him!?"

"Don't let that attack hit you Luffy!" Sanji called out. "It's a shockwave!"

But instead of a shockwave coming out of Kuma's palm, it glowed brightly and shot out a yellow laser that created a massive explosion. We only managed to get away just in time.

"Guoah!" Franky said.

"What's going on!?" Nami shouted.

"What was that!? Since when could he do that!?" Usopp shrieked.

"Heeeey! That wasn't a shockwave!" Luffy yelled.

Chopper gasped. "That was..."

"A beam!" The two idiots said together with sparkles round their heads.

"This isn't the time for that you morons!" Usopp told them with shark teeth.

"Bartholomew Kuma...not him again!" Robin said to herself.

"That bastard!" Zoro growled.

"Is that the guy who came after I was knocked out at Thriller Bark!?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah! This is the guy! That time, he got us by shooting shockwaves from the paws on his palms!" Usopp explained.

"He meant to finish us off at the time..." Chopper said as he shifted to Heavy Point. "But he must've realized we survived! So he came after us again.

I just stared, I don't know why, but I had this weird feeling in my heart that this...

"That's not Kuma." I stated.

"Nani? What do you mean, Ellix?" Nami asked.

"He sure looks real to me!" Usopp shouted.

"That ISN'T Kuma!" I stated more firmly. "Hey you! Don't throw mud at Kuma's name by thinking you can rip him off like some kinda wannabe!" I shouted at the imposter.

The faker didn't respond as Franky was preparing an attack. "You really did a number on us...back then! COUP DE VENT!"

The cyborg shot a blast of compressed air at the rip-off, sending it flying back into a mangrove tree. No WAY Kuma would get knocked back that easily!

I'd had enough of this guy already, so I slammed my palms into the sides of my face. "Daydream!" My body glowed a rainbow colour as matching strandsfloated off of me.

"Eh!? Luffy-san!? Ellix-san!?" Brook yelled.

Luffy was giving off a lot of steam as his body glowed a hot pink. "Gear...Second!"

Both of us glared at the imposter.

"I won't let you copy that man..." I said.

"I know your strong..." Luffy said. "So I'll go all out from the start!"

xxxSummitxWarxxx

**And so another chapter is finished, and we learn something new about Kuma, what exactly is he hiding? Not telling just yet! Hey! If you guys have the time and/or are interested, check out my first crossover, **_Paper One Piece: The Thousand Year Meat. _**It's a crossover between One Piece and Mario.**

**To **_xJustified, _**I believe this is the first review I've got from you. Anyway I'm glad you liked that chapter! Please keep reading and I'll try my best to do loads more good chapters.**

**To **_TheRealEvanSG, _**yep, Ellix acting nutso while half-nightmare was what I was aiming for. To be honest I just thought up random stuff and wrote that down.**

**Me: Hey Ellix, I was thinking you could tell the readers what your first two bounties were before Enies Lobby, you know, just for the info?**

**Ellix: Really? Okay, my first bounty was after Arlong Park and was 10,000,000 berris, then my second one after Alabasta was 70,000,000. Does that help?**

**Me: Sure, thanks!**

**Luffy: Nani? Where's the meat?**

**Me: HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!?**

**One Piece is Oda's, Ellix is mine, Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: Sabaody Archipelago Arc Part6

A Full Force Marine Attack! Kizaru and Sentomaru Appear!

"We were all weakened last time, but now we can go full out!"" Sanji yelled as he charged the weapon, we all got battle-ready as Kuma-no, the fake charged energy and fired another beam, this time from it's mouth. Usopp, Brook and Franky took cover as Luffy, Zoro and Sanji charged it.

"Diable..."

"Gum-Gum..."

"Santoryuu..."

"Mouton Jet 300 Pound Cannon!"

The combined force of the monster trio blasted through the imposter, sending it flying back into a building with a huge explosion.

"Yes!" Nami cheered. "Did they get him?"

"I hope so." I sneered, just something about this guy impersonating Kuma really got me mad.

"They're awesome!" Chopper shouted.

"The opponent is a Shichibukai, I doubt he'll go down just like that..." Robin murmured. "And you can tell by their facial expressions."

"That IS NOT KUMA!" I emphasised more strongly.

Everyone looked at me with raised eyebrows, so I leapt into battle...at completely the wrong time as Fake-Kuma launched more lasers. The spreading fire launched us back, but Zoro took the fall the hardest.

'He's still not completely recovered from Thriller bark' I thought, glancing at Sanji I could tell he thought the same. 'He needs more time to recover!'

Chopper dashed past me in Walk Point and quickly shifted to Arm Point as he leapt forward. "Kokutei Roseo Michelli!" He delivered a flurry of cherry blossom shaped hoofprint marks into the imposters chest and stomach. It was prepared however as it grabbed Chopper's arm and prepared another laser with his other hand.

"Strong Right!" Franky delivered a heavy punch, knocking the hand and subsequently the laser away. "Franky Boxing!" The cyborg followed up with a rapid succession of professional punches, Fakuma (I think I'll call him that) delivered a strong right of his own, knocking our shipwright back.

Robin was ready however as she ran forward and crossed her arms. "Cien Fleur: Spider Net." Around one hundred arms sprouted into the shape of a net to catch the knocked back Franky.

"He can take us all in close combat too!" Well done Detective Usopp.

"Look out below!" A familiar voice called as Brook fell down towards Fakuma. "Swallow Bond En Avante!" He stabbed the cane sword into the giant shoulder. "Yohoho...huh? Oh dear! I appear to have stopped!" The statement was true, as his sword was now lodged in his shoulder, allowing Fakuma to charge up his mouth laser. "Wa-Wait! You don't want to-!" The skeleton panicked as the laser reached its full capacity.

"Certain Kill Star! Atlas Comet!" Our long nosed sniper fired four explosives at the imposter, damaging him and releasing Brook.

"T-T-That was so scary! Arigatou so much!" Brook wailed as the two ran away with little dignity.

"Hey! Look! There's something wrong with him!" Chopper called out. We turned to see him...sparking?

"What!? Are you telling me the explosions took him out!?" Usopp shrieked, surprised that HE might have actually defeated him.

"One of your explosives went inside his mouth! I think it short circuited something in his body!" Franky explained. "His body may be tough, but it still bleeds. He's the same as me-modified all over with all kinds of weaponry, but underneath it all he's still human!"

Fakuma charged another mouth laser, but this time aimed in a different direction.

"Nami-san! Watch out! He's seen you!" Sanji yelled.

"Oh no!" Said navigator gasped.

I realised that the cyborg was aiming for Nami, I quickly dashed in front of her. "Dream-Dream Shield!" I clasped my hands together into a giant circular shield as the laser fired, hitting my new defence instead of us. "AHHHH! HOT! VERY HOT!" However he wasn't letting up as he charged another mouth laser.

"Ochenta Fleur: Cuatro Mano! Shock!" Once again Robin saved us as eighty(?) arms formed into four giant ones, smashing in the fakers head and causing an explosion.

"All right! He fired off the beam in his own mouth!" Detective Usopp does it again. "He's self-destructed!"

Not entirely however, as he was still standing.

"Ellix! Duck!" On Nami's command I hit the dirt. "Sorry if I've caught you at a bad time, big guy...but I've got a storm warning to give you! Thunder Lance Tempo!" A powerful lightning bolt shot over my head and straight through Fakuma. He was now crackling and sparking from the attack.

"Arigatou." I said as I blew on my burning hands.

"No problem." The Navigator said, patting my back.

Short lived it seems, as Fakuma now began firing left right and center in a crazed pattern. "Ahhhh! He's gone beserk!" Usopp pointed out as we made a tactical withdrawal some might call 'getting out of firing range'.

"You lose your head, you lose the fight." Sanji stated as his foot ignited and he ran at Fakuma.

"Oi! Pass him to me!" Zoro yelled as he tied on his bandanna, things just got serious.

I'm pretty sure Sanji muttered something about him being a stubborn bastard before leaping towards Fakuma. "Diable Jambe! Flambage Shot!"

The fiery kick threw the cyborg towards Zoro as he became three. "Kyuutouryuu...Phantom Nine Swords Style...Asura." He then spun at a frightening speed, slashing Fakuma multiple times. "Makyuusen!"

"Okay! My turn!" I ran up to him before he had a chance to recover. "Dream-Dream...Rapid Fire!" I shot both my arms at him repeatedly and alternatively, they got faster and stronger the longer I drew it out, so I used the energy to blast him with both my fists, making him cough out a lot of blood.

"Here I go! Gear Third!" I jumped a good feet back as luffy's right arm grew to giant size. He was falling down on Fakuma just like Brook had, only from higher up.

"And one more!" Franky yelled.

"Get him Luffy!" Nami shouted.

"Gum-Gum..." Luffy twisted his giant arm around until he couldn't anymore as the cyborg charged one more mouth laser.

"Smash him to pieces Luffy!" Usopp called.

"Break that fake!" I cheered.

"Giant Rifle!" Luffy's arm crashed into the ground and Fakuma with astonishing strength, untwisting like a giant drill until it could no more, then the body it was attached to started flying through the air as it exhaled overused oxygen, crashing down to earth pretty soon.

We finally all collapsed with relief, allowing me to finally let Daydream slide. "Aggggghhhhaaaaa!" I clutched my forehead in a vain attempt to stop my splitting and ferocious headache, luckily Nami was on hand to rub it away. "Arigatou again." I gasped.

"You'll get a seizure one of these days." She huffed.

"I never thought we'd have to go all out so soon..." Luffy wheezed as we all took a moment to catch our breaths.

I looked over at the faker, now that he was dealt with I had something to think about...what EXACTLY had got me so cross? Who is Kuma to me? Too many unanswered questions...

franky and Sanji were examining the robot as the captain asked for rest, his tongue hanging freely of his mouth.

"Ugh! You punks really piss me off!" A new voice shouted.

"Huh!?" Luffy gasped, looking around for the new voice, refusing to move now that he had sat down.

"What!? Another enemy!?" Usopp shrieked, getting into a very bad kung-fu stance. "Where's that voice coming from!?"

"look! Up there!" Our doctor pointed a hoof skyward as two figures fell down straight towards us!

"Huuuaaarrggghhh!" New voice yelled as they both crashed to the ground feet first, maybe they were cat people.

"Who goes there!?" Luffy demanded like some kind of gatekeeper.

Standing in the midst of the smoke was some guy who lokked like a sumo wrestler, I'm not kidding, His face and bowl haircut made him look like a woman for some reason. He was also wearing a massive red baby bib for his clothing, with the symbol for heaven on the front of it, and a red and white rope (I think it's called a 'tsuna') carrying a GIANT BATTLEAXE AS BIG AS HIMSELF! But the thing that made me go wide eyed, was the fact that the second figure was another Kuma.

"Oi, oi...what have they done to you huh? PX-4?" He asked the broken cyborg. "It takes enough funds for a whole battleship to build just one of these pacifistas you know! Geez, what should I report to Vegapunk about this matter!"

"Ahhhh! It's another Shichibukai!?" Chopper shrieked, his hat and for some reason antlers popping off of his head in fright.

"Don't tell me it's the real thing this time!" Usopp wailed.

Nami dragged me in front of her. "Go on, is it him?"

I looked at her with half-lidded eyes. "I'm not some kinda Kuma Radar you know...but that's not him either."

"Whether it is or it isn't, we don't have enough strength to fight another one of those things!" Sanji stated correctly.

"Did he just say...'Pacifista'?" Robin thought aloud.

"Is that the name of the guy we just defeated?" Nami whispered.

"And who the hell are you, Broadaxe!?" Franky yelled.

'Broadaxe' lifted his new namesake and huffed. "Calling guys by the names of their weapons...there's no point in asking me questions...'cause I've got nothing to tell to any of you punks! I've got the toughest defence of anyone in the whole world! And naturally, that means my mouth ain't easy to open either."

"You could at least tell us your name!" Usopp pointed out.

"I don't have to tell you guys anything...like I just said, I'm Sentomaru, the guy withn the tightest mouth in the whole world!" He replied.

"So your name's Sentomaru." I said with a sweat-drop.

"Oh! By the way, I told you that because I felt like it, not because I was answering your question or anything." Sentomaru said.

"Right." Usopp sighed while I just face-palmed.

"Now get 'em PX-1!" On Sentomaru's command, the new 'pacifista' fired a laser at us from his hand, effectively scattering us.

I landed on my back next to Nami and Brook. "You okay!?" I asked.

"We're fine." Nami assured me as we all got to our feet.

"This guys got beams in his hands instead of paws as well!" Sanji shouted in almost disbelief. "Not that i wanna think about it but...that means this is a third one! What's going on here!?"

Zoro grunted. "I think we should rather be worried about our lives rather then solving puzzles right now. We're gonna end up seriously injured if we get in another fight now! And we haven't even met the Admiral yet!"

"Yeah...it's time for us to run!" Luffy admitted as another laser blast sent us flying. "But not all together! We need to split up!"

"Running sounds good!" Usopp and Chopper shouted as they headed for the hills.

The Monster Trio met up for a second. "The three of us should go different ways!" The rubber man stated.

"Right...you gonna be okay Moss head?"

"Just shat up!"

Sanji began following Nami with tornadoe legs and hearts. "Well I'm going to protect Nami-san even if I die in the process!"

I pushed him back. "Then do it from a distance!"

"If your ready to die then play the bait and let us get outta here!" Franky wisely suggested.

Sanji got a weird look on his face. "That's only for ladies asshole! you can protect your own damn ass, Panty-man!"

This led to a heated squabble which Nami and I looked distastefully at.

"Everyone! Meet back at the Sunny in three days!" Our new group of four heard our captain yell.

"Got it!" I called back as we continued to run.

We eventually reached the bridge when suddenly it blew up!

"Shit! The bridge!" Sanji cursed as PX-1 emerged from the smoke. "Here he comes!"

"Agghhh! Why'd he have to come this way!?" Nami shrieked as she pushed me and Franky forward.

"Whoa! Woah! Stop that! Stop pushing me!" Franky complained.

I leapt forward quickly though. "Rankakyu Ogama!" I sent a long air wave slashing across his chest, but it looked like it only tore the front. "Crud!" I yelled as I used Geppo to dodge a laser fire.

"Concasse Spin!" Sanji leapt into the air and brought his leg down on PX-1's head as the cyborg fired another unsuccessful laser attack.

Our attention was suddenly caught by another laser fire elsewhere. We briefly turned to see Zoro being stood over by...

...Kizaru...

Oren had always told me about him, the slicked back black hair, the orange sunglasses, the yellow and white striped jacket and yellow Admiral's coat. There was no mistaking it.

And he was charging a light beam aimed for Zoro's head!

"What!? This guy uses beams as well!?" Franky cried in disbelief. "We've gotta do something! If he takes a hit at that range he'll be dead!"

"This is bad! Zoro's gonna die!" i heard Luffy call desperately.

Usopp and Brook were trying to attack him, but Kizaru ate the Pika-Pika Fruit, attackes just phazed through him...nothing was going to stop him.

"No way...he's going to-!" Nami gasped and covered her mouth.

"Zoro! Run for it!" Chopper called in vain.

"ZORO! YOU HAVE TO MOVE!" I shouted, knowing I couldn't do anything.

"This is no good! That bakas at his limits!" Sanji yelled.

"Viente Fleur!" Robin's sprouted arms tried to roll Zoro away, but Kizaru just stepped on him.

"You're not going anywhere, it's futile you know...your going to die." Kizaru said in a calm tone.

"ZORO!" We all roared in anguish.

But in a streak of white and a swift kick, the laser was deflected into a nearby tree.

Rayleigh had saved Zoro's life.

"Ossan!" Luffy called with tears running down his face.

"Rayleigh!" I shouted, blubbering like a baby.

It looked like the Dark king and Rayleigh were talking for a minute before luffy yelled out.

"USOPP! BROOK! TAKE ZORO AND RUN!"

The two did as they were told, in order to save our swordsman.

"EVERYONE! DON'T THINK OF ANYTHING OTHER THEN ESCAPING! WE, AT THIS POINT IN TIME...CANNOT DEFEAT THEM!"

For once Luffy was absolutely right, we were nowhere near as strong as they were. But Franky had other ideas as he charged his cola up at PX-1

"Franky!" Nami called as if trying to stop him.

"I'm gooing to use all my cola...for this final attack! COUP DE VENT!" The air blast was so strong it sent the imposter flying. "HURRY! RUN!" and we did just that.

We hadn't got far when Sanji looked behind us. "Shit! He's going after Zoro! Ellix! Franky! Take care of Nami-san! You guys head on first!" He then turned and made a dash for Zoro.

"Sanji-kun!?" Nami yelled in exasperation.

"He's gotta do this! Zoro's in trouble!" I said over my own panting.

"Be SUPER Careful! And don't worry about us!" Franky assured his retreating figure.

We didn't dare look back, afraid of what we would see. But I heard Chopper in Monster Point and the sounds of explosions. And then-

My eyes widened, I skidded to a halt, I froze.

Something was...

"Ellix! What are you doing!? We have to run!" Nami called.

That presence...

"Sleepy! This isn't time for a day dream!" Franky yelled.

I slowly turned, swallowing the lumps in my dry throat.

PX-1 was standing over Zoro, Usopp, a burnt Brook, and now Sanji.

And standing across from him was a kuma with gloves carrying a bible.

The real Kuma.

They looked like they were talking for a minute, then Zoro took off one of his gloves and i felt my blood turn cold.

"ZORO! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I shouted as loud as I possibly could.

Kuma swiped with his hand.

And Zoro was gone.

Just...

...gone.

xxxSummitxWarxxx

**And here is another chapter! Man, it feels good to be writing this again! And I would like to deeply apologize for this EXTREMELY late chapter**. **I blame procrastination, exams and my fear of SOPA, but I know those aren't justifiable. in order to make up for it, I've posted TWO chapters for your viewing pleasure.**

**Okay now, listen up people! I have an important announcement! Those of you who have fully read One Piece should know what's coming up next, so I have devised two original arcs for Ellix. And I am allowing YOU to join in with some OC's! If you have any OC's which you'd like to see appear in my two arcs, haven't really been able to use, or just want it in for the laughs, post it in a review! Just tell me your OC's name, abilities/Devil Fruit, and if you want, personality, and I shall include as many as possible. When they will appear and how much impact they have on the story, also if they're a major character or not, will be decided by me. I really look forward to seeing your ideas!**

**To **_All Reviewers _**again, I deeply apologize for my lateness and I hope you can forgive me. Thank you for your reviews! Oh! And thank you to those who helped stop SOPA 2014! You guys are the reason this site still exists!**

**Nakama! (From now on, whenever I say this, it means One Piece belongs to Oda, Original arcs and characters belong to me, and ROC's (Reviewers Original Character) belong to Reviwers!) Thank you for reading!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Sabaody Archipelago Arc Part7

The Straw-Hat's are Defeated!? Ellix and Luffy's Ultimate Losses!

"Zoro...vanished!" Usopp cried in pure disbelief, turning it into anger directed at the real Kuma. "You-You bastard! What did you do to Zoro!? He was...He was right here! Just a second ago!"

I just stood there, eyes wide and mouth agape in pure horror. For all I knew, Zoro had just died right before my eyes, by Kuma's hand. It was ten times worse then if Kizaru had done it.

Chopper was still on a rampage that no-one could stop, destroying buildings left right and centre. If he knew his nakama had possibly just been killed, I couldn't tell.

"ZORO! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Luffy roared, refusing to believe what had just happened.

"Back on Thriller Bark...he made a girl disappear like that, and I never saw her again." Nami gasped with wide eyes. "What in the world...could have happened to her?"

"Zoro...he...can't..." I refused to believe what had just happened. I angrily ran up to Kuma. "KUMA! Where is Zoro!? Where is my nakama!?" He just looked at me with emotionless eyes, I had never been so mad in my life. "ANSWER ME! SORU KEN!" I punched him with Soru speed, or rather his hand, which threw me back into a faraway tree easily.

I managed to get up just in time to see Kuma get rid off PX-1 just as he had with Zoro.

"He vanished his own nakama!" Usopp yelled.

"Oi! Lord Kuma! Whaddaya think your doing to your own allies, huh!?" Sentomaru shouted.

"ALL OF YOU! RUUUUUUUUN!" Luffy called out with all of his desperation. He fell to his knees and yelled again. "EVERYBODY GET OUT OF HERE NOW! WE CAN THINK ABOUT WHAT TO DO AFTERWARDS!"

Nami picked me up and straightened me. "But Zoro-"

"Like he said, we can think about that later! Let's go!" Franky shouted as Nami pushed me along. I didn't like it, but we had to save everyone else first.

Suddenly Kuma went for Usopp's group, but Brook leapt in the way!

"BROOK!" Usopp screamed.

"I will protect you both, even if it costs me my life!" He shouted. "Ah! But I'm already-"

_FWOOM!_

He was gone.

"BROOK!" Luffy, Usopp and me all roared.

I had 7 nakama left.

Sanji pushed his way in front of Usopp! "Get your ass outta here Usopp!"

"Don't be stupid! We're going together!" Usopp protested, trying to cling on to Sanji.

"RUN SANJI! YOU HAVE TO RUN!" Luffy ordered.

"PLEASE! YOU CAN'T WIN!" I pleaded.

"YA PAW BASTARD!" Sanji shouted.

Kuma simply lifted his paw hand and sent Sanji flying.

"SANJI!" Usopp shrieked.

Then Kuma leapt for Usopp, he tried firing a load of explosives, but none could stop Kuma's charge as he placed a paw on the snipers chest as-

_FWOOM!_

Our sniper was no longer there.

6 nakama left.

"USOOOOOP!" Everyone yelled, Sanji ran up to Kuma again.

"Damnit all!" He yelled as he kicked.

_FWOOM!_

Stopped and vanished in midair.

5 nakama left.

"Ahhhhh!" Nami yelled. "Zoro! Brook! Usopp! Sanji-kun! They've all vanished!"

"NO! NO!" I screamed. I'd lost four of the most important people in the world to me.

"What are we going to do now?" The captain asked. Tears were streaming down his bruised and blood soaked face, and I'm pretty sure I was too. He was crushed.

Rayleigh's fight with Kizaru briefly went passed Kuma, and it looked like they had some kind of conversation before the battle went on.

"YOU BASTARD! GEAR SECOND!" Luffy exploded with steam as his skin turned a hot pink. I couldn't let Kuma take anyone else away, right now, he was the most dangerous man in the whole world to me.

Suddenly he appeared right in front of us! "Crap! He's over here now!" Franky yelled, drawing back his fist. "Get out of our way! Strong Right!" He shot his right fist at Kuma who didn't even flinch.

"No! Franky!" Nami begged.

"Stop, Franky!" I begged.

"Frankyyyyyyy!" Luffy shouted dashing forward at incredible speed.

"Wait, Luffy! You're doing exactly what he wants you to do!" Robin called after him, but she was too late.

"Gum-Gum Jet Pistol!" Luffy shot a light speed fist, which Kuma deflected along with Luffy back into a tree. He then placed a palm on Franky's arm.

_FWOOM!_

Gone. Gone, gone GONE **GONE! **

4 left.

"FRANKYYYYYYY!" Luffy screamed.

And that's when I realised me and Nami were the only people in his range.

"NAMI!" I pushed her away as Kuma swiped at us. I quickly pulled her up as Kuma swiped again. I jumped back, pulling her along with me as kuma continued his onslaught.

Until we reached a tree.

We were caved in with nowhere to run.

I gulped and panted heavily. This was it. Sink or Swim. I slowly stepped forward.

"Ellix..." Nami said.

"ELLIX! STOP!" Luffy shouted.

I swallowed my fear but my voice still shook. "Nami...if I can't protect you..then I am WORTHLESS! I can't...I can't let him take you away from me..." I sniffed and crossed my arms over my chest. "Tekkai!" My body hardened and I glared at Kuma. "Come and get me! Protecting her is the only thing I can do now!"

He stared at me.

He raised his hand.

He brought it down, I didn't look away, I wouldn't go out a coward.

I was met with a tear stained face with orange hair.

My eyes widened in horror. "NAMI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Ellix..." She sobbed. "I lo-"

_FWOOM!_

...

...Gone.

3.

I just stood there. Every thought, every emotion, every feeling...shattered.

Everything else just seemed to fade away, I just focused on that one moment.

'She died protecting you. She died protecting you. She died protecting you.'

I fell to my knees and just cried, screaming and crying in pure sorrow.

I was a complete failure, unfit to live.

I noticed he was there, with one difference. Chopper and Robin were gone. Luffy was looking at me with teary eyes, I was his last nakama.

1.

"ELLIX! RUN! PLEASE! RUN!" Luffy wailed

I couldn't summon any rage, just more sorrow and pain. I could only ask Kuma question.

"Why!?" I said. "Why!? Why!? Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy!?"

He didn't answer. Just stared with those emotionless eyes and raised his hand.

"Farewell."

The hand was brought down.

"EEEEEEEEELLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIX!"

_FWOOM!_

And suddenly I was not on Sabaody Archipelago anymore. I was flying through the sky at break-neck speed with clouds shooting past me.

I continued to cry, just let everything crush me, as I opened my mouth and shouted.

"I'M SORRY NAMI! I'M SORRY LUFFY! I FAILED YOU!"

xxxSummitxWarxxx

**Behold my attempt at emotion, say what you thought in a review. Sorry again for being so late (I really have to stop doing that). Anyway! I hope you enjoyed it! Next time we start my first OA! (Original Arc.)**

**Nakama! Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8: Colour Carnival Arc Part 1

Ellix's "So Dazzling! Am I Dreaming?" 1: Crash Land on Colour Carnival!

**Cover Page: Straw-Hats and Animals: Ellix and a giant snail are playing cards. Ellix is looking at the snails cards as it has no hands to hold them with, while the snail looks at Ellix's cards over his shoulder using it's stalk eyes.**

I flew for three days and three nights.

And let me tell you...it was frikkin boring.

Seriously! All I could do was twiddle my thumbs, call for the others, settle my growling stomach and of course sleep.

I spent at least half the journey sleeping and dreaming. My nakama were always there, still smiling, playing, laughing, dancing.

But the worst thing about dreams is that you have to wake up eventually.

The only thing I had left of all of my nakama was the wristband that Nami had given me. I kept it constantly close to my chest, for fear that it flew away in the rushing wind.

I suppose I had taken comfort in the fact that I knew they were not dead, just flying like me. But that didn't bring them back.

After the three days and nights I finally crashed at the beginning of a new morning. Unfortunately I was asleep at the time and woke up with a start.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah!" I shouted as I was thrown in the air from the impact and landed back in the new crater.

It took me a few minutes to actually register that no gale force air was rushing past me as my innards adjusted to the non-moving atmosphere before standing up.

I looked back at the crater to see it was in a paw-print shape. Now that I thought about it, how the heck did I survive that impact?

"Hey dude! Are you okay!?"

I jumped at the voice, the first I'd heard in three days. The new voice belonged to a man dressed in...what the? A sparkly purple suit with a matching top hat and trousers wearing star sunglasses?

"Uhhh..." I just gaped before I got over the shock of the weird clothing. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry, Devil Fruit powers."

"Okay...I guess." I said. "Sure you're alright?"

"Uh-huh. Hey, can you tell me where...I...aaaaaam?" My jaw dropped.

I had happened to glance up to my surroundings. Let me just say that this place had COLOUR! And a lot of it! The rising sun made the vibrant colour scheme's shine and sparkle. There were loads of giant rides like roller coasters and Ferris wheels and a large tower like structure at the back. It looked like it was split into several sections, each unique, one looked kinda like a graveyard while another was a water slide park! I guess I was at the entrance as there were loads of different stalls selling various goods, and people were EVERYWHERE.

"Why, you're in Colour Carnival! A paradise for pirates!" Sparkles exclaimed.

'Paradise for pirates, huh?' I thought grimly. 'Now where have I heard THAT before?'

Flashback

"Omatsuri Island?" I muttered hesitantly. "Sounds kinda fishy to me."

"For once I agree with the shitty Rokushiki." Sanji said as he took a long drag of his cigarette.

"I personally vote for a break." Nami said, glaring daggers at us.

"Of course Nami-swaaaaan!" Sanji cooed as I face-palmed.

"It looks kinda fun!" Chopper cheered.

"I dunno. My Don't-go-to-the-suspicious-island disease is acting up again." Usopp whimpered.

Zoro was snoozing and therefore could not voice an opinion.

"Hey Luffy! What do you think?" I asked my captain as I turned to see him sitting cross-legged on the figurehead. "Luffy?"

He stood up. "Even if it is dangerous, let's go there anyway!" He flashed us his trademark grin. "We'll have an adventure!"

Flashback End

I violently shook my head.

None of those memories. Not one.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sparkly questioned, noticing I had drifted off into my own thoughts.

"Sorry, sorry." I reassured him, being stopped by the loud grumbling of my gut. "But can I get something to eat?"

"Do you have any berri?"

"Nope, my girlfriend takes all I own."

"Ah, I see, let's see if I can help you out."

xxxSummitxWarxxx

I finished off the fifth chicken leg and continued to walk past all the stalls. Different types of pirates were walking all over the place and heading off to the different attractions, I only had one thing on my mind though.

'Alright, now that I'm 1/50th full, I need to find a boat to sail back to Sabaody Archipelago.' I decided in my head. 'My nakama must be waiting for me there.'

I noticed an average crowd had gathered around a man who had the same attire as the first person I met, except his was yellow. I had learned that these guys were the staff of the carnival. I listened in on the conversation as he was explaining the history of the place.

"Just five years ago, this whole island was nothing more then a simple little mass of land." The staff member spoke while making wild hand gestures to emphasize his point. "But that all changed when the Jester Pirates showed up! Yes-siree the large crew went back and forth to deliver building materials to this island and make a dream carnival! And thus Colour Carnival was born! All of us staff members are still nakama of the Jester pirates you see, I helped build the roller coaster! And our glorious captain is the leader of this carnival, and resides in yonder tower!"

He swept his arm up to the giant building that was pretty hard to miss, covered in loads of colourful pictures that I couldn't make out from this distance.

"Now then, any questions?" The speaker asked.

I raised my hand as if I was in a school.

"Ah yes! Good sir at the back!"

I crossed my arms. "How do people actually find this place? Where is it exactly and how come Marines don't come here?"

"Oh ho! Three questions at once! How marvelous, sir! But shouldn't you already know one of those answers?"

I rubbed the back of my head nervously. "I need a reminder."

"Of course, sir! Of course!" He spun around before stopping in a balanced pose. "To answer your second question, Colour Carnival resides in the Grand Line!"

'Great, I've gone BACK.' I complained in my head as my answerer held another pose.

"To answer your first question. Our crew has many skilled crafters capable of making Log Poses to Colour Carnival!" He spun and struck one more pose. "As for your third. I believe Marines have a tiny bit of trouble finding our carnival due to the loss of a small amount of our money every month."

'Bribery again.' I sighed in my head.

"Any other questions, sir?"

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Then thank you for listening! You've been such a wonderful audience!" And with that the small crowd dispersed.

xxxSummitxWarxxx

Turned out finding a boat was gonna be a lot harder then I thought. All of the pirates came in their own ships, and even if I could sneak onto one there's only around a 1/100th chance they're heading to Sabaody Archipelago. I was pretty stumped.

Suddenly my stomach roared again. "Come on! Can you stay not hungry for a second please?" My stomach did not. Those measly chicken wings and water had nowhere near filled me up. And as stated before, I currently have no berri.

I went and sat against one of the stalls and tried to think of a way out. I could hijack a ship, but what do I know about actually sailing one myself? I could try stealing one...no, Colour Carnival had these hi-tech 'Ship Locks' that prevented other pirates from stealing better ships. Maybe if-

_Growl!_

"Oh shut up! Please!" I nearly begged as I clutched my lower-upper body.

"Excuse me? Are you okay?"

I looked up expecting to see another staff member, but instead I was met with the face of a young woman.

She looked about 14, and had long light brown hair, with green eyes. She wore a white shirt with spiralling rose patterns and jeans, actually, I couldn't tell what material they were made out of. Weird. Anyway, she had a good hourglass figure and large breasts, and was a bit shorter then me from where I could tell.

"S-Sorry!" She said frantically, suddenly jumping back and waving her hands. "I-It's just you were sitting here all by yourself a-and I was pretty worried!"

I stood up and dusted myself off. "I'm fine, I promise. Just a bit-"

_Growl!_

"...Hungry."

She began taking an interest in her own feet. "W-Well I suppose I could help you with that, b-but only if you wanted to of course! B-But if you don't then you could...um...errrrr." She began turning red with embarrassment.

"You can help me get some more food?" I asked hopefully.

"Y-Yes! Oh b-but not just me! I have friends who...ummmm...oh dear. Can you please just come with me?" She bowed and held out her hand.

I smiled and took it. "Of course! Thanks! I'm Ellix by the way."

She looked up. "Oh dear! I never told you my name! I'm Sarah!" My new acquaintance then began pulling me along.

We eventually came to a makeshift alleyway between two stalls, where two men looked like they were waiting for us.

The older one wore a brown leather jacket over a plain dark blue shirt, and a red sash was tied across his chest, from his left shoulder to the bottom right of his upper body. He had shaggy red hair and piercing dark blue eyes, unlike my soft light blue ones. And he was very 'lean and mean' and held himself high.

The second guy looked younger, but I guessed he was still older then me. He wore a green shirt with long sleeves that went past his hands, and had a smile on his face unlike his companion. His Sanji-like blond hair was combed back apart from three stubborn strands that stood out at the front, and had plain brown eyes. And on his back was...was...

"Sarah!" Red-head yelled. "Are you okay? You didn't go too far did you?"

"N-No! I promise!" She pushed me forward. "Here! I've got someone else who's willing to help!"

He bent down and looked me up and down. "Huh...you look pretty familiar."

"I suppose you could say that." I said in response. I didn't really want anybody here to know I was part of the Straw-Hats, that would just make escaping even more difficult. However I wasn't interested in him as I kept glancing back at Blond guy.

Said person looked confused at my staring. "Is thereeee somethingonmyface?"

I was kinda taken aback by his sudden increase in speed speech, but quickly recovered. "I'm sorry but...is that a SQUID stuck to your back?"

He turned around and showed it off. It was definitely a light blue squid, stuck to his back using two of its tentacles. It looked at me with wide innocent eyes, as far as I could tell, it wasn't very old.

"What, you mean Kalamar?" The squids owner asked. "Yep, he's been my travelling companion ever since I found him lost from his school."

'Reminds me of Laboon' I thought as the squid waved at me with one of it's tentacles and I waved back...wait, the squid just waved at me?

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." Red said as the two lined up and bowed. "My name is Tack, nice to meet you."

"And I'm Roy, of course you've already met Kalamar." Once the two were finished they stood up.

"Good to meet the two of you too! I'm...Ellix." I said hesitantly now that Sarah knew.

"Ellix, huh? That name sounds REAL familiar." Tack thought aloud.

"Yeah, it gets around." I brushed off quickly. "Sarah said you can help me get some food?"

"What!? I-I didn't-oh, oh wait I-I did." Sarah mumbled in guilt.

"Ahhh. Wanna join our little scheme? I reckon we'll have enough with four." Tack confirmed.

"Yeah! Nowwe'reallgoodtogo!" Roy exclaimed as Kalamar waved two of it's tentacles in joy.

"Don't mind them, they get excited easily." Tack said. "Want us to run through our plans?"

"That would be helpful." I agreed.

Tack nodded and gestured Roy and Sarah over. We stood in a cricle as Tack unrolled a map of Colour Carnival, promptly ghrabbing a stick and using it as a pointer.

"Okay. So as we all know Colour Carnival is divided into different 'Zones', each with a different theme. It makes for easy navigation." Tack explained.

'I didn't know that.' I thought, but let him continue.

"Now the one we want is here." He used his stick to point to an area not to far from the stalls. "The Food Zone. Where all of the Colour Carnivals food is stored in a giant refrigerator."

"I don't like the idea of eating frozen food." I grimaced.

"Ah haaaa!" Tack said knowingly, tapping the stick against the side of his head. "But my friend, we are aiming for the second half of the Food Zone, the cooked half! Every day food is taken, cooked, and then stored again in a neutral environment. That is where we're aiming for. In order to get there however, we must go through the frozen half first, security's too high to let us go straight through to the second half."

Roy then took over, Kalamar relieving Tack of the stick and using it to point for it's carrier. That is one SMART squid! "I discovered a ventilation shaft at the top of the Food Zone, to control temperatures and make sure all the food doesn't become ice-cubes. It's pretty narrow, but we should all be able to fit."

Tack re-folded the paper while Kalamar threw the stick away. "If we get in successfully, we'll have enough food to last us half a year at least." Tack said.

'Not if you have my captain.' I thought glumly, holding onto my wristband.

"So Ellix, you in?" Tack asked.

"Please Ellix?" Sarah asked.

"We'll all be in it together!" Roy pushed as Kalamar bubbled in agreement.

I crossed my arms and thought. These guys didn't seem so bad, and I was pretty hungry. Hey, maybe with their help I could find a way back to the Archipelago. They must have used a ship to get here. Okay! It was decided.

"I'm in!" I said as the three (sorry, four) cheered.

"Welcome on board!" They all cried, patting my back and dancing around.

I just hoped I got back to my nakama soon.

xxxSummitxWarxxx

**And so here it is! My first OA, the Colour Carnival Arc! Ellix has got some new friends but what exactly will happen here? How does Ellix remember Omatsuri Island? So many questions, so little answers...**

**To **_TheRealEvanSG, _**Great! I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it, as I did with this one!**

**Thank you for reading! Nakama! Sarah, Tack, Roy and Kalamar belong to me. **


	9. Chapter 9: Colour Carnival Arc Part 2

Ellix's "So Dazzling! Am I Dreaming?" 2: Infiltrating the Food Zone!

**Cover Page: Straw-Hats and Animals: Ellix is having an eating contest against ten hamsters eating carrots, Ellix and the hamsters all have stuffed cheeks and Ellix is winning.**

Our group of four (sorry, five) had climbed up to the top of Food Zone, which was a giant metal dome. Looking down on some pretty burly looking security guards.

"Are they part of the Jester Pirates too?" I asked my new companions.

"All staff members are." Tack said. "They had a pretty big crew."

"But...why would they quit piracy to open a carnival?" I questioned.

"An awesome AMUSEMENT Park." Roy corrected me.

"It is pretty awesome." I agreed.

"People say it's what the captain aspired to do. The rest of the crew went along with it because they wanted a fun and peaceful life, most members have families here now." Tack lectured.

"W-Well it is pretty nice." Sarah agreed.

We stood up and turned to Roy. "Alright Roy, can you lead us to the ventilation shaft?" Tack said.

Roy raised an eyebrow. "I don't know where the shaft is. Kalamar does." He jabbed a thumb at the squid latched onto his back.

"Seriously?" I sweat-dropped.

The squid then pointed east with one of its tentacles eastward. We followed the aquatic creatures advice until we came to a ventilation shaft. Where Roy reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of water, dumping the contents over his back and therefore Kalamar, who bubbled his thanks.

"Gotta keep him hydrated, keeps him happy, and on a lesser note alive." Roy said.

'Surely that should be more important.' I thought.

"Alright, you guys follow after me." Tack said as he leaped in.

"Wahoo! Seeyouatthebottom!" Roy cheered as he threw Kalamar down the chute and shortly followed him.

I was about to follow when I saw Sarah shuffling away. "Hey, what's wrong?" She jumped at my voice.

"Umm...I'm just...er...kinda nervous." She whispered. "What if I get stuck halfway through?"

"That's what you're worried about?" I thought aloud. She was pretty thin, there was no way she could get stuck. Maybe she was a worrier? I could understand that. "Okay, how about I help you?"

"R-Really?" She stammered.

"Yep. Just close your eyes." She did as she was told and I led her over to the chute. "Don't be scared, just enjoy yourself." And I slowly pushed her down, she screamed all the way.

"Actually, that looks really fun! Wait for me!" I leapt in face first, sliding down shouting "SUNNYYYYYYY!" However I still landed in frozen foods and ice. "AHHHHHH! It's so cold!" I started shivering.

"What did you expect? It's the frozen side of the Food Zone." Tack said, seemingly unfazed by the cold.

Roy was collecting ice cubes in a bag. "More water for Kalamar." He explained, to which we all nodded.

I noticed Sarah was taking it the worst. "Hey guys, we better get moving, Sarah's pretty vulnerable."

"You're right, let's move out, people." Tack said, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around Sarah as we went into another door.

As soon as we went through my jaw dropped. "Oh...my...Gol D. Roger."

The whole room was FILLED with FOOD! There was literally a mountain of cooked edibles in front of us. I'm pretty sure we all shed a tear at the beautiful sight. "This is the third time I've seen true beauty dash awesomeness." I weeped.

"We made it guys, after 15 minutes of planning, we finally made it." Tack said.

"It looks really nice." Sarah giggled.

"Wonder if there's anything for Kalamar here." Roy wondered as Kalamar peered over his shoulder.

We instantly leapt into the food mountain and found a place to sit and eat. They had some great bacon! And rolls! And bacon rolls!

We all sat down on top of some lettuce to eat. "So then Ellix, how did you come by Colour Carnival?" Tack started the conversations.

"I was actually sent here by a Devil Fruit user." I said as I tucked into some spaghetti.

"Wow...that sucks." Roy voiced my opinion.

"What about you three?" I returned the question.

"We just decided to take a break." Tack said, making a hot dog and stuffing it down. "In fact, the whole reason we planned this was because the stuff here is pretty overpriced."

"Tell me about it." Roy said. I SWEAR Kalamar rolled his eyes.

"What about you Sarah?" I asked her.

"Oh er, me? I'm not really that, er, ummm, errrr." She seemed to pull into herself.

And then she started growing.

Meh.

"Hey Sarah." Tack said. "You're kinda..."

"Oh, oh, right. Sorry." She shrunk back to her original size.

"Woah...what was that?" I asked, purely out of curiosity.

"Sarah ate the Mega-Mega Fruit." Roy explained. "It allows you to grow to giant size, it's kinda intertwined with her shyness."

I sat there for a second. "That. is. AWESOME!" I dashed over to her with sparkly eyes. "You can become a giant? What an awesome Devil Fruit!"

"I-It's nothing really..." She shuffled away a bit.

"She ate it at the age of 8 and stayed giant for several days, it caused a bunch of problems in her village." Tack continued. "She decided of her own accord to leave when we arrived for supplies, until she learns to control it."

"Hmmm." I said. "You shouldn't turn down your Devil Fruit powers and try to hide from them, you should embrace them. I actually have a Devil Fruit power you know."

"You do?" All three asked.

"Yep, I ate the Dream-Dream Fruit."

"Dream-Dream Fruit? Never heard of it." Tack and Roy dismissed, causing me to fall over comically.

"It sounds quite nice." Sarah mumbled, shuffling forward.

"Hey, what's that?" Roy asked.

"Huh?" I said, not really comprehending what he meant.

"That thing on your wrist." Roy pointed at my wristband.

I looked at it. "Oh...my wristband."

The two males instantly began feeling awkward.

"Is it a delicate subject?" Sarah said.

"Kinda, my girlfriend gave it to me before we got separated by that Devil Fruit user" I sighed.

"Oh my Gol D. Roger!...You have a girlfriend!?" Roy shouted. Again, wrong emphasis.

"So you're a pirate?" Tack asked.

"Yeah..." I sighed.

"Ellix...do you love her?" Sarah whispered.

"Of course I do!" I said, almost offended. "...And now this is all I have left of her."

Roy's eyes went shifty.

"Is she...Is she hot?"

"Well...what?"

"Is she hot?"

"...Yeah."

"How's her bust?"

"What!?"

"Nothing."

"I do love her, and I miss her and all my nakama. They're the family I never had." I sighed.

Flashback

"Sugoiiiii! A giant bathhouse!" Luffy cheered as he and Usopp rushed in stark-naked.

"AHHHHH! MY EYES! MY POOR EYES!" I screamed. "DON'T YOU TWO HAVE ANY DECENCY!? PUT A TOWEL ON!"

"Meanie!" The two yelled, I had turned away from them but I could still hear their raspberries.

I settled down into the warm water and let my sand filled bones be washed over. This was interrupted by two certain idiots splashing each other.

"Bakas! I'm trying to relax!" I shouted with shark teeth. My reward was a splash to the face.

"I got ElliiiiX! I got Elliiiix!" Luffy cheered.

"The mighty Rokushiki user trembles before Captain Usopp!" The sniper laughed, jabbing a finger at himself.

"I'll show you mighty! Rankakyu!" I swept my leg and caused a small tidal wave that swamped over the two. Luffy and Usopp emerged with the latter carrying the former. "Now THAT is fun." I chuckled.

"All of you shut up! I'm trying to relax!" Zoro roared.

Sanji nudged the advisor. "Hey, ossan. Know where the womans bathhouse is?"

"WHAT!? Don't be so indecent!" He yelled in reply.

"It's just over that wall." The king said, pointing to said wall.

"Your majesty!"

The ero-cook leapt onto the wall with cat-like skills, scurrying to the top, quickly followed by the other males except Zoro. Me included, don't judge me!

The two females were sitting in the water wearing towels, Nami washing Vivi's back. The two quickly noticed us and Vivi covered her chest. "What are you doing?" She accused us.

"Peeping, obviously." Nami scolded, followed by a sigh. "Alright, but it will cost 100,000 berri for all of you."

She stood up as I crossed my arms over the wall. 'Maybe I should back out, whatever she's gonna do it will add 100,000 ber-'

"Happiness...Punch!"

Everyone except me fell over from a violent nosebleed.

Two 2's appeared in my head.

The two's inched closer to each other.

The two's touched.

Behold, the logical thoughts I was having as my eyeballs shot out of their sockets:

'SFBHKSR/TUKOPSROPDGHNSRTH'YRFIEDBJDGHOPRGUHDTIOPRT#TYJTEDUY]UOPLERFBUIDTH[TYHSDGVMNKDTH!?'

I immediantely covered my mouth and nose as my whole body heated up. 'IAMNOTAPERVERT,IAMNOTAPERVERT,IAMNOTAPERVERT!'

She re-covered herself and frowned at me. "Huh, I didn't take you for THAT type Ellix."

My legs were flailing around madly as my whole body started turning red. The steam was picking up too. Wait a minute, was I GIVING OFF STEAM!?

Vivi looked genuinely worried. "Ellix, what's the matter?"

Nami frowned some more. "Okay, seriously, what's wrong with you!?"

The steam was coming off a lot more fiercely now. (Looking back I guessed I looked like Luffy in Gear Second.) As I lifted my head up high and-

_HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!_

Fierce jets of steam erupted from my ears until my body had finally cooled down. Nami and Vivi looked at me with dropped jaws and wide eyes.

"...What...the...hell...?" Nami managed.

My body went limp as noodles as I slid back into the bathhouse.

"Sugoiiiii! Ellix is a steam engine!" Luffy went sparkle-eyed.

"Fill him up with coal!" Usopp yelled to no-one in particular.

I mumbled into the floor.

"Nani? What did you say, Ellix?" Luffy asked as he peeled me off the floor.

"I said...I can die happy..." I moaned as I passed out.

Flashback End

I had told this tale to my new friends, changing all names, who stared at me with the same looks Nami and Vivi gave me.

I looked around as I realised something had fallen on me during the time. "Where did that spotlight come from?"

"Let me get this straight...STEAM...came out of your...EARS!?" Tack asked in pure disbelief.

I crossed my arms and nodded. "Better then having a nose bleed and being a pervert."

The males fell over comically. "HOW DOES THAT MAKE SENSE!?"

"It just does!" I argued, finishing off a muffin.

Suddenly a bunch of burly looking security guards bashed their way in and quickly surrounded us.

"Damn...these guys are good." Roy admitted, Kalamar nodding in agreement.

"Oh no! We've been caught! W-We're gonna be in real big trouble now!" Sarah panicked.

"No we won't! We'll fight out if we have to!" Tack declared as we got ready.

Before we could do anything though the guards parted and allowed a Visual Den-Den Mushi on a cart to be wheeled forward. It buzzed to life and showed a midget jester.

That's the only way I can describe him. He wore a robe that was red one side and green the other, with a matching two-pointed hat that had bells as big as his head on the tips. A patch of black hair jutted out from under his hat, and he was MAD! His face was bright red and he had a shark face like you wouldn't believe.

"WHO IS HAVING THE EATING MY FOOD OF TASTINESS!?" He screamed through the Den-Den Mushi. "THEY SHALL BE FACING THE REDNESS LEVEL PUNISHMENT OF DOOM!"

Howver he seemed to spot me, and he instantly calmed down, switching to a normal face and a smile that covered half of it. "Oh! Ohhhh! Look upon you who is Ellix-sama! Who had the eating of the Dori-Dori No Mi and the taking of the titley title of Rokushiki Nightmare! To you I says welcome!"

"Wait..." Tack said. "Did he say..."

"ROKUSHIKI NIGHTMARE!?" All three yelled while Kalamar blubbed in shock. "THE MERCENARY OF THE STRAW-HAT PIRATES!?"

"I'm a mercenary?" I asked in confusion.

"Allow me to be giving the introduction!" The guy on screen said giddily. "Dimo is me! The leading of Jestery Pirates and working of Colour Carnival I do!"

"Wait...YOU!? You're the guy in charge!?" I shouted in pure disbelief.

"To you I say yes!" Dimo said.

"ELLIX! I knew I'd heard that name somewhere before!" Tack yelled.

"He has a bounty of 240,000,000!" Roy shouted.

"He looks shorter on his poster." Sarah said.

One of the guards turned to Dimo. "Captain! These four-"

"Five." Roy corrected, pointing at Kalamar.

"...Five...have infiltrated the Food Zone and eaten Colour Carnival property without permission!"

Dimo nodded. "Yes, yes, I am having the knowing. Like the spoiled brat tattling on the naughty siblings." He leaned forward on his chair. "Ellix-sama! Unimportantlings! Perhaps you shall be telling the tale of reason for destination obtainment."

I raised an eyebrow at this guy, why did he speak in constant Engrish? But I told him of how I got seperated from my crew and landed here. By the time I was finished he was crying a waterfull.

"S-Such a tale of moving!" Dimo sobbed. "The tears fall from the eyes like soda from the falls of magic! Ellix-sama shall be having the receiving of a boat and crew to have the heartwarming reunion with his nakama!"

One of the guards jumped at this. "C-Captain! You cannot be serious! They have broken at least seven rules! This cannot go unpunished!"

He switched off the waterworks immediantely and had a twisted face of thought. "Myeeehhhs. I suppose the nakama has the rightness, but how to do the punishing of Ellix-sama and the naughty Unimportantlings!"

"Hey! I at least want to be called the Somewhatimportantling!" Roy shouted as we all face-palmed.

"Ah-ha! My brain is having the idea of incredible brilliance!" We all turned our attention back to Dimo. "If you are wanting the boat still, you must be having the asking personally! Coming to the Creation Tower you will be, like happy children to the forest of sunshine for the picnic of cupcakes!"

"Do you mean go to Creation Tower to ask you for it?" Sarah said.

"I say to you yes! Did the hearing have the failing?"

"N-No."

"Goodness! But the but of but! Easy it shall not be having of you! As you are knowing of the Zones of the park, there are many! Having the dark side they do, like the innocent businessman who plots domination of world! Making through all will allow us the meeting! And then joy will do the raining on us like showers of gold! Of seeing you there I will, Ellix-sama and Unimportantlings!"

And with that the Den-Den Mushi was switched off and rolled away, and the guards let us out through a door onto a stone path.

"The captain's decision is final, see you at the end of the zones...if at all." The guards said as they blocked us from going back.

I sighed. "Looks like I'm not going back anytime soon. I'm sorry you guys, I was trying to protect myself.

Tack patted me on the back. "It's alright, we understand. You were just looking for a meal."

"Guess we're all in this together now. Let'sdoit!" He cheered along with Kalamar.

"I-I'll try my best." Sarah whispered.

"Alright then, sorry I dragged you guys into this." I admitted.

"Hey, if you weren't there I think we would be dead. Dimo sure seems to like you." Tack said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I wonder why." I said.

"Comeoooooon! Let'sgo!" Roy yelled as Kalamar beckoned us on.

"O-okay." Sarah whispered.

"Alright! Colour Carnival Zones, here we come!" I cheered as everyone charged down the path, ready for anything these Zones could throw at us.

xxxSummitxWarxxx

**And another chapter is done! This is where the Colour Carnival Arc really starts! I hope you enjoy it. (Those who have played spin-offs of Mario games know where I got the inspiration for Dimo from.). Also, check out my new profile!  
><strong>

**To **_TheRealEvanSG,_ **I'm glad you like the look of my OA, I hope that this chapter is good enough!**

**Thank you for reading! Nakama! Dimo belongs to me.**


	10. Chapter 10: Colour Carnival Arc Part 3

Chapter 10: Dropping to the beat in the Music Zone!

**Cover Page: Straw-Hats and Animals: Ellix and a cheetah are collecting groceries at lightning speed. Ellix keeps ahead using Soru.**

**To those who have read this fanfic from the beginning...please read the important message at the bottom.**

The winding stone path felt like it went on forever.

"This stone path goes on forever." Roy complained.

"So, tell me a bit more about the Colour Carnival Zones." I asked Tack.

He scratched his head. "Colour Carnival's Zones each have a different theme and different attraction, but as Dimo said I guess they have a battle-ready side as well."

"Do you know anything about any of them?"

"No, not really. To be honest we only just got here."

"Oh! Oh! Guys! Guys! I can see the first Zone!" Roy yelled to us.

"R-Really? Let's be careful..." Sarah whispered.

We walked up to a giant pink gate, it had all three types of music notes printed on it in black.

"Right, we've gotta be ready for whatever's behind these doors." Tack said with determination.

"Let's do it." I agreed as all four of us pushed against the doors and they slowly swung open.

Our jaws hit the floor.

Beyond the gate was some type of giant pit, but it was filled with musical instruments as big as ships!

There seemed to be what looked like a castle in the middle of it, surrounded by trumpets and banners of all kinds.

The giant instruments played a constant calm, but also cheerful tune as we slowly walked to the music filled pit.

Looking around there were attractions as well, such as a house of mirrors, a xylophone lane, and other instrument and music themed rides.

"Okay, I was not expecting this." I admitted.

Tack noticed a nearby sign and walked over to it.

"The Music Zone, where the soul is settled." He read. "Well, at least the theme of this Zone is easy to comprehend."

"B-But what do we do now?" Sarah asked.

"We go to the place of authority." I said, pointing to the castle. "Then we can find a way out of this Zone and onto Creation Tower."

"Ilikethatplanverymuch." Roy said, nodding so fast I thought his neck would break. Did he have too much sugar or something.

"I agree with Ellix, let's move on." Tack said, leading us all through.

The first noticeable thing we came across was a chasm, a pretty deep and long one as well. However there was a means of crossing in the form of giant drum platforms.

"How creative." I noted.

Tack stepped forward. "Alright, I'll go first to make sure it's safe. You follow after me."

Taking a deep intake of breath Tack took a running jump onto the first drum.

BUMP!

The drum reverberated back up and threw Tack right into the gorge!

"TACK!" Roy and Sarah screamed whilst Kalamar blooped in despair.

"Hang on, Tack!" I cried as I sped down the gorge with Soru.

I managed to grab him mid-fall and Geppo our way back onto the platform, where Tack held a hand to his chest.

"That was too close." He gasped, turning to me. "Ellix, you saved my life."

"No problem, we're friends right?" I said, holding out a hand.

"...Heh...Yeah." He said taking my hand as I pulled him up.

Then Roy, Kalamar and Sarah swarmed him.

"TACK! WETHOUGHTYOUWEREGONEFOREVERANDTHENWE'DBEALLALONE!" Roy wailed.

"I was so scared Tack! I really thought you were..." She couldn't finish her sentence.

Even Kalamar did a squids equivalent of a wail.

Tack hugged his friends back. "I'm sorry for making you guys worry, that was selfish of me."

I looked on at the touching scene. I realized that these four were nakama, THEY would die to save each other, but they also cared about each other as well.

I didn't belong in this group, only Luffy's, which made my heart break a little. I quickly wiped away my tears before they could see.

"Are you four alright?" I asked.

They turned to us (Well, Kalamar was still on Roy's back, so he turned away.).

"Yeah, we really owe you Ellix." Tack said.

"Like I said, we're friends, you don't owe me anything." I said.

Tack smiled. "Are you sure you're a pirate?"

I just smiled back. "Pretty sure."

The four smiled at me then turned back to the pressing issue. "We could try getting on them more gently." Sarah suggested.

"We can't. We need to take a big jump just to get to the first one." Tack observed.

"I could carry everyone over with Geppo one at a time." I suggested.

Tack shook his head. "That'll take too long. We need to get to Creation Tower as fast as possible so you can see your nakama again."

My eyes widened. Even after nearly dying he was still worrying about my problems. Man, did I feel guilty.

Tack looked at the drums with his head in his hands. Then he suddenly hit his palm with his fist. "I've got it! We'll jump on it in piggyback."

"NANI!?" The rest of us yelled.

"Trust me, I have a plan." Tack said, walking over to Sarah. "Sarah will go with me, and Ellix will take Roy and Kalamar."

"What?" I said plainly, looking at Roy and the squid constantly stuck to his back. "You want ME, to piggyback HIM?"

"Exactly." Tack confirmed as he hoisted a blushing Sarah onto his back.

Before I could protest further Roy and his accompanying Kalamar had leapt onto my back.

"Woo! Let'sgoEllix!" Roy yelled as Kalamar blubbed his agreement.

"MY SPINE!" Was all I could manage, plus a face-fault.

We walked to the edge.

"On the count of three, we jump together, got it?" Tack said.

"Got it." I replied.

I don't know why, but in the short time we'd known each other, I knew I could trust him with my life.

Sarah clung on tightly and buried her face in Tack's shirt. "Please be careful Tack..."

"I will." He promised as we both got ready. "Ready? One, two, three!"

We both leaped towards the first drum. "Now, bodies straight, feet flat!" On Tack's command I did as I was told as we landed on the drum.

BUMP!

...BUMP!

...BUMP!...BUMP!...BUMP!

Turns out that instead of careening off into the gorge, we just kept bouncing high into the air and back down again on the trampoline like drum.

"And now we move on by bouncing." Tack said.

"That is both brilliant and awesome!" I said wholeheartedly.

And so we bounced from drum to drum, slowly crossing the canyon/gorge/thing.

That is until we saw something flying towards us in the distance.

We stopped and bounced on the spot, as we tried to make out the approaching flyers.

"What are those things?" Roy asked.

"I don't know, I can't make them out." Sarah said.

But as they got closer, and we made them out, our jaws dropped yet again.

Flying towards us were black music notes with bat wings, two pointed fangs and red eyes.

I. Am. NOT. Joking.

"Are those...BATS!?" I yelled.

"Music note bats!" Roy stated.

The bats immediately noticed us and charged.

"SKREEEEEE!" They yelled as they swooped at us, we bounced out of the way just in time.

"And they're not friendly! Rankakyu!" I whipped my leg and sent a white wave at one music bat.

"SKREEPTH!" The bat yelled as the attack hit and it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well Kalamar, you know what this means? Fighting time!" The squid blooped its agreement with its master.

Still clinging onto my back, Roy whipped out two large guns that clamped onto his arms. Then Kalamar drew four regular guns, holding one in each tentacle.

They then began firing onto the bat swarm, knocking loads of them out of the sky with pained screeches.

"How can Kalamar wield guns!?" I gasped in pure disbelief. "Oh, never mind! I don't even care anymore! Shigan Dangan!"

I stabbed the air to launch air bullets at the remaining bats. We finally stopped, but still continued bouncing.

"What were those things!?" I gasped.

Tack looked pretty confused. "i don't know...wait...maybe-"

"SCREEEEPTH!" We turned to see a LOT more note bats looking REALLY annoyed.

"Taaaaack..." Sarah said.

"This is bad. Run! I mean bounce!" Tack didn't have to tell me twice as we bounced away.

"SCREEEEEK!" The bats dive-bombed us with fangs wide. Luckily we managed to jump into a tuba to hide from them as they flew past.

"Phew, that was close." Sarah sighed as we let her and Roy down.

"Now there's no doubt, those bats were created by Dimo." Tack said.

"Dimo made those things?" I asked.

"It's just a rumor, but they say Dimo is a Devil Fruit user." Tack said. "Nobody knows which fruit he ate though."

I looked at the retreating bats. To be honest they were pretty cool when they weren't attacking us. "Maybe he ate the Make-Make Fruit or something like that?"

"I dunno, but we're almost at the castle, so let's go." We agreed with Tack and moved on.

We finally arrived at the castle, only to find it guarded by two guards with xylophone key swords.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the intruders of the Food Zone." One guard said.

"Think you can make it through the Music Zone so easily?" The second guard said as they both readied their swords.

We got ready to fight but Tack held his arm out.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of these guys." Tack said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Are you sure Tack?" I asked.

He smirked at me. "You're not the only one with secrets Ellix."

He got out a small knife and made a small cut on his palm. "Blood Sword!"

A large dark red sword suddenly emerged from his cut, which he swung at the two guards who just barely blocked it.

Tack did a 360 spin which guard 1 barely blocked. Guard 2 then tried to attack him from behind.

"Don't get cocky." Tack whispered. "Blood Spear."

A spear emerged from the Blood Swords hilt and stabbed his stomach, making him pass out.

The two then sword clashed as much as possible, Tack parried a downward swipe, then performed a feint that dropped the guards...guard. Tack then punched him in the head and round-house kicked him away into unconsciousness.

The Blood Sword then turned back into liquid and sunk into his hand wound, then quickly closed up.

"So you ate a Devil Fruit as well then?" I said with half-lidded eyes.

"Tack ate the Blood-Blood Fruit..." Sarah said. "But he's not even scary."

"Sorry I had to do that." Tack said nervously, rubbing his head with a nervous smile.

"ThatwasawesomeasusualTack!" Roy said, Kalamar blubbing in agreement.

"Ah well, that was pretty cool, thanks Tack." I said.

Tack nodded. "Okay then, let's do this!"

And so we swung open the double doors to reveal a long hallway as we were blasted by music.

At the end of the hall was a woman wearing a long pink dress, playing a large grand piano with long music pipes, playing a calm steady piece.

"Um...hello?" Sarah called to the woman.

The piano player finished her piece before standing up and turning to us.

"Hello there! You must be Ellix-sama and the Unimportantlings." She said cheerfully, waving at us.

Her pink dress covered her hourglass figure. And she had a very child-like face with wide eyes.

"Stop calling us that!" The males yelled.

"Sorryyyyy! I'm Melody!" She called. "I'm reeeeeeally sorry, but the captain said." She then pulled a giant smile like Dimo's "'You will be doing the halting of their progress! Like the wasps that attack the bees over the honey of sweetness!' I hope you don't mind!"

She then turned back to the piano, stretched her arms and began playing again, this time a lot faster.

"Well, your in the way, so we have to move you!" I declared as I ran forward. Suddenly it felt like something hit me in the face and I was knocked back.

"Ellix!" I heard Sarah yelp.

"You okay?" Tack asked.

I stood up. "I'm fine, what...hit me...?" Turns out it was a bunch of floating multicoloured music notes coming from that piano Melody was playing.

"My pianos veeeery special!" Melody spoke up over the music. "I bet you can't even hit meeeeee!"

"Wanna bet!?" I yelled angrily and I leapt forward. "Shigan Dangan!" I shot loads of air bullets from my fingers, but those stupid music notes just blocked them all!

Tack made a small cut in his palm. "Blood Spear!" A sharp line of blood pierced through several of the music notes, but more just came and took their place.

Roy and Kalamar continued to fire rapidly, but there were just too many!

"We need another strategy!" Tack yelled over the music.

He was right, at this rate we really wouldn't be able to land a single hit on Melody! I decided to go for a more piercing attack. I jumped into the air using Soru. "Soru Tsubaitsu!" I spun around like a twister and drilled my way through the music notes, but I was pushed back JUST before I reached her.

"Wowee! You got soooo close that time!" I couldn't tell if Melody was being sarcastic or if she was actually praising me. "But how about this?" She suddenly slammed her fingers onto the keys, and the music notes crashed into us with devastating force, winding me and throwing us all back.

"Oh no! Everyone!" Sarah gasped. "P-Please be all right! Please..."

All three of us staggered to our feet, I was actually pretty surprised I didn't break a rib!

"Okay, now I'm annoyed." I stated.

"We're going about this all wrong, those notes make the perfect offense and defense, and she can make as many of them as she wants!" Tack said through gritted teeth.

I slammed my palms into both sides of my head. "Daydream!" I was covered in a rainbow light and veils.

"Wow...your beautiful Ellix." Sarah said. 'Beautiful wasn't what I was going for, but it made me smile nonetheless.

"So this is the Dream-Dream Fruit's power." Tack nodded.

I jumped into the air with Soru. "Dream-Dream Rapid Fire!" I shot my fists rapidly into the music notes, building up power and speed, getting closer and closer.

"It'sworkingit'sworking!" Roy cheered as Kalamar blubbed in praise.

I was almost there, just, a little...bit...closer...

Suddenly Melody smashed the keys again and the notes retaliated, I gritted my teth as they slammed into me and threw me to the ground.

"Damn it! So close!" Tack shouted.

I massaged my burning arms as my mind raced, physical attacks could just be countered, but I couldn't use any non-physical Dream attacks! They had to stay attached to my body!...Wait...what if...

"I have a plan!" I yelled to my temporary teammates. "Cover me!" I dashed forward.

Tack nodded and cut his hand. "Blood Bullets!" He threw blood droplets that pierced the music notes.

"Crazy Shooting!" Roy yelled as he and Kalamar shot wildly.

'Let's hope this works.' I thought to myself as small metallic cylinders stuck out of my body. "Dream-Dream Missiles!" The cylinders then launched off of my body and exploded violently on the music notes, leaving thick trails of smoke behind them. 'Yes! It worked! The dreams have to stay attached to my body, but I can keep them attached via the smoke!'

I didn't wait for the dust to clear as I leaped straight in, and I had made a clear path to Melody and her piano!

"Ellix made it!" Sarah cheered.

"Dream-Dream Scythe!" My arm transformed into a long, curved scythe blade that I pointed forward.

"He'sgothernow!" Roy cheered.

Melody's eyes widened in horror as I got closer and closer. "NO!" She screamed as she threw her arms over her piano.

I was beginning to have second thoughts when I noticed something on the piano. I squinted at it and suddenly gasped in realisation.

I put my foot forward and stopped my fall, my sythe arm pulled back but still only a few inches away from Melody's head. The piano players eyes slowly opened as I pulled my scythe arm away, she looked at me with tear filled eyes as my arm returned to normal.

"...Huh? Why did you stop, Ellix?" Roy asked.

I looked at the gold engraving on the front of the instrument. "'To my dearest daughter Melody. May the music created by this gift bring joy to yourself and others, and protect you from those who wish to do you harm.'" I read aloud as I turned to Melody. "Your mother made this for you?"

Slowly, she nodded. "Yes...she died when I was twelve...I...this is all I have left of her...please don't hurt it." She pressed her face into the keys as tears dripped down onto them.

"...I can't destroy something that precious to you, even if you are my enemy." I said solemnly, that's not how I fight. So I let Daydream fade. "Aggghhhh!" I clutched at my scalp.

"ELLIX!" My three new friends ran to me as they glared at Melody.

"It's the after-effects of Daydream, I'm fine, I promise." I reassured them as I slowly endured the pain.

"Ellix-sama..." I looked up at Melody, who wiped away her tears and smiled at me. "Thank you...I shall allow you and the Unimportantlings to pass." She then turned and walked to the piano, pressing a button on the side which made the piano slowly slide to the side to reveal a passageway. "This shall take you out of the zone."

"...Thank you melody." Tack said as we all walked to the passageway which was...a xylophone slide?

"Sugoiii! A slide! Mefirstmefirst!" Roy yelled as he threw Kalamar down followed by himself, the notes chiming on his way down.

Tack had to give Sarah an encouraging push before he could slide down himself. As I was about to slide down Melody called to me. "Wait, Ellix."

I turned back to her. "Here, a parting gift." Suddenly one of those music note bats flew out from behind her and over to me, except this one was red. "His name is Tempo, and don't worry, he's friendly. He'll lead you straight to the captain." The bat screeched happily before perching on my head.

"Thanks again Melody." I smiled as she waved me down the slide.

I wanted to throw up. There were so many twists and spins and even a loop-de-loop! I fell out the end onto a familiar stony road with a thump. "Ohhh...I don't feel well."

"Let's go again!" Roy cheered as we picked ourselves up.

"One down, more to go." Tack mumbled to himself.

"Umm...Ellix? Is that..." She sheepishly pointed at the 'bat' on my head.

"This is Tempo, he's our new guide." I explained as the bat gave a mock salute.

"Being led by a music bat...first time for everything." Tack shrugged.

"Screepth!" Tempo said as he suddenly took off and started flying down the path.

"After that bat!" I said as we all gave chase.

**...I literally have no excuses...four months...I am a terrible, terrible person. To avatoa, Marcus is Ellix's Ex-Marine tutor,if you need more info on him check out One Piece OC Film: Strong World.**

**So, after being gone from this particular area of Fanfiction, why am I back?...Well, let's just say that the following dedications are to the writers who helped me out:**

**To Zusanheim. Even though I hadn't updated for so long, you still reviewed...you don't know how much that means to me.**

**To TheRealEvanSG. You've stuck with me for a good while and reviewed every chapter, I'm lucky to have you as a reader...however, I understand if you will no longer follow me...**

**And finally...to ThiefofStealth. I owe you more then you could ever know, for it was your story, that started out as one so small, that inspired me to write on this site. And I hate myself SO MUCH...for not staying with you through your times of success. From the bottom of my heart, thank you.**

**I apologise, because that's all I can do. I feel so awful for just turning my back on you all without a single warning and...I'm literally crying typing this, because you all supported me and I failed you. I-I feel like crap for doing that to you all and...I understand...if you ignore this chapter and never read this message...but I'm sorry, I truly, truly am.**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be, that's all I can tell you because...I suck, basically.**

**I don't own One Piece, review or don't review, I understand either way.**


	11. Chapter 11: Colour Carnival Part 4

Chapter 11: Making a splash in the Beach Zone!

Following our new little navigator we soon came to another giant set of doors, this time they were blue and had seashells on the front.

"Wow, that bat actually did it." Tack nodded.

"Screepth!" The bat said smugly as it re-perched on my head.

"...He likes you a lot Ellix." Sarah noted.

Kalamar then blubbed at the bat, who screeched back, and soon the two were in a full-blown conversation! How did this bat, probably created by a Devil Fruit, know how to talk to regular animals?...It just gets weirder and weirder.

"All right. You know the drill." Tack said as we all leaned against the giant doors. "One, two, three!" We all pushed with all our might until the double doors swung open. Even though I could tell what type of zone it was going to be I still gasped.

Imagine the biggest and most awesome waterpark you've ever been to. Double that, and you have this zone, enough said.

"Sugoiiiii!" Me, Roy and even Sarah said with sparkling eyes.

There was another sign, which Tack walked up to. "The Beach Zone, where the spirit is splashed." He read. "It is pretty cool. But remember! We're not here to mess around." Tack told us.

"Meanie." We all said with pouty faces.

"WE'RE ON A MISSION HERE!" He yelled at us with shark teeth.

So, grumbling, we walked along, until we came across one of my most deadliest enemies...water. And a big body of it as well.

"Great, with three Devil Fruit users we have a problem." Tack sighed.

I was about to suggest me using Geppo to get over there, when Roy suddenly shouted: "Hey! Over here!" We all turned to him to find him waiting at a flight of steps, "I bet we can find something up here!" He then sprinted up with Kalamar blubbing happily.

The three of us remaining looked at each other before following him, what choice did we have?

When we reached the top we found what looked like a hollowed out log with red seats inside it, it looked kinda like...a ride...

"If this is the only way we're moving on, so be it." Tack nodded as he helped Sarah into the first seat, which she blushed at.

I looked at the seats...they're straps looked pretty tight, and we were pretty high up, and if we-I started sweating nervously.

"Hey Ellix? What's the matter? You look sick again." Roy surprisingly noticed.

I'm going to be completely honest, I'm scared of falling. Heights, perfectly fine, falling from them? Not so much. I'd conquered my fear when Marcus taught me Geppo, I could always stop myself from falling. But with those straps I couldn't support the whole ride! I'd just fall...fall...FALL!

"Yep, I'm fine. Let's do this."

...You hang around Luffy long enough your attitudes bound to become positive and stupidly fearless.

And so we all strapped ourselves in, Tempo flew over us, obviously he didn't like the idea of getting splashed, lucky him with his flying.

"...How does this thing start?" Tack asked no-one in particular.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tempo flap over to a red lever. I then continued to watch in horror as his weight caused the lever to lower.

Without warning the log lurched forward and shot down over a tube filled with rushing water. "AHHHHH!" We all screamed as we lurched left and right so violently my insides felt like they were being tossed around, which, admittedly, made me be sick a little.

"GET ME OFF OF THIS DEATHTRAP!" I screamed as we did a loop-de-loop and splashed through some water before rising once again. "NO! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Finally the traumatic experience ended with a big splash. Even though I was slightly weakened from the splashing water I climbed out and fell to the floor. "Sweet, sweet ground..."

"Wahoooooo! Who's up for round 2!?" Roy shouted as Kalamar blubbed with joy, I just groaned.

I then realised something was...wrong,with the ground. I picked it up and let it spill out of my hand, it was sand! Looking around me this place looked like a beach!

"Sugoi! A beach!" I marvelled.

"I-It is!" Sarah said with a smile.

"No time, we have to keep moving." Tack stated plainly.

"Come on, Tack! Let's just count it as a quick break, I'm sure everyone else is tired." As soon as I said that Roy groaned with obvious overexaggeration. "Plus, those water sprays weakened us, we need to dry off."

Tack tick-pulsed. "Fine, but only for a few minutes." We all whooped with joy as soon as he said 'Fine'.

Sarah soon got to work on making a sandcastle, she was actually really good! Kalamar blubbed happily as it splashed around in the water, along with Roy who was stark naked, did that guy have ZERO shame? Tack just sat cross-legged and drew in the sand with a convenient long stick. I meanwhile, buried myself in sand and took a power nap, it was really warm. Tempo for some reason roosted next to me, I was starting to wonder why this guy was so attached to me.

Suddenly Tempo's ears perked up and it started flying in circles overhead. "SKREEPTH! SCREEEEE!" He screeched at full volume, getting all our attentions.

"What the hell is up with that bat?" Tack asked in an annoyed tone.

Roy put on his clothes which soon became dripping wet as Kalamar latched back on, seeming to like its masters moist back. "Maybe he's hungry? What do music note bats eat?"

I stood up and brushed the sand off of me as I looked around for what could be causing his screeching.

And then I spotted it.

Off in the distance was a GIANT wall of water, that was coming straight for us!

"It's a tsunami! Run for it!" I yelled as I took off with Soru.

I heard everyone else scream as they started running, my eyes darted around to look for an exit or something. Then I spotted a big rubber dingy that we could ride on! I quickly grabbed it and dragged it back to my friends. "Get in!" I yelled as we all climbed in.

"Hang oooon!" Tack yelled as we ducked our heads and were swamped with water.

My strength left me for a few seconds before we re-surfaced, coughing and spluttering (Except for Kalamar of course.) as we dried off once again.

"That beach was a trap, we got stupidly careless." Tack grumbled.

"We got tricked..." Sarah said sadly.

Tempo flew over to me and shook himself vigorously to dry off, being a weird bat he obviously didn't like water either.

We drifted along for a bit until we heard splashing. "What's that noise?" Tack asked.

I peered over the edge as something leaped out of the water in front of me. They must have been another one of Dimo's creations, it looked like a little whale with a squidgy light blue body and...and...

"You guys are so cute!" I exclaimed as I grabbed one as it leaped out of the water. It had such a chubby little face with ickle black dots for eyes, and it was just adorable! "Who's a cute ickle whale? You are! You are!"

I laughed as the tiny whale flopped in my hands before I released it back into the water. I then turned around to see everyone, even Kalamar staring at me. "...Uhh...Yeah they're cute." I mumbled with a furious blush. Don't say anything! Cute things are cute, simple as that, I'm not saying anymore.

"I think they're really cute too!" Sarah said as she dipped her hand into the water, which one of the whales wiggled in, making her giggle.

Suddenly all the cute little whales swam away! "awwww, where are you going?" I called sadly, I hope I didn't scare them off...

"Well...it could be that they're running because of THAT!" We turned to where Tack was pointing, to see a bunch of cartoonish green piranhas swimming right towards us!

"More thingiiiiiiies!?" Roy whined as his guns clamped onto his arms and Kalamar grabbed its guns. "Bring it on, fishies!" He yelled as the duo began firing.

The piranhas seemed pretty smart, they dived under the water to avoid it and leaped at us from either side.

"Soru Ken!" Never thought I'd punch a piranha in the face.

"Blood Slicer!" Tack cut down his whole forearm and a long blood blade curved through the water, slicing through several piranhas that disappeared in puffs of smoke.

"We're all going to die!" Sarah wailed, but then several piranhas jumped at her from behind her!

"Sarah! Behind you!" Tack yelled.

"EEEEEK!" Sarah yelled as she punched the piranha...

...and it flew back so far and fast, it knocked all the other piranhas into the air, the one that was punched smashed through several rocks before finally disappearing.

My jaw literally hit the dingy at Sarah's display of strength.

"...I...I'm sorry..." Sarah mumbled with a red face.

"How did you do that!?" I shouted in disbelief.

"Sarah's strength can match her giant form as well." Tack explained.

"So your strong even when your normal? That's so sugoiii!" I cheered with sparkling eyes.

"It's nothing...really..." She whispered with an increasing blush.

And so we sailed on for a little bit more, for a minute I thought we would just drift our way out of the zone. But of course, things got complicated. It started as we suddenly lurched and started moving in a different direction.

"Hey, didwechangecourseorsomething?" Roy asked as he peered over the edge. "...Uh-oh..."

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Wehaveabitofaproblem..."

All of us came and looked where Roy was looking, to find that we were currently swirling around the edge of a whirlpool!...Great, just great.

"Hello Ellix-sama and Unimportantlings!"

It was hard to find the familiar voice with our new constant spinning, but every now and then we caught a glimpse of a Den-Den Mushi projecting an image of Dimo. "I am having the conversation with your faces!"

"Dimo, in case you didn't notice, WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A WHIRLPOOL!" Tack yelled angrily as I slumped over the side, my face turning green.

"I don't feel well..." I gurgled.

"Ohhhh yes! You are having of the spinning and spinning and spinning! Like the crazy cat watching the clothing of wash machine!"...What the hell was he talking about now? "Are you having the liking of the Beach Zone? Is it to your tastiness of yumness?"

"It's not for everyone." Sarah mumbled as she rubbed my back.

"Ohhhh...I have the tastiness of bittery sadness." Dimo said with an over-the-top sad face, but quickly switching back to his giant grin. "Though have the worrying not! Like the snail of speediness, the sightness views the end of the zone of beachness!"

"...Yay?" Was all I could say.

"Butty but but buuut! The obstacle of number: one more is in the wayness!" He grinned so much it covered half of his face. "Charlooooos! The snacking time it is! Having the feasting of the pasta of flesh you will! The pasta of the Unimportantlings DOOM!" And with that the image faded.

"...Charlos?" Was all I could ask.

Suddenly the center of the whirlpool started bubbling and throwing water into the air violently.

"S-Something's coming out!" Sarah squeaked in fear.

Slowly a big, BIG figure rose out of the whirlpool center, revealing a long, blue and green striped serpentine Sea King with giant fangs and whiskers!

"HE HAS A SEA KING!?" Roy screamed.

"AND HE NAMED IT CHARLOS!?" I shouted with a face-fault.

'Charlos' the Sea King glared down at out little dingy and licked its fangs hungrily, and I don't think he was after a sandwhich. Well, if Luffy can beat one how hard can it be?

I jumped into the air with Soru. "Rankakyu Gaichu!" I whipped my leg and sent a silver wave at the Sea King, but it just bounced off! 'Damn it! Those scales are tough!'

"Blood Urchin!" A lagre blob of blood shot out of Tack's hand that quickly grew spikes all over it, the spikes stuck to Charlos, but it didn't even flinch!

"Charged Shot!" Roy and Kalamar's guns shook violently as concentrated blasts of energy shot out and exploded, and when the smoke cleared it was giving us a half-lidded glare.

"...Oops." Roy said.

"GRAWWWWWR!" Charloss roared as it suddenly lunged at the dingy in a wash of waves!

"You guys!" I yelled in shock, I had stayed in the air with Geppo because I hated that spinning!

Suddenly I thought I saw something fly out of it.

"SCREEEECH!" Tempo screeched as he flew out carrying Tack and Sarah.

"Tempo!" I said in happy disbelief.

"Thanks bat, you sure helped us out." Tack admitted.

"Your really strong for a little bat." Sarah mumbled, to which Tempo blushed with pride.

"HEY!" We all looked down to see Roy spinning in the whirlpool with Kalamar. "What about us!?"

"You can swim!" I argued.

"That's not relevant!"

Now that three of its snacks were flying, Charlos set its sights on the appetizer in its own territory.

"AHHH! I'mnotasnack!" Roy wailed as he swam in the whirlpools direction to avoid the hungry sea king.

"Rankakyu Supia!" I yelled as I shot my legs forward in a stabbing motion, which made the air waves go in a stabbing motion. Unfortunately the only thing they did was make the Sea King turn to us with murder in its eyes.

"Move, you bat!" Tack yelled. Tempo looked like he was considering dropping him, but then remembered Sarah was holding on and flew out of Charlos' biting range.

"Rankakyu Ogama!" I sent a thin, cutting wave at Charlos, but it just BOUNCED OFF AGAIN! 'Arrrggghhh! None of this is working! We need a different type of attack!' Daydream...I don't know about using it twice in such a short space of time, but this is the only thing I can think of!

"Daydream!" I yelled as I slammed my hands into either side of my face. My head pulsated as the rainbow colours washed over my body. "Dream-Dream Tension Shot!" I stretched a fist out and punched it whilst pumping pure energy through it...didn't flinch. "YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

"Nothing works against that thing!" Tack shouted.

'Stupid brain! Think of something!" I shouted as I began hitting my own head. What the hell could work against it!? It's in the water, water, water...wait, if that...but I can't do THAT!...If...could that work?...I don't know...awww screw it! I began spinning both my arms in circles, using Soru, I was hoping they wouldn't pop out of my sockets!

"Ellix, what are you doind!?" Tack shouted.

I wouldn't reply, I was focusing all my dream energy into my arms as they started building up energy, I then realised something. "Tempo! Get Roy and Kalamar out of the water!"

The loyal note bat flew down over Roy. "Thank'sTempo!" Roy gasped as he also grabbed onto the bat, he still seemed unaffected as he rose back into the sky. Charlos now had all the ingredients of its meal in the sky, but I was almost done.

"What are you going to do, Ellix?" Sarah asked.

"I'm building up kinetic energy! And then I'll use my dream powers to turn it into a different energy!" I shouted as my arms felt really weird.

"What type of energy?" Tack asked.

I didn't answer as I dived towards the water, hopping over it a few feet as Charlos opened its mouth to swallow me whole. "Too late." I smirked as I raised my arms.

"Dream-Dream...DISCHARGE!"

I stuck my arms into the water and released all my stored electrical energy into the water. "GRAAAAAWWWRRR!" Charlos roared in pain as he was shocked with hundreds of volts via the water.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I also screamed, as I was also a conductor for the electricity. The volts shot through my body just like when I fought Silver.

Then I passed out...

...

A dream...

Yes...I was having a dream...

I was in a room, with big windows, and a large bed...

I walked over to the bed to find a figure lying in the bed, I could tell she was a woman because of her hourglass figure, but the vision was blurry, I couldn't make out her face...

There was a second person beside the bed, but they were even blurrier, I couldn't make out any features at all.

I saw that the woman in the bed was cradling a bundle of cloth, I peered in to find a little baby looking at its blurry mother.

Suddenly, the woman spoke. "Hello there..." She said it as if she was crying, but, also very, very happy. "My little baby boy..." So it was a boy...

Suddenly the whole dream...glitched...as if there was a giant piece of it just...missing...

"I've thought of a name for him." The woman suddenly said. The baby reached out a stubby hand as it made cute little gurgles, I saw tears run down her blurred face, and a small smile. "I thought of...Ellix..."

...What?

This baby was...me?...Does that mean...

"...M...Mum?" I asked the blurry figure shakily.

"Yes...little Ellix..." She didn't hear me...I was only spectating.

Suddenly I heard a loud boom. I turned to see a figure walking towards the bed, it was very big and burly. "You did an excellent job ********" What was that name? I couldn't hear it...

"Thank you..." My mum said softly as she gently held baby me out. "Do you want to see your *******?" She asked me, I once again couldn't hear. Baby me gurgled with a smile. "Here..."

She handed me, uh, him, err...you know what I mean, to the burly figure. "His name is Ellix..." My mum said as baby me began sucking on the giant figures pinky.

The burly figure chuckled. "It's very nice to meet you Ellix, I'm ****, your *******."

Suddenly everything lurched, and I felt the dream slipping away. "NO! Not yet!" I yelled in desperation. "Mum!" I yelled as I was pulled away...

I coughed water out of my lungs as I saw Tempo, Tack, Sarah, Roy and Kalamar standing over me. "Thank goodness...your awake." Sarah sighed.

I instantly sat up and looked around to find myself on a similar stony path. "Wh-What happened?" I asked.

"After you shocked Carlos, you fell into the water, Kalamar fished you out and Tempo flew us all out of the zone." Tack explained.

I hugged my legs to my body...that dream could have hold all the answers...but it was gone...I was close to crying at the thought of losing the only chance I had.

"Ellix...are you okay?" Sarah asked.

I swallowed the lumps in the throat as i stood up. "Yeah, I'm okay." I lied. "Thanks Tempo." The bat grinned as he perched on my shoulder.

"Can we leave now?" Roy asked.

"Yeah." I nodded as we started walking once again.

...But inside I was hurting...I might not ever see my mum ever again...

**I'm back! And I'm better then ever! My passion for this story has been reignited thanks to ThiefofStealth, XJustified and TheRealEvanSG! You guys are awesome and have stuck by me even now! I'm too lucky to have you guys!**

**To ThiefofStealth:...I have a nickname?...Thank you so, so much...and it's so great that your still reading this story! And I love reading yours as well! *Gets out knife* must punish self...**

**To XJustified: Thank you for your concern, but as I have stated I'm now re-energised for this story! Onwards and upwards! AHHHHHHYHYH!**

**To TheRealEvanSG: Your still reading as well! Hooray! With so much support I'll write as best I can!  
><strong>

**And so, as you've probably guessed by now, reviews DO help a lot, and are much appreciated. Thanks for continuing to stick by me!**

**Ellix: I've lost my only chance...**

**Luffy: Hey author! Where' the meat?**

**Over there...**

**Luffy: Arigatou! I wonder if Eri wants some...**

**...What?**

**Luffy: Eriiiii! Meeeeeeat!**

**WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? THIEFOFSTEALTH WILL SUE ME!**

**Luffy: Eri deserves meat as well!**

**Ellix: Eri-chan is scary...**

**STOP IT!**

**Lucy: Sugoiiii! Meat!**

**Luffy: Nani? You look like me with boobs!**

**I'M GONNA GET SCREWED OVER WITH YOUR UNIVERSE CROSSING! SHOW SOME RESPECT FOR THE AUTHORS!**

**All: Shitty author.**

**YOUR EVEN TAKING THAT!...I don't own ANY of these references except Ellix. All of you do the disclaimer before I make something terrible happen to you. **

**Lucy: You can't threaten us!**

**Oh really? *Ahem*, Ellix, Luffy and Lucy were suddenly and randomly teleported to an island without ANY form of meat for the rest of their li-**

**All: We'll be good!**

**Thank you, now do the disclaimer.**

**All: OPFan37 doesn't own One Piece! Oda does!**

**Luffy: He doesn't own Eri either!**

**Lucy: Or me!**


	12. Chapter 12: Colour Carnival Arc Part 5

Chapter 12: Facing dark memories in the Spooky Zone!

It was practically night time now, but all I could think about was my dream...that could have been the only chance I had. And Tempo was picking up on it, looking at me sadly, he was actually a pretty good comforter.

"Sugoiii! Guystakealookatthis!" Roy yelled as Kalamar blooped, them having ran on ahead again.

So we caught up to him and...man, this place was making my jaw drop a lot.

Everything...and I mean everything was glowing in different colours so, so brightly, but I couldn't explain how. "Wh...What is it?"

"Dimo calls it neon." Tack said.

"Neon?" I repeated.

"Apparently it's a special form of colourful light source." He elaborated.

Wow, neon...I hope that I could get something neon before I left. So we had to keep walking on...until the zone was in sight.

It was a reminiscent of Thriller Bark. A giant, dark and gloomy manor, with gravestones and dead trees lining the path to the front doors.

"I don't like this place..." Sarah whispered in fear.

Tack walked over to a nearby gravestone, and wiped the dust off to reveal a short message. "The Spooky Zone, where the spirit is scared. This place is not scary, it's just designed to make you think it's scary."

There was a bang and we all jumped as we saw the two double doors flew open. A young man walked out, he was clothed completely in black with black hair and a red highlight. "...So...your finally here..." He said dully.

"Let me guess, your the guy in charge?" I asked as I got into a battle stance.

"...Correct, Ellix-sama..." He confirmed. "My name...is Dusk...I operate this zone..." He raised a finger at us. "This zone is simple...make it through to the end...alive...nothing more."

"Perhaps you left out the number of traps!?" Tack asked angrily.

"...You should know by now...all the zones have traps..." He replied in his bored tone. "So you should also know...I await you...at the end..." He then turned on his heel and walked back into the darkness, the doors slowly closing behind him.

"That guy was creepy." Roy shuddered alongside Kalamar.

"I don't like this, Tack..." Sarah whispered, looking on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry, I promise I will protect you." Tack reassured her.

Tempo flapped over to the doirs as I walked up to them and gulped. I wasn't a fan of being scared, Thriller Bark was NOT fun for me. But, nonetheless, I grabbed the handles and swung open the doors.

The foyer had red carpets and black walls, with a golden chandelier hanging over head, pictures and doors lined the walls of the first and second floors.

Tempo perched on my shoulder as I tried to open a door. Locked, damn it! "Hey guys! Help me check all rhe doors!"

The three walked in as Sarah stayed as close to Tack as possible, clutching handles and shaking locks, but it was no use.

"None of the doors on the first floor open." Roy sighed.

"Then let's try the second floor." I pointed up the stairs as we began walking up them.

Then all the portraits on the walls started shaking. "Wh-What's going on!?" Sarah shouted in a panic.

"Whooooo are yoooou!?" A weird voice suddenly shouted out.

"Who's there!?" Tack demanded.

"Hooooow daaaaare you come into ooooour aboooooode!?" Another voice shouted.

"Yoooooou will neveeeeer leave noooooow!" A third wailed.

"We're coooooming for yooooou!" There goes another one.

"Are yooooou scared of the daaaaaark?" The first voice spoke up again. "Yooooou shooooould be...because we'rrrrre in it!"

Then all of the people in the portraits suddenly started coming out of their frames! I was FREAKING OUT HERE! I hate creepy pictures! I hate Thriller Bark and I hate things that scare me in general!"

"EEEEEEEK! NOOOOO! GO AWAY!" Sarah yelled in despair as she started growing.

"Sarah! You have to calm down!" Tack tried to reason with her.

"BUT THESE THINGS ARE SO SCARY AND I...I..." She began sobbing as her head hit the ceiling.

Tack cut his palm and threw blood droplets into the air. "Blood Rain!" He cried as spikes shot down from the blood droplets, skewering the portrait people and making them disappear in a puff of smoke, classifying them as one of Dimo's 'creations'.

Tack ran over and rubbed Sarah's giant leg. "Look, I got rid of them all! Everything's okay now..."

Sarah sniffled as she slowly began shrinking until she was her normal size again, she then buried her face in Tacks chest. "I'm sorry Tack...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." She weeped.

Tack embraced her softly. "It's okay, it's not you fault."

I turned away from the scene. Yes, I found it moving, but it just reminded me of Nami...I did everything I could to hold back the tears.

Sarah wiped her own as her face flushed red. "I really am sorry...I'll be brave from now on."

"I know you will." Tack smiled as he turned to us. "Let's keep looking."

And so our door search began again on the second floor, and came up with the same results. Until I tried on door knob and it obediently turned. "This ones open!" I called to everyone else, making them crowd around me.

I pushed open the door to reveal a long, grim hallway, lit by blue-flamed candles...but even with their light I couldn't see the end.

"Screepth." Tempo said as he flew on ahead into the dark.

"Ishegonnabeokay?" Roy asked on behalf of Kalamar.

"Tempo will be okay." I nodded. And sure enough, the music bat returned to me a minute later. "Did you find the end?" He nodded. "Great, thanks Tempo." I praised him as we started walking.

We walked and we walked and we walked...but we still couldn't get to the end! "This is the longest corridor EVER!" Roy complained.

I looked at Tempo. "Did you really travel this distance in such a short space of time?" For some reason the bat shook his head (Er...I guess that means whole body) at me. "Hmmm..." I stopped for a moment to think, and then, for some reason, I felt myself moving backwards until everyone else stopped.

"What's up?" Tack asked.

I thought for a second. "Can I try something?" I asked him.

"Sure."

And so, I jumped and used Geppo to move on, and I reached the door easily! I then turned around. "Okay! You guys start moving!"

I heard their footsteps, so I bent down to the carpet...and I facepalmed.

We'd been fooled by the old treadmill carpet trick.

I groaned as I called to them. "Your not moving anywhere! The carpet keeps moving backwards!"

So the trio plus squid hopped their way over. "Stupid cheap tricks..." Roy muttered.

"At least we can now understand that they are just that: cheap tricks." Tack nodded.

We opened the new door to find a large flight of stairs going a long way up, and the area around it was...well, I couldn't see anything, just darkness.

"Just a staircase, right?" I told myself, but to which the others nodded.

Every step we took up those stairs made them creak and groan, the supporting was very unstable. "Weshouldmakearunforit!" Roy suggested.

"No, these stairs are too frail, any one of them could break." Tack dismissed.

No sooner had he said that then when a lot of creaking and groaning and wood splintering was going on, we all froze.

"Nobody...move...an inch..." Tack whispered, and so we all remained still...except for Roy who was picking his nose.

"Stop being disgusting!" I yelled at him. The staircase suddenly started shuddering violently as everyone looked at me. "It's his fault." I stated, pointing at Roy and Kalamar.

The staircase suddenly started ripping itself apart! "I wanna go with Roy's idea!" Sarah shouted in fright.

"Let's ALL do that idea!" Tack agreed as we ran up the collapsing staircase.

"Rankakyu!" I yelled as the air wave I created destroyed more falling debris.

Suddenly the part of the staircase we were on ripped itself in two! I jumped over with Geppo whilst Tempo carried everyone else. I was starting to doubt if we'd reach the top in time!

"Ahhh!" Sarah yelled as her part of the stairway fell away underneath her.

"SARAH!" Tack cried in horror.

Kalamar stretched out its tentacles and grabbed the girl before she could fall any further. "Thank you Kalamar..." The squid blubbed a 'no problem'.

We could finally see the door in sight at the end of the last flight of stairs! "Okay, Sarah, Roy, you go first." Tack told them. The two hesitated a bit before nodding and running to the end, narrowly avoiding some falling nails.

"Comeonyouguys!" Roy yelled at us, as Tempo flew to them me and Tack ran up the dangerous steps.

Suddenly I heard what sounded like a big piece of debris hit the stairs behind me. "GAAAAHHH!" I heard Tack scream as I turned to find him pinned down by loads of wood and metal!

"TACK!" All of us yelled, as Kalamar and Tempo blooped and screeched in shock respectively.

I ran over to him and tried to lift the debris, but it wouldn't budge! Damn my weak physical strength! "Ellix..." Tack coughed as I knelt down to him. "You've gotta get the hell out of here, just leave me."

"No Tack!" Sarah sobbed as she tried to run forward.

"Stay there! Both of you please stay there!" Tack yelled sternly at them, causing them to freeze. "You have to get back to your nakama...go..."

I just stared at him for a minute, before I started to walk away.

"Ellix! What the hell are you doing!?" Roy yelled at me. "Don't leave Tack there!"

I stopped as I turned around. "Soru Tekkai!" I dashed forward and rugby tackled the debris with an iron body.

"What are you doing!? I told you to go!" Tack yelled angrily.

"Stop being so selfish!" I yelled at him. "Roy, Kalamar and Sarah...they NEED you! Don't go saying that my life is more important then yours! We're all equal dammit! Soru Tekkai!" I rammed it again as I felt it budge.

"Ellix..." Tack said in disbelief

"SORU TEKKAI!" I screamed as I smashed into the debris and finally threw it off of him. I threw him over my shoulder. "Now come on!" As I took a step suddenly the floor cracked and my foot went straight through! "Ack!" I cried as I tried to pull my foot out, but it was stuck tight! NO!

I looked back up at the four waiting at the top as the final supports where starting to fail, I realized I had no choice. "Soru!" I cried as I threw Tack over to the top where Sarah caught him.

They all turned back and looked at me with wide eyes as the hinges started breaking. I rubbed the back of my head with a nervous smile.

"Sorry..." I said before I fell with the staircase.

"ELLIX!" I heard them all yell as I fell into the darkness...

It felt like the staircase was disappearing into the darkness whilst I just kept falling. "Tekkai." I braced myself for the inevitable impact, which came as soon as I used it. "Ahhhh..." I groaned as I sat up. Black. That was all I could see, not even my hand in front of my face. "...Where am I?"

"Hello, Ellix-sama..." A familiar voice rang out, which made me jump.

"...Dusk?"

"Correct...how are you enjoying this zone?"

"Not my thing really."

"I apologize...but you should feel honoured..."

I raised an eyebrow at this. "Honoured? What are you talking about?"

I thought I could hear a snort. "The room you are currently standing in...it was closed off...for being too scary for the public..."

Suddenly, candles flickered on to reveal the room I was in.

Mirrors.

That was all I could see in this room, mirrors to the left of me, to the right of me and even above me. "Mirrors? What's so scary about mirrors?" I had to ask.

"You shall see...farewell Ellix-sama...good luck." I felt his voice fade away and leave me alone.

I looked around at the mirrors, whatever they did, I wasn't sticking around to find out. I stretched my legs, preparing to use Geppo to climb my way out of here.

"Your all alone."

I froze.

That voice...

I whipped my head around, but no-one was there...

"Your crew are gone."

My eyes darted around for that voce...that horrible, horrible voice...as my eyes widened and my breath quickened.

"...Omatsuri?" Was all I could say.

Suddenl I felt something, I turned to one of the mirrors and stared at it in horror. Showing in it was when our nakama was fused with the Lily...in that terrifying grotesque image on Omatsuri's shoulder. "Right here..." The Omatsuri in the mirror said, as if he was talking to me...mocking me...

On Omatsuri Island...I had known something wasn't right...I stayed with Luffy the whole time...I had seen all this...passing out when the arrows rained down on us. And seeing it again...I'm very weak emotionally, the very sight of this made me want to throw up and cry.

"No..." I said with growing panic.

I heard another noise. I turned to another mirror to see Luffy getting pierced by the raining arrows again...and again...and again... "Luffy!" I shouted in horror.

Another mirror showed my nakama all being slowly absorbed by the fake Lily...whilst I was powerless to stop it.

"Stop it! STOP IT!" I yelled in horror as I clutched my head.

I saw them...Omatsuri's revived crew...wilting...their facial features shrivelling and collapsing as they all had the same question in their eyes: Why?

"Please stop it! PLEASE!" I begged as tears streamed down my face.

"I lost my crew." Omatsuri's voice echoed around me. "Where are you Strawhat!?" "Die alone." "Another of your nakama is gone."

I curled up into a ball to try and protect myself. "No more! NO MORE PLEASE!" My pleas fell on deaf ears as the emotional onslaught continued. The screams...so much screaming! Why couldn't it stop!?

At this rate I was going to pass out purely from emotional turmoil. I had to escape, but I couldn't move an inch, I could only hear Omatsuri and the screams.

And then it appeared.

That dark little flicker inside my soul.

I hated to admit it, but I needed it right now, if I didn't use it, I'd most likely cry myself to death. So, I called in just a little of that flicker to help me, as I felt it enter my soul.

Almost immediately, the sorrow and desperation inside of me was gone. And was replaced by anger.

I slowly stood up and ignored the noise, glaring at the horrible mirrors around me. "...Shut...UP!" I roared as I shot a Shigan Dangan at one mirror, shattering it. "SHUT UP!" I destroyed another one. "ALL OF YOU! SHUT THE HELL UP!" I shot at all the mirrors in uncontrollable rage, the sounds of glass shattering quickly overpowering Omatsuri and the screams.

Soon shattered glass rained down over me and the room, now the noise had stopped. I directed my glare towards a door and walked over to it, punching it down and stomping into the darkness.

I didn't have any idea where I was going, but I knew what I was going to do.

Kill Dusk.

**And it's another chapter! Woooo! 1,000 views! Told you I was re-energized! And now it looks like things are gonna get dark, because next time you'll see Nightmare Ellix in action! Now onto reviews!**

**To ThiefofStealth: Yeah! I really like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ellix: ThiefofStealth-chan is so niiiice!**

**By the way, I think Eri-chan is looking for you.**

**Ellix: Wh-What!? Where!? Ahhhhh! *Runs away*.**

**To TheRealEvanSG: I'm glad you liked it! I actually DO have Beta, I just forget to use it...**

**Well, I think thats everything, as you probably can tell by now, reviews DO help and are much appreciated. Thank you for reading!**

**Ellix: OPFan37 doesn't own One Piece! Only me and this Arc! Now run away!**


	13. Chapter 13: Colour Carnival Arc Part 6

Chapter 13: An Attack of Rage and Despair! Nightmare Ellix is Unleashed!

**Warning: The following chapter is pretty damn dark and contains lots of swearing, read at your own risk. Also, if you like listening to music whilst reading (Like myself) I'd recommend 'Monster', 'Dance with the Devil', 'iNsAnItY' or something like that.**

I ran down the dark corridors, smashing every thing in my way. I didn't care about anything, just finding Dusk and beating him to a pulp.

Finally I crashed through a large set of doors to find myself in a gloomy dance hall, and he was standing in the center.

"YOU!" I shouted in fury.

He turned to me. "Ah...so you have arrived Ellix-sa-"

"Soru Ken!" Before he could finish I dashed over and buried my fist in his face, throwing him back into the wall with a huge explosion.

Dusk threw the smoke cloud away as he glared at me. "Don't interrupt me when I am-"

"Rankakyu!" I cut him off again as I whipped my leg, sending an air wave at him as he narrowly dodged. He drew a large pitch black sword hidden against his matching trousers, which I narrowly avoided. "Shigan Akai Hatsu!" I continued my onslaught by trying to stab him repeatedly with both my fingers, he just barely blocked them with his sword as he was forced to leap out of my attacking range.

"So you wish to defeat me that badly." Dusk said.

My eyes grew larger in pure, uncontrollable rage. My reason became clouded as I started to call upon more and more of that little dark flicker, until I gained a shadowy aura. "This is the dark power of the Dori Dori no Mi?" Dusk said, using it's other name.

I didn't care what he had to say. I just wanted to make him pay for what he did to me, I let the next words drip from my mouth like venom.

"Daydream: Nightmare."

My shadowy aura disappeared as my legs twisted together into a ghostly purple tail pinned to the ground, my hair flared like fire before becoming purple tinted spikes. I closed my mouth as my teeth sharpened into points, and my mouth formed itself into my trademark murderous grin, my arms became shadowy as they stretched to twice their length and my hands became claws. My now purely red eyes looked at my opponents as I fully became Nightmare Ellix, a living, breathing nightmare.

"...Dark indeed..." Dusk muttered. "But...you cannot scare me!" He ran at me swinging his sword from the side, a foolish move. I effortlessly caught it as I flashed my pointy teeth in my grin at him, tossing him and his sword away from me.

"You blocked it..." He stated.

I wouldn't say anything, until..."...Aku...Akumumu..." I raised my head and began chuckling at him. "Akumumumumu...Akumumumumu...Akumumumumu..."

"...What is so funny?" Dusk asked me.

My red eyes widened as I looked left and right before hooking an arm around just to point at myself. "Are you talking to ME you bastard?" I asked him.

"...You are the only one here." Dusk murmured.

"...Well, I was just thinking of a LOVELY visage." I chuckled. "Just imagine, a blackened field ablaze with flames, surrounded by dead trees as the rivers run red with blood. And a throne of corpses atop which I sit...so beautiful..." I sighed wistfully at my imagination.

Dusk seemed unaffected. "I thought you wanted to fight me."

"Why can't we just resolve our differences?" I said with a shrug. "Come away with me to the marshmallow mountains to play with the pizza people!" I said as I did Chopper's signature dance.

"Enough games." Dusk said as he charged me.

I stretched out a hand and grabbed his face before he even came close. "Had to go the violent way didn't you?...And I was supposed to attack first because I have higher speed! Don't you know how these things work!?" I floated over to the wall, dragging him with me. "Know your place you little shit!" I smashed him face-first into the wall, cracking the stone from the pressure until I let him go.

"Ugghhh..." He groaned as he held his face in pain.

"Still concious? Good. This wouldn't be any fun if you didn't scream." I sneered as I stretched my arm off to the side. "Nightmare Nightmare..." Spikes grew out of my outstretched fist. "...Mace!" My arm snapped back as I punched him in the side of the face, the spikes digging into his cheeks as he was thrown across the floor.

"Akumumumu..." I chuckled as I flew up to the roof and divebombed him. "Nightmare Nightmare Mace!" I screeched as I drove my other spiky fist into his face, sending him flying across the room.

"Ohhhhh! Did I send that shitty bastard flying? Silly meeeee! Akumumumumu...AKUMUMUMUMU!" I cackled.

Dusk stood up in the smoke using his sword as a walking stick. "Is this what nightmares can do to a person?"

"You'd be surprised." I smirked as my unseeable irises spun in their sockets. "Can you hear them?"

"...Who?"

"The voices...they're so noisy..." My grin still stayed on my face. "They're calling for you, waiting for you...I'm supposed to help you find them..."

"You can't decide my fate." Dusk said sternly.

"Hey, I'm hungry. How about you?" I said, completely ignoring him. "I could go for some meat right now, juicy and tender...in a barbeque! Oh, I loooooove barbeques!" I dug both my arms into the ground to give me leverage as I positioned myself like a cannon. "I'll roast us some hot dogs!" purple flames licked around my pointed teeth as I spoke. "Nightmare Nightmare...Inferno!" I opened my grin and threw up a sea of hot purple flames.

"Ungh!" Dusk panted as he heavily slashed vertically, cutting my flames in two until they stopped.

"Stubborn little bitch aren't you?" I chuckled. "C'mon doggie, walkies!" I called tauntingly.

Dusk was evidently getting angry. "I will cut you down with this sword, after I use this!" Suddenly the sword opened up to reveal a gun nozzle in it. "Quick Bombs!" Two bullets shot out and I instinctively leaned left and right to avoid them, two large explosions happened behind me.

"Sugoiiii! Your sword is a gun as well!" I said with red sparkles around my head...literally.

"This sword was specially designed for me by the captain." Dusk explained. "He may value you highly...but you have proved to me that you are nothing more then a sadistic psychopath!"

"Nani? What do those words mean?" I feigned dumbness. I then stretched out my arms and grabbed his sword. "I wanna play with it!"

"Let go!" Dusk shouted as my claws returned to me.

"Your too loooooud!" I complained. "I'll fix that though! By ripping your tongue out of your throat! Nightmare Nightmare Chainsaws!" My claws transformed into chainsaws as I flew across the ground towards him with sick joy in my eyes.

I went for a downward slash but he blocked it, so I attempted to slash him from the side but he simply ducked. He then smashed his sword, along with my first chainsaw, into the ground and attempted to punch me, but I made him recoil as I slashed with my other buzzing hand. I clearly had the advantage with two weapons as I threw him off.

I then started a reckless onslaught of slashing one after the other, forcing him back. "That's right! Run away from me! I'll cut open your stomach and spill your guts all over the floor! I'll rip your kidneys out and make you eat them as I strangle you with your own intestines! Akumumumumu!"

"You aren't even you anymore!" Dusk declared. "I refuse to allow a monster like you to leave this place alive!" He then suddenly threw me off and jumped away, his sword opened up again and fired two more explosive bullets, which I effortlessly dodged as we put some difference between us.

"This is fun! Akumumumumu!" I laughed. "But can't you be more violent? C'mooooon! Break my arm! Rip out my teeth! Tear my hair off and stab me with it! Akumumu, get it? 'Cause it's so spiky." I then hit my palm with my claw. "I know!" I then flew over and placed his sword against my throat. "Slice my head off! I wanna scream at my own body! Maybe it will run around like a headless chicken!"

Dusk looked at me with disbelief, and instead pulled his sword away and kicked me hard in the chest, I just let myself get pushed away, it didn't really hurt. "Your no fun..." I pouted as my grin softened and my spikes and eyes drooped.

"You've gone insane." Dusk spat.

My face returned to normal as I reached a claw to my lower jaw.

CRACK!

I broke my own jaw as it literally hit the floor. "I haf!? Oh o!" I said, afterwards my jaw snapped back up to my mouth and fixed itself. "Why would I go to sane!? It's a terrible place for a holiday! And who will feed the chinchillas!?" My neck dislocated as my head spun around rapidly like a roundabout. "The pressure is too muuuuuuuch!"

I could practically feel Dusk stare at me with confusion, when I suddenly felt something else and my head abruptly stopped spinning, now facing backwards. "...I can sense iiiiiiit." I said in a creepy mocking voice.

"...S-Sense what?" Dusk asked.

With a few more 'crack''s my head was back on properly. "Your fear..." I licked my pointed teeth as my grin widened. "Your scared of me...it's so invigorating..."

"I am not scared of you!" He regained his composure. "But everyone else must be! How do you make friends and nakama!? Bribary? Blackmail? Slavery? I mean, why would ANYONE stay beside a thing like you!?"

I stared at him with my grin. "Don't talk shit about me when you don't even know who I am you little retard. You cannot possibly understand me." I covered my eyes with my claws. "I have the greatest nakama ever! We stick beside each other even through our flaws! We are together always! Akumumumumu!"

And then, for the first time, my grin turned into a frown, as tears streamed down my face. "And...on Omatsuri Island...I watched them DIE! The only people I could compare to a family...I watched them DIE RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! Do you have ANY idea how much of a worthless shitty asshole that made me feel!? To watch them DIE and not being able to do ANYTHING!?" My tears burned up as my grin returned. "Don't bother answering, you might as well just talk through you ass with all the crap you'll spout...don't...EVER say things like that when you don't know the hells we've been through..."

Then, I heard the familiar sounds of creaking. I turned to see the battered doors swing slowly open to reveal Tempo, Tack, Roy, Kalamar and Sarah.

"What the hell happened in here?" Roy asked, surveying the damage.

"...Tack?...What is that?" Sarah said, pointing at me.

"I have no idea..." Tack admitted.

"...So you don't know..." Dusk muttered, flashing me a grin, I knew what the bastard was planning, but I just crossed my shadowy arms.

"Know what!?" Tack demanded.

Dusk pointed at me. "THIS...is your precious friend Ellix."

"YOU BASTARD!" Tack roared as Sarah held him back. "Don't you DARE compare Ellix to that monster! He gave his life to save me when he had nakama to return to!"

"Oh?...So your saying you'd never compare this...THING to Ellix?" I still kept my grin, 'cause I didn't give a fuck.

"NEVER! I don't know what the hell that thing is, but it's not Ellix!" Tack argued.

Dusk turned to me with a smirk, little prick.

"Screepth!" Tempo flew over to me.

"Tempo! Keep away from that thing!" Tack called to the bat.

Tempo perched on my shadowy shoulder and grinned at me. "Screepth." He said as he nuzzled against my face.

"Tempo?" Roy asked in an uncertain tone.

I heard a small click, and turned to see Dusk aiming his gun right at them! "Let's do a little test, shall we?" He sneered as he pulled the trigger.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" I shouted as I dashed in front of my friends and spread out my arms.

I felt the bullets explode on me in a huge cloud of smoke, luckily my shadowy body endured it easily. As the smoke cleared I brushed myself down with minor annoyance. "Woah! Whatjusthappened?" I heard Roy ask.

I looked at them over my shoulder. "Are you all okay?"

They all looked at me. "You saved us?" Tack asked sceptically.

I turned to them. "You need to stay out of this battle." I told them.

"Don't order us around!" Tack argued.

"I'm not asking." I enforced as I pushed them back into the darkness (along with Tempo) and closed the battered doors on them, I stretched a claw and grabbed some fallen pillars, blocking the doors with them.

"...You saved them even though they despised you..." Dusk muttered.

I turned to him with pure rage in my voice. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU BRING THEM INTO THIS!? HOW FUCKING **DARE** YOU! YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME THEN THROW ALL THE CRAPPY, USELESS MOVES YOU HAVE AT ME! BUT DON'T YOU** EVER** BRING PEOPLE I PROTECT INTO THIS! SO HELP ME I WILL RIP YOUR FUCKING RIBCAGE OUT AND PIN YOUR CORPSE TO THE WALL WITH IT! YOUR FUCKING WITH ME ENDS RIGHT NOW YOU BASTARD! NIGHTMARE NIGHTMARE SKEWER!" My spiky hair suddenly stretched and stabbed all over the room. Dusk had barely managed to protect himself with his sword.

"NIGHTMARE NIGHTMARE WISP!" My body shrank and distorted into a small purple flame with red eyes as I zipped towards him and disorientated him, I turned back to normal as I appeared behind him.

"NIGHTMARE NIGHTMARE CRUNCH!" I opened my pointed teeth and bit down hard, on his sword.

"You are nothing more then a baka..." Dusk glared at me.

"Shuf the hell uh!" I said as my teeth completely shattered the blade, revealing the long, silver twin-barrelled gun underneath.

"Nani!?" Dusk gasped in shock.

My malicious grin returned at his gasp. "Nightmare Nightmare Shadows..." Two shadowy arms grew out of my back and grabbed his arms hoisting him high into the air.

"Gaaah! Let me down you-GLACK!" He was cut off as a shadowy claw pierced him straight through the stomach. Blood ran from his mouth and his new stomach wound as I tossed him aside like the filth he was, before my extra shadowy appendages retreated into my back.

"Hah...hah...BLEACK!" Dusk coughed up blood as he struggled to stand.

"Give up you worthless sack of shit." I belittled him. "Your going to die of blood loss from that wound, it's over."

He glared at me. "It's not over until I say it is you monster!"

I grabbed him by the throat and brought him to my face. "You still have the fucking nerve to call ME a monster after what you did!?...I can stop the blood flowing and save your life...if you apologize and admit you were WRONG!"

"Get your filthy claws off of me!" He cried as he jumped out of my grip and pointed at me. "You'll just make me suffer even more!...No...If I'm going down, your coming with me!" He grabbed his gun and put in a red bullet. "This bullet...has enough condensed explosives to blow this entire zone to the New World! You and your so called friends!" He aimed the gun at me as I fixed him with my grin. "See you in hell, monster!"

He fired.

I yawned.

I caught the bullet.

"...THIS was your trump card?...You really are terrible." I sighed as I opened my mouth and dropped the bullet into my gut. I definitely felt an explosion as I opened my mouth and thick black smoke poured out. "Spicy!"

Dusk just looked at me with saucer eyes. He began trembling so much he dropped his gun and made a run for it.

"Where do you think YOUR going!?" I stretched out a claw and grabbed him, pulling him back to me at eye level.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" He screamed in pure fear. "I'm sorry for everything! Just please let me go!"

"Awwww, what's the MATTER!? Where's that BRAVADO of yours!?" I shouted at him. As I continued to talk I slowly grew bigger and more menacing as shadows swirled around me. **"Apology time is OVER! You are nothing but a waste of space DO YOU HEAR ME!? YOU HAVE NO HONOUR AND ARE NOTHING BUT A LITTLE SHIT THAT I HAD THE MISFORTUNE OF STEPPING IN!"**

"Please! I'm sorry!" He pleaded as tears rolled down his face.

**"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU STAY AWAY FROM EVERYONE I CARE ABOUT! IF YOU EVER SO MUCH AS TALK ABOUT THEM I WILL CUT YOUR VOICEBOX OUT! YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO MY NAKAMA AND FRIENDS! NOTHING! I HAVE ENEMIES WHO I DEEM BETTER THEN YOU! WELL? DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY!? DO YOU YOU LITTLE FUCKING BASTARD!?"**

"AHHHHHHH!" He screamed one last time before his eyes rolled behind his sockets and he foamed at the mouth, completely passed out.

I slowly shrank and returned to my normal nightmarish self as I dangled the unconcious Dusk like a fish. I then stopped the blood flow from his stomach by patching him up with some carpet, before hanging him on the chandelier.

After that I stretched my arms over to the pillars and removed them, allowing the small group to collapse into the room.

"Akumumumumu...It's rude to listen in you know." I chuckled as Tempo flew over to me and perched on one of my hair spikes.

They all stood up. "Listen...are you really Ellix?" Tack asked.

"Not gonna say yes, 'cause your not gonna believe me." I told him.

"I believe it's you Ellix..." Sarah mumbled.

My expression softened at her words. "Well...thanks..."

"Besides, Tempo gives you away." Roy chuckled.

I gave my evil grin at them. "Guess so."

"So...what's with the new look?" Tack had to place his words carefully.

"Why this incredibly sexy version of myself is my Nightmare Form!" I gave a little twirl for emphasis. "You just throw a bit of nightmare energy into the Ellix mix and badda-boom badda-bing! You get me!"

"Nightmares, huh?...Well, there are certainly some things different." He mumbled.

"Ah! Allow me to explain it in the simplest way possible!...Blauck fleargh!" I coughed as I cleared my throat. "WHY I fight remains the same...it's HOW I fight that changes." I explained in a way Luffy could understand.

"...I don't get it." Roy said, making me facepalm knowing I'd failed.

"So, where is Dusk?" Sarah asked.

"Up there." I pointed at the chandelier.

"Oh my god! Is he...?" Tack started.

"Dead? No..." I said with some regret. "I thought it would be better for him to live the rest of his life with a massive hole in his stomach and having mental therapy for five years." I ignored the looks they were giving me. "Anyway, let's get outta here, I've had enough of this place."

"Here, here." Everyone else agreed as we pushed open the double doors and walked onto a familiar stone path.

I then felt my Nightmare Form slipping away from me. My hair returned to normal as it lost its purple tinge, as my shadow arms faded back into my regular arms and my pinned tail untwisted into legs and feet. My teeth lost their sharpness as my eyes returned to normal as well. Almost immediately I covered my mouth as my insides painfully started contracting, feeling as if they were on fire.

"Ellix! Yourbacktonormal!...Are you okay?" Roy asked as Kalamar blubbed in concern.

"...BLEAUGHK!" I gagged as I threw up a whole stomachfull of blood before collapsing forward.

"ELLIX!" Everyone yelled as I was helped to my feet.

"What the hell happened?" Tack wondered aloud.

"Urgh...side-affects...of my Nightmare Form..." I wheezed as my strength was quickly drained. "The nightmares...mess up my system...and steal my strength...I...I need a power nap."

Sarah hoisted me up onto her back with little effort. "I'll carry you, Ellix..." She said.

"...Thank you Sarah..." I whispered weakly as I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep...

**...Jesus Christ on a honey covered broomstick...that was DARK! Dark with a capital 'D'! What the hell is wrong with you!?**

**Ellix: Don't look at me! You wrote it!**

**Yes but...*Sigh*...I hope I described Nightmare Ellix good enough for you readers. I'd like to put a picture of him on the profile picture for this story or something.**

**Ellix: Because you can only draw stick-men...**

**Yep. And this is my second chapter today! I'm on a roll! Onto reviews!**

**To ThiefofStealth: Ohhhhh yeah. I hated Omatsuri Island. I couldn't look at a flower in the same way for a week!**

**Ellix: Eri-chan almost killed me...**

**Your overexaggerating. And what do you think of Thief-chan's (Do you mind?) proposal?**

**Ellix: I'd be honoured! To be a rival of Eri-chan...I'll do my best!**

**Although she might reconsider after this whole 'stunt'...**

**Ellix: NANI!?**

**To XJustified: Here's another one for you! *Evil laughter* **

**To TheRealEvanSG: I'm definitely gonna do another movie! Although Omatsuri's Island is debatable...I'd have to watch it again...*Shudder*.**

**Ellix: Don't make me relive that!**

**I think that's everything! Now then, can someone do the discl-*THUMP!***

**Ellix?: Akumumumu...OPFan37 doesn't own One Piece! Only me and this Arc! Sweet dreams...Akumumu...**


	14. Chapter 14: Colour Carnival Arc Part 7

Chapter 14: The Stupidest Battle Ever!? Duel on Creation Tower!

At last...Creation Tower...It was frikkin WEIRD!

Seriously! There were stairs snaking its way around it, and it was completely covered in the weird drawings! What was that in the corner? A duck-moose hybrid!? It was even weirder when lit up with...what was it?...Neon! That was it!

"We're finally here..." Tack whispered as Sarah let me down, I felt a lot better now that I had had my nap.

"Didn't Dimo say he'd meet us here?" Roy asked as Kalamar blooped in confusion.

I stepped forward and cupped my hands. "OIIIIIII! DIMOOOOOO! WHERE ARE YOOOOOU!?" For a minute, nothing happened...until...

"Greetings, Ellix-samaaaaaa!"

The little jester floated down to us on what looked like a minature UFO, his over the top toothy grin on his face as he jumped off and bowed to me. "I am having the honouring of the flesh meeting with yourself!" Wow, I think he might be crazier in person.

"Screepth!" Tempo grinned as he flew in front of Dimo.

"Tempo! Were you having the leading of Ellix-sama and the naughty Unimportantlings? Goody very!" Dimo danced around.

"Listen Dimo, we got here, and you promised to give Ellix a ship." Tack enforced sternly.

"Yesyesyesyes! I am always having the keeping of my words!" Dimo nodded. "Buuut...I was having the tiny teeny thought..."

I raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

He suddenly fell to my feet and grabbed my legs. "PLEASE HAVE THE BATTLING WITH ME ELLIX-SAMA! PLEEEEEEASE!" He blubbed at my feet.

I looked at this guy, captain of a pirate crew and leader of this whole place, cry and beg at my feet like a baby. It was REALLY embarrassing.

"Uhhh..." I watched as he continued to cry and...oh Oda don't suck your thumb! I couldn't let this continue. "Okay, okay, I'll fight you."

"YAAAY!" He immediately leapt back up with his trademark grin. "The dueling of honour we will do! Like the mantis' of praying that feast on the head of wives!"

Suddenly three giant Den Den Mushi screens appeared in the sky, revealing quite a large audience. "I was having the hoping of the tators of spec!" He explained. "Unimportantlings! You will be doing the tating of spec also?"

"I don't like this at all..." Tack said.

"Don't worry, it'll just be a friendly one...right Dimo?" I turned to the midget.

"Yeppidy of the yes! Fun and nothing but!" the captain of this place nodded. "The Unimportantlings will be in the VIU seats!"

The trio were led over to big red fluffy seats with their own Den Den Mushi's. There was even food! Meeeeeeeat...

"...Be careful Ellix." Sarah whispered as Tempo perched on her head.

I grinned. "Doriririri! I will!" And so Dimo led me to the foot of Creation Tower.

"The battling shall have the beggining!" Dimo cheered along with our giant spectating audience.

I nodded with a smirk. "Got it! Rankakyu Oga-"

"HAVING THE WAITING!" Dimo's shout knocked me back onto my back.

"What now?" I rubbed my head.

"You must do the battling with the Daydream!" He told me.

"Nani!? Your telling me how I have to fight!?" I yelled in disbelief.

"Who is having the captaining?" He crossed his arms and fixed me with a raised eyebrow.

"...You." I sighed. Was this guy serious? He was BEGGING to fight me a few minutes ago!

"Then you will be having the using of Daydream!" He pouted.

I rubbed my forehead with a tic-pulse, I guess I'd draw a pretty bad crowd if I didn't listen to this guy, so I slammed my palms into either side of my face. "Daydream!" The rainbow glow and veil washed over my body.

"SUGOIIII! Such yummy amazingness!" Dimo praised. "Now the battling of tastiness can begin!"

'Finally!' "Dream Dream Tension Shot!" My arm stretched out as I tried to punch him, but he jumped to dodge it as I pumped energy into a wall, creating a small crater. "Tension Shot!" I shot my other fist but he just jumped off of my other arm and started running up the smooth path that climbed the tower.

"Having the following of me, Ellix-sama! Like the happy moth seeking the bright light!" He then ran behind the corner.

"Hey! Get Back here!" I called after him as I gave chase and turned the corner...and my jaw droped at what I found.

There were schoolroom chairs lined up the slope in front of a blackboard, which Dimo stood in front wearing a teachers hat. "ELLIX-SAMA! Why are you having the lateness!?" He yelled at me.

"Wha...Nani?..." My mind couldn't comprehend what was happening, were we fighting or not!?

"You will be sitting now!" He shouted as he shoved me into a chair. "Answering questions you will do now!"

I tic-pulsed, but nonetheless continued to follow his little game, so I picked up the paper and looked at it. '...If x equals 1685 and y equals 713...how many coconuts am I holding!? What the...?' "This doesn't make any sense!"

"TALKING NOT!" He yelled as he whacked me round the face with a random paper fan.

"Gah!" I cried as I rubbed my red cheek, I was losing Daydream time here! "Dimo! I'm treating this as a fight!"

"HAVE A LESSON OF LEARNING!" He whacked me again.

I was really annoyed now. "Right, that does it! Drea-"

"UP THE SHUTTING!" Third whack to the face.

"Dream Dream Scythe!" My arm transformed into a scythe and I cut the blackboard in half.

"Ohhhhh!" Dimo gasped with an over-the-top face fault, he then dashed off and turned another corner!

"Hold it!" I shouted as I gave chase, was this his tactic or something? I turned another corner and instantly froze.

A bunch of BOMBS with angel wings and halos were flying right in front of me!

Dimo, who somehow had a harp, strummed a few notes. "Ohhhhh Ellix-samaaaaa...Gettiiiiiing the attaaaaaaacked...by the Super Angel Bombs of Dooooom!"

As he said that the angelic bombs dived at me! "Dream Dream Shie-" I didn't react fast enough though as I was battered by bombs and thrown of my feet. My whole body felt burnt as I heard the crowds cheering.

"C'monEllix! Getup!" I heard Roy shout.

"Screepth!" Tempo added.

I knew that! I was nowhere near done as I forced myself to stand up and brush myself down, only to find Dimo had gone again!

"Not this time!" I declared as I dashed to the corner with Soru. I came across Dimo next to a large picture of what looked like a boulder. I then watched as he reached his hand INTO THE WALL AND PULLED THE 3-DIMENSIONAL BOULDER OUT!

"Da da da daaaaa! Da da daaaa!" He sang some kind of adventurers theme as he rolled the boulder down the slope towards me!

"Dream Dream Whip!" I whipped my arm at the boulder from the side and knocked it off course, as well as creation tower itself. I then turned to Dimo. "So you DID eat a Devil Fruit!"

"Dingdingdingdingding! You are having the rightness Ellix-sama!" He confirmed. "I was having the eating of the Pikku Pikku no Mi!"

I crossed my arms in thought. 'Pikku Pikku no Mi? Hmmm...' I thought for a second before hitting my palm with my hand. "The Pic-Pic Fruit!"

"To you I say yes! Picture man I am being! I am having the bringing to life of anything drawn!" He proclaimed proudly, before looking off in deep thought...was he actually thinking and not just acting? He then turned to me. "Ellix-sama...do you know why I was having the creating of Colour Carnival?"

He said it so wistfully, now I was curious. "Why?"

"When I was having the eating of the Pikku Pikku no Mi. I was thinking the following haves: 'Captain Dimo wants to share the yummy joys of the no Mi of Pikku Pikku with others...and meet other Devil Fruits of creativeness!'. Colour Carnival was having the specific designing to have the apple juices of imagination flowing! Like wine into the chubby Greeks goblet! Having the making of the Hobi Hobi no Mi, the Ato Ato no Mi, the Dori Dori no Mi and otherishnesses!"

I thought for a second and then gasped. It was true, I had to adapt and use Daydream in different ways to make it this far!

"And when I was having the hearing of your Dori Dori no Mi eating Ellix-sama, I would do the following of your tale of taleness! S-Such moving moments of nakamaness! Such an amazing Ellix-sama!" He began crying again, but at least I had answers now. He then grinned at me. "Ellix-sama! Have the usage of your Colour Carnival experiences and be having the creativeness with the battling!"

Be a bit more creative huh? Okay, I can do that! Dimo then reached for a picture at his feet and pulled out what looked like a futuristic cannon. "NOW! FIRING OF THE FURY FUTURY CANNON OF FUTURY FURY!" The cannon then charged up and fired a powerful laser at me!

I held my arm up and thought of the first thing that came to mind as I felt the explosion hit my arm to the cheer of the crowd. But as the smoke cleared I revealed my undamaged self as well as my enforced arm, which was covered in hard rocks and red diamonds. "Dream Dream Rock Block." I smirked.

"Ohhhh! Such ness of creative Ellix-sama!" Dimo did a little happy dance.

I didn't waste time though as I jumped into the air with Soru. "Dream Dream..." I fell towards the ground with increased velocity.

"EEPS!" Dimo cried as he leaped away from my incoming attack.

"...Stone Crash!" I yelled as I drove my rocky arm into the future cannon, making it disappear in a puff of smoke.

Dimo reached into the wall and this time pulled out a giant green and golden hammer!...Reminded me of Usopp for some reason..."MEGA HARD HAMMER OF HITTING!" He cried as he swung at me.

"Dream Dream Stone Crash!" I smashed my rock-enforced arm against his hammer, the crowd cheering at our clash. The outcome was that his hammer disappeared and the rocks covering my arm shattered.

"On the moving!" Dimo cried as he turned another corner.

I was starting to get sick of this as I also turned the corner to find Dimo pulling out what looked like Go-Karts with intimidating faces on them as he held a remote control. "To you I say CHAAAAARGE!" He pressed some buttons and the cars came to life and sped towards me.

'Okay, be creative...be creative...' I thought to myself. "Dream Dream Vines!" My arms flattened themselves and turned into vine-like appendages as I stretched them out and stopped two cars. More and more came out of my back until I had blocked them all, I then smashed them all against each other.

But of course Dimo wasn't done, he pulled out what looked like a high speed blue tiger with a jet lined body. "Snack on the veils of DOOM, Kitten!"...Kitten? Wow, and I thought Charlos was bad.

The weird lion leapt at me with a roar as I pulled back five of my new vine like limbs. "Dream Dream...Multi-Punch!" I slammed all five into Kitten's stomach at the same time, making it disappear like everything else.

"Doing the climbing we must Ellix-sama!" Dimo said as he pulled out a jetpack (Please, I created THOSE in my earliest dreams!) and flew up a lot higher.

I punched holes in the tower with my green vines and slowly climbed up until we were both three quarters of the way o the top. My vines shrunk back into me and turned back into my normal arms as Dimo pulled out three purple sword wielding frogs. Unfortunately..."OOWWWWWWW! DAMN IIIIIIT!" Daydream wore off...

"Ellix-sama!" Dimo yelled with an overexaggerated shocked face. "Did you having the eating of ice cream too much!? I shall be doing the waiting whilst you Daydream the recover!"

I rubbed my head as I smirked at him. "Nani? You think I can't use Dream techniques without Daydream?"

"Nani?" Dimo tilted his head in obvious confusion.

I smiled as I took in a deep breath. "Sleep Dust!" I forcefully blew fine multicoloured powder over the three frogs, making them all go beddy-byes.

"Sugoiiiiii! Such coooliness Ellix-sama! Having the doing of this one now!" He pulled out a giant white gorilla with thick arms, no problem.

As the ape swung for me with a roar I dodged with Geppo and landed on its head, placing both palms against its scalp. "Sleep Touch!" A rainbow aura covered the ape and I jumped off of it as it crashed to the ground with a snot bubble coming out of its nose.

I turned to Dimo, who had sparkles around his eyes. "Alright! Now I can fight-"

GROOOOOWL!

I clutched my stomach awkwardly. "Guess I'm kinda hungry..." I admitted.

"Ah! Then let us be having the break! Like the fat bees after the making of honey!" Out of literally nowhere he got out a picnic blanket and...were those ribs?...I didn't even try to resist.

'"ARRFGHLH!" I said as I wolfed down the meat whilst still savouring it.

"Will Ellix-sama have the drinking of tea?" Dimo asked as he poured two cups.

"Phanps!" Inodded as I accepted the cup whilst picking up a huge rind.

"THEY'RE HAVING LUNCH!?" Our audience which I had forgotten about shouted. Whilst I ripped off a good chunk with my teeth I thought for a second, in order to win this fight I'd have to play by Dimo's rules, so I had to fight like HE did...weird and unpredictable.

Very soon the only thing that was left was bones, I slammed my palms into the side of my head and reactivated Daydream whilst Dimo disposed of the scraps...by throwing them off the tower onto some unfortunate passersby.

"Now with the continuing!" Dimo announced.

I nodded as I pulled back an arm. "Dream Dream..." Unpredictable, unpredictable, unpredictable...

"...Duck!"

My hand transformed into a small duck that I held out to Dimo.

"EHHHHH!? A DUCK!?" The audience yelled with face-faults.

"Quack." My duck hand went.

"AIIIIIIEEEEEE! SUCH A CREATURE OF HORRIFYINGNESS!" Dimo shrieked like a little girl.

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING!" The audience yelled.

The duck glared at Dimo. "QUAAAACK!" It then mercilessly pecked him until he was flung away, and my hand turned back to normal.

Dimo picked himself up and pulled out three giant spintops from the floor. "Spinny spin spinniness!" He yelled as they spun towards me.

"Dream Dream Rope!" I wrapped my arm around one and stopped it from spinning, I then started it spinning again as it smashed into the other ones, destroying them. "Now I'll increase my power tenfold!" I declared. "Dream Dream..." I started pulling on my hair.

"What's he doing?" I heard one audience member call out. I was being unpredictable, so yeah!

"...Afro!" My hair instantly restyled itself.

"HAAAAAAH! SUCH POWER OF AMAZINGNESS!" Dimo gasped as he squished his face together.

"IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW!" The male audience, including Roy, yelled.

"HOW!?" The female members, minus Sarah and including Tack, yelled back.

"People understand it!" I defended myself.

Dimo pulled out an over sized boxing glove. "BOXING REDNESS FIST OF PUNCHING!" He yelled as he slipped on the glove and dived at me with it, literally catching on fire. I just blocked it with my new hair shield and bounced him back, creating a large amount of smoke as my hair restyled itself.

I waited for the smoke to clear...and when I did...there were three DIMO'S! "Which one is having the real me-ness, Ellix-sama?" All three said in unison.

I jumped over to them and examined them all, I couldn't tell which was which! So I just stretched my arm out. "Dream Dream...Bitchslap!" I slapped all three silly across the face, making their cheeks go puffy and red.

"MYEEEEEE!" All three shrieked with tears rolling down their faces as two of them disappeared.

"Gotcha!" I laughed as I grabbed him and stretched my arms behind my head. "Have a nice flight!" I said as I threw him all the way to the top of Creation Tower, where he landed with a big boom.

I smiled as I climbed to the top with Geppo and into the smoke, where I couldn't find Dimo. "...Nani? Diiiimoooo! Where are you?" I called out.

"Here, Ellix-sama!" Suddenly the smoke dissipated in a big blast to reveal what it was hiding.

Standing in front of me was a GIANT robot, with thick, metal tree trunk arms, powerful legs, huge metal exhaust pipes jutting out of its back, a huge red 'X' on its chest and a green screened cockpit which Dimo sat in. "Having the beholding! Dimo's weapon ultimate! The SUPER ULTRA MEGA INDESTRUCTIBLE GIGA ROBOT OF AWESOME COOLNESS!"

"...S...SUGOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" I screamed with SO many sparkles around my head. "That is so AWESOOOOOOOOME!"

"To you I say yes! The battle of finale begins now!" The robot pulled a fist back as thick and heavy steam erupted from its arms. "Now! SUPER ULTRA MEGA PUNCH OF AWESOME COOLNESS!" The giant fist was propelled at me with the force of steam.

"Woah!" I cried as I narrowly dodged with Soru.

"Now! SUPER ULTRA MEGA ROCKETS OF AWESOME COOLNESS!" Suddenly a hatch opened up in the back of the robot, where loads of steam proplled missiles shot out!

"Dream Dream Chibi!" I shrunk down to my chibi form and frantically ran away from the missiles. I had to predict where they WOULD land as I rolled away from the last ones before popping back to normal.

I knew that it was time to finish this, so I jumped into the air with Soru, so high I was above it. I transformed both my hands into drills as I stretched my arms back far into the clouds. "This is it! Dream Dream..."

"Yes! The blow of finishing! FINAL SUPER UNBEATABLE STAND TIME!" Steam erupted from all parts of the robot as it pulled its arms back. "SUPER ULTRA MEGA REPETITIVE PUNCHING OF AWESOME COOLNESS!"

"...TWIN DRILL BARRAGE!"

My rapidly thrown drill hands connected with the giant robot ones repeatedly as we tried to overpower each other. The crowd went wild as the shockwaves resonated all over Colour Carnival from atop the tower.

"CONE ON ELLIIIIIIX!" I heard Tack, Roy and Sarah shout over everything.

"SCREEEEPTH!" Tempo screeched as Kalamar blooped loudly.

"Ungh...gngh...AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as my drills obliterated the metal hands and repeatedly stabbed into the main body at an alarming rate. "AHHHHYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAAAAAAHHHHH!" With one final stab from both my drills, the machine sparked and jerked violently...as it exploded.

I felt the large pocket of air hit me and I was thrown back onto the top tower ground, panting heavily and enduring the pain of the endig Daydream as the rushing wind howled over me.

Finally it stopped...and I picked myself and walked through the smoke until I found a burnt and battered Dimo. "I have...the failing..." He wheezed. "I am accepting of the defeat...have the finishing of me now...Ellix-sama..."

I just looked down at him with a heavy heart, this guy...he was someone who you really COULDN'T hate. He built this amazing place and allowed pirates to roam free in it...just to train Devil Fruits like mine...I couldn't hurt this guy anymore...so instead I offered him a hand. He looked up at me with tear-filled eyes. "...Having the huh?"

"You fought well, it was an honour to fight you...Doririririri!" I laughed.

He looked at me in stunned silence, then tears flowed down his face as he stood up. "You also...Ellix-sama..."

And so we shook on friendlier terms.

**Anotheeeeeer chapteeeeeeeer! I'm on a ROLL!**

**Dimo: I say to you hello Author-sama and Ellix-sama! I will be having the joining with you!**

**Sure Dimo! Now onto reviews!**

**To Thief-chan: Thanks! I'd love to do something like that! Your reviews are always great to read!...I wonder if I could incorporate Eri-chan into this story...**

**Ellix: Eri-chan is really nice when you get to know her! I hope she introduces me to Takaochin, Flame and Ro! Nani? You LIKE my Nightmare Form? The only other person who does is Luffy...**

**I know! Here...*scribble scribble...STAMP!* There we go! You now share all copyrights of Ellix with me! You can use him however you want!**

**Ellix: N-NANI!? All righ**t**s!? What if Thief-chan kills me off!?**

**Thief-chan wouldn't do that!...Would you?**

**Dimo: Be having the discussering through PM!**

**To TheRealEvanSG: Yep, I am BURNING these keys!**

**Dimo: NANI!? BE GETTING THE HOSE OF EXTINGUISHING FIRE!**

**What!? No! I meant figuratively! FIGURATIVELYYYYYY!**

**To XJustified: Nations can learn so much from your words of wisdom.**

**Ellix: Tell that to the World Government...**

**Dimo: The Government of Worlds!? Where!?**

**To Zusenheim: Your reviewsare so super long! They're great!**

**Dimo: Brations of the cele!**

**Oh yeah! And you wanted to know how Ellix used Dream Dream Discharge? By converting energy? Here he is to elaborate!**

**Ellix: I used my Dream Dream powers to create an electrical generator in my body, and me winding my arms was producing energy for it...and yep, I forgot to make myself a suitable conductor...**

**If any of you have a question for Ellix, just ask away! It can be about his Devil Fruit, his past, his thoughts on people and things, or even his preferences! Now then, it's discalaimer time! Dimo?**

**Dimo: Author-sama does not have the owning of the Piece of One! Me, Ellix-sama and the Arc of Coloury Carnivalness he does have the owning of!**


	15. Chapter 15: Colour Carnival Arc Part 8

Chapter 15: Farewell Colour Carnival! Next Destination: Marineford!

"KANPEI!" Dimo, Tack and Roy all clacked their sake mugs together as the whole crowd cheered.

After the conclusion of mine and Dimo's battle, the captain had insisted that we held a party in my honour, and that everyone in the carnival would be invited! And I was sure a quick party couldn't hurt...

Naturally I was at the buffet table. The sausages are all mine! And I'll take those mini hot dogs! Pasta! Get a big forkfull of that! No, no, gotta be responsible and have fruit and vegetables...give me those strawberries and bananas! What was this? Barbeque sauce? Dunk my hot dog in their thank you, and what was this stuff? Oh well, dunk it in anyway! Next to go would be those stuffed pepp-AHHHHH! THE SAUCE WAS WASABI! WATER! WATEEEEEEER!

I chugged down a whole mugful of, thankfully, ordinary water and gasped for breath.

"Heeeeey! Ellix!" Tack stumbled over to me with an obvious red tinge on his face and clumsily held out a mug to me. "Cooooome oooon! Just ha-just have a l-little sake, I mea-mean prease, pletty prease." He did not handle his booze well.

"I don't drink." I told him plainly as I downed a mug of apple juice. I'd just never really been attracted to the idea of drinking your troubles away, even though Oren and Marcus both drank the stuff constantly.

"Sp-S-Spoiiiiilprort." Tack gurgled as he collapsed at my feet and started drooling.

I sighed as I stood up and went to the hot tub, undressing and getting into a towel. I still like water despite becoming a Devil Fruit user, in fact I had been trying to increase my stamina in water, and it was kinda, sorta working. I only felt a little weak when half-submerged and I could still paddle three quarters submerged. I still sink like a stone when it reaches my neck though, annoyingly. I had actually tried it with Luffy Chopper and Brook, but the three bakas had just dived in face first and had to be fished up by Sanji and Zoro.

I sank into the water and willingly let my strength slip as I had a narcoleptic attack, my little journey must have drained me more then I thought. I noticed Roy and Kalamar happily in the water through my Dream Dream Mirror, everyone was avoiding them as Roy was stark naked.

I pulled down my loudspeaker and shouted into it: "ROY! PUT A TOWEL ON!" Everyone's faces where priceless.

I woke up and just cleaned myself off, man I missed washing. I was one of the few Strawhats who actually liked bathing and did it every day. Luffy...he was like a cat in the Sunny's tub.

When I was sure I had thoroughly cleaned myself I got out and got dressed again as I walked in on a red-faced Dimo. "Ellix-sama! We must have a toast!" You'll never believe this, but Dimo being drunk actually makes him talk PROPERLY! He led me up to the front and held up his booze mug. "To Ellix-sama! An amazing battler! Like the bull among the cows! KANPEI!"

"KANPEI!" Everyone else yelled as they downed their mugs.

I just walked over and sat in between two pirates to drink some more juice. The one to the right of me, who was reading a newspaper, suddenly spoke to me. "Hey Ellix-sama? Did you hear about this?"

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Depends on what it is."

"They say that the captive that new Shichibukai caught is gonna be executed at Marineford."

Marineford? How prestigious, poor guy, the World Government must really hate him, now my curiosity was peaked. "Does it list a name?" I asked as I took another sip.

"Says here he's called Portgaz D. Ace."

NANI!? My eyes widened as I spat the entire content of my mouth over the people opposite us, actually causing everything to stop and turn to me. My brain was trying to trick me, convince me that my ears heard wrong, that I was delirious, but I turned my head slowly towards him. "What...did you say...?"

_Flashback_

We all trudged through the hot sands as Luffy complained about it being hot along with Usopp, Zoro pulled Chopper along on his wooden sleigh and Nami and Vivi strode ahead. As for myself, I was bringing up the rear with Ace, trying to shield myself from the sun.

"Hey, what do you do?" Ace asked suddenly.

His question caught me off guard in the blistering heat as I just stared at him dumbly. "Pardon?"

"You know, in my little brothers crew? I know you keep him outta trouble but you gotta do something else, right?" He laughed.

I scratched the side of my shadowed cheek. "Well...I'm...Lookout."

I expected him to burst out laughing, but he just nodded. "Good position, they can really help in terms of sea battle strategy, I know a few good lookouts."

I just stared at Ace, how could this guy be LUFFY'S brother? "Can I ask you something?"

He shrugged. "Sure, what?"

"What's it like having a little brother like Luffy?"

He chuckled lightly and looked like he was thinking. "Well, for one thing he doesn't change, always going in fists first." THAT was truth right there. "And no matter what you do he's always gonna find trouble." Ohhhhhh definitely. "And he can be a pain in the ass sometimes." ...I'll give him that one as well.

"But, Luffy can always make ya happy with that stupid grin and optimism of his...he's a pretty good little brother." He nodded to himself.

"He's a pretty good captain too, hehehe..." I laughed.

Ace looked at me with a smile. "Hey...your all right Ellix."

"You too, Ace!" I nodded.

_Flashback Ends_

"Ace is going to be executed!?" I yelled at the pirate in anger. "When!?"

"I-In a few days from now!" He stuttered.

I snatched the newspaper off of him and scanned it over, damn it! It didn't list where he was being held! How could this happen!? Ace was so strong! Whitebeard won't take this lying down!...And neither will Luffy...

I scrunched the paper up and tossed it to the floor in rage. I steadied my breathing and tried to calm myself down, I stared at the wristband Nami gave me as one thought raced through my mind: What do I do?

"Ellix-sama?" Dimo spoke up, sounding more sober, but I just blocked everything out.

Luffy...will go to Marineford, no doubt...but...everyone else would be heading to the Archipelago, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook...Nami...

I held out both my hands, as if I could picture them. One, my nakama, the other, my captain and his brother.

What do I do?

"What do I...do?" I sobbed as tears poured down my face.

"Ellix?" I heard Sarah call.

I couldn't take the pressure, so I faked another narcoleptic attack. I strolled through the bottom of my dreams as I mulled it over...I'm not going to say what I debated in my head...it was too personal. But...I eventually reached a decision, and I woke up.

"Ellix-sama! You are having the waking!" Dimo breathed a sigh of relief as I stood up. "Okay are you?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "I've made my decision."

"What decision?" I heard someone asked.

I stared at the large crowd with a determined glare. "I'm going to Marineford!"

"...N...N...NAAAAAAAAAAANIIIIIIIII!?" Practically everyone yelled. Random voices began shouting at me.

"Marineford!? Why the hell do you want to go there!?"

"Are you insane!?"

"A massive struggle of pirate and marine powers about to go down!"

"Whitebeard will be there!"

"What possible reason could you have for wanting to go straight to the main Marine Headquarters!?"

I turned to all of them with dead seriousness. "Because my captain is going to be there!"

"H-Hold up!" One pirate yelled. "If your captain IS going to Marineford, how are YOU supposed to get there! You think the gates of justice will just let you walts on through!? And even if you DO make it there, you'll be amongst some of the strongest people in the world! You don't have a chance!"

I slammed my hands down on the table and got RIGHT in his face. "I don't CARE what I have to do to get there! I'll find a way somehow! And I don't care if I DIE there! 'Cause I know that I'll die doing something IMPORTANT! I have nakama waiting for me elsewhere, I admit that! But if I had never met Luffy I would never have met them! I would probably be dead by now! Luffy has helped me through the toughest times! Luffy has always put his unwavering faith in me! Luffy has picked me up even when I've been beaten up so much I can't walk! So don't you DARE say I would leave him to go into that warzone alone! I PRACTICALLY OWE LUFFY MY LIFE! AND SO MUCH MORE!"

Everything was silent except for my panting after my rant...until..."Spoken well words, Ellix-sama...Your loyaltiness is having the above and beyondness! I am having the respecting of that! I shall be having the helping of you in ways of any possibilities!" Dimo...

"Ellix...if your g-going to Marinesord...then c-coun-count me in." Tack...

"Thatwassuchacoolspeech! Let'sgorescuethisAceguy!" Roy...Kalamar...

"I know I'm not brave but...I want to help you out somehow! Your my friend!" Sarah...

"Screepth!" Tempo...

I smiled at them. "Thank you, but I don't want you to come with me, this will be dangerous."

"Too bad! Yo-Your stuck with us now!" Tack slurred.

"We will be having the lending of a ship now right Ellix-sama!" Dimo announced.

Wow...these guys...

"This is great and all, but how do you plan to GET to Marineford?" Someone called out. I crossed my arms at his good point, that place is heavily secured, and I don't think I can hitch a ride with Whitebeard...

"There could be one way..." We all turned to the pirate who spoke up. "There's a legend about a group of pirates...called the Thief Pirates."

"Thief Pirates?" I echoed.

He nodded. "Nobody knows ANYTHING about them, they don't even have bounties 'cause nobodies seen 'em. But they've made themselves known by leaving messages, they steal everything! Food, gold, Devil Fruits you name it they've took it...its said they can sneak into any place..."

"Sounds promising..." Another nodded.

"How do we find 'em?" I asked.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper which he unfolded. "I killed some guy on his way to their hideout for recruitment...here."

"Your just giving this map to us?" I said sceptically.

"I'm not going there anytime soon, those guys are dangerous..." He handed me the map and I looked at it.

"Dimo? Can you get me a navigator as well?" I asked starring at the shabby work.

"Course of, Ellix-sama!" Dimo nodded.

I looked up with a determined glint in my eye. "Then let's set sail for the Thief Pirates' Hideout!"

_SummitWar_

The ship Dimo gave me was pretty nice. Kinda basic but clean and full of food, as well as a steerer and navigator. Tack, Roy, Kalamar, Sarah and even Tempo were coming with me, despite my protests, I knew this was gonna be dangerous. Tack was enduring a hangover.

"HAVING THE WAITING ELLIX-SAMAAAAAAA!"

We all turned to see Dimo jump onto the ship with a giant paper notepad strapped to his back. "Dimo? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Such a joyful reunion Ellix-sama! Like the tears of weeping! I am having the coming with you! Like the tin can that follows its production machine mother!" Dimo grinned.

"Aren't you owner of this place?" I asked.

"To you I say yes! But I was having the explaining earlier."

"CAPTAIN-SAMAAAAAA!" Suddenly all of Dimo's crewmates ran to the shore. "WE'LL MISS YOOOOOOU!"

"I shall be having the missing of you too, nakama!" Dimo over-the-top wailed. "But we shall be having the reunion of sobs soon!"

"BE CAREFUL CAPTAIN-SAMAAAAAAA!"

And so we all walked to the front of the ship. "Are we ready?" Our helmsman asked.

"Yep." I nodded.

"Let us be having the shipping off!" And so we untied the ropes and began sailing off. Tempo perched on my shoulder and nuzzled my cheek as I hardened my expression and looked out towards the ocean.

'Don't worry Ace, I WILL help Luffy rescue you...I promise..."

**Anotheeeeer chapter!**

**Ellix: At least your back on track!**

**Tempo: Screeepth!**

**Hey! What's Tempo doing in here!?**

**Ellix: He was bored, let him stay, pleeeeeease?"**

**Tempo: Screeeee?**

**Okay fine, let's do reviews.**

**To TheRealEvanSG: Thanks for the praise! I'm very pleased with how the Colour Carnival Arc turned out!**

**Ellix: Yeah! Dimo sure had to make me work for my victory!**

**Tempo: Screeee!**

**To Thief-chan: Wow, Ellix, your Devil Fruit sure is popular.**

**Ellix: SUGOIIII! I'm so loved! Yaaay! Thank you Eri-chan! Thank you Thief-chan!**

**Tempo: Screeeeeepth!**

**Well, next up is my second OA, and I'm accepting OC's! They can either be an ally (Who will also take part in the Paramount War) or an enemy!**

**Ellix: Needy author!**

**Tempo: Screeepth!**

**Look! Is that some meat over there!?**

**Ellix and Tempo: *Lunge in the direction***

**Now then, I don't own One Piece! A now healthy Oda does! Thank you for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16: Fleet of Thieves Arc Part 1

Chapter 16: The Plan to Marineford! The Thief Pirates' Lair!

**Cover Page: One Piece Pokemon, the Strawhats-The Strawhats in their pre-timeskip costumes as pokemon, Aipom D. Luffy is stuffing meat into his swollen cheeks. Roronoa Zoro the Grovyle and Sanji the Combusken are butting their heads in another argument whilst Nami the Skitty happily rolls on a mountain of gold with berri signs for eyes. Usopp the Seedot is telling Teddy Teddy Chopper the Teddiursa (Brain Point)/ Deerling (Walk Point) another tall tale whilst Nico Robin the Kirlia is calmly reading a book. Franky the Gurdurr tinkers with a small contraption with Brook the Duskull playing his violin. Finally Pichu T. Ellix is sleeping, dreaming about his Nightmare Form, Darkrai.**

I crawled along the soft carpet with a happy smile on my face, gurgling as I tried to get somewhere.

"What are you doing Ellix?" I turned and stuffed my right hand in my mouth as I looked up at my mum, who's face was shadowed. "Come here you." She reached down and picked me up, bobbing me in her arms as I just continued to chew on my own hand.

She sat in a simple wooden chair as I stared up at her with my big eyes, waving my arms up and down as if I was testing them. "You are energetic aren't you?" She said as I tried to reach for a very interesting looking spoon. Then my attention was directed to a weird looking fruit which I reached for.

"You can't have that, darling." Mum said as she cradled me. "That's a Devil Fruit-" It felt like everything glitched again. "-I think it's called the Dori Dori no Mi."

I began to blub as I realised I couldn't have it. "Oh dear, I think someone's tired." She carried me over to a simple wooden crib and gently rested me in. My crying settled down as she began speaking in a calming voice, definitely a lullaby, my eyes slowly closed as I drifted off to sleep...

...

I sat upright on the deck of Dimo's ship. 'Just another dream...' I thought in disappointment, I had been taking a power nap until I dreamed that up. But this was good, I was recalling memories about my mother! Though I still couldn't see her.

"We'll be arriving soon! Everyone brace yourselves!" Our navigator announced.

As most of us moved to the front of the ship a fog started to roll in.

"What's with the fog?" Roy asked no one in particular.

"Stay alert." Tack told us.

Through the thick fog, we saw rocky land, and the ship weighed anchor just before we were beached.

"This is as far as we go. Good luck Captain-sama." Our helmsman nodded.

"Having the thanking of you, nakama!" Dimo bowed as we all hopped off the boat and onto the shore.

The two nodded as they slowly turned the ship around and sailed off.

"...S-So what...do we do now...?" Sarah asked.

"...I have absolutely no clue." I told them honestly.

"Nani!?" Tack yelled at me.

"I was just focusing on getting here." I admitted sheepishly. "But I'd say the best thing to do is to look for any ships we could use!"

"Screepth!" Tempo agreed.

So we plodded on through the thick fog. "I can't see my hand in front of my face!" Roy complained. "...But I can see Kalamar's tentacle!" The squid stuck it to his face.

"Hey! What's that?" Tack spoke up suddenly.

We all walked forwars until, it felt like the fog just drifted away to give us the vision in front of us. 10, 10! Ships were lined up along the rocky coast, and they were odd to say the least. 7 of them had rounded edges, whilst 2 had really tall and thick masts, they looked more like turrets then masts! And then there was the lead ship, it had a bandanna wearing mermaid for the head and was obviously more luxurious and larger then the others.

But all of them had the same jolly roger. A skull with a fierce expression wearing a red bandanna, that had a crossed golden key and keyhole instead of bones. Another thing that REALLY caught my attention, was that they were all coated.

"I think this is where the Thief Pirates are..." I said.

"H-He...has a whole fleet..." Sarah mumbled.

"...SUGOIIII!" Dimo suddenly shouted with over the top sparkly eyes. "Ellix-sama! Unimportantlings! Be having the viewing of amazingness at the fog!"

We turned and examined the fog...wow it was weird, it made a giant white dome all around this area, as if something was making it take this shape.

"Thisfogissocool!" Roy marvelled.

"I'd give it the term unnatural." Tack mumbled, before turning to me. "So, we've walked on, NOW what's our plan?"

I crossed my arms in thought. These guys had the right idea, coating would be perfect to sneak into Marineford!...But, there was still the matter of the Gates of Justice...and which way I'd have to go to actually reach Marineford! I highly doubted any of us knew the way...I could only think of one thing.

"We sneak on board the head ship, then as soon as they set sail we hijack it and get a navigator to sail us to Marineford." I stated.

"I think the plan is full of yum!" Dimo stated.

"Well, I don't think we've got anything else." Tack shrugged.

We all walked over to the leading ship. "Hey...there's...something over there as well..." Sarah spoke up.

We turned to see a very wide and dark cove entrance. "Guess that's where they hide." Tack noted.

Getting back to the ship, we found a small open cannon hole in the ship. Tack hoisted Sarah up and into it whilst Kalamar climbed in with Roy using his tentacles. Tempo carried Tack up and I literally grabbed and threw Dimo upwards, luckily Kalamar caught him.

As I was helped up we suddenly heard noise that sounded like water. "Shhh..." I whispered as we all peered out of the hole. In the water next to us 10 ships completely identical to these ones rose out of the water! Their coating slid off as they emerged.

The gangplank lowered on the lead ship. And the first person to step off was a tall, lanky man wearing a blue coat on his shoulders similar to an admiral. He had sharp facial features apart from his rounded chin which had stubble on it. His captains hat was oversized and had the jolly roger of the flags on it, I had no doubt in my mind that this was the captain.

The man turned to the pirates dragging large chests out with them. "Come on you lot! Those who act like snails will never reach the finish line!" He shouted at them.

"Yes Captain!" They yelled, confirming my earlier thought.

As they walked into the cove the captain looked at our where we were hiding. 'Crud!' I thought, did he see us?

He paused for a moment before picking his nose. "That's an ugly headpiece."

'Headpiece?...Wh..Wait...Was he talking about ME!?' I thought in rage.

"Gonna have to get rid of that, ugliness is the stain of beauty." He said as he walked off.

"Phew, that was close..." Tack sighed.

"UGLY HEADPIECE!? C'MERE YOU!" I was held back by Roy in my rage.

"He'sgone! He'sgone!" Roy argued as I settled down.

"Nobody can call me ugly..." I grumbled. "...Except Nami!"

"THAT'S JUST AS BAD!" Tack and Roy shouted with face faults.

We all shut our mouths as we heard voices. "Is Fleet 2 ready to go?" I heard the captain ask.

"Yes sir, all ready to sail!" I heard a voice say.

"Good! Onwards then!" There was a pause.

"Captain, you have to be on the ship before you can sail..."

"EHHHHHH!?...Oh yeah, your right." We heard footsteps going on and an anchor being raised.

"The early bird catches the spider!"

"It's worm, Captain."

"EHHHHHH!?...Yep, does go like that."

Our little party stared out the hole and watched as all the coated ships started submerging, with ours going last. Watching the water go calmly past us as we drifted further and further down, watching sea life pass us by.

"Wow...it's beautiful..." Sarah said.

"I am having the agreeing!" Dimo nodded. "Ellix-sama, how shall we be doing the taking-overing?"

I shrugged. "Beat up everybody except a navigator and helmsman?"

"I LIKE that idea!" Roy nodded as Kalamar blooped in agreement.

We then heard a hatch open as two figures walked in. "So, what are we doing again?" One figure asked.

"We're patrolling." The other one told him plainly.

"I just don't see the point, I mean, WHO would be able to sneak on here?"

"Hey, we're just crew members, we don't think, just follow orders, such is the way of life."

"Life sucks..."

"Tell me something I don't know." So the two began pacing as we hid behind some barrels.

"These two are first then." Tack nodded.

"Yep." I replied.

Roy suddenly lent over me. "I wanna take this guy!"

"Roy! Get off of me!" I hissed as I threw him off.

"Someone got out on the wrong side of bed this morning." Roy grumbled.

"Hey!" We all froze at the voice. "Is someone hiding behind those barrels?"

"...No." Roy said as I smacked him upside the head.

"...Oh, my mistake." He then walked on.

...SERIOUSLY!? How stupid is this guy!?

"Having the HIYAAAAAA!" Dimo suddenly leaped out and smacked him round the head with his giant notepad, knocking him out.

"Dimo! We need to be quiet!" I quietly shouted as we all walked out.

"Hey! Did you just knock out my partner?" The other patroller asked.

"...No." Roy said.

"I just saw you!"

"...Well, I'm out of ideas." He shrugged.

I facepalmed as I just shot him in the stomach with a Shigan, knocking him out. To be honest though, I was kinda missing this sort of thing. "We've started at least." I sighed as we walked on to the hatch.

I pushed it open, but instead of being met with a deck I just saw more wooden walls. "Must be two levels..." I said to myself as we climbed on through.

"Maybe we could shoot a hole to the top?" Roy suggested.

"...Noooo, because if we do that we'll have the whole crew on our hands!" I told him. "Let's just WALK!" And that's just what we did.

"How do you think they got all these ships?" Sarah asked timidly.

"Well, I guess they're not called the THIEF Pirates for nothing." Tack shrugged.

"You are making the point of goodness Unimportantling." Dimo nodded.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Tack yelled.

"I am liking the designing of the ships of the thieving!" Dimo said with an over-the-top smile. "They are like the ear wax models of a monkey who is stupid! I must be taking the noting!" He pulled off his notepad and began scribbling in pictures, most likely for his Devil Fruit powers.

As we walked I noticed a lot of weird contraptions and mechanisms around the ship. "You guys are seeing this right?"

"What? The GIANT metal things that you can see every where you look?...Might have." Tack said.

"Screeeeepth!" Tempo happily flitted around the contraptions regardless of the hazards.

"What do you think they could be for?" I crossed my arms in thought as I spoke.

Tack shrugged. "No clue. I'm not one for mechanics." If Luffy were here he'd probably call them 'mystery gears'.

We eventually reached another hatch, and I walked up to it and opened it just a crack so that I could peer out. I stared onto a deck with multiple feet shuffling past.

"Captain!" I heard as some feet ran to a pair of big black boots. "Here is the Eternal Pose from Ship 4 that you requested, sir."

"Thank you, I-NANI!? Why is this the Eternal Pose to Karakuri!?" There he was again, that captain.

"Err...you asked for it, Captain."

"Nani? Didn't I ask for the Eternal Pose to Cactus Island?"

"...No Captain."

"EHHHHHH!?...I did didn't I? Sorry about that. Oh well, I'm sure we'll find someone on the way to Karakuri, change course immediantely."

"Of course, Captain." The feet then shuffled away.

I pulled my face away for a bit. Karakuri? Never heard of an island like that... "Okay, the captain is on the deck." I said to my comrades. "So on the count of three, we all rush out, okay?...One...tw-"

"LET'SJUSTGONOW!" Roy yelled as he pushed us all throught the shaft and up onto the deck where we landed in a crumpled mess, much to the horror of the crew.

"NANIIII!? The ship had babies!" The captain yelled with a face fault.

"We think those are intruders captain!" His crew yelled.

"EHHHHHH!?...Actually that makes much more sense." He frowned. "My name is Captain Kobata, who are you lot?"

I scrambled out of the heap and brushed myself down. "I am Wodos T. Ellix! And this ship is going...to take me to Marineford!"

**It's another chapteeeer! And we got a new reviewer! HikariLight00!**

**Ellix: It's very nice to meet youuuuu!**

**So, this is the first chapter of the Fleet of Thieves Arc!**

**Ellix: It's gonna be the shortest Arc ever! 'Cause I'm gonna beat this Kobata guy easily and get to Marineford!**

**At least your prepared...review time!**

**To Thief-chan: Good point actually...though the anime did confirm he had Conqueror's Haki...**

**Ellix: Use the correct term, baka author! And hey! Your doing those colour spread thingies now, right? Eri-chan should join us!**

**Ask permission from her first.**

**Ellix: Eri-chan! Will you join us in this baka authors color spreads?**

**To TheRealEvanSG: Hells yeah it is! I'm pulling out all the stops in this arc!**

**Ellix: Nani!? You didn't like it BEFORE it reached this part!? *Pouty face***

**To Zusenheim: Yes! I'll try and do those things betterer!**

**Ellix: You've been giving Dimo too much speech time!**

**To HikariLight00: Thanks for your revieeeeeew! Glad to hear others reaaaaad!**

**Ellix: I can't wait to fight alongside your OC!**

**I think that is everything for now! Take it away, Ellix!**

**Ellix: OPFan37 doesn't own One Piece! He does own me, and all the characters in the Fleet of Thieves Arc instead of HikariLight00's OC!**

**I don't own Pokemon either!...Wish I did, though...**


	17. Chapter 17: Fleet of Thieves Arc Part 2

Chapter 17: The Ultimate Devil Fruit!? Ellix vs. Kobata!

**Colour Spread: The Strawhats are having a barbeque in the middle of a wild west-like town, with their wanted posters fluttering in the breeze. Sanji is on the grill wearing a dark blue chefs outfit, with Franky in a light blue train drivers outfit modifying it. Robin wearing her Whiskey Peak outfit hands burgers out with her Devil Fruit powers, whilst Usopp dressed up in yellow Sheriff clothes practices his shooting (Very badly). Chopper is in the shade of the Bank roof, wearing a pink bull costume complaining about the heat, with Nami in an orange cowgirl outfit next to him eating. Brook in a typical wild west piano players outfit is 'playing dead' in the sand, with Zoro drinking booze wearing a green cowboy outfit. Finally, Luffy, Ellix and Eri wearing red, aquamarine and dark red cowboy outfits respectively are ravenously eating meat with a giant rack of ribs behind them.**

"Marineford?" Kobata asked with a raised eyebrow. "Don't you know what's going to go down there? The dog flees FROM the flames, not into them."

"URUSAI!" I yelled. "Me and my friends are gonna take this ship!"

Kobata smirked. "And your friends will do...what exactly?" He pointed behind me.

I turned to find them all in Kairoseki handcuffs! Even Kalamar and Tempo! "They had the surprise attacking of us, Ellix-sama..." Dimo said weakly.

"NO KIDDING! That must've been record time!" I yelled with shark teeth.

"Ah wait, NOW I remember you." I turned back to Kobata. "Wodos T. Ellix, Rokushiki Nightmare, with a bounty of 240,000,000 berri. So why do you want to sail to Marineford in MY boat, Nightmare?"

"I'm going to help Luffy rescue his brother!" I declared.

"Brother?...Are you talking about Alvida the Iron Mace?"...NANI!?

"Captain...it's Portgaz D. Ace."

"EHHHHHH!?...He's a guy right? Yep, those two can EASILY be mixed up."

"NO THEY CANNOT!" I yelled with shark teeth.

"Anyway, you want to save him!?...How precious." He gave me a smirk that just screamed he was a dick. "In my opinion, I'm glad he's being executed, he's nothing but a filthy smudge on the names of both Marines AND pirates! Finally the Marines are doing something USEFUL by purging him from the face of the world! And if we're lucky they'll kill ALL of Whitebeard's crew too! Mehehehehehe! MEHEHEHEHEHE!"

My eyes widened in rage as I got into Luffy's Gear Second stance. "Don't you dare..." I glared at him. "SAY THAT ABOUT ACE! Soru!" I dashed in front of him and pulled back my fist.

"NANI!?" Kobata shouted in shock of my speed.

"Ken!" I punched him straight in the gut with Soru speed. His whole body froze, then he began twitching violently before the impact finally caught up with him, and he was thrown back into the railing with a big boom and flying dust.

"CAPTAAAAAAAIN!" His surrounding crewmates yelled before they aimed their weapons at me.

"Wait!" They all froze as Kobata stood up and wiped blood off of his chin. "The cub will not learn unless punished by the alpha male. I am the captain of the Thief Pirates, I do not have a bounty because no-one has even been able to see my face!...I am more then a match for you, Nightmare." He then stood up.

I glared at him as I readied my leg. "Rankyaku...Yufo!" I shot a Rankakyu identical to Lucci's 'Rankyaku Hyobi'.

But Kobata just smiled as he started glowing orange just before the attack hit him. His face became shadowed as he was hit by the spinning air wave.

"WaytogoEllix!" Roy called...no...something was up...

Suddenly Kobata's mouth was revealed, and it was in a smile! "Mehehehe...Counter Body!" He then threw open his arms to reveal my Rankyaku had done nothing against his glowing body! "Is that the best you can do, Nightmare? I'm disappointed...Mehehehe..."

I gritted my teeth in anger, what was that? A shield Devil Fruit or something?...I had to test it...and I'd start by ploughing through full force! I pushed off the wooden flooor and dashed at him. "Shigan Akai Hatsu Dangan!" I repetitively poked the air with both my forefingers, sending countless air bullets at him.

"I was expecting more power from you." Kobata sneered as he easily endured.

"Nnnnggghh...URUSAAAAIIIIII!" I screamed as I kept up my attack, but I stopped halfway as I realised I wasn't getting anywhere, and I needed to save my strength.

"Oh? Is that all you can muster? I suppose you are the cat impersonating the lion." He was REALLY beginning to annoy me now.

"Kami-E!"I flattened my arm and twisted it around until I could no more. "Shigan Neji!" I dashed forward and stabbed my finger at him in a drilling motion, but he just ducked!

"Here, have your attacks back." He said as he punched me in the chest. "Counter Shock!"

Suddenly, it felt like I was hit with a sharp and painful strike, followed by being peppered with millions of powerful bullets! I gasped in pain as I was thrown back onto my my back and I clutched my chest in pain, ARRRGGGHH it felt like I'd been stabbed all over my body!

"ELLIX!/ELLIX-SAMA!/SCREEEPTH!" My friends yelled.

"You are truly gullible." Kobata said as I rolled onto my front, I had to muster all my strength just to try and pick myself up! "I ate the Bakku Bakku no Mi, I'm a Counter human!"

I picked myself up and glared at him whilst I clutched my chest. "I can take any move you make without a scratch and then hit YOU with it, only with double the power!" He continued. "It's the ULTIMATE Devil Fruit! I could defeat the Shichibukai, Yonko AND the Marines without a single scar afterwards if I wanted to!"

I hated this guy, spewing crap about having the ultimate Devil Fruit. "All Devil Fruits have weaknesses!" I yelled at him. "And I will find yours, defeat you, and you will take me to Marineford!"

"Mehehehehe! Don't you get it, Nightmare!? The Bakku Bakku no Mi HAS no weakness! I am INVINCIBLE! Nobody can touch me!" He declared.

'I know that's not true, he got hit with my Soru Ken!" I thought. 'I'll just surprise him again...' "Soru!" I disappeared and dashed into the air beside him. "Rankyaku Gaicho!" I whipped my leg to send a large steel slicing bird at him.

He just reached out his hand and crushed it whilst he glowed orange! "I must admit...you almost got me for a second, there." He then jumped up and got right in my face.

'I need to dodge!' "Gep-"

"Counter Shock!" He kneed me in the chin, feeling like a powerful uppercutting slash. The impact rolled my eyes into the back of my head as I felt myself fly up before doing a U-turn and crashing into the deck of the ship.

"You cannot defeat the ultimate Devil Fruit, Nightmare!" He yelled at me.

My eyes fixed themselves as I struggled to my feet, getting hit with twice as much power as you do is not fun. And this guy was FAR too full of himself, I needed to knock him down a peg. "Soru!" I dashed straight in front of him. "Twin Tekkai Ken!" I hardened both my arms with Tekkai and slammed them into his...orange glowing chest.

"It's no use Nightmare, I have Kenbunshoku Haki, and I can predict every move you'll make." He sneered, so it IS Haki! "Counter Shock!" He punched me with both fists and I was thrown back into the wall.

I supported myself as I bent my leg. "Rankyaku Bumeran!" I sent a 'V' shaped Rankyaku spinning away as I then supported myself up by my arms. "Rankyaku Ran!" I whipped loads of smaller air slices at him, which he endured with Counter Body.

"Don't you learn anything? Your just giving me more power!" Kobata laughed as I stopped my attack, I had to endure this next one.

"Counter Shock!"

"Tekkai Gou!"

I clenched my teeth as he slammed both fists into me, luckily my technique reduced the impact. Kobata suddenly gasped and fell to his knees as he was hit in the back by my returning Bumeran.

'Why didn't he defend?' I briefly thought. 'Never mind! I have an opening to atta-GAH!' My legs painfully buckled from underneath me. 'Damnit! I've taken more damage then I thought!'

By this time, Kobata had recovered and glared at me. "Clever trick..." He said before he rapidly punched me three times in the stomach.

Oh Gol D. Roger...that hurt...I think I'm going to...

"Hurts, doesn't it?" I really hated this guy. "Those punches were strengthened by my Busoshoku Ha-"

"BLEAGH!" Before he could continue I threw up bile all over his face, courtesy of his previous punches.

"GAH! This is disgusting!" He shouted in shock.

With renewed strength I took advantage of the opportunity. "Tekkai Sai!" I dashed forward with Soru and tackled him with a steel hard body, a deadly combination.

"EYAAAAAAHHH!" Kobata yelled as he was thrown into the other side of his ship whilst his crewmates watched in horror.

I took advantage of the oppurtunity and dashed over to him. "Shigan Oren!" I stabbed one of my fingers into him multiple times, but he did Counter Body again!

"You are beginning to annoy me...Counter Shock!" Before I coould react he punched me inthe stomach and sent me flying across and then into the deck to the cheer of his crew.

I layed on my front as I tried to get up, everything hurt and my body wouldn't obey me. "Where is your resolve now, Nightmare?" Kobata asked mockingly. "You thought YOU could even PARTAKE in a war of this magnitude!? Pathetic! Ace will die how he has always been, a disgusting rodent!"

His words fueled my already building rage, but I knew I couldn't risk going even half Nightmare, I had to keep my head on in this fight. So I forced myself to stand, coughing up blood at the same time.

"Oh? You can still stand?...Well, your obviously not a pushover." Kobata snorted.

"...Don't..." I glared at him. "Don't you DARE insult Ace to my face! I may not know him as well as Luffy but...but..." I stood tall with pride. "A good person should NEVER die! No matter what they're title is! That's MY justice!"

"Get the flowers out of your head, justice of any form won't be present in this war, only the blood bath."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I dashed over to him and readied my fists. "Rokuogan!"

"Counter Body." He said bored as I blasted him with my technique, smoke coming off of my fists. I panted heavily at the strain of it.

"Counter Shock!" I narrowed my eyes, now was my chance! I narrowly avoided the attack with a duck as I readied my finger.

"Shigan!" And I drove my finger into his stomach.

Everything paused for a moment, then I pulled my finger, dripping fresh blood, out of his stomach as he fell at my feet.

"CAPTAAAAAIN!" His crewmates yelled.

"Y-You...bastard..." He said through gritted teeth.

"...I figured it out." I said plainly. "There's a five second time limit after using that Counter Shock...where you can't use Counter Body." I glared at him. "So stop saying your Devil Fruit's perfect!" I jumped into the air and spun around. "Tekkai: Rin!" I slammed my leg heavily down on his head.

Only it was glowing orange.

"Say what you want, Nightmare...I have already won this fight! Counter Shock!" I leaned back to narrowly avoid the uppercut as I somersaulted backwards, landing on my hands and feet, now I just had to use speed and my new knowledge.

I pulled both my arms back. "Shiga-" Suddenly it felt like something clamped around my wrists, and I instantly felt weakened. 'C-Crap! Kairoseki handcuffs!' I felt myself being pinned down by more and more Keiroseki items, everything was fading, voices becoming distant...

"Goodnight, Nightmare." I heard Kobata say as everything faded to black...

**Woooooah! Ellix lost!**

**Ellix: I DIDN'T LOSE! That bastard cheated with Kairoseki! I could have beaten him easily!**

**Say what you will, this Arc's not finishing as early as you hoped. Anyway, we have a new reviewer!**

**Ellix: Thank you, animefan!**

**About your question...obviously-oh, hold on. *Places earmuffs on Ellix.* Obviously Ace's death is a major point for Luffy, and inspires his two years training, plus, what would Doflamingo use as bribary and what will Sabo eat in the Dressrosa Arc? Of course I could be REALLY creative and make an alternative storyline...but you'll just have to wait and see! *Removes earmuffs***

**Ellix: Did you say something?**

**Nothing...**

**To Thief-chan: There you go! Eri-chan's now in our Colour Spreads!**

**Ellix: That meat was all mine!**

**URUSAI! Be nice!**

**Ellix: Gomen, Eri-chan...**

***Picks up Pichu Ellix* Look at this! Is this not the definition of cuteness? Look at it!**

**Pichu Ellix: Please help me, Eri-chan!**

**To HikariLight00: No problem at all! Thanks for reviewing again! They help me write more! Especially two!**

**Ellix: I have a question! Does she like meat!?**

***Facepalm***

**To TheRealEvanSG: No worries, Ellix was joking! RIGHT ELLIX!?**

**Ellix: Y-Yep!**

**Good...**

**To Zusenheim: Nope, it was allllll just a big coincidence!**

**Ellix: Yeah! Like how the authors cookie stash mysteriously disappeared!**

***Gets out Gatling Gun* Run. Now.**

**Ellix: O-Okay! OPFan37 doesn't own One Piece! Not even HikariLight00's OC! Just this arc and the other characters in it!**

**I SAID RUN!**

**Ellix: AAAAAAAHHHHH!**


	18. Chapter 18: Fleet of Thieves Arc Part 3

Chapter 18: The Plan REALLY Begins! New Allies Aid the Takeover!

**Colour Spread: The Strawhats as futuristic pirates sailing the stars in a hi-tech Thousand Sunny. All of them are dressed in hi-tech armour as Luffy, Ellix and Eri jump onto an opposite ship filled with robots. Luffy using Giant Pistol, Ellix using Twin Drill Barrage, and Eri heavily swinging her bisento downward.**

"...ix...El..i...Ellix! Wake Up!"

My eyes immediantely snapped open to be met with damp grey walls, my hands were bound behind my back, and I was feeling weak, I still had the Keirosaki handcuffs on. Looking down at myself I saw that my clothes had been taken and had been replaced with black and white striped prison attire.

"Ahhhh! Your awake Nightmare! Excellent!" I looked up and my expression hardened as I locked eyes with Kobata. on the other side of some metal bars, most likely Keirosaki.

"Y-You..." I said weakly. "W-Where are my new nakama?"

"Why, right beside you." Kobata gestured to the side of me and I turned to see everyone beside me in the same predicament...Dimo has purple hair...

""Sorry Ellix...we screwed up..." Roy said sadly as Kalamar blubbed in disappointment.

"Now that you are awake, Nightmare..." I turned back to Kobata. "I was wondering if you could do something for me."

"Never." I spat.

His expression darkened. "Why don't you hear me out, first? I know all about your little crew." He began pacing side to side. "You know, since I don't have a bounty I'm free to hand in pirates and claim the rewards, your captains in particular caught my eye, like the panther eyeing the tender deer, so tell me..." He stopped and pressed his face against the bar. "Where are the rest of the Pawpads?"...Nani?

A guard walked up to him. "Sir...they're called the Strawhats."

"EHHHHHHH!?...Of course! It's their captains trademark isn't it? Can't believe I forgot that." How did I lose to THIS guy? "So, where are they, Nightmare?"

"I don't know." I told him truthfully. "And even if I did I wouldn't tell you ANYTHING!"

He stood straight and glared down at me. "We could have done this the easy way, but you had to make this difficult. We have ways of making you talk, Nightmare...bring him out."

Two guards opened the doors and walked in, I tried to shuffle away but the forcefully grabbed me and dragged me out.

"Ellix!" Sarah gasped.

"TARDS OF THE BAS!" Dimo yelled with over-the-top rage, the whole angry works. "WHAT ARE YOU HAVING THE DOING OF TO ELLIX-SAMA!?"

They threw me on top of a table as a man walked out of the shadows and into view. He was a stereotypical thief if I ever saw one, wearing a dark purple hood and a red scarf over his mouth and nose so that only his cold grey eyes could be shown. He wore purple shadowed clothing with black fingerless gloves, and had an aura of cruelty about him.

"Allow me to introduce my first mate, Quinn." Kobata smiled sadistically. "He's an expert torturer. One way or another, he'll make you talk."

Quinn glared at me with those cruel eyes. "Prepare yourself..." He said as he looked me over like a piece of meat for the slaughter. I steeled my nerves and got ready to endure what I had to.

"ELLIIIIIIX(-SAMAAAA)!" All the humans yelled as Quinn loomed over me.

Then he began...wait, why was he taking off my socks?...Oh no...please no! He's going to-

"HAHAHAHA!" I burst out laughing. "DORIRIRIRI! PAHAHAHAAAAAA! STOP ITHAHAHAHA! THAT DORIRIRI-TICKLES! PAHAHAHAHA!" He was tickling my feet so much! It was agonizing!

"You can make this stop, Nightmare!" Kobata said. "Where are the Strawhats!?"

"PAHAHAHA! I-I-I I DON'T-HAHAHAHAAAA! KNOW! I SWEAHEHEHEHEHEAAAAAR!" I begged as tears rolled down my face, make it stop! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!

Kobata glared at me. "Your will is strong, like the stubborn eagle...Quinn! Go for the armpits!"

"Yes sir..." Quinn nodded.

"NO! Don't go there-AHHAHAHAHAAAA! PLEHEHEHEHEEEEEEASE! DORIRIRIRIRI! I'M MOHOHOHOHOST SENSITIVE THEHEHEHEHEHEEEEERE! STHOHOHOHOOOOOP!"

"You know how this can eeeeend."

"HAHAHAHA! I-HAH-DON'T-HAH KNOOOOHOHOHOHOHOOOOOW!"

"This clearly isn't working...Quinn! Do the thing!"

"Yes captain..." He then slid a finger underneath his scarf and sucked on it, then he-wait...NO! DON'T COME NEAR ME WITH THAT THI-

"URRRRRGGGHHH!" I screamed in disgust as he put it IN MY EAR! "IT'S SO SLIMY AND WET AND GROOOOOOOSS!"

"This can alllllll go away."

"I. DON'T. KNOW!"

Kobata sighed. "That's enough Quinn." Thank Roger, he finally stopped. "We'll be back tomorrow Nightmare, and this time we'll move on to nipple twisting." I was then thrown back in the cage with the door shutting behind me as the captain and his first mate walked off.

"That was awful..." I shivered. "And when was the last time that guy brushed his teeth!? Disgusting!"

"Are you having the okayness, Ellix-sama?" Dimo asked.

"I guess..." I groaned. "But we need to get out of here! NOW!"

"Ya think?"

"AHHHHHHH!" We all face faulted as we realized someone else was in this cage with us.

She looked about 15, and had long, curly, light brown hair coupled with light grey eyes, with a thin scar over the left one, like us, she was wearing prisoner clothes.

"Don't scare us like that!" Roy shouted with shark teeth.

"W-Who are you?" Sarah asked timidly.

"Annabel Grant, but just call me Annabel." She shrugged. "So, what are you guys doing in here?"

"We should be asking YOU that question!" Tack shouted.

She huffed. "I ran into these guys and their nutcase of a captain whilst sailing, said they couldn't let me go after seeing them, so now I'm stuck in here."

"We were trying to take over this fleet." I explained. "I'm going to Marineford to rescue Portgaz D. Ace!"

"WHY DID YOU TELL HER THAT!?" Tack and Roy yelled as Kalamar blooped in anger.

I shrugged. "She seems nice."

Annabel smiled. "Thanks, you too, for a member of the Strawhats. So why do you wanna rescue Portgaz D. Ace?"

"He's my captains brother."

Her eyes widened. "Your brother? Seriously?" She looked off for a minute, as if she was spacing out.

"Err, hello?" I said uncertaintly.

She turned back to me. "Sorry, just thinking. And you wanna take over this entire fleet to go to a massive war to save your captains brother? That's loyalty if I've ever seen it, your pretty cool, Ellix."

"Thanks!" I smiled.

THUD! THUD!

Our attention was suddenly turned to the gate, where the two guards were knocked out, and standing in their places were two guys.

The first on was an ossan, he had a bald patch on his head, but had long white hair reaching his back around it, together with the bushiest white eyebrows I've ever seen, and a long white moustache and beard combo. But his most interesting feature was his legs, or rather peg legs. I'm pretty sure if he didn't have those wooden poles he'd be a midget, as his body was small but they were really long! He even had a wooden walking stick as long as them!

The other guy looked more around Annabel's age, and was wearing a green newsboys cap with blonde hair sticking out the front. His BIG green eyes held a constant glum expression, or rather just eye, as his newsboys cap was slumped over his left one. He was wearing a blue shirt that had a picture of a black cloud with lightning around it on the front (reminds me of Nami...) and dark blue shorts. He had two long metal pipes arranged in an 'X' tied tohis back with a red sash that went across his chest.

The ossan went over to a stool, and then his wooden legs bent in half via a few metal gears in the midsection so that he could sit down. He reached into his beard and pulled out a brown bottle, which he unscrewed then took a swig of. I think he looked at me, I couldn't tell with those bushy brows.

"You wanna drink, kiddo?"

I raised an eyebrow, he said it as if he was saying it in Japenese. "I don't drink."

"Good thing too kiddo, terrible habit." He said before he took another gulp. He then sighed. "Seems like your in a tough bind aren't ya kiddo?"

"Yeah." I said before I realised something. "Can you please stop calling me kiddo?"

"HOW RUDE!" He suddenly yelled as he reached his cane through the bars and whacked me with it.

"Ouch!" I yelled, rubbing my head.

"IS THAT HOW YOU TREAT A DEFENCELESS OLD MAN!?" He continued. "Things would've been different back in MY day."

"OSSAN OF FOOLISHNESS!" Dimo shark teethed. "HAVE THE NOT HITTING OF ELLIX-SAMA!"

He paused for a second. "I guess you make a good point, and thanks for saying it so politely.

REALLY!? "Who are you anyway!?" I shouted.

"The name's Gundar kiddo." The ossan said as he finished off his booze. "And this here's my grandson, Specter."

"It is an honour to meet you Ellix, I'm simply bursting with joy..." He said in a dull tone, sarcastic much?

"So what are you doing here?" Annabel asked.

"Us? We're here to let you out, kiddo." Gundar stood up and jangled some keys in front of us. "You wanna head to Marineford, right kiddo? We could help ya get the whole fleet to follow ya."

I had my suspicions. "What's in it for you?"

"Gonna take out the captain right? Mans gotten far too cocky, almost got caught several times in the past week! He's ruining the bad name of the Thief Pirates, he needs to be knocked down a peg." He then smiled showing several gaps in his teeth. "Besides...this war sounds like a good thing to spectate! Gyohohohoho!"

I debated it briefly, obviously this was my only choice. "Okay, I'm in."

"If Ellix is in, guess we're in too!" Tack spoke on behalf of our group.

"If its my only option." Annabel shrugged.

"Fine choice folks! Now let's go, your lucky all taken possesions are stored on this ship too."

Pretty soon we were all freed and in a small dressing room, my team retrieving their clothes and weapons (including Dimo's notepad.). Annabel's regular outfit consisted of a yellow jacket over a grey tanktop with black knee-high shorts. She also wore dark brown ankle high boots and a gold ring with a red stone in it on her right index finger.

I found my clothes, but recoiled in disgust at how they smelled. "These are filthy! I need some new clothes!"

"Quit your bellyachin' kiddo, I've worn this shirt everyday for 48 years!" Gundar snapped.

"THAT'S GROSS! EVER HEARD OF HYGIENE!?"

"Wasn't important in my time kiddo."

"Ellix-sama! I have the preparing of the clothes of yumness for you!" Dimo beamed as he pulled them out of his notepad.

"Thanks Dimo!" I smiled as I accepted the clothes.

My new outfit consisted of a black leather jacket over a plain grey short sleeve, with white knee-high shorts, black shined shoes and a red sash around my waist.

"Hey listen." Annabel spoke up. "I was wondering...can I go to Marineford with you guys?"

"Why would you wanna go to Marineford?" I asked.

"For one, I hate those Marine bastards." She said that with malice. "But also, I can see your determination, so I wanna help you. Besides, you seem pretty cool!" She said THAT with a smile.

"Then of course!" I nodded.

"Y-You do seem nice..." Sarah mumbled.

"Any friend of Ellix-sama's is a friend of mine." Dimo grinned.

"You are all amazing, it brings tears to my eyes..." Specter said, seemingly unmoved.

"You don't look it." Roy sweatdropped.

"Sorry about my grandson kiddo, doesn't know how to use his face muscles." Gundar said. "NOW! I'll explain things as we move! So move your young butts!"

"Okay!" I fist-pumped. "This time, we WILL take over this fleet and we WILL sail to Marineford!" And we all cheered.

**New chapteeeeer! And with it comes an OC! Annabel Grant from HikariLight00! She's with us now!**

**Annabel: Hey! Great to be here!**

**Ellix: Yaaaay! Annabel's gonna help us!**

**Hey Ellix, I wonder if you should be a Mincinno what with your cleanliness obsession.**

**Ellix: I do not have an obsession!**

***Dumps trash***

**Ellix: THAT'S DISGUSTING! *Cleans it up*...Crud.**

**Told you. Onto reviews!**

**To TheRealEvanSG: Gravity Falls huh? I watch that too!**

**Ellix: Does it involve meat?**

**Annabel: Or seafood?**

**NO!...Okay yes.**

**To HikariLight00: Yeah, didn't think I'd let it end so quickly did you?**

**Ellix: NANI!? You WANTED me to lose!?**

**NO!**

**Annabel: I'm getting deja vu...**

**To Thief-chan: Truly a jerk through and through.**

**Ellix: He tortured me! Don't worry Eri-chan! I'll beat him THREE TIMES as hard for me, you, and Ace!**

**Annabel: I want to beat someone up as well! Preferably marines!**

**You really don't like them do you?**

**To XJustified: Nani? I did?**

**Ellix: I didn't see one.**

**Annabel: It's a mysteryyyy.**

**No it's not! Just tell us what I did!**

**To Zusenheim: HELL YEAH! I GOT AN ALPACA CANNON NOW!**

**Ellix: WHY ARE YOU CARRYING A LLAMA!?**

**Alpacacino: MEH!?**

**This is an ALPACA! FIRE THE CANNON!**

**Ellix: NOOOO! LLAMA CANNON!**

**ALPACA! Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated! Annabel! Do the disclaimer!**

**Annabel: OPFan37 doesn't own One Piece or me,only this arc and the other characters in it.**


	19. Chapter 19: Fleet of Thieves Arc Part 4

Chapter 19: Stage One, Initiate! Retrieve Meat and Eternal Pose! 

**Cover Page: One Piece Pokemon, the Main Antagonists-Minccino T. Ellix and Eevee A. Erica hold up a sign that reads 'The Bastard Villains'. From left to right it's Buggy the Mr Mime, Persian Kuro, Aggron Krieg, Sharpedo Arlong, Tin-Plate Snorlax, Sir Krookodile, Bellamy the Big Time Spoink, Electivire Eneru, Murky the Silver Murkrow, Rob Liepard, Gengar Moria, Raikizaru, Boa Milotic, Warden Drapion, and Admiral Enteinu.**

We all walked along the decks slowly climbing up, if we started smashing 'willy nilly' as Gundar put it we'd be crushed by millions of tons of water.

I noticed as we were walking that Annabel had a large, 5'ft long scythe with a light blue and silver blade strapped to her back. "Is that your weapon?"

She looked at me. "What? You mean my scythe? Yeah, its a family heirloom, passed down from mother to daughter.

"Mother to daughter? That's weird..." Roy mumbled.

Tack whacked him on the back of his head. "Don't be sexist."

Annabel looked at the two. "Actually, there's a reason. My great, great, great grandmother lived at Amazon Lily."

I raised an eyebrow. "Amazon Lily?"

"Yeah, it's a place where only women live and where men are very scarcely know, even hated by the rulers."

"You hate us!?" Me, Roy and Tack yelled in shock with gloomy auras.

"You hate us? I'm so sad I could weep buckets." Specter said dryly.

"Show a bit of emotion!" Us other three boys shouted at him.

"Nah, my ancient grandma came offshore to study men, and she settled down there with my ancient grandad. But I've still got a mighty warriors genes in me!" She proclaimed proudly.

"Sugoiiiii!" All of us, including Sarah, beamed.

"Sugoi." Specter stated.

"Is that it!?" Us boys yelled with shark teeth.

We reached the hatch up to the main deck, when Gundar stopped. "...Gyohohohoho!" He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I don't think we have to worry about any crewmembers on deck, kiddo." He chuckled as he opened the hatch and we all climbed out.

Wow, Gundar wasn't kidding! Every single crew member had been knocked unconcious! But two people were standing on the deck seemingly fine.

The guy looked about 20, had loose brown hair, amber eyes, and was wearing an orange open shirt with black trousers. The girl looked around the same age, and had red hair like Tack's tyed into a ponytail and green eyes, wearing a white tank top and a blue skirt with heels.

"Hey Gundar, Specter." The guy said. "Sorry, but you missed the party, who are the late arrivals?"

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Gundar whacked him over the head. "Have more respect for an old man!"

"Take a chill pill, old geezer." He wittily replied.

"That's better." Gundar nodded. "These are new allies, Felix, Tank, Ronald, Sydney, Derik, and Arianne. Plus a squid and a bat."

"Those aren't our names..." We all said with a depressed aura as Kalamar and Tempo nodded.

"Ossan of foolishness! You shall make the wrath of Dimo explode like volcanoe of angriness!" Dimo went for the more dramatic option.

"Eh? No matter...listen up kiddos! These here are Donoku J. Thom and 'Snow' Catherine, but call 'em whatever the hell ya want." Gundar waved dismissively.

"Hey there." Thom waved.

"Good to meet you." Catherine shrugged.

"Sooo...what are they doing here?" I questioned the ossan.

"Hmm? Oh right, they were bakas who had the ass-faced stupidity to sneak on here for easy transport."

"Don't pull any punches, do you?" The duo sighed.

"I let 'em out a week ago and hid them until we landed somewhere else, unfortunately we've been doing nothing but sailing. And having to move them from ship fleet to ship fleet is a pain in the ass, they've been like really annoying, needy guinea pigs."

"We're standing right here..." Both said dully.

"But when you lot got captured, I reckon I had enough little kiddos to take over this fleet." He pointed his walking stick at the two. "It looks like you two actually did something useful for a change. Good job."

"Thanks...?" Both said uncertaintly.

"So, why did you guys get caught?" Catherine asked.

"I SAW them, such a crime..." Annabel sighed sarcastically.

"And we're on our way to Marineford!" I cheered.

They both stared at us. "Marineford? Where only the BIGGEST war ever is about to go down?" Thom started.

"To rescue Portgaz D. Ace?" Catherine finished.

"To you I say YES! We are having the rescuing of the Ace of Portgaz D.!" Dimo again, you should be able to tell by now.

"...That's ironic, we were heading there too." Thom laughed.

"NANIIII!?" Me, Roy, Tack and Annabel yelled.

"Nani?" Specter said gloomily.

"OH COME ON!"

"...Umm...W-Why would you want to...um...go to M-Marineford?" Sarah stammered nervously.

The two looked at each other. "Let's just say Ace is a good friend and he helped us out of a tight jam once." Thom shrugged.

"Okay..." Tack said in an unsure tone.

I, meanwhile, walked over to the railing and looked over. All ten ships were going through the ocean, obviously with the main one at the front. Unfortunately it looked like we were the one at the very back.

"Hey, Gundar, how do we get to a different ship?" I called to him.

The ossan turned to me. "That's easy, we have small, deployable, coated rafts in each ships hull so we can travel wherever we want. Ya see each ship is numbered, to show their different purposes. Just ta give ya an example Ship 7 stores all the weapons."

"Cute little rhyme for you there." Thom chuckled.

"Aaaaaanyway." Gundar continued with a tic-pulse. "The ships are ordered from 2 to 9, with 1 leading, it all works in a system."

"That's a stupid numbering system." I deadpanned.

"I designed it." He stated.

"Oh..." I said with a nervous sweatdrop. "W-Well now we know how to get to the lead ship, let's get moving!" I started to walk to the steps.

"Hold your horses kiddo." Gundar said, making me stop. "Do you even know how to get to Marineford?"

"...Err...no, honestly." I sweatdropped.

"Thought as much. In that case we need to make a stop at Ship 3, that's where they keep all the Log Poses and Eternal Poses they've stolen. There's gotta be one for Marineford as well.

I nodded. "Okay then!"

All of us went below deck and found a big red raft with oars, and it was coated as well! "Alright, kiddos. Everyone hop in." We all climbed in as Gundar seized the oars. "Here we go!" He pushed off with the oars and were sent ou into open water, protected from the pressure only by our little bubble.

"Ship 3 is right there." Specter said dully, pointing to one of the weird rounded edge ships with an Eternal Pose painted on the back.

Then a deep rumbling was heard from inside my stomach. "Aww, man. I'm hungry." I looked around at all the ships, and I saw that the vessel opposite the one we were heading to had a picture of a piece of meat drawn on the back of it. "Gundar! What's that one!?"

"Hrmph!? That one? That's Ship 4 kiddo, stores all the food."

"WE HAVE TO GO THERE FIRST!" I practically yelled.

"Isn't rescuing Ace more important then food?" Catherine asked.

"Obviously, but a pirate can't fight on an empty stomach." I quoted my captain.

"Have the agreeing with Ellix-sama's plan of awesomeness!" Dimo yelled.

"Gyohohohoho! I like ya style kiddo, lets grab a bite ta eat first." Gundar agreed as he steered us toward Ship 4.

We docked in the hull where I looked around frantically. "Where's the food?"

"Hidden." Thom wittily answered.

"Through there." Specter said, pointing at a door.

I opened it to find myself staring at lots of boxes and freezers containing food! "Woohoo! Food!" I cheered as I started rummaging around in the boxes for cooked meat.

Everyone got at it as I found some meat and cheese and devoured them both. "What are you eating, Annabel?" I asked as I walked past.

"Seafood, it's pretty good." She nodded.

"They have seafood here too!? I hope I can find some prawns or salmon!"

Soon we were all full. "There, now I don't have to worry about being hungry during the war!" I declared as I patted my full stomach.

"That's...actually a good point." Tack nodded.

As we walked out of the room we were met with a hundred armed pirates. "Freeze, prisoners!" They yelled.

"Only one hundred? This'll be easy." Roy shrugged as he and Kalamar got out their guns.

"Payback time." Annabel smirked as she held out her scythe.

"I reckon a few more couldn't hurt." Thom shrugged.

"Yaaaaah!" Both sides said as we charged.

"Rankakyu Ogama!" I yelled as I sliced most of them with a leg whipped air wave.

"Blood Slash!" Tack's blood shot across the ground like a shockwave, cutting through a path of the pirates.

"Crazy Shooting!" Roy yelled as he and Kalamar shot wildly, hitting a few others.

"Arnament Hardening!" Thom's fist turned jet black and he punched a pirate in the face.

"Frost Covering." Catherine blasted cold air from her hands that covered most of the pirates in frost, weakening them.

"Hey! Thom, you know Haki!" I pointed out. "And Catherine, you ate a Devil Fruit?"

She nodded. "The Fro-Fro Fruit, I'm a Frost woman. It allows me to create frost that cripples opponents movements."

Dimo pulled a big purple bazooka out of his notepad. "NOW FIRE AWESOME PURPLE BAZOOKA OF DOOM!" He screeched as he shot a powerful blast which ripped through their defences.

Even Sarah picked up several pirates and threw them at others. "S-Sorry!" She apologised afterwards.

In pretty much no time at all we were done. "Gyohohoho! You kiddos sure pulled your weight, there!" Gundar chuckled. "Now then, annyone up for going to Ship 3?"

"Me!" I raised my hand as we all got into the coated raft.

So this time we rowed across to the other ship, where we climbed into what looked like a library of Log Poses, they were stacked in shelves everywhere! And there were a lot of them!

"You think he has enough Log Poses?" Thom asked no-one in particular.

"Come on, kiddos, let's get looking." Gundar said as he walked off.

We all started looking around, I was expecting them to be in alphabetical order, but it just looked like they were placed there randomly, much to my annoyance.

"Hey, kiddo!" I heard Gundar call, so I walked over to him. "I think this is it?" He asked as he pointed at a Log Pose that had 'Marineford' written across its base.

"Yes! This is it!" I cheered as I took it and held it gently in my hand, making everyone crowd around me.

"It's the real deal." Tack nodded.

"Yeah, but it looks like its the only Eternal Pose to Marineford here, so ya gotta keep a close eye on it, kiddo." Gundar told me.

"I promise." I said as I pocketed it.

Suddenly the door burst open and guess who it was. If you guessed more pirates then you were right.

"What the hell are these guys doing in the Log Pose room?" One spoke up.

As we all got ready for battle Gundar suddenly blocked us with his walking stick. "Leave these pussys to me, kiddos." He said as he walked forward.

"Gundar! Wait!" I called, but he wouldn't stop.

Specter walked up and next to him as the two confronted the attackers. "This'll be easy! It's just some old geezer and a kid." One smirked.

"Thank you for the compliment." Gundar bowed keeping his super long peg legs straight. "But I've still got a trick or two up my sleeve."

Suddenly he imbued his walking stick with Haki and swiped it in a wide arc, taking out almost half of them! Specter readied his pipes and slammed them against the other pirates with skilled expertise. Gundar did a handstand and imbued both his peg legs with Haki, spinning around like Sanji's Party Table Kick Course before standing back up and whacking the rest of them with his deadly wooden prosthetics. It was over in a matter of seconds.

"Young men are far too cocky these days." Gundar said as we all stared at him with dropped jaws. "Now come on, kiddos, we gotta get to Ship 1 AQAL."

"...Err...don't you mean ASAP?" Annabel asked dumbly.

"Meh? Ahhh I can't get heads or tails of young terms, in my day we just said things good and proper! Now move your lazy asses." He then hobbled off in an elderly grump.

"...Ossans have scary hiddenness." Dimo said.

"Agreed." The rest of us nodded.

_Meanwhile..._

Kobata sat in his chair, tapping the ashes from his cigar into the pot as he took a long sip of his wine. The room he was sitting in was the captains quarters, and different fabulous treasures in glass cages surrounded him, including a solid gold crown with diamonds, and an emerald encrusted ruby as big as your head.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Kobata let out a deep puff on his cigarette. "What the hell is it?"

"C-Captain! We've got reports about attacks on Ships 2, 3 and 4!" A feeble voice squeaked from behind the door.

"2, 3 and 4?" Kobata bit down on his cigar. "Nightmare and his goon squad..." He stood up out of his chair. "The snake will dishonour the leopard by entering its domain...initiate Protocol Apple."

"...D-Do you mean Protocol Alpha, Captain?"

"EHHHHH!?...Yes, yes, that's what I meant."

"R-Right away, Captain!" The sound of footsteps indicated his leaving.

Kobata sat back down and downed the rest of his wine, leaving a tiny bit at the bottom which he swirled in his glass. Suddenly a figure appeared in the shadows. "Captain..." He said in a raspy voice. "You are-click-not worried about this-click?"

He shook his head, before peering at the wine puddle at the bottom of his glass. "Have you ever heard the phrase...'Drink life to the lees?'"

"No-click-Captain."

"It means to seize everything life has to offer you..." He smirked darkly. "And I believe that I was put on this planet to be the very embodiment of that phrase, to take EVERYTHING life offers to me. And a mere mercenary will not change my destiny."

And with that, he drank the rest of the wine, until there was nothing left.

**There's another jerk trait of Kobata for you there, and your REALLY gonna hate him after these next few chapters. Plus we have two more OC's! Donoku J. Thom and Snow Catherine from Exile037! Be thankful I managed to fit 'em in...onto reviews!**

**To ThiefofStealth: Yep, that's basically ME facing the worst ever torture, those were LITERALLY my torture nightmares put to writing, enjoy them.**

**To HikariLight00: Yep, he's doomed. I've actually already got the rematch completely planned out, and I am STOKED to write it!**

**To TheRealEvanSG: And now the counterattack begins! But what is 'Protocol Alpha'? So many questions...**

**To Exile037: Here they are, you got here just in time I do believe.**

**To Zusenheim: Susumeeee! What does that even meeeeeean!? Oh weeeeeeell!**

**And now dear readers, reviews are always appreciated, and thank you for reading.**

**Ellix: NANI!? DID YOU JUST DO THE ENDING WITHOUT ME!? I ONLY JUST GOT HERE!**

***Gets out Alpacacino* Wanna say anything else?**

**Ellix: Nope...**

**Good. Alpacacino, you can do the disclaimer.**

**Alpacacino: Mah! Mah, mah mah mah maaaah! (Thanks! OPFan37 doesn't own One Piece! Not even some of the characters in this Arc! However, he does own the other characters and the arc itself!)**


	20. Chapter 20: Fleet of Thieves Arc Part 5

Chapter 20: Protocol Alpha Activated! The Takeover Team Disassembled!? 

**Colour Spread: The Strawhats are all playing a board game, with their own individual pieces. Brook's a black music note, Franky's a light blue spanner, Robin's a purple book, Chopper's a pink medical kit, Sanji's a blue ladle, Usopp's a yellow slingshot, Nami's an orange berri sign, Zoro's a dark green sword, Ellix's a dark blue scarf, Eri's a dark red bo staff, and Luffy's a red strawhat.**

"Now then, are we gonna get moving, kiddos?" Gundar smirked.

"O-Of course!" I nodded, snapping out of my daze.

As we started walking the entire ship suddenly lurched. "W-What was t-that?" Sarah gasped.

"Woah! Lookatthat!" Roy gasped.

We all looked up to see the same mechanisms we saw in Ship 2, only these ones were shuddering and starting to work. "What's happening?" Annabel asked the air.

"Kobata has activated Protocol Alpha." Gundar hissed.

"Protocol Alpha?" Catherine repeated.

"A strategy for dealing with any escaped prisoners, only to be used in a crisis." Specter explained dully.

The gears and pulleys were really working now, grinding and spinning at a rapid rate. "Quickly! Move your asses up to the main deck!" Gundar snapped as we rapidly began climbing.

When we reached the deck we saw that the mast on this ship, in fact on ALL the ships had a beeping red light on top of them. "Are these ships or toy cars?" Thom thought wittily aloud.

"In a way...both, kiddo." Gundar said grimly.

The ship lurched once again as we held onto anything possible to avoid slipping off. "Ellix-sama! Have the looking of horrifying amazingment at that!" I looked where Dimo was pointing and my jaw dropped.

All the ships...were moving closer and closer to each other!

The 7 ships with rounded edges formed around the two with the bulky masts, the two aforementioned ships joining together, their four masts connecting together into one giant watchtower. The other 7 ships (including the one we were on.) started fixing together onto it, until they had made a complete circle,fitting together like a pizza. Finally, the captains ship latched onto the very front, completing what looked like an entire, coated, wooden island!

"This entire fleet is one just big jigsaw puzzle!" Annabel shouted in shock.

"Yes...this is the power of the Fleet of Thieves." Gundar nodded.

Suddenly the gears began clanking again. "Huh? It's not over?" I spoke up.

"EVERYONE GRAB ONTO SOMETHING AS HARD AS YOU CAN!" Gundar shouted, making us all latch onto something.

Then, the 7 ships forming the circled edges started spinning around like a UFO! The velocity forced me to cling on like my life depended on it, and it probably did!

"Aiyeeeee!" Dimo suddenly fell into the rushing wind!

"Dimo!" I yelled.

Then there was a powerful vacuum like sound, and Roy, Kalamar and Specter weren't with us anymore! "Wha-!? Where did they go!? Tack asked frantically.

"Keep your damn grip kiddo!" Gundar shouted over the wind, but it was too late, Tack was pulled away too!

"This suuuuuuucks!" Thom yelled as both he and Catherine were also thrown away. This was awful, it was just like back on Saboedy!

"Crap!" Was all I heard Annabel say before her scythe became dislodged and she fell away too.

"Oh no! No!" I shouted whilst still keeping my grip.

"E-Everyone...everyone..." Sarah clutched the barrel she was holding onto tightly, a little TOO tightly as her increased strength caused it to break, and she was gone as well.

And so finally, we stopped spinning. Except only me and Gundar were left. "...No...we lost everyone..." I breathed, feeling like my stomach was going to hurl from all the spinning.

"Pull yourself together, kiddo!" Gundar said as he lightly whacked me on the shoulder. "We're just a little seperated, that's all. The rotation isn't strong enough to throw 'em out the bubble and inta the ocean, just a different part of this 'jigsaw puzzle.'"

I trusted his words and nodded. "Okay then, let's start looking." I told him as we started walking.

"Matte, kiddo. If you trust in these 'nakama' of yours you will know they're strong, and can take care of themselves. We need to go after Kobata."

I glared at him. "I'm going, to find my friends, first. So that we can take down Kobata together."

Gundar furrowed his eye covering white brows and sighed. "Kiddos these days."

"Screepth!" I looked up to see a familiar bat like thing perch on my head.

"Tempo! Glad to see your okay." I smiled as he nuzzled against my head. "Okay then, let's find our friends!"

Gundar just grumbled as he followed me.

_With Roy..._

"Owwww...that hurt..." Roy said as he rubbed his head with a childish grimace. "Kalamar? You okay, buddy?" The squid blooped a yes, albeit a little drunkenly from the spinning. "That's good." Roy smiled as he got out another water bottle and dumped its contents over his back, making the squid bloop in delight.

"Are you alright?" A dull voice asked.

"Huh? Specter!" Roy said as he finally acknowledged the boy behind him.

"That spinning was truly terrifying, I was completely terrified." He told the squid carrier without emotion.

"CANYOUSHOWALITTLEBITATLEAST!?" Roy practically yelled in anger. He then stopped and looked around, they were currently in a long metal corridor with the sounds of gears turning all around them. "Hey, where are we anyway?"

To answer Specter pointed to a hatch above his head. "I pulled us both down into here to escape the spinning. We're currently in what used to be the bowels of the ships."

"Guess so. Well, thanks for saving us, Specter! Let's get going, then." He grinned as he jumped up and grabbed the latch.

"Hold on a minute." Specter spoke up.

"Huh? Why?" Roy pouted as he let go of the hatch.

"My grandpa used to tell me about how when the ships activate Protocol Alpha, they create a core at the center that powers it all." Specter told him. "If we can find this core under here, and destroy it, then Protocol Alpha will fall apart."

Roy thought for a few seconds. "...And then WE can be the big heroes! Count me in!" Roy cheered as Kalamar blooped in agreement.

Specter nodded. "Now we just have to find it." And so the two started walking down the metal corridor.

_With Thom and Catherine..._

"Now where are we?" Thom asked.

The duo looked around the part of the new 'island' they were on, it was co9mpletely filled with weaponry of every kind. "I think this was Ship 7, the weapons ship." Catherine said.

"Didn't WE land in the friendliest place. So I guess everyone else got thrown all over the place, huh." Thom shrugged.

"I think so, we have to find them immediately." Catherine said.

"This way!" The two ducked behind some sword filled barrels as some more pirates ran past them and started grabbing weapons. "Grab anything you can! Commander Strahg is calling all able crew members to arms!"

"Commander Strahg? He must have had cruel parents." Thom huffed.

"They must be looking for everyone." Catherine thought aloud. "I don't think we can take this many armed members on..." She thought a bit longer before nodding. "I suppose our best possible action is to find this Commander Strahg, without his leadership the order will be disrupted, and we will be able to take over the fleet much easier in the ensuing chaos."

"Sure, let's do that." Thom shrugged.

The two snuck around and behind more large weapons until they came to a group of closets. Catherine descreetly opened them and pulled out two sets of scruffy clothes. "Put this on." Catherine said as she handed him the outfit.

"Disguises, easiest way to determine whether people are blind, or just plain stupid." Thom said as they slipped on the 'disguises.'

The two stepped out amongst the rushing crowd. "Now let's go." Catherine nodded to the side and both of them started walking in an underling like way.

_With Annabel..._

"Goddammit, get OUT already." Annabel huffed as she tried to pull her scythe out of the ground. When she had been sent flying she had had to use her scythe as a pickaxe to stop herself from flying off even more.

"Annnabel! Are you having the assistance of needing?"

"Oh no, you?" She sweatdropped as Dimo, wearing a purple parachute with yellow circles on it floated down beside her before it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I have been having the separation from Ellix-sama! Such cruel fateneeeeeeeess!" Dimo suddenly burst out into tears.

"H-Hey! Don't worry! We'll find 'em in no time." Annabel reassured him as she finally pulled her weapon out of the ground.

"Yes! Hope must not have the losing! I HAVE ENDUREMENT!" Dimo yelled, instantly changing his demeanor to a determined one.

"...Huh?" The girl looked up at the now big tower to see a light blinking on it. "What the hell is that?" Suddenly th blinking light turned into a big powerful light, that shone down onto the 'island', searching over the 7 sections like a giant searchlights, quickly spinning to Annabel and Dimo's section.

"Get down!" Annabel said as she pulled Dimo behind a wall to avoid the searchlight, when she bumped into is however, the top opened up. "Huh?"

"Ah! Upon seeing the see of seeingness we are having the crates surrounding ourselves." Dimo said, which the midget was right, the area himself and the girl were in was completely filled with crates of different sizes, shapes, and materials, there were even crates made out of Keirosaki.

"Why would Kobata need an entire ship full of crates?" Annabel said as she looked in the crate. "...Figures." She said as a crateful of coins and jewels came into her vision.

"This one is having the containingment of Fruits of Devil!" Dimo said as he carefully opened a Keirosaki crate.

"Guess they aren't called the Thief Pirates for nothing." Annabel said as her attention was redirected to the tower/lighthouse. "Hey, Dimo?"

"To you I say yes?"

"You wanna see Ellix, right?"

"To you I say yes."

"Well, I'm pretty sure Kobata would be hiding at the top of that tower, and Ellix is headinbg after Kobata, so if we go and shut that lighthouse down to give everyone else with an advantage-"

"YAAAAAAH!" Dimo yelled as he actually picked up Annabel. "TO YOU I SAY WE ARE HAVING THE ARRIVING SOONIIIIIISH!"

'That worked.' She thought with a shrug as the two sped off towards the tower.

_With Tack..._

"Ahhhh..." Tack groaned as he stood up. "That hurt..."

"TACK" A voice cried as it wrapped him up in a bone crushing hug.

"ACK! SARH! TOO TIGHT! TOO TIGHT!" Tack yelled desperately.

""Eeep! S-Sorry!" Sarah squealed as she released him.

"It's alright, I'm just glad your safe." He smilked, before looking around, they appeared to be in some kind of entrance hall. "Where are we? How far did we get thrown by that spin?"

"T-Tack? I-Is everyone else okay?" Sarah asked nervously.

"Don't worry, they're strong, I'm sure they'll be fine." He smiled confidently. "Come on, let's see if we can find them." Sarah nodded as Tack took her hand.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a surprise?"

Sarah gasped in fear and hid behind Tack as he turned around to come face to face with...

"KOBATA!"

The captain smiled darkly. "So we meet again, like the bird challenging the falcon."

**Gasp! Now everyone's separated!...Oh well, at least they've got something to do.**

**Ellix: Stupid baka! My friends are gone!**

**I wasn't saying anything like that! Let us distract ourselves with reviews.**

**To HikariLight00: Two reviews again! And you shall have to wait and see.**

**Ellix: P-Poor Annabel! Suffering so much like that! Waaaaah!**

**Pull yourself together, man!**

**To ThiefofStealth: Yep. Words of wisdom right there.**

**Ellix: Fighting on an empty stomach is practically suicide!**

**Too far...By the way, the Drapion is Magellan, and the Murkrow is Foxy.**

**To Exile037:Cool ranks!  
><strong>

**Ellix: I'm a mercenary!**

**No your not, that's just what the World Government thinks, your just lookout.**

**Ellix: Spoilsport...**

**To Zusenheim: Really? That's a keeper!**

**Ellix: In that case, SUSUMEEEEEEEE!**

**By the way, I'm thinking about making another One Piece Movie fanfic!**

**Ellix: I wonder if Eri-chan can join us!**

**I'll have to see. I'm currently debating between three options: Film Z, Omatsuri Island, and my own movie idea. Of course, there are problems with all.**

**Film Z: Spoilers for Ellix's post-timeskip moves.**

**Omatsuri Island: F****** creepy, plus, my dark mind will probably come up with something scarring.**

**My own movie idea: Lack of ideas, plus not sure it would be any good.**

**What do you guys think? Say so in a review! And now the disclaimer! From now on, whenever we say 'Nakama', it means: 'OPFan37 doesn't own One Piece, only his OC's, One Piece belongs to Oda-san.'. So let's do it!**

**Nakama!**


	21. Chapter 21: Fleet of Thieves Arc Part 6

Chapter 21: Kobata's True Nature Revealed! Ellix's Determined Charge!

**Colour Spread: Strawhat Chibis-The Strawhats are all playing in a colourful playground as chibis. Franky, Usopp, and Chopper are all building a giant castle out of building blocks, whilst Nami and Robin are playing in the sandbox. Zoro sits away from everyone with an annoyed expression whilst Brook plays a toy xylophone and Sanji swings on a swing. In the background are Curly Dadan, Koshiro, Bellemere, Banchina, Zeff, Dr. Hililuk, Nico Olivia, Tom and Laboon, watching over them. Meanwhile, Garp is giving Luffy his Fist of Love, whilst Oren and Makino are splitting up Ellix and Eri, who are fighting over a lollipop.  
><strong>

_With Annabel and Dimo..._

"Get out of our WAY!" Annabel yelled as she sliced her scythe in an arcing motion, throwing back the attackers.

"To you I say MOVE!" Dimo yelled as he rode on top of a rhino made of candy.

Soon the small group of armed attackers had been dispatched. "Looks like we got all of 'em." Annabel huffed. "I just don't understand how they got armed so quic-...what the hell is that?" She pointed her scythe at Dimo's rhino.

"I am having the naming of her Sweetums!" Dimo declared.

"Your kidding, right?" She sweatdropped. "Anyway, I'm trying to figure out how these guys got ready for battle so quickly. They must have come from that Ship 7 Gundar mentioned..."

"Time of overing is explaining!" Dimo shouted. "Reaching Towery tower we must do! Then we shall have the sweet jam of reunion! And then the victory sandwich of fullness!"

"Yeah, that." She sweatdropped once more.

"Halt, prisoners!" The two looked ahead of them to see a giant stone wall, with armed men standing at the top. "Commander Strahg has demanded that you shall advance no further!" A man using a speaker Den Den Mushi announced. "Just surrender now, and we will only break your bones a little before hauling your asses back to your cells!"

"How about YOU surrender, and WE won't smash your little papier mache wall there." Annabel glared back.

"Having the surrendering!" Dimo agreed along with Sweetums.

"Y-You asked for it, you damn lowlifes!" The guard yelled as the cannons aimed towards the duo. "FIRE!" Two large cannonballs were shot at them.

"Go now! Super Bouncy Trampoline of Reflectiveness!" Dimo yelled as he pulled a trampoline out of his notepad that bounced the cannonballs back like Luffy's Gum Gum Balloon.

"Ground troops move out!" On the command foot soldiers stormed out of the gates.

"We don't have time for this. Dimo, can you take care of these guys?"

"Problems are none! Go, Unimportantling!"

"Don't call me that." Running forward Annabel pole-vaulted onto the stone fortress using her scythe.

"Now! Attack Birds of Annoying Awesomeness!" Dimo pulled several flamingo-like yellow birds out of his notepad that mercilessly attacked the footsoldiers. "Up the following! Gatling Gun of Repeated Sharks of Deadlyness!" He then pulled out a large barreled gatling gun that fired mini pink shark piranhas at them.

"Ahhhh!" The poor pirates wailed as they suffered the attacks of the weird creatures.

"She's just one girl! Attack her!" Back on top of the fortress more pirates surrounded Annabel and aimed rifles at her. Annabel raised her scythe above her head in a surrender like manner. "Good choice girlie, let's get movin-"

"Razor Cut!" Annabel suddenly swung her scythe downwards so fast it couldn't be seen, creating a hole and causing the wielder and everyone around her to fall into the fortress.

She huffed in annoyance as she dusted herself off, before realising she was now completely surrounded. "Okay, who's next?"

_With Thom and Catherine..._

The duo once again looked in another important door, and once again found only more weaponry. "How many formal doors does this ship have?" Thom asked no-one.

"He could be anywhere, I suppose he did this specifically to hide." Catherine said.

"Why don't we just ask someone?"

"...I don't think we can just ASK someone where their commander is."

Desite that, Thom still nudged a passing soldier. "Excuse me, we need to relay new information to Commander Strahg, where is his room?" Catherine facepalmed.

"Really? Okay, his rooms at the end of this corridor on the left." The pirate said before walking off, and Thom smirked at Catherine.

"Not a word." Was all she said, along with a tic-pulse, as the two reached the door.

"I don't think knocking will be very impolite." Thom reasoned as he readied his foot.

"Hold on." Catherine stopped him. "We have to keep the element of surprise." And so the two, carefully opened the door and peered inside.

The entire room was dome edged, and looked like a factory, with chains hanging from the ceilings and machine parts thrown all over the place. In the very center was a large boiler, cooler, and stone table for crafting, with lots of tools beside it, with a large man standing over it.

He was incredibly muscular in his arms, making them disproportionate to the rest of his body, He was wearing a chainmail loincloth and had wild scruffy blonde hair. But his most prominent feature was a large plastic container strapped to his back with a hose jutting out of the top, he aimed the hose at a molding set and molten steel oozed out into the set before beginning to mold it with a hammer.

"That must be him." Catherine whispered.

"Sheesh, it's boiling in this room." Thom had a point, the entire room was red with molten heat, although Strahg seemed unaffected.

"Shhh! We have to deliver a large attack whilst he's unaware of us." She whispered. Her eyes darted around the room until she found a giant piece of heavy looking scrap metal hanging directly above the bulky armed man. "Let's see if we can get that metal to fall on him."

"Gotcha." Thom nodded as they snuck around the broken and sometimes melted metal until they were as close to Strahg as they could get without alerting him.

"Frost Cover." Catherine slowly sent swirling frost from her hands up to the metal, the frost covered and slowly weakened the metal chains holding it up, slowly they started to strain, and then break one by one. "Just a little more..."

Slowly Strahg stopped hammering, and turned around with a raised eyebrow. "Hmm?" He muttered.

Just as the final chains broke and the metal crashed down on top of him.

Catherine sighed as she stopped the frost coating. "Well, that was easy." Thom shrugged. "Now that should knock everyone else down a peg."

Suddenly the twisted metal exploded outwards and Strahg emerged, revealing a broad, and clearly annoyed, face. "Who da hell did dat?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"Crap!" Thom cursed as they both backed up.

"So it was ya little barstards that hit mae." He grumbled. "Seems like your da prisoners da boss has been ramblin' an aboot."

"Wow, I think you've just invented the worst accent ever." Thom gave him a half-lidded look.

Strahg literally turned red with rage. "Ya makin foon of ma accent ya punk!?" He reached behind his back and grabbed the funnel. "I'll melt ya doon inta mare weapans far ma army!"

_With Me and Gundar..._

"Rankyaku Ran!" I yelled as I rapidly shot lots and lots of Rankyakus at the charging pirates, easily knocking them back.

"Young uns are far too cocky these days." Gundar sighed as he easily whacked away several pirates with his Haki-enhanced walking stick.

"Shigan Akai Hatsu!" I cried as I repeatedlt stabbed the last of them with both my forefingers. "These guys are getting annoying..."

Me, Tempo and Gundar had all managed to make it to Ship 6, which was full of what looked like houses, making it seem like a village. However when I asked Gundar about it he said it was the crewmembers sleeping quarters.

"Alright then, let's keep heading for Kobata." Gundar grumbled.

I frowned at him. "I told you we're looking for everyone else first!"

Gundar glared at me. "And I said they can take care of themselves, Kobata is our main problem, we have to take him down first."

I crossed my arms. "Hey Gundar, I've been thinking. Your obviously very strong and experienced in Haki, why don't you just take him down yourself? In fact, WHY don't you want to take him down? Don't you work on this fleet."

He raised his stick at me. "That's none of your goddamn business, kiddo. We both have our reasons for taking down Kobata, so let's just go along with it." He started walking off.

But I just stood my ground. "No." He turned back to me. "I'm not moving until you tell me why you want to take down Kobata."

We both stared at each other for what felt like eternity, until Gundar finally gave a heavy sigh. "...Fine, you kiddos these days have no respect for an old mans privacy." We both took a seat on upturned buckets.

"First off, kiddo...Kobata...is my son."

My jaw dropped. "YOUR KOBATA'S DAD!?"

"Keep you voicve down, kiddo!" Gundar shouted angrily as he whacked me over the head with his stick.

I rubbed my head with a wince. "So that means...Specter is Kobata's son?"

"That's right." Gundar nodded.

"Why do you want to take down your own son?"

"...Because I hate him."

I sweatdropped. "You must really hate him."

"Oh trust me, I do." Gundar grumbled before sighing again. "What I'm about to tell you is personal, kiddo, so you can't tell anyone else, got it?"

I nooded with grim seriousness, this really seemed personal to him. "I promise, Gundar."

"Thanks, kiddo." Gundar smiled. "Here goes..."

"I was originally captain of this fleet, before all of this mechanical junk, like my son, I was so stealthy I wasn't given a bounty. I had a loyal crew of nakama beside me, whenever I look at you and your friends, you remind me of them..." He smiled with a lost look, as if recalling a memory. "You know, I met Roger once, back when he was just a rookie, those were the days..." Wow, to meet Gol D. Roger and have your crew still intact...Gundar really was a great pirate. But his smile was replaced by a sad frown. "But, old age caught up with me, and I had to step down. My nakama...they held a retirment party for me...I've never been so happy..." Tears streamed down his beard.

I sadly frowned, Gundar looked like he was really hurting. "Gundar, if you don't want to continue then-"

"No, no." Gundar raised his hand before wiping away his tears "Now that I've started, I feel like I must finish it."

"When Kobata succeeded me, he instantly brought in his new three top pirates and made all the alterations to the fleet. Afterwards he started recruiting new crewmates, my own were working alongside the new. But one day..." He gulped nervously, as if he didn't want to continue.

"What did he do?" I asked gently.

"...Kobata slaughtered all my nakama."

I froze. "Nani...?"

"Yes, killed every single member of my old crew, suddenly, without motive or reason. I confronted him after the ordeal and demanded an answer as to why he did it...and my son, my own son, looked me in the eye and said: 'They were worthless old bastards who didn't belong in this era.' he said that about my companions! My friends! Who fought alongside me! My own SON called MY friends worthless bastards!"

I just stared at Gundar. How could Kobata just...kill all of his fathers nakama, for a reason like that!?

Gundar continued. "The only reason he didn't kill me, or more rather why I didn't kill him, is because of our families hnour, to never harm another of our blood...and I hated that rule, in that moment I hated that rule with every part of my soul." He sighed with a heavy heart. "He kept me along as extra hands. Soon afterwards we started taking prisoners, I tried to protest but obviously I was shunned against. One of the people he captured as slaves...was Specter's mother."

"Specter's...mother?" I said slowly.

"Yes...god, she was a kind woman, I would visit her every day, she had a singing voice that was as pure as water. She didn't belong there...and she hated everyone there, especially Kobata."

"Wait, if she hated Kobata, then why did she-" I cut myself off as I thought about it, and my eyes widened in horror. "He didn't..."

"He did." Gundarr said grimly. "Her pregnancy was inevitable from the number of times...we had to keep it secret so that he didn't find out. Eventually though, she gave birth to Specter. And let me tell you something kiddo she loved him more then anything, even if he didn't show any emotion. She helped him out with anything and always tried to make the best of everything. But one day...I-I left the door unlocked and he just toddled out...and met his father. As soon as he found out he ordered her out on deck and he...he..." He buried his face in his hands. "He shot her! Through the head! Right in front of everyone! His crew, me, his son, to make an example! AN EXAMPLE!" He began sobbing, as the pure image of a broken man. "It was my fault, if only I hadn't locked the door...it's my fault...it's my fault she died, I killed a poor innocent woman." He looked at me with despair filled eyes. "And that's why I hate him! I want him to suffer for everything he's done to me, my crew, Specter, and his mother! I cut him away as my son long ago!"

I clenched my fists so hard they turned white. That bastard...killing Gundar's crew and Specter's mum without mercy like that! How could one man be so evil!? "That bastard..." I hissed.

"Now do you see kiddo?" Gundar asked, sounding completely drained emotionally. "That's why...I need to see Kobata defeated..."

I stood up. "I'm gonna do more then defeat him...I'M GOING TO BEAT HIM INTO A BLOODY PULP!" I looked at Gundar. "Even if Ace is in danger, I'm going to kick Kobata's ass completely for you guys, and how much you've suffered! I will not allow an asshole like Kobata to keep doing whatever the hell he wants! Even if I break every bone in my body, I'm going to avenge everyone he's killed and hurt! I SWEAR ON MY JUSTICE!"

Tears streamed down Gundars beard. "Kiddo...you..."

"You don't need to say anymore, Gundar." I placed a hand on his shoulder. "My mind is made up." I then turned around and took a big intake of breath.

"KOOOOOOOOBAAAAAAAATAAAAAAAA! I'M COMING FOR YOUUUUUUUU YOU BASTARRRRRRRRD!"

**And so, Kobata's evil nature is finally revealed...**

**Ellix: THAT BASTARD! I'LL KICK HIS ASS STRAIGHT TO FAIRY VEARTH!**

**Wow, you only swear when your really mad, I'm surprised your not going Nightmare. Let's move onto reviews.**

**To Hikarlight00:...Are you some kind of psychic?**

**Ellix: N-Not that your right!**

**O-Obviously! I've got a twist up my sleeve! You'll have to keep reading, though!**

**To ThiefofStealth: Yep, that's what I was aiming for.**

**Ellix: What if it could turn iunto a giant swimming robot!? Sugoiiiii!**

**Yep, and Film Z, huh? Actually I had the entire fanfic for that film figured out five months ago! Hooray for planning ahead!**

**To TheRealEvanSG: Someone hire this guy as an announcer or something!  
><strong>

**Ellix: Will you announce mine and Nami's wedding!?**

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too far ahead, Ellix.**

**Ellix: *Depressed aura* Your right, I'm far too plain to reach that stage. I suck so much...**

**And now let the hating of Kobata begin!**

**Nakama!**


	22. Chapter 22: Fleet of Thieves Arc Part 7

Chapter 22: A Blisteringly Heated Battle! Thom and Catherine vs. Strahg! 

**Colour Spread: Strong World Special-The Strawhats, dressed in their formal attire, are lined up in a row, with Ellix on Luffy's right side and Eri on Luffy's left side. Eri is wearing a black cloak over a dark red dress that has a black sash tied into a ribbon across her waist that carries her bo staff pieces, as well as a black neckerchief and a twin barreled bazooka in her left hand. In the background it shows Luffy fighting Shiki and Ellix fighting Silver.**

"Ahhhhh!"

"Daaaaaah!"

Strahg's hammer and Thom's jet black fist clashed, but the hammer just broke from the pressure. "Ya leetle brat!" Strahg roared as he grabbed and swung a giant red broadsword.

"Try me!" Thom countered as he slammed into the sword with a spinning uppercut, breaking it in two before jumping away to gain some distance.

"Looks like ma weapons ain't gonna da a theeng argainst that Haki o yurrs brat." Strahg grumbled

"Huh? What did you say?" Thom taunted .

"Ya either got a lot a guts, or yurr jeest plain dumb, brat." Strahg snarled as he grabbed the funnel connected to the container on his back. "Eat melted steel ya barstard!" He fired a glob of molten metal from the funnel, which Thom narrowly avoided thanks to his super speed.

'Note to self, don't get hit by that.' He thought as he landed on his feet, sweating from the incredible heat.

"Time ta get burned!" Strahg yelled as he fired several more molten steel blobs at Thom.

"Frost Shot!" Catherine suddenly ran out and fired several blasts of frost at the metal, cancelling it out by turning it into steam.

"So ya ate a Devil Frooit, ya bitch?" Strahg's voice came out of the smoke. "But that there one's in da ice deeparrtmont, yurr out a ya league in dis room." Without warning he leapt through the smoke and swung at Catherine with one of his giant arms, narrowly missing her as she leaped to the side.

"Hey pal! I'm over here!" Thom yelled as he dashed over. His Haki fist and Strahg's giant fist clashed again and again, neither one giving an inch and both giving off tremendous power.

"Frost Cover!" Catherine yelled as Frost wrapped itself around Strahg's legs.

"Waaaargh!" His legs were weakened and could no longer hold him, so he toppled down.

"Take this!" Thom yelled as he slammed both fists downward into his stomach, making him grit his teeth in pain before Thom jumped away again.

"Ya reelly startin' ta piss me off!" Strahg shouted, easily dispelling the frost around his legs and standing up, grabbing his funnel. "Time ta show ya what a truu craftsman can da! Ya like art? Then take a gander at thees!" He aimed the funnel upwards and fired a big blob into the sky that sent red hot tendrils down onto the pair.

"Look out!" Catherine yelled as they avoided it raining down on them, but it quickly hardened itself into a giant twisted sculpture that trapped the duo! "Nani!? How can this even set in a room with this temperature?"

"That's some speecial molten steal, lass." Strahg smirked. "It sets super fast, na matter whare it is! Now ya gonna learn a peenful lesson in gettin' cocky!" He skimmed across the ground towards them, smashing through the sculpture with ease and slamming them both with his bulky arms.

"Well, argh...that hurt." Thom stated as they both stood up.

"Now A'll burn ya ta a crisp!" Strahg shouted triumphantly as he aimed his funnel, but only a little drop came out. "Crap! Damn thing's empty! Looks like a need a refill." He stomped over to a large metal ball and hooked the funnel up to it, taking the container off of his back before turning to the two and cracking his giant knuckles. "Now then, lets see how ya punks da ageenst ma fists."

"Been going fine against them so far." Thom shrugged as they once again began dashing and punching around each other.

"Frost Covering!" Catherine shot frost at both of Strahg's arms, making them fall weakly at his side.

"Gotcha!" Thom laughed as he kneed him in the face before punching him across it, sending the disproportioned man skidding across the room.

"Damn..." He grunted, glaring at Catherine. "Looks like a been fightin' the wroong barstard, 'cause yurr been pissin' me off too murch!" He suddenly threw his entire body over with one arm and grabbed her with his giant hand.

"Catherine!" Thom yelled as he hardened his arm and dashed over, but Strahg just knocked him aside with his other arm.

"Time ta crush dis bitch." He smirked as he tightened his grip.

"...F...Frost Breath..." Catherine wheezed before she exhaled frost straight into Strahg's face.

"Urrgglggh." He groaned as he staggered drunkenly all over the room.

"Slowing down your thought currents isn't fun, is it?" Catherine smirked.

Strahg gritted his teeth and smashed the frost covering his face with a single snort. "Ya damn brat!" He roared as he gave her a devastating punch to the stomach, throwing her into the wall with an explosion, where she slumped with a bleeding forehead.

"Catherine!...You bastard!" Thom shouted as he hardened both his arms with Haki and leaped at him punching wildly.

"Think ya can beat ma like that? Let as see ya try!" He shouted as they both began rapidly punching, their fists connecting again and again. But one of Strahg's hit Thom in the face, making him cough up a little bit of blood. "Now A'll sqeesh ya!" He raised both bulky arms above his head and smashed them into Thom downwards, burying him in the ground in a huge crater with heavy wounds.

"Too darn eesy." Strahg chuckled as he walked over and detached the funnel, strapping his container to his back.

"Hey Strahg." The brutes eyes widened as he turned to be met with a bruised, bloody, but still standing, Thom and Catherine. "We're not done here yet." Thom spat.

Strahg literally turned red with rage. "Ya stooborn barstards!"

Thom hardened both his fists with Haki. "Here I come!" He dashed straight above the man and pulled back both his fists. "Haaaaagh!"

"Graaaaargh!" Strahg dug a huge fist underground before erupting it in an uppercut, the two attacks collided and shook the whole room from the impact. Thom was knocked into the air whilst Strahg skidded back.

Strahg grinded his teeth. "I'll melt ya leegs off!" He aimed his nozzle and sprayed molten steel all over the floor.

"Not good!" Thom gasped as he had to harden his legs as he landed in it. He gritted his teeth in pain as the steel hardened around his legs, trapping him.

"Not sa tough now, are ya?" Strahg taunted as he walked towards Thom, who desperately tried to pull his legs out, but to no avail. He then grabbed a giant chunk of scrap metal and held it above him. "Get crooshed!"

"Frost Shot!" Catherine fired two shots of ice that covered Strahg's arms, weakening them and making him drop the metal on his own head, and cry out in pain. "Frost Shot!" She fired another two shots, but they evaporated before they reached the bulky man. "Nani!?"

Strahg smirked evilly. "Looks like tha heat's gettin' ta ya lass. Like a said, ice ain't na good here." Catherine was now fully aware of how hot it was and how much she was sweating as he pulled a fist back.

"Ya want some a this!?" Strahg decked Thom right in the face, making him cough up blood as the giant arms relentlessly pounded him like a living punching bag. "Have same a this! And this! Why don't ya have same a this too!?"

Catherine watched in horror as her partner was beaten to a pulp, whilst her Devil Fruit powers were rendered useless. Her eyes darted around the boiling room until she spotted the cooler. 'That'll work!' She quickly made a run for it.

"Ah nah ya doon't!" Strahg forgot the pummeled Thom and threw himself over to Catherine blocking her way. "Ya think A'm stoopid!? A'mma ganna crush ya befare ya reach that coolar!" He drew back another fist.

"Frost Injection!" Catherine quickly stabbed her finger like a needle into his hand.

"Gaaaaaah!" Strahg screamed as he clutched his hand in pain. Frost had been injected directly into his blood stream, and it HURT.

Meanwhile, Thom had taken the oppurtunity to pound the steel surrounding his legs and break free, he then dashed over and kicked Strahg in the gut, sending him skidding across the room.

"Thom!" Catherine caught the boy as he fell onto her shoulder, the pain from the constant punching was starting to catch up to him as black spots danced in his vision. She quickly opened the cooler and let the cold air rejuvanate her. "Frost Numb!"

Frost delicately wrapped itself around Thom, nullifying the pain. Thom's vision returned as he pulled himself to his feet. "Alright! I can still go on!" He dashed over to Strahg and sweapt at his legs with his own, but the pirate pushed himself into the air and grabbed onto the red hot chains dangling from the ceiling without so much as flinching.

"Ya brats are pissin' me aff! This here's ma turf! Dan't think ya can beat ma here!" He plucked metal from the chains and began throwing it at them both, making them run around frantically.

"You-!" Thom hardened both his arms and dashed up, grabbing one of the chains and still wincing from the heat.

The two persistent fighters leapt at each other from the chains, throwing the red hot metal weapons at each other whilst trying to make the other fall.

"Frost Shot!" Catherine fired two frost shots at Strahg, which he avoided by swinging away with the grace of a gorilla.

"Damn bitch!" He roared as he threw a chain at her that wrapped around her waist and pulled her up into the chain filled roof.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed in pain as the red hot chains burned her.

"Catherine!" Thom made a jump for her, but Strahg swung in the way and punched him across the face. Thom barely managed to grab another one, and all he could do was hang limply off it, now his other enemy was catching up, fatigue.

"Hurr? Dan't tell ma ya done!? I thought ya said ya were gonna win!?" Strahg said sarcastically as Catherine was slipping towards unconciousness from the pain.

Thom used his other arm to wip off the blood from his chin. "...Sorry pal...not yet!" He suddenly dashed and smashed the chains holding Catherine, both landing near the cooler, making her instantly recover.

"F-Frost Covering!" Frost wrapped around the chains Strahg was holding onto, and they became brittle and broke.

"Damn ya!" Strahg roared as he righted himself mid fall and pounded the ground, sending giant scrap metal chunks fly everywhere.

"Have your crap back!" Thom shouted as he punched the scrap metal back at Strahg, who knocked them away with his beefy arms. Once more Thom's fist and Strahg's fist met.

"Frost Covering!" Catherine stepped in and covered Strahg's arm with frost, weakening it and allowing Thom to smack him across the face with his Haki fist.

Both sides glared at each other. All three were beaten and battered and breathing heavily, two were burned and sweating furiously.

"...Looks like a got na choice." Strahg grunted as he got out a button and pressed it.

Suddenly clanking was heard and the door locked itself. "The door!" Catherine gasped.

Then the room turned a hot red as Thom and Catherine started hopping around. "Ahhhh! The floors burning hot!" Thom shouted. "What the hell did you do!?"

Strahg smirked. "A joost turned this whole room inta one big furnace ya brats! A practically live in this room, so heat don't da squat to ma! But far ya two...yar gonna get roasted!"

_With Annabel and Dimo... _

"Phew." Annabel wiped her forehead as she looked at the defeated pirates. "I think that's all of them, wonder how Dimo's doing?"

"Hey there, little lady." She instantly turned and readied her scythe to find a man covered in heavy armour in front of her. "Seems like you've been causing a lot of trouble, seems like I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson."

Annabel smirked. "Those guys were a warm-up, who are you?"

"Name's Lock." He smiled. "Now then, my armour can defend against anything, you think you can beat me?"

"Sure." She smiled as she twirled her scythe.

"Then let's get this over wi-"

"HAVING THE MOVING!" Without warning Dimo, carrying a giant red and yellow spiked batttering ram, smashed through the wall, into Lock, smashing his armour effortlessly, and straight through the other wall, sending Lock flying off whilst Annabel's jaw hit the floor in shock.

"...I say to you oops." Dimo mumbled as Annabel recovered and walked over to him.

"I gotta admit, that was impressive." Annabel sweatdropped.

"You of thanks." Dimo gave her his giant grin. "The waiting of time is not having nowness! Tower ontowards!" And so the two began running, and avoiding the giant searchlight, again.

_With Me and Gundar..._

"Shigan Oren!" I stabbed three pirates with just my finger, then pressed myself to the wall to avoid the giant searchlight before running again.

"We're almost off of Ship 6, kiddo." Gundar yelled. "After this its Ship 7, the weapons ship, then Ship 1, a.q.a, Kobata's ship."

"And then I'm gonna pound him!" I shouted, punching my palm. "By the way, it's a.K.a..."

"YOU DISRESPECTING A POOR OLD MAN!?" Gundar shouted as he whacked me with his cane. "They didn't have these complicated codes back in my day..."

I almost fell asleep as he started another of his speeches, but I snapped out of it and skidded to a halt when I saw someone in front of us.

It was Tack.

I smiled. "Tack! I'm so glad your okay! Is anyone else with you?"...He wouldn't respond. Something was up with him, he had a grim and determined look on his face. "...Tack? Are you alright?"

"Something's up, kiddo." Gundar grumbled as Tempo hid behind my head in fear.

"This is no time for games, Ellix." Tack said in a dark voice as he pointed at me. "I'm here...to kill you."

**Double cliffhanger! Will Thom and Catherine be okay? And what's up with Tack!? What do you think, Ellix?**

**Ellix: Baka author...**

**...I'm sorry everyone, Ellix hasn't talked to me ever since I posted the first chapter of** _One Piece OC Movie: Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island._

**Ellix: You said you wouldn't do it!**

**Yes, it's a terrible dark film and I hate it, but its also a major point in your life.**

**Ellix: So were Alabasta and Enies Lobby! You haven't done THOSE have you!?**

**Okay, look at it this way. The sooner we get that done, the sooner it's over and done with, and the sooner I can start my 'special project'.**

**Ellix: You mean the one where we're gonna ask Eri-chan if-**

**Yep.**

**Ellix: Well hurry up and finish it, then!**

**All in good time, for now though, reviews!**

**To Thief-chan: I can't tell you how destroying it is for me to wait until after the timeskip to write the Film Z fic, I've got it all planned.**

**Ellix: So who's my opponent gonna be?**

**All ingood time Ellix...*Weeps in sadness*...too much time...**

**To Zusenheim:...You think I did it again this chapter?**

**Ellix:...Probably.**

**Crud.**

**To HikariLight00: HELL YEAH! GO BEAT KOBATA UP, ELLIX!**

**Ellix: YOUR DAMN RIGHT I WILL!**

**To ThRealEvanSG: Pursue your dreams my friend! Take Luffy's advice!**

**Ellix: And hey! We're all caught up on Across the Sands! So update sooooooon!**

**Once again, thanks for reading, and reviews are appreciated!**

**Nakama!**


	23. Chapter 23: Fleet of Thieves Arc Part 8

Chapter 23: I Don't Want To Fight You! Ellix vs. Tack! 

**Colour Spread: Secret Preview-Most of the Strawhats are circled around the edge of the page, a giant shadowed base with the Marine logo on it takes up the background, as blue crystals are scattered around the scene. In the centre stands Luffy, Ellix and Eri, opposite them are three shadowed figures, with a giant shadowed thing looming over them. A caption at the bottom reads: 'Go through the portals...'**

What did Tack just say?

"Hey, Tack! That's not funny! I was worried about you!" I said in annoyance.

"I'm not joking, Ellix." Tack kept his expression.

"What are you going on about, kiddo? Something happen to you?" Gundar asked, sounding like he already knew the answer.

Tack said nothing in retaliation. "Ellix! I'm only giving you one chance!" He pointed at me. "Leave Kobata alone and leave this fleet, or you die!"

"Never!" I shouted with a swipe of my hand. "I'm going to break him for what he's done to Gundar and Specter! And why the hell are you siding with him all of a sudden!?"

He got out his knife and cut his palm, blood started swirling around in it. "Here I come." He said as he raised his palm. "Blood..."

"Hold on a second, Tack!" I tried to reason with him.

"...Spear!" My reasoning fell on deaf ears as a crimson red spear formed itself and shot at me, I jumped away just in the nick of time.

"Kiddo!" Gundar gasped as he readied his cane.

"No wait!" I held out a hand to stop him. "Let me try to stop him! Tack! Just tell me what's wrong!"

"Blood Sword!" He created a sword out of blood and charged at me with it.

"Kami-E." I steadied my breathing and remained calm so that I could sway out of the way of his slashes. 'I have to make a connection with him somehow...' I thought.

"Ahhh!" He swiped at me again and I jumped into the air.

"Geppo!" I cried as I climbed into the sky with my feet, hopping on the spot in midair. "Tack! Has Kobata done something to you!?"

"Blood Bullets!" He swiped his palm, sending blood droplets at pistol speed towards me, I Geppoed out of the way just in time and hid behind one of the houses.

I fought to steady my breathing as I heard him pace around the houses. "Has he done something to Roy or Sarah?" No response. 'Is he really just fighting me to protect Kobata?' I mentally punched myself. 'No! There HAS to be a reason! I just need to keep talking to him!'

"Blood Spear!" A red spear pierced through the wall mere centimetres away from my ear.

'Crud!' I thought as I made a mad dash for it,having to tuck and roll when blood spears pierced through thewall even more. "Geppo!" I ran back into the air. "Tack! We're friends! Let me help you!"

"Blood Bullets!" I jumped down to the ground to avoid more blood droplets, then I watched in disbelief as he cut his other palm. "Blood Shockwaves!" He swept his hands across the ground and two waves of blood rushed towards me, I barely jumped out of the way in time.

"That does it! I'm gonna have to beat some manners into you!" Gundar growled as he started walking forward.

"Soru!" I dashed forward and blocked his way. "I said stop! I'm trying to bring him around."

"Your not GONNA! Don't you get it, kiddo!?" The ossan retaliated.

"Blood Fists!" I turned to see two bloody fists shoot towards me.

"Tekkai!" I crossed my arms and hardened my body, easily enduring the impact.

"Blood Whips!" Two long whip like streams of blood slithered out of his palms and headed towards me.

"Tekkai Gou!" I doubly reinforced myself as endured the lashes that bounced off of me harmlessly. "Fighting isn't gonna do either of us any good, Tack! I'm trying to help you!"

Then the blood wrapped around me, picked me up and threw me into a house head first, I crashed into it and tumbled inside, smashing my head against a cabinet and subsequently making it fall on top of me.

'Damn it...are you deliberately ignoring me?' I thought angrily.

"Blood Spears!" I gasped and narrowly jumped over two spears that shot in through the door.

"Soru!" I crashed through the wall and skidded next to Gundar.

"Wake up and smell the roses, kiddo!" Gundar yelled as he whacked me. "He's fighting you without a single hint of mercy and regret in your eyes! Your a complete and utter enemy to him! Now start returning the favour!"

"No!" I refused. "Tack helped me! He's my friend!"

He grabbed me by the front of my jacket and pulled me to his bearded face. "He is willing to kill you without even batting an eyelid! Does THAT sound like a friend!?"

"I swore on my justice that I would never harm a friend!" I shouted at him, my mind drifting back to the pain I had felt after Luffy and Usopp's duel. 'I don't know if my heart could take that pain...'

"If you won't deal with him, then I will! So you better make a choice quick, kiddo!" Gundar demanded.

"Blood Shockwaves!" Two more blood waves were digging through the ground towards me.

"Kami-E!" I threw Gundar away to prevent him getting hit as my body leaned out of the way of the two attacks.

"Blood Bullets!" He fired blood droplets from both of his hands this time.

"Tekkai Hidatsuki!" My chest expanded quickly and obliterated the blood droplets before returning to normal.

"Blood Whips!" He lashed at my ankles.

"Geppo!" I kept jumping into the air when suddenly the two whips slammed down on top of me. The wind was knocked out of me as I was painfully smashed into the ground.

"T-Tack..." I wheezed. "Stop for a sec-"

"Blood Fists!" Two bloody fists smashed into my gut and pounded me into the floor, creating a small crater.

I was covered from head to toe in bruises as I struggled to my knees and one hand. 'Why...he won't listen to me, won't even stop attacking...why...' Tears began leaking out of my eyes.

"...P...PLEASE STOP, TACK!" I begged in despair, tears flowing down my face. "I-I refuse to fight you! Your my friend! We have to watch out for each other! Not fight! I don't want to stand against you! Please Tack! Just STOP!"

"Blood Swords." He didn't even hesitate to create two swords and charge at me.

"K-Kami-E..." I sobbed as I leaned my body to avoid the deadly slashes.

All he was doing was attacking, attacking, attacking. Did he really not give two shits about all we've been through!?

I gritted my teeth in a vain attempt to subdue my anger, but I still stomped forcefully on the ground and pull back a fist.

"Soruuuuuuu-!"

He stopped and his eyes widened in horror. I instantly wanted to stop my attack, but it was too late.

"K-Ken!" I choked on my words as I decked him in the face with Soru speed, throwing him clear across the stony path with a broken path in his wake, lying unconcious at the end of it.

I stared at what I'd done in horror for a few minutes, before came to my senses and I ran to my friend.

"Tack!" I cried as I picked up his limp body carefully, gently shaking him to try and wake him up as I cried uncontrollably. "Wake up! Please wake up Tack! I'm sorry! Please wake up!"

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain.

I slowly looked down to see a blood red spear sticking into me, barely missing my stomach.

Tack looked up at me emotionlessly. "I can't believe you fell for that crap." He spat as he threw me into another house with a loud crash.

I lay in the new wreckage, repeating his words over and over in my head.

I was genuinely worried for him, for my friend. I was crying for him, for my friend.

And he stabbed me.

My face slowly twisted into one of pure rage and I clenched my fists tightly, ignoring my injuries I stood up.

"That does it!" I heard Gundar yell. "I'm going to knock you straight out into the ocean you bastard!"

"Hold on, Gundar." I said as I stepped out of the debris. I threw off my leather jacket and tightened my red sash. "He's stepped over the line..."

I walked over until I was facing Tack. "If I have to get through you to get to Kobata...so be it." I slipped into a battle stance. "From this point on...you are my enemy!"

_With Annabel and Dimo... _

The odd pair looked up at the tower/lighthouse in front of them. "This is it..." Annabel mumbled.

"Reuinitingness will be having soon Ellix-sama!" Dimo cheered. "Unimportantling! We must be having the onward and upwardness!"

"PLEASE stop calling me that." Annabel sweatdropped as they walked inside. The two were met with a small elavator. "What's this thing?" She asked.

"I say to you no clueness." Dimo huffed.

The two walked into the small box and noticed the up and down buttons. "Well, we wanna go up." Annabel shrugged as she pressed the button. The doors closed and the box lurched before it started moving upwards. "Hey, this is pretty neat."

"Having the yesness." Dimo nodded, before the machine lurched and came to a standstill. "Ni of the na? Why are we having the stopping?"

Suddenly two more elevators came down, with pirates armed with rifles in them, taking aim at the duo. "We have you now, intruders!"

"Oh please." Annabel smirked as she used her scythe to cut a hole in the box.

"H-Hey! Stop that!" One pirate yelled nervously.

"See ya!" She exclaimed as she chopped the cables, sending one elevator plumetting down.

"Damn it! I'll kill you!" The other yelled as he fired, but she just spun her scythe like a fan and deflected the bullets.

Meanwhile Dimo had climbed on top of the elevator and pulled out a pair of oversized yellow hedge cutters from his notepad (Which he had just scribbled in). "I say to you bye bye!" He squealed as he sniped the cables, making the elevator have the same fate as its buddy.

Annabel climbed on top as well. "Seriously, these guys keep getting weaker and weaker." She then stared skyward. "But NOW how are we supposed to get up there?"

"Hmmm..." Dimo's face twisted into an over-the-top thinking face, before hitting his palm with his fist. "Ohhhh! I am having the knowingness!" He scribbled on his notepad and pulled out two lightning shaped green hoverboards.

"...I gotta admit, you can be pretty cool sometimes." Annabel praised him as she climbed onto one.

And so the two continued their ascent to the top.

_With Me and Tack... _

"Haaaaaah!" I shouted as I punched Tack in the chest so hard he flew into a wall. I wasn't going to give him a chance to recover as I jumped over to him. "Shigan...Five!" I brandished all four fingers and thumb on my right hand and stabbed them all into Tack's stomach, before jumping away to get ready for the inevitable.

"Blood Bullets!" As I had thought, Tack fired his technique from his new bullet wounds, which I had to roll to avoid.

"Rankakyu!" I sliced an airwave with my leg, and I predicted correctly that he would take it full on. Blood spurted from his waist, but it quickly reformed into a curved blade.

"Blood Spintop!" Tack spun super fast and charged at me as a deadly weapon.

"Soru!" I dashed all over the place, giving him a game of cat and mouse as I calculated the best time to strike.

I ducked under his blade and raised my foot. "Youuuuuu!" I shouted as I kicked him upward in the chin, sending him flying into the air. "Soru Tsuisutā!" I spun around super fast like Tack had just doe and launched myself at him as a big spinning bullet. I rammed into him and stopped my momentum, landing safely just before he landed with a crash.

Tack stood up from the impact smoke and raised his hand. "Blood Needles!" I looked up and saw blood droplets suspended in the air above me.

'He must've coughed some up when I hit him.' I thought as the droplets sharpened themselves into needles before raining down. "Kami-E!" My body leaned and avoided the falling needles as I dashed towards Tack.

"Blood Spear!" This time I leaned to dodge then grabbed Tack's arm.

"Yah!" I shouted as I threw him into another house with a boom.

"Blood Stilts." Blood Spears came out of Tack's feet and pushed him up into the sky, walking along whilst at the same time trying to skewer me. "Blood Spear!" The spears on his feet quickly shot back inside his body and he attempted to stab me again, this time I jumped up.

"Geppo Bakuhatsu!"

"Blood Urchin!"

I created a small air explosion by stamping down on the atmosphere whilst bloody spikes shot out of every part of Tack's body. He was pushed back whilst I backflipped away onto my feet, WITHOUT my feet having been punctured.

I knew that in order to beat Tack I'd have to take it up a notch. "Okay Tack, you asked for this."

"Give it your best shot." He sneered as the spikes retreated into himself.

I gritted my teeth as I slammed my palms into the side of my face. "Daydream!" My head pulsated, and I was bathed in a rainbow light with multicoloured threads emanating from my body and into the sky, where they faded away.

"This technique..." Tack mumbled before he gathered blood in both palms. "Blood Shockwa-"

"Soru." I dashed in front of him into a crouching position. "Dream Dream...Tension Kick!" I kicked him in the stomach and pumped raw energy through it, tripling the damage, making Tack cough up blood, and sending him skidding away.

I didn't give him time to breath as I chased after him and stretched both my arms back. "Dream Dream...Twin Tension Shot!" I slammed both fists into his chest before pumping energy through them, smashing him into yet another house.

As the debris cleared he struggled to stand, but I was currently ruled by anger and had no sympathy. "I'm only giving you one last chance Tack...give up!"

Tack glared at me. "Never, you asshole...look above you."

I looked up to see blood formed into lots of spear shapes above me. "I'm going to turn you into a bloody pincushion." Tack slowly raised his hand.

"Blood...Judgement!"

The speads dropped on me all at once.

But they didn't even break the skin.

"Tekkai...Gou." I said as the blood liquified, drenching me in the red substance. "...This is on you..." I said as I readied both my fists.

"Dream Dream..."

His eyes widened in horror again, but this time I ignored him.

"...Rapid Fiiiiiiiiire!"

I repeatedly slammed my fists into him so fast it looked like I had ten arms. Every punch was devastating as I pinned Tack against the wall of a house and repeatedly battered him all over his body. The whiplash effect soon kicked in and the punches became so fast and so powerful it looked like jet streams were hitting him.

"AhhhhhhhhHHHHHH!" I roared as with one final punch I obliterated the house and sent him flying into the ground, blood leaking out of his mouth in defeat.

But he was still concious, it looked like it was taking everything he had not to fall under. The blood in front of him slowly rose up, but I just stepped in it, squashing it back down.

I clutched my forehead in pain as Daydream faded away, breathing heavily.

"...You baka..." I was trying to be strong, but I couldn't stop my voice from shaking or the tears from rolling. "Why did you do it...? WHY!?"

Tears began to mix in with Tack's blood. "Ellix..." He sobbed, dropping his heartless demeanor. "I'm sorry...I'm so, so, sorry...I know I can never undo what I've done now..."

I wiped away my tears and I glarec down at him. "Why didn't you tell me something was wrong, Tack!? Why did you give me the cold shoulder!?"

He bit his lip as he struggled to speak. "I'm sorry...I was desperate..." He was the very envisionment of a broken man. "Kobata...he...he..."

"He what?" Gundar asked as he walked over.

Tack swallowed the lumps in his throat. "He...he took Sarah..."

My eyes widened. "Sarah...?"

"Yes..." He nodded weakly. "He...he threatened to kill her...if I didn't kill you...and now Sarah's going to die because of me..." He grabbed my shorts. "I promised her mother I would place her above my own life! I swore, Ellix!" He slumped again. "And now she's going to die because of me..."

Tears were flowing freely down my face, but it was set in an expression of pure hatred. "This is my fault too, Tack..." I began walking away. "Gundar...please take care of Tack."

"N-Nani!?" He yelled in shock. "Kiddo! If you go after Kobata with those wounds, you won't stand a chance against-"

"URUSAI!" I shouted, knowing he wouldn't whack me for that. "I hate Kobata...I hate him with every fibre of my being...even if I'm bloody and broken by the end of it...I WILL BEAT HIM 'TILL HE CAN'T WALK!"

"Kiddo..."

"Ellix..."

"No more crying!" I declared. "For now, we have to be strong! But I promise, once I've beaten Kobata...YOU CAN CRY AS MUCH AS YOU WANT! I'M GOING TO KICK HIS ASS!"

**Looks like Ellix is pumped now, will he be able to defeat Kobata? He'd better! By the way, that 'Special Preview' I did is for my 'Special Project' I'm working on...review time!**

**To HikariLight00: No cliffhanger this time luckily, and now you know the truth.**

**To Exile037: Thanks for the backstories! I know just where to fit 'em in, and also thanks for the double review!**

**To Zusenheim: Ahhh, right, thanks for reading my movie fanfic by the way!**

**To Thief-chan: Thanks for the compliment! I had a bit of trouble thinking a good outfit up for Eri-chan...and Gundar IS pretty flashy...**

**To TheRealEvanSG: Not black MAGIC, blackMAIL. Close though.**

**Reviews do help! I hope you enjoyed reading!**

**Nakama!**


	24. Chapter 24: Fleet of Thieves Arc Part 9

Chapter 24: Take Down the Tower! Annabel and Dimo vs...!?

**Colour Spread: Dreams are made of Bliss-The Strawhats are all sleeping on rainbow coloured clouds, whilst dream bubbles float over their heads. Luffy's pictures himself eating lots of meat, Zoro's shows him drinking sake and training, Nami's shows her with Berri signs for eyes surrounded by money. Usopp's shows himself being praised by servants as a mighty warrior, Sanji's shows himself surrounded by ladies with heart eyes and twirling legs, whilst Chopper's shows a winter island with snow made out of cotton candy. Robin's shows her back on Ohara reading with everyone, Franky's in front of an awesome mechanised Sunny, and Brook playing with his old crew and Laboon. Eri's shows her playing with Luffy, Ace and Sabo as children, finally Ellix's shows him eating with Oren and Marcus, with four shadowed figures behind with question marks for faces.**

"Get out of my way!" I shouted as I decked another guy in the face before continuing to run towards Ship 7. "Stop hiding and fight me, Kobataaaa!"

I looked ahead of me to see some guy lying in a crater. 'Who the hell is that?'

He shakily stood up and held out a hand. "Stop...I am Lock, and I shall not let you-"

"MOVE!" I just kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying. "KOBATA! Get out here!"

_With Thom and Catherine... _

Thom and Catherine lent against the cooler, basking in its cold air. Both were covered from head to toe in burn marks and injuries, and sweat poured down their bodies like waterfalls. Strahg stomped threateningly towards them, covered in injuries (though significantly less then his opponents) unburnt and unaffected by the heat.

"Ya brats shoor can take a beatin'. A'll give ya that." Strahg scoffed. "But if ya dan't fall from ma fightin', you gonna run outta watar and git roasted alive!"

Thom just smirked. "I don't intend to go like that, but you can give it your best shot!"

Strahg growled in his throat. "Yar beginnin' to piss ma ooff ageen!" He made a swipe with one of his giant arms again, but the two leapt away in time. Then he grabbed the cooler.

"What are you doing!?" Catherine shouted.

"I'm gettin' rid a this sa ya gonna burn up good an' proper!" He roared as he ripped the cooler straight out and threw it at the two, luckily Thom managed to smash it with a Haki kick just in time.

"Hahaha! Now yur good as cooked!" He roared triumphantly as he chased after them, continuously smashing the ground where they previously stood.

"Great! Now we really COULD get cooked!" Thom said.

Catherine, however, was more focused on where the cooler previously stood. A pipe was flailing around, shooting frosty air out that was quickly overpowered by the immensely heated atmosphere. "Thom, distract him! I have a plan!"

"Gotcha." Thom nodded as he jumped into the air, his fist and Strahg's clashing yet again, and being equal thanks to his downward momentum. Whilst Catherine made a break for the cooler pipe.

"Yar upta sumthin'!" Strahg yelled as he made a dash for Catherine.

"Not so fast!" Thom dashed in front of him and kicked him upwards in the chin, throwing his head back before Thom tried to punch him again, but the disproportionate man blocked him and threw him away.

Catherine reached the pipe and shoved her hands inside it, draining the frost energy. "Whatevar ya doin', I wan't let ya da it!" Strahg shouted as he pulled back a giant fist.

Thom jumped over and tried to punch him, but he just blocked with his other arm. the Haki user then swung a jet black leg around and smacked Strahg in the face with it, knocking him away.

"Alright!" Catherine nodded as she took her hands out. "I'm ready! Frost..."

"Graaah!" Strahg roared as he charged at her.

"...Fireworks!" Catherine shot comets of frost out of an icy orb in her hands which shot around the room, covering everything in white smoke.

When the smoke cleared, the whole room which was previously red and boiling was now cool and blue, coated with frost, including Strahg.

"Wh-What is theese?" Strahg stammered. "Wh-Where's ma streength?"

"Looks like your weak from frost." Thom smirked as he cracked his knuckles. "Armament Hardening!" Both of his fists turned jet black. "Take thiiiis!" He jumped forward and swung both his arms back.

"Why yaaaa!" Strahg said, but he couldn't lift his heavy arms with his weakened muscles.

CRACK!

Thom's swung arms connected with Strahg's face, sending him off as a spinning projectile straight into the wall with an explosion, where he layed with blod runing down his face and several missing teeth.

The two victors breathed heavily for a minute, before sighing in relief and allowing their bodies to collapse. "We did it." Catherine gasped as she took in big gulps of cool air.

"Yeah...hah...he wasn't so tough." Thom smirked.

_With Annabel and Dimo... _

Finally the two reached the top, Dimo returned his pictures to his notepad as Annabel looked around.

The top levels walls were made entirely of glass, arranged in a dome shape, and as expected, a giant revolving light was in the centre. "This is it." Annabel stated as she strolled up to the light with her scythe slung over her shoulder.

"Ellix-samaaaaaa! Are you here beiiiiing?" Dimo called out.

Annabel swund her scythe around and jumped up, slicing the top of the giant light and sending sparks flying everywhere. Soon afterwards the light flickered, stopped spinning, and died out.

"Well, that's that." Annabel smiled. "C'mon, Dimo. We're leaving."

"To you I say yes. The here is not having Ellix-sama." Dimo groaned with over-the-top disappointment.

"Hold it.." The two froze and turned, seeing a figure sitting on top of the broken light.

"Wait...your Quinn!" Annabel shouted.

"One are you that was having the torturing of Ellix-sama!" Dimo yelled with his rage face.

"You remember me..." He said, hopping down from the light, revealing two scabbards at either side of his waist. "Of course someone would come for the lighthouse, basic strategy..."

The odd duo readied their weapons. "So, your gonna try and kill us?"

He stared at them with cold eyes. "Not try, will." He drew the two swords, one with a white blade, the other with a black blade. "Now fall...before my Nitoryu."

The two got into battle stances and prepared themselves.

"Nitoryu: Soin Iguru!" He flew across the ground with both swords outstretched.

Annabel however placed her scythe head on the ground and stamped on it, as soon as he got close she swung on the pole and kicked him in the stomach, making him cough up a little spittle.

"To you I say Hi-yaaa!" Dimo shouted as he pulled out a karate chop hand chopped him away with it.

Quinn instantly recovered though and sheathed both his swords. "Nitoryu: Futaga no atama Ryu!" He forecfully unsheathed them and slashed, sending two waves in the form of dragon heads and necks at the two.

"Go! CUCKOO CLOCK SHIELD OF ULTIMATE DEFENCENESS!" Dimo pulled out a giant cuckoo clock and used it as a shield, blocking the attack.

"Moonlight Crescent." Annabel swung her scythe in a crescent arc, sending a purple moon shaped air wave at the dragon which cancelled it out.

"Nitoryu: Hamono Kage!" Quinn didn't give them time to recover as he jumped into the air and suddenly vanished.

"Nani!? Where did he go?" Annabel asked as he scanned the area.

Dimo pulled out a pair of violet binoculars and looked around, until he screamed. "Ahhhh! Unimportantling! He is attacking the having of behindness!"

"Behind us!?" Annabel gasped, pushing Dimo and herself back with the pole of her scythe just as Quinn sliced the places they previously stood.

"Impressive..." Quinn complimented Dimo. "How did you figure out where I was?"

"You were having the still possessioning of a shadow, against the roof of darkeningness for the disdisadvantage." Dimo explained in a complicated manner.

Quinn nodded. "Ittoryu: Sashi-Fu." He suddenly dashed at lightning speed at Annabel, she barely had time to block as Quinn's white sword stabbed the pole of her scythe, whilst his other blocked Dimo's attack of an eloborately painted bo staff.

"Your precision is impressive...Nitoryu..."

"Crap!" Annabel yelled as she and Dimo jumped away.

"Kaiten Suchiru!" He suddenly spun at a phenomenal speed, slashing both of them three times and smashing them into the floor.

"I suppose that is that..." Quinn sighed as he sheathed his swords and began to walk away.

"Petal Dagger!"

"SUPER TORPEDOE OF FAST AWESOMENESS!"

Suddenly a thin pink air wave stabbed him in the back, as well as a small torpedoe, throwing him into the wall with an explosion.

"Tch, please. You think we'd give up from one attack?" Annabel asked, standing fine.

"If you are having that thinking, then you are the foolish brat who eats vegetables that are stupid!" Dimo shouted randomly.

Quinn stood up in the debris smoke. "I let me guard down..." He stated, before running towards them.

"Serene Ripple!" With a sideways slicing arc, Annabel threw out an expanding thin air wave, like a ripple in a pond. But Quinn jumped to avoid it.

"Ittoryu: Sairento Kiri!" He gently grated his sword along her scythe, which was quickly followed by a heavy compressed air slash.

"Ngh!" She grunted as her knees threatened to buckle from the force of the surprise push.

He then jumped towards Dimo. "Nitoryu: Supairarusukuryū!" He spun at him with his two swords like a screw.

"To you I say leapfrog!" Dimo yelled as he pulled a purple kangaroo out of his notepad, which he jumped into the pouch of as it hopped over the attack.

"That's a kangaroo, not a frog." Annabel sweatdropped as she threw off the air wave.

"Seeing the differences I am having the notness." Dimo told her plainly.

Quinn stood up once again. "This is dragging on...Nitoryu..."

Annabel prepared herself as she held her scythe over her head, leaving her vulnerable.

"Daibingusōdofisshu!" He jumped into the air and dived down at her with both swords pointing forward in a stabbing motion.

"Half-Crescent Reversal!" She gave a half-hearted swipe, but the quickly threw it back upwards, a screeching clang of metal was heard as Quinn was thrown back.

"Having the tastiness of this!" Dimo shouted as he pulled out an oversized hot sauce bottle and squirted the dark red content all over Quinn.

"Gaaah!" The man screamed as the hot sauce burned him.

"Looks more like cooled down lava then hot sauce." Annabel stated as Dimo stood beside her.

Quinn stood up once more, angrily wiping the hot sauce off of him. "Damn you!" He hissed.

Annabel suddenly hit her palm with her hand. "Hey! That could work!" She bent down and whispered in Dimo's ear, giving him his big smile.

"To you I say yes! We shall be having the doing!" Dimo nodded.

She dashed forward and jumped high into the air.

"Nitoryu..." Quinn started. "Kaze o Wataru!" He sent two crossing air waves at her, which she just blocked. So instead he aimed for Dimo. "Nitoryu: Shureddinguhōn!" Both swords became coated in a red aura as he held them blades forward at his side.

Dimo, meanwhile, pulled out an oversized green baseball bat and pulled it back. "To you I say..."

"Ahhhh!" Quinn shouted as he charged.

"FOOOOOOOR!" Dimo shouted as he smacked him straight in the gut with the bat, making him drop his swords, cough up blood, and sending him flying into the air.

"Alright!" Annabel held up her scythe. "Razor Cut!" She swung her scythe down at the speed of light, stabbing Quinn in the stomach with the point and smashing him downward into the ground.

Annabel landed next to Dimo and wiped the sweat off her brow. "Phew, he was kinda tough."

"But now the sandwich of victories is ours for the eating!" Dimo cheered.

"Hold on..." The two turned back to the smoke and readied themselves as Quinn stood up. "I am not finished yet...I thought I wouldn't have to use it, but..." He glared at the both. "I will show you...my ultimate fighting style!"

**And another cliffhanger for you all! Hey, have you read the latest chapter? ODA STOLE MY DEVIL FRUIT IDEA! I DEMAND RECOGNITION!**

**Ellix: Well, looks like your gonna have to change Dimo's Devil Fru-**

**Hell no! I'mma standing my ground! *Puts on traditional japenese armour* Come at me Oda! I'll take you on!**

**Ellix: You know, the Devil Fruit hasn't been named yet, you could always just say that Dimo's is similar...**

**Fine! But if he names it the Pic Pic Fruit I am busting out the swords! Review time!**

**To HikariLight99: Hey readers! I'd like to give a big shout out to HikariLight99, who has recently joined! She likes Doctor Who, One Piece, Fairy Tail and Pokemon! Most of the things I love! I've actually got Pokemon fanfics and one Fairy Tail fanfic as well! Congratulations on joining! Also, don't worry about Specter and Roy, we'll be hearing from them in the next chapter!**

**To TheRealEvanSG: Thank you so much! I LOVE writing the battle scenes, their my favourite part! I like re-reading them and imagining it in a different animation style. Like the first time I read it I imagine the battle in Movie 4 style, but then I read it again and imagine it in Movie 9 style! If that makes sense.**

**To Thief-chan: Thanks for the clothing info! My special project will be starting as soon as I'm done with my Omatsuri Island fic. Also, I'd like to ask about different reactions from Eri-chan, such as her finding out Ellix and Nami are sweethearts.**

**To Zusenheim: Your a tough one to get to hate aren't you? I'm kidding! I'm kidding!**

**To Exile037: Ohhhh yeah, things are gonna go DOWN! Pretty damn hard too.**

**So then, thank you for reading, reviews are always appreciated!**

**Nakama!**


	25. Chapter 25: Fleet of Thieves Arc Part 10

Chapter 25: Finally, the Core! Specter and Roy and Kalamar vs...!? 

**Colour Spread: Two Sides of the Same Coin-In the foreground are Luffy, Ellix and Eri. Luffy is cuddling both of them with his rubbery arms, whilst Eri hugs him back Ellix just laughs. The background is dark and shadowy, Nightmare Ellix is seen cackling evilly as blood drips off of all the spikes on his body. Nightmare Luffy stands beside him with his arms folded, sneering at him. Finally Eri is seen on the other side wearing her mask covered in blood. The caption at the bottom reads: 'The Darkness Within.'**

_With Specter and Roy..._

"Awwwwww, we've been walking for ageeeeees!" Roy whined as Kalamar blubbed tiredly...even though he was a passenger.

"These passages are very confusing, but we should be getting close." Specter said as he turned a corner. "Ah, here we are, I'm simply overjoyed."

"Try showing it a bit." Roy moaned as he lightly smacked him over the head, before his eyes widened. "Wowthat'scool!"

The two (sorry, three) were met with a large metal dome, the drop couldn't be seen as it acted as a 'moat' to thouysands of metal pipes twisted into the center. In the very center of the room, attached to the pipes was a giant, glowing blue sphere.

"SothisisthecoreoftheFleetofThieves?" Roy sparkled along with Kalamar.

"Yep, this is it." Specter nodded as the two took running jobs onto the pipes.

"Woa-woah!" Roy wobbled on the pipes as Specter walked towards the core. "S-So we just hafta destroy it, right?"

"No, if it is destroyed the entire structure will collapse, we have to shut it down." Specter explained as he walked up to the core and examined it. "Now then, let me see if-"

"What are you-click-doing, Specter?"

The two turned (Roy slipping over) to see a man walk from behind the core. He was incredibly short, shorter then Dimo, and wore oversized black rimmed square glasses. He wore a black lab coat and red leather gloves, and his grey hair was shot up as if it had been zapped by electricity.

"Clark." Specter said. though it sounded like it was meant to be shouted.

"Who?" Roy asked.

"He's Kobata's head scientist, he's the one who se3t up the mechanics for the fleets Protocol Alpha." Specter explained.

"Yes...clink. I once worked under Doctor-clink-Vegapunk himself! But that stubborn-clink-old goat wouldn't accept my-clink-genius inputs! Clink!" Clark rasped. His entire body twitching with every 'clink'.

"...You designed this?...Yoursosugoiiii!" Both Roy and his squid passenger sparkled.

"...Really?" Clark suddenly started crying tears of joy with sparkles round his head. "F-Finally! Another-clink-person who appreciates my-clink-talents!" He twitched.

"Why does he keep twitching every time he says 'clink?'" Roy whispered to Kalamar, the squid just shrugged.

Clark's happy face disappeared and he instantly got red-faced in rage. "Are you-clink-insulting me!?"

Roy sweatdropped. "N-"

"I shall not-clink-stand for this!" He hopped up and down in rage. "It is time to bring out the-clink-big-clink-guns!" And with that outburst he waddled away and jumped towards the wall, where a hatch opened then closed to let him inside.

"Clark is quite sensitive about his nervous twitch." Specter mumbled,m keeping his bored expression.

"No kiddin'." Roy and his squid sweatdropped.

Suddenly a much larger hatch opened in the wall, and out jumped a giant green tank, with two added three barreled arms.

"Clink! How do you like me NOW!? Clink. Let me introduce you to-clink-the TK-M17! It'll blow you-clink-straight off the face of the-clink-Grand Line!"

The tank tires roar to life and shoot towards them! "Yaaah!" Roy barely jumped away along with Specter, but Roy slipped too far and almost fell of the pipes, luckily Kalamar attached his suckers to the pipe and kept them on.

"Phew! Thanks Kalamar." Roy sighed, making Kalamar bloop happily.

"Now I've-clank-got you!" Clark declared as he aimed one of the tank arms at the defenseless guy and squid.

"I won't let you." Specter dully declared as he got his twin pipes out and whacked the cannon arm away.

"Specter...clank you...!" Clark growled as he aimed a cannon arm at the boy, firing missiles rapidly.

'Gotta use the Kenbunshoku Haki grandpa taught me...' Specter thought as he whacked away the missiles.

"I know your-clank-strong." Clark said as he started firing from both arms. "So I-clank-won't hold-clank-back!" He charged at Specter whilst firing, with the bored looking boy jumping out of the way.

As Specter charged at him for a behind attack, the tank spun around, whacking Specter away and dangerously close to the edge with one of its arms.

"Specter!" Clark turned the tank to face a Roy back on the standing, equipping his guns to his arms whilst Kalamar held his guns. "Don't worry, I got this guy."

"You-clank-impudent brat!" Clark shouted as he started firing at the duo, luckily Roy and Kalamar's bullets cancelled out the tanks missiles.

"Get 'em, Kalamar!" Roy cheered, the squid nodded as it expertly fired three bullets down the barrel of one tank arm, making it explode.

"EHHHH!? Clink?" Clark facefaulted from within the tank.

Kalamar fired three more shots, destroying the other arm. "EHHHH!? Clink? Clink?"

"Gotcha! Charged Shot!" Roy fired a concentrated blast from his two guns straight into the main barrel, making the entire tank explode, leaving only a tattered Clark behind.

"You damn-clink-brats." Clark coughed out a puff of black smoke and he stood up. "I'm just getting-clink-warmed up! Clink!" And with that he jumped into another hatch.

"I take it back, he's annoying." Roy stated blandly.

Another hatch opened, and this time what looked like a giant red wheel with spikes on it and bulky silver arms at its side rolled out, sitting in the middle was Clark, though his seat wasn't spinning like the rest of the invention.

"Let's see you-clink-deal with this-clink-one! Go, WL-M32! Clink!" The large thing started spinning again, and the duo were once more jumping out of the way, the machine scraped one of its arms along the pipes, making a U-turn.

"Takethis!" Roy and Kalamar fired more shots.

"Not THIS-clink-time!" The spikes fired off and collided with the shots, making them explode away from both opponents.

The thing was coming dangerously close to the boy and his squid, too fast for them to dodge.

"Roy. Run." Specter attempting panic.

He jumped away but the machine just spun to face him, very close now.

"...Sorry, Kalamar." Roy whispered as he grabbed the sea animal and threw it off of his back.

Just as the spikes extended and impaled him.

Kalamar blooped in horror at the sight of his best friend stabbed by the contraption.

"Hahahaha! Clink. Got you you-clink-cocky bastard! Now to-clink-finish you-clink-off!" Clark shouted as he jumped into the air and began spinning around threatening to smash Roy into the pipes. Kalamar did a squid's equivalent of a scream as the machine fell down.

"I won't let you." Specter said as he jumped up and whacked the side of the mecha wheel, knocking it away whilst he grabbed Roy and gently rested him down.

"Hah...hah..." Roy wheezed, he had three major punctures, two on his stomach and one next to his chest.

"Hang in there Roy." Specter said blandly.

"Hah...can you show...hah...just a BIT of emotion...hah...?" Roy gasped, as Kalamar slipped over to him. "Hey buddy...hah...sorry, guess I was...hah...pretty stupid, huh...?"

"Specter...clink." Clark hissed as he used the arms to right the machine. "I'll run you-clink-flat!" He once again charged.

Specter held his pipes out, but Kalamar already hopped in front of him and held its tentacles against the ground, at the last second Kalamar threw the giant wheel with arms into the air smashing it against the ceiling. But the enraged squid wasn't done, it jumped after him and wrapped it's tentacle around it.

"Nani!?" Clink." Clark screamed as Kalamar smashed him into the ground, then began battering it with tentacle punches. "Get off you-clink-disgusting squid!" He got the machine up, throwing Kalamar off and then charging at it.

"Stop." Specter said as he jumped in front of it and smashed the machine from the front, completely smashing it to bits.

"Gaaaaah! Clink. That annoying-clink-Busoshoku Haki!" Clark grimaced, standing up and brushing himself down, only to be decked in the face by Kalamar. "Gah! You damn bastards! It appears-clink-that I must-clink-use my ultimat-clink-invention!"

Clark reached into his black lab coat and pulled out a red button on a remote, he pressed it and a hatch opened in the ceiling of the dome. What descended down was some kind of metal suit, with pipes flowing all around it that carried a blue energy source, the same one as the core was made up of.

"May I-clink-present, my-clink-super enhancing battle suit! The-clink-BS-M100!" He waddled over to the battle suit and jumped in, equipping himself with it and moving the arms and legs to test it. "Now your as-clink-weak as-clink-bugs to me! Time to get-clink-squished!"

Clark ran forward at surprising speeds, Specter blocked just in time. "Still using your Kenbunshoku Haki? Well, it-clink-won't work as well-clink-this time!"

Clark did a right roundhouse, which Specter blocked with his second pipe, before jumping away from a left hook. "You can't-clink-run and block-clink-forever!"

"Then I will fight." Specter stated as they chraged at each other.

Clark and Specter swung their arm and pipe respectively, blocking each other, Clark did an uppercut that Specter backflipped away from then charged swinging both pipes down, which Clark just blocked with his other arm.

"Is that all you've-clink-got?" Clark smirked.

"Maybe." Specter said as they jumped back.

Kalamar abruptly jumped on Clark's back and wrapped its tentacles around him, in a constricting manner. "You-clink-again!? Stupid-clink-squid!" Clark grabbed the poor sea creature and threw him to the ground with a splat. "You'll get-clink-squished first!"

"No." Once again Specter attempting a shout as he whacked Clark away with both his pipes.

"Stay out of my-clink-way!" Clark shouted as they clashed again, metallic fists and pipes constantly clashing and swiping at each other. Specter jumped a right hook and landed on the arm, smacking Clark across the face before jumping away to gain some distance.

"Damn-clink-you! Take-clink-this" The fingers on the robot opened up and began firing blue laser shots from its fingers.

Specter spun his pipes, reflecting the laser shots and slowly advancing towards Clark, but as he got close Clark punched Specter across the pipes, sending him close to the edge.

Clark began firing again, and this time Specter resorted to running, though distinctively avoiding the injured Roy and Kalamar. The boy jumped and dived towards the inventor, and pipe and hand clashed once again, throwing him into the air and allowing Clark to shoot at him once more, only this time Specter was hit full on, and crashed down onto the pipes, smouldering.

"Guess your not so-clink-tough after all, Specter." Clark sneered.

Specter struggled to his feet, still retaining his bland look. "I cannot lose. I have to win."

"Bland as ever." Clark stated as he began firing at Specter again.

Specter spun one pipe to block the shots whilst scraping the other along the ground, smacking Clark upwards with lots of sparks before smashing his other pipe across the metallic chest. Clark staggered back before firing again, Specter ducked just in the nick of time before running forward and smackingf his pipes against the suits legs.

"Ungh! Clink!" Clark fell to his knees, allowing Specter to hit him across the face with both of his pipes. "You little-clink-bastard!" Clark screamed as he smashed Specter with both his fist before firing rapidly at him. Specter's pipes clattered down, whilst Specter himself was thrown to the edge, and began slowly slipping off.

"Looks like your not so-clink-tough after all! Clink." Clark chuckled. "This is the-clink-end." Clark aimed his fingers at the boy.

"Hey, asshole."

Clark's eyes widened and he turned to see Roy, his guns glowing golden with massive amounts of charged energy. "Suck it." Roy smirked as he fired two powerful shots.

"NOOOO! Clink!" Clark screamed as he was hit full on, a giant and deafening explosion rocked the entire room, until the smoke finally cleared, leaving a blackened and smouldering Clark behind.

Meanwhile, Kalamar helped Specter back up onto the stable platform. "Thanks, Kalamar." Specter breathed in a monotone fashion, causing the squid to bloop happily.

"Thanks for distracting him whilst I charged up, Specter." Roy panted.

"No problem."

"Can we take a break before we shut down that core thing?"

"Sure."

So the three lay on the pipe platform, panting heavily in relief.

**New chapter! Sorry for the wait! But Specter, Roy and Kalamar got it all to themselves!**

**Ellix: Lucky...**

**By the way, I have a special offer for you guys! I've recently thought up a friend/enemy marine that I really like, but I can't fit him into my story, so I'm giving him away, say in a review if you want him!**

**Ellix: Here, I have his details.**

**Name: Alin Z. Inoka**

**Epithet: Emerald Knight  
><strong>

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: Average height with dark blue messy hair that matches his eyes. He wears an attire similar to pre-timeskip Coby's, only with a red neckerchief.**

**Devil Fruit: Scale-Scale Fruit. This Devil Fruit allows the user to create emerald green scales around them to be used in a variety of ways, here are some moves:**

**Scale Spray: Launches loads of scales like darts at his opponents, its his signature move.**

**Scale Shield/Scale Sword: Creates a sword/shield out of scales.**

**Scale Tail: Creates a long, whip-like spiked tail out of scales.**

**Scale Slash: Creates a long scaly arm and claw.**

**Scale Spin: Creates a twister out of scales.**

**Scale Mail: Creates armour out of scales, increasing attack and defense whilst unaffecting speed.**

**Personality: Alin is a follower of Aokiji's 'Lazy Justice' and the belief that justice changes depending on your viewpoint. However he doesn't share his personality, being quite upbeat and energetic, when around higher authorities however he is much more reserved and serious.**

**Well, that's him, say if your interested, now onto reviews!**

**To XJustified: Hey! XJustified! I missed you! And thanks!**

**Ellix: Who's he again?**

**To Thief-chan: Thanks so much for the info!**

**Ellix: I'm officially doomed...**

**To Zusenheim: Oh heeeeeell no! Did you just suggest what I think you suggested!?**

**Ellix: I think he DID just suggest what I think he suggested! This is NOT over Zusenheim! *Puts fingers to eyes then points at Zusenheim* Watching you...**

**To HikariLight99: Your very welcome! Thanks for reading and enjoying it**

**Ellix: I like her. Are you a her?**

***Smacks him* Don't ask personal questions, baka.**

**To TheRealEvanSG: Yep, I try to put as much life into my fight scenes as possible, 'cause they're the best!**

**Ellix: Hell yeah they are!**

**To Son of Whitebeard: Why thank you good sir.**

**Ellix: Wait, your the son of Whitebeard!? Hey! Fight me! I wanna see how strong I am!**

***Facepalm***

**Once again, thank you for reading! And if my updates seem late, it's becuase I'm on SUMMER HOLIDAYS! YAAAAY!**

**Nakama! Summer holidayyyyys!**


	26. Chapter 26: Fleet of Thieves Arc Part 11

Chapter 26: The Counter Counter Attack! Ellix and Kobata Rematch! 

**Colour Spread: Pirate Ninja's!?-The Strawhats are all clad in stereotypical ninja gear of their specific colours, jumping across japan-style house rooftops in the middle of the night. Usopp is stuck in a chimney whilst Chopper tries to pull him out, Franky is doing a 'Supeeeer!' pose in his revealing ninja clothes whilst Nami covers her eyes in horror. Brook leaps in front of the giant moon as a perfect silouette, with Robin calmly sitting down on a roof. Zoro balances on Sandai Kitetsu whilst Sanji balances on his left legs toes. Luffy is eating noodles wrapped around a katana and glaring at Ellix, who is eating twice as much, and Eri happily eats some cake using a kunai as a fork.**

_With Annabel and Dimo..._

"Ultimate fighting style?" Annabel repeated as she tightened her grip on her scythe.

"What havingness are you mean?" Dimo questioned.

"You shall see...now..." Quinn sheathed both his swords and got into a crouching position, then he dashed in front of Dimo!

"Dimo!" Annabel cried.

"To you I say AHHHH!" Dimo screamed.

Quinn raised his leg behind him...

...and he kicked Dimo in the balls.

"MY LL'S OF BA!" Dimo shrieked as he fell to the ground, twitching in pain as he covered his sweet spot.

"The hell!?" Annabel facefaulted as Quinn dashed over to her next. 'Crap! He's over here no-'

He punched her in the boob.

"Gah!" Annabel also fell to the floor, both fighters clutching their sensitive areas in pain.

"Behold...my ultimate fighting style." Quinn said darkly.

"That's not a fighting style! That's just playing dirty!" Annabel shouted as she squirmed on the floor.

"You tard of bas'! This muddy playingness shall have not be standing!" He was interrupted as Quinn gave Dimo a merciless nipple twister. "PAIN THE OOOOOOOF!" He shrieked.

Annabel grabbed her scythe and tried to stand up as Quinn walked towards her. "You better not do that to me you pervert!" She threatened. But no, Quinn did something different, but just as terrible. A chinese burn. "OW! What the hell are you, YEOWCH! Stop that! Ouch!"

The two fighters collapsed once more, badly injured from the childish attacks. "You cannot defeat my ultimate fighting style!" He then drew his two swords. "Nitoryu: Futaga no atama Ryu!" Two waves in the form of dragon heads once again shot forward, Annabel and Dimo were thrown across the room from the blast.

"The playing of havingness he is grossifying." Dimo mumbled into the floor.

"Yeah, like that's fair." Annabel hissed as she stood up.

Dimo then hopped to his feet with a bright smile. "Then of well, I shall be havingness of the grossifying well asness!" And Dimo did that by jumping forward and biting down on Quinn's head.

"GAH! You little-!" Quinn growled as he tried to prize the midget off, but Dimo had firmly latched on with his teeth.

"...Okay." Annabel was too tired to argue as she leapt into the fray.

The fight quickly descended into name calling, hair pulling and eye poking in a childish scrap. "Enough!" Quinn roared, throwing them off. "This has gone on for too long! I shall finish you off her and now!" He then held onto both his swords as the air around him began to violently waver.

"This looks big..." Annabel mumbled, when Dimo placed what looked like a big red metal edged cover on her scythe. "What's this?"

"The boosting of attackness and defenceness shall be having!" Dimo told her as he began scribbling something down in his notepad. "WE shall be having the fattest attack now!" He then pulled out a giant aquamarine tank, but instead of a cannon, there was a launchpad. "Somewhatimportantling! Hopping up hereness!"

"That's a new one." Annabel sweatdropped at the new name before jumping on and readying her scythe.

"To you I say luck of goodness!" Dimo called as he aimed.

"Nitoryu..." Quinn whispered as he dashed forward.

"ULTIMATE SOMEWHATIMPORTANTLING CATAPULT FIRING!" Dimo announced as he fired Annabel towards him at great speed.

Whilst flying forward Annabel pulled back her scythe.

"SURUSAI FUN'IKI!"

"MOONLIGHT ROSE!"

The two sliced each other, skidding to an abrupt halt inches away from each other.

For a minute, nothing happened.

Then Annabel's scythe enhancer broke and she fell to her knees.

"Somewhatimportantling!" Dimo yelled in shock.

"It's over..." Quinn stated.

Just as both his swords shattered and blood shot out of his chest, accompanied by a blizzard of rose petals making him collapse.

"Now it is." Annabel nodded as the petals faded.

Dimo skipped over to Annabel. "Jobness of excellence, Somewhatimportantling." Dimo praised her.

"Thanks." Annabel smiled as she strapped her scythe to her back. Suddenly the whole room started flashing red and a siren went off. "Nani!? What's going on!?"

"Heh heh..." The two looked at Quinn, who was barely conscious. "My defeat...has turned this tower...into a bomb...prepare to die..." And he passed out.

"...To you I say crap."

_With Me..._

"Rankakyu Hebi!" I swept my leg sending a snaking airwave slashing into the pirates in front of me...now I had to run from the huge crowd of pirates behind me!

"Stop Rokushiki Nightmare!" They roared.

I was now at Ship 7, and boy this place had a lot of weapons, and it was really hot! But I was so close to Kobata! 'I don't have time to fight that many guys! Sarah could already be dead by now!'

As I continued to run I saw two figures in front of me, squinting at them I realised it was Thom and Catherine, and boy, they did NOT look too good! They were covered in wounds from head to toe, as well as burn marks!

"Thom! Catherine! What happened to you two!?" I yelled at them.

"Never mind that!" Catherine shouted. "You just keep running to Kobata! We'll take out these guys!"

"Are you sure!?" I yelled at them.

"Trust me Ellix, these guys are nothing compared to the guy we just fought! So keep running!" Thom shouted.

I eventually passed them and they blocked the following pirates from coming after me.

'Thanks you two, once I'm done with Kobata, I'll come and help you!' I thought, looking ahead. 'There it is...Ship 1...'

I dashed into what looked like a long corridor with a fancy red carpet going through it, paintings were hung up on the walls, and I noticed Gundar and Kobata portraits. 'These must be all the Thief Pirates captains...' I thought, just as I noticed a long staircase.

'There!' I began running up the stairs, fueled by adrenaline and anger until I finally saw a giant set of double doors made out of gold in front of me. "HRAAAAAAH!" With a jump and a kick I kicked the door open and landed inside the room.

This room was dome shaped, and had glass for its roof along with a diamond chandelier, the rest of it was golden walls, and circled in it was glass cabinets, displaying a large variety of impressive treasures, from diamonds as big as my head to clothes with emeralds sewn in them.

And standing in the centre, was Kobata, holding Sarah at gunpoint. "N-Nightmare!?" He facefaulted in shock.

"KOOOOOBATAAAAA!" I screamed as I dashed over with Soru and kicked him in the face, throwing him back into the golden wall as his gun clattered harmlessly to the ground.

"E-Ellix." Sarah breathed as I landed next to her. "If your here...then is Tack..."

"He's fine." I reassured her. "Quickly, get out of here."

"...Th-Thank you." She sobbed as she ran out of the room.

Meanwhile Kobata threw away the debris smoke and walked towards me. "You've become a real thorn in my side, Nightmare, a mouse who keeps coming back to the lion. Do you really wish to go to Marineford that badly?"

"This isn't just about Marineford anymore." I told him. "It's time for you to face True Justice, and pay for what you've done to Gundar and Specter!"

"My father and son? Mehehehehehe! Nothing but an old geezer and a meer boy, Nightmare!" He spread his arms wide. "Look at these treasures, Nightmare! I alone obtained all of them, something my crippled father could never do! These are the spoils of victory! And more precious then any 'family'! Mehehehehe!"

I clenched my fists. "You value spoils...more then your own family!?"

"Oh? Are you deaf? Mehehehehe!"

I glared at him in pure anger before readying my leg. "Rankakyu!" I sent out an air wave that destroyed one of the treasures.

Kobata stopped laughing at this. "My precious treasure!"

"Rankakyu! Rankakyu! Rankakyu!" I kept up the attacks, destroying all the glass cabinets and their contents.

"What the hell do you think your doing, Nightmare?" Kobata demanded, I just ignored him.

I smashed the last one and glared at Kobata. "There. They're gone. What's most important to you now?"

Kobata's eyes widened in rage. "You little bastard! I'll beat you within an inch of your life and then toss you out into the ocean!" He got out a remote and pressed a button, making cannons emerge from the walls. "Get blown away!" He pressed it again and the cannons started firing.

"Kami-E!" My body leaned like paper to dodge the cannonballs.

"Counter Body!" Kobata glowed orange as he easily took the cannonballs. "Now, Counter Shock!"

I tried to lean away, but he punched me in the stomach with his other fist, pumping the strength of several cannonballs doubled into my body. The wind was easily knocked out of me as I was thrown across the room, I clutched my stomach in pain and struggled for breath as I tried to settle the immense pain in my digestive track.

Suddenly the cannons were fired again, and now defenceless, I was tossed around like a rag doll from the several cannonball explosions. I staggered around in a daze, my vision swaying as heavy black smoke billowed out of my mouth.

"Counter Shock!" I felt a second powerful hit to my body, this time to the chest, I felt several ribs crack as I threw my head back and coughed up a mouthfull of blood. However I gritted my teeth and grabbed onto his arm whilst I had the chance.

"Nani? Ngh! Let go of me!" Kobata demanded.

"Hah...S...Sleep Touch!" I gasped. A rainbow veil covered Kobata, and he fell asleep standing up. I clutched my chest to let the pain lessen a little before I positioned my fists in front of his chest. "Rokuogan!"

I evened the score. Cracking several of his ribs and making him cough up blood, as well as throwing him into a wall. He emerged a few seconds later, face twisted in pain. "How-gack!...How could I have fallen asleep?"

"I knew it." He looked at me. "You can't use your counter powers whilst your asleep. I told you, all Devil Fruits have a weakness! Soru!" I dashed forward and attempted to grab him again, but he jumped away.

"I see, but you can't put me to sleep if you can't touch me!" He pressed the button again and the cannons once again prepared to fire.

I sucked in a load of air. "Sleep Dust!" Exhaling forcefully I breathed multicoloured powder over him from a far distance.

"Nani!? N-No..." He fell asleep again, and whilst I dodged the cannonballs with Kami-E, he took most of them without Counter Body.

As the dust cleared Kobata staggered to his feet, wiping away the blood that was on his chin. "I was careless..."

'He's pretty sturdy.' I thought. "Sleep Dust!" This time I shot out blobs of powder that burst and spread on contact, but Kobata was ready this time and dodged them.

Kobata aimed a right punch, but I blocked it with my open palm in a defensive stance, pushing the force away. He punched again but I knocked it away with my arm, as he attempted another punch I leaned to dodge and grabbed it. "Soru!" I threw him into the wall at Soru speed.

"Hraaah!" He dived at me from out of the smoke and I had to block both swiping arms, unfortunately I didn't expect the kick to the face that sent me skidding back.

"Damn you!" I growled as I charged with a straight punch, he crossed his arms to block it (I think he used Haki as well) I tried a right hook but he blocked that as well, then aimed a punch which I caught. As he swiped a leg at me I hopped into the air, as he aimed a punch at me I kicked it into the ground. I attempted a kick but Kobata blocked it with his other arm, pushing me away.

"Soru!" As soon as I landed I spun around and dashed in front of him, knocking away his arms and kicking him hard in the stomach, sending him skidding back.

"Urgh!...You!" He dived at me with another punch but I just sidestepped to avoid it. His Kenbunshoku Haki allowed him to predict this and he swung a fist at me, but I grabbed it.

"Sleep Touch!" The multicoloured veil covered him and he fell asleep again. "Geppo!" I jumped into the air to get some good distance between us. "Rankakyu Kyogeki!" I shot two Rankakyu's that curved and hit his sleepy self in a pincer movement.

I landed in front of the smoke as he once again stood up. "You little..." Kobata snarled. "You'll pay for this!"

"Soru." I didn't hesitate as I dashed towards him.

"Counter Speed!" Suddenly he wasn't in front of me, but beside me, punching me in the face! I was sent spinning across the floor until I stopped and forced myself to my feet.

"Well, well, what have we here?"

I glared at Kobata, but then my eyes widened in horror.

He was holding the wristband Nami gave me, and the Eternal Pose to Marineford.

"Why the stunned look? I AM captain of the Thief Pirates after all." He smirked.

"Give those back!" I demanded, jumping towards him to wrestle them from his grip, but he just zipped away to dodge.

"Oh? Who's 'Nami?'"

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OF OFF THAT!" I kept making wild grabs for the two items, but he just kept dodging.

"And an Eternal Pose to Marineford? Is this your only one?" His words were taunting.

"I said GIVE THEM BACK!" I shouted.

He laughed. "Mehehehehe! How delightful, I think I deserve some COMPENSATION for you destroying my treasures...but, I'm a kind man. I'll let you keep one of them."

I grinded my teeth as he grinned at me. Weighing up my options in my head, I didn't really have much of a choice, my head drooped in defeat. "The Eternal Pose...please give me the Eternal Pose..."

Kobata smiled darkly. "Aren't you the polite one? Here then...CATCH!" He threw it at me!

"NO!" I made a diving leap for it.

But I could only watch as it smashed against the floor.

"Mehehehehe! Butterfingers, my turn." And with that he snapped the wristband in half. "There, now we're even."

I just looked at the two broken objects in defeat, my only method to get to Marineford, gone. My only piece of Nami, gone.

"Who is this 'Nami' anyway?" Kobata asked me as he stepped on the broken wristband pieces. "I bet she's like Specter's mother, some filthy slut you just picked up for a good time! Guess you and I aren't so different after all Nightmare! Mehehehehehe!"

My head snapped up as my eyes were filled with rage. He had insulted Specter's MOTHER. Compared ME to HIM. And CALLED NAMI A SLUT!

"YOU BASTAAAARD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

A dark aura suddenly burst out of me, flooding the entire room and beyond.

_With Thom and Catherine... _

Thom and Catherine were still trying to hold back the pirates, but the battle with Strahg had taken its toll on them both and they were slowly losing will.

Suddenly a dark aura swept across the area, the pirates' eyes rolled into the back of their heads and they foamed at the mouth as it hit them before falling unconscious.

As for the duo, they had collapsed, barely able to maintain consciousness from their fatigue.

"Hah...hah...was that...hah...Hasoshoku Haki...?" Thom panted.

"Hah...it had the same...effect..." Catherine wheezed. "But...hah...something was wrong with it...hah...it was so...dark..."

_With Me..._

The dark aura finally disappeared as I glared at Kobata, who was staggering drunkenly around. "Impossible..." He mumbled. "That couldn't have been-"

"Daydream!" I cut him off by slamming my hands into either side of my head, making it pulsate as my body was covered in a rainbow veil, whilst multicoloured strands emanated off of it.

"I won't ever forgive you..." I told him darkly.

**Ooooooh no! Ellix is about to go ham on Kobata! I've had to lock him up in the closet so he cools off.**

**Ellix: STUPID KOBATA! HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO YOU!?**

**Uhhhh, reviews, anyone?**

**Alin: Hey! Can I join you? Nobody's picked me up yet and I'm bored.**

**...Suuuuuuure?**

**To Thief-chan: Sorry to hear your holidays are ending, good luck with...school, *shudder*. Eri-chan's weaknesses huh?...*Evil laughter***

**Alin: The author's getting scary!**

**To Son of Whitebeard: Thank you!**

**Alin: I think your my favourite reviewer!**

**To Zusenheim:...Am I thinking what your suggesting? Wait, what ARE you suggesting? STOP CONFUSING ME!**

**Alin: Psst! What does Fansanana mean?**

**I have no frikkin idea.**

**To HikariLight99: That's so weird, I was thinking about Ratchet too!**

**Ellix from within the closet: Huh? Are you talking about the Ratchet incident? That wasn't so tough...although...during that time Nami's body was...*Sound of fierce steam*.**

**Well, thank you for reading! It's my birthday this weekend, so I'm gonna see if I can post a special one-shot for my One Piece readers!**

**Alin: Is it your special project?**

**Pffft! No! It's just a little birthday celebratory thing! Fingers crossed for One Piece Unlimited World Red. Thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!**

**Alin: Nakama!**

**Ellix: Hey! Did you guys just end without me!?**


	27. Chapter 27: Fleet of Thieves Arc Part 12

Chapter 27: The Final Counter! Ellix's Powerful Rokushiki! 

**Colour Spread: Fanfic Xover...What's Fairy Tail?-The setting is inside the Fairy Tail Guild. Nami is angrily punching Grey as he strips, whilst Robin stares on in confusion at the Master's use of Magic, whilst Franky is building a machine that looks like a wizard, much to the excitement of most spectators. Brook is playing a piece for most of the other members, whilst Zoro and Kana have a drinking contest. Sanji has passed out from a massive nosebleed at the sight of Lucuy and Erza, who just stare in confusion, Chopper and the other Guild members listen to another one of Usopp's fake stories. Finally Luffy and Eri are fighting Natsu, accusing him of stealing Ace's powers, whilst Ellix and Alain clash with Dream Dream Tension Shot and Flare Hook.**

_With Annabel and Dimo... _

"Make with the off shutting! Make with the off shutting!" Dimo screamed with over-the-top fear as Annabel was fiddling with the giant light-turned-bomb.

"Well excuse me for not being an expert at disarming bombs!" Annabel yelled at him with shark teeth. "And any luck yet!?"

Dimo was trying to prize open the doors with a giant shoe tongue, but it just broke. "To you I say no!"

"Well, what about the windows?"

"ONWARDS TO FREEDOM OF NOTDYINGNESS!" Dimo pulled out a rocket and launched it at the windows, only for it to bounce off! "The sandwich of windows is having the making of extra hard cheese!"

"Crap! We're in trouble!"

_With Gundar and Tack..._

Carrying Tack over his shoulder, Gundar ran to the base of the tower, where sirens were wailing at the top. "Shit!" The old man cursed. "Those dumb kiddos!"

"Gundar-san!" Gundar turned to see none other then Sarah rush towards him.

"Oh, it's you! Looks like the kiddo managed to save you. AND HAVE YOU NO RESPECT FOR THE ELDERLY!?"

Sarah panted heavily as she reached him before looking at Tack. "Tack..."

"He's gonna be fine, tough one he is." Gundar turned his gaze to the tower. "But we gotta problem, looks like someone's trapped in the tower! And it's about to explode!"

"Explode!?" Sarah repeated fearfully.

"Yeah, whoever's up there is in danger!"

"Danger!?" Sarah looked up at the tower, pausing for a while before nodding in determination. "I have an idea!"

_With Annabel and Dimo..._

"Having the hurrying, SomewhatImportantling!" Dimo shrieked.

"I AM hurrying!" She roared back.

CRASH!

The two jumped as a giant hand suddenly smashed through the windows. "EHHHHHH!?" They both face-faulted.

"O-Oops, I think I punched too hard..." A familiar voice spoke.

"Wait...SARAH!?" Annabel shouted in shock as a giant sized Sarah looked in the newly made hole.

"Annabel! Dimo! I-I'm so glad your okay!" She squealed, looking on the edge of tears. "I-I came to rescue you!"

"Impeccable your timing isness! Come, SomewhatImportantling!" Dimo announced as he hopped onto Sarah's giant shoulder.

Annabel just continued to gawk even as she hopped on. "This tower's still gonna blow though!" She said as she finally snapped out of it.

"I can take care of it!...I...think..." Sarah said as she grabbbed hold of the top of the tower, pulling on it with giantess strength until the topbwas torn off, she then tossed it far out into the ocean where it safely exploded out of the reach of the fleet.

"YAHOOOOO!" Everyone cheered as Sarah shrank back to her original size.

"Thank you for helping us, Sarah." Annabel thanked her.

"You are having the savness of our pig!" Dimo grinned.

Sarah's whole face turned red from the praise. "Th-Thank y-y-you..."

Gundar nodded. "Yeah, good job saving them from being turned into little bloody pieces. Now it's all up to kiddo..."

_With Me..._

"Raaaaaaah!" I shouted as I punched Kobata, who blocked with his arms, I then pulled back my other arm.

"Counter Speed!" He dashed away and started running around me!

'Damn it!' I thought. 'He's surpassing Soru speed! How can I-?' Suddenly a vision flashed through my mind, it saw him charging at me from...'He's going to attack from behind!'

"Dream Dream...!" I swung my whole arm around as my hand morphed, it stretched behind him and I felt it smash into Kobata's face. "...Hammer!" I cried as the force sent Kobata flying into the wall.

He stood up clutching his head in pain. "Damnit! How could you have predicted that!?...Unless you used-"

"Sleep Dust!" I spat a concentrated shot at him, which he narrowly avoided.

"Curse you!" Kobata shouted as he fired the cannons again.

I instantly thought of something that could help me out of this sticky situation, you'll get that now: "Dream Dream Glue!" Multicoloured glue shot out of my body and grabbed the cannonballs, allowing me to toss them into the air.

"Yoooou!" Kobata dashed at me, and I had to block both a punch and a kick. "Sleep Touch!" His eyes widenedbefore they lazily closed. "Dream Dream...X Bash!" I smashed my arms into him in an 'X' formation, throwing him back into the cannonballs that just fell down.

As I peered into the smoke though I saw his body glowing orange. "That hurt, you little prick." Kobata spat. "Counter Wave!" He realesed an orange pulse of energy towards me!

"Soru!" I avoided the attack and dashed behind him. "Dream Dream Twin Tension Shot!" I smashed both my fists into him, but his body glowed orange as I pumped energy into the blows.

"Counter Wave!" I took a diving leap to avoid the next one, I practically felt it graze me as I just barely dodged.

"Your really beginning to piss me off, Nightmare." Kobata hissed. "How about this!?"

I suddenly had another vision, this time of my feet getting impaled by spikes! "Geppo!" I jumped into and remained in the air as spikes rose out of the ground, Kobata just rose with them as he glowed orange.

'Am I really using Observation Haki?' I thought in disbelief.

"Counter Speed!" Koabata was abruptly above me! "Counter Shock!"

"Dream Dream Shield!" As my hands morphed into a shield my body violently trembled from the strain of keeping up Geppo and my shield.

"No matter what you do you cannot win! I have the greatest Devil Fruit ever!" Kobata shouted.

My eyes narrowed. "I've been..." I threw him downwards into the floor. "Proving that wrong this whole battle!" I sucked in as much air as I possibly could. "Sleep Dust!" I breathed the rainbow powder all over the entire battlefield, sending Kobata to sleep once again.

I landed in front of him and stretched my arm back. "Dream Dream...Drill!" My hand transformed into a drill and I drove it into his stomach.

"Yaaaaaah!" Kobata screamed as his eyes and tongue shot out of his sockets and mouth at impossible lengths before he was smashed into the wall

I panted heavily as Kobata once again stood up out of the smoke, though he had a small amount of blood dribbling down his chin. "How dare you make a fool out of me..." He then drew a long dagger out. "Counter Body!" His body started glowing and he repeatedly stabbed himself, though it didn't puncture the skin, his body registered it.

I couldn't let him charge up so much. "Dream Dream Rope!" My arm became spindly as I stretched it forward and wrapped it around one of Kobata's hands.

"W-What!? Let go of me!" He demanded.

Instead of that, I flicked my arm up and made him punch himself in the face, and subsequently making him use Counter Shock on himself. He screamed in pain as at least five of his teeth were knocked out from the impact, and he flew around the room until he crashed into the floor.

'...He just won't quit...' I sighed in my head as I saw him get out of the now present crater with zombie-like movements.

"You...you..." Now he really was acting like a zombie as he staggered towards me. "...It's all your fault!" He suddenly gave a sloppy punch, which I easily avoided.

He continued to stagger and punch drunkenly until I uppercutted him in the stomach, then roundhouse kicked him in the head, making him stagger back.

"Urgh...hah...uuuuurrrrggghhh!" He charged at me and I just caught his hand.

"Sleep Touch." He was covered in multicoloured veil. He staggered back for a bit until he slumped, asleep standing up.

"It's time to end this." I stated as I cracked my knuckles. "Dream Dream...Rapid Firrrrrrrrre!"

I began repeatedly pounding his unconcious form, putting all my strength into completely pounding him for everything he's done. Hitting and hitting for I don't know how long, until I finally gave one last smash with both my fists and collapsed back, panting heavily.

"Hah...hah..." I steadily supplied my lungs with oxygen as Daydream faded away. "OWOWOWOWOWOOOOOOW!" I sat up and clutched my badly pounding head, I had used Daydream for quite a while. If only Nami was here...

"Mehehehehehe..." I stopped, and my eyes widened. "...Thank you, Nightmare..."

I stood up and looked over at Kobata in horror, to see he was standing, and glowing! "H-How are you-?" He answered me by showing me his hand, which was badly bleeding and had a knife embedded in it. "You stabbed yourself to stay awake..." I breathed in realisation.

He just chuckled. "I have to admit Nightmare, your strong. With all that damage I absorbed from you, I could take out Whitbeard himself! Mehehehehehe!...And as for YOU, I can tear your whole body apart! So this is your last chance to run! MEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEEEEE!"

I glared at him. "No."

He stopped laughing at that. "...No!? Didn't you here me!? Your body will be blown apart from an attack like this!"

"I don't care." I told him plainly. "I will not run. Too many people are counting on me to defeat you."

"Are you STILL on about my fathers crew, Nightmare!?" He pointed at me. "Let me tell you something! They were relics! Old men with forgotten pasts whose bones cracked from sitting down! Worthless dinosaurs! This era belongs to us! The new generation! And those fossils who think they can take it away from us should just crawl back under their rock!"

My eyes widened in anger.

_Flashback_

I selintly crept into the room, looking around the abandoned closet. 'I hope Oren doesn't catch me in here...' I thought as I looked along the shelves. My eyes eventually fell on a weird looking tribal mask, half was white and half was red, and it looked like a pumpkin face with its jagged eyes and mouth, it also had three purple spikes coming out the top of it. 'What's this thing?'

"I thought I'd find you in here."

I screamed as I turned to see Oren standing in the doorway, "O-Oren! I-I wasn't-I mean I-I-I was just-"

He raised a hand and I clamped up. He walked over and picked up the mask, looking at it. "I missed wearing this thing..." He said as he hung it around his waist.

"Um...Oren?" I had to be careful here. "What is that mask?"

He looked at me and I thought I was gonna get a punch on the head, but he just sighed. "My position as a Vice-Admiral was actually a demotion."

"...Huh?" Was all I could say, Oren's bluntness still took me by surprise.

"It was due to age. I was previously the leader, and strongest member, of CP-0."

"CP...0...?" I repeated.

"I'll tell you about them when your older." He stated. "Now come on, this room isn't for children." So I obediently followed him out of the room."

_XxxSummitxWarxxx_

I was sitting in Marcus' room as hetold me another amazing story about his adventures on the Grand Line, happily nibbling on a cookie.

"So there me and my crew were, caught in a thunderous storm being blown up by cannon fire." He told me with wild hand gestures. "Eventually though, we managed to take them down, burned their ship and they started to sink...but then I realised something."

"What? What!? WHAT!?" I pestered him, unable to contain my excitement.

"Some of my nakama were still unconscious on that ship." I gasped. "So you know what I did?" I shook my head. "I jumped staight through a cannonball explosion to go and bring 'em back, and I did in the end. Unfortunately for me I'd suffered a lot of damage, almost died, in a coma for a week."

"But-But if you were gonna get hurt so bad, why'd you do it?" I asked.

"Why? Because me nakama were in danger! No other reason." He smiled at me. "Out on the ocean, your nakama are your family. And I would sell my soul to the devil to keep them safe."

"Wooooow!" I grinned. "That's so cool! Marcus! I wanna have nakama and protect them too!"

He chuckled before ruffling my hair. "Your a good kid Ellix, but don't just throw your life away, your nakama will still need you as well."

I crossed my arms in confusion. "Why would they need me?"

He held his hand to his chest. "Because you are a part of them. And when they lose it, it hurts, and you don't want to hurt them, do you?"

"No..." I shook my head. "...Marcus?...Are me and you nakama...?"

He smiled again. "...Of course we are."

_Flashback End_

I clenched my fists. "Relics? Dinosaurs? Fossils? You know nothing!"

"What!?" He demanded angrily.

"The people of the previous era...have much more experience and knowledge then we right now could ever understand! There are 'relics' much stonger then us! There are 'dinosaurs' who have charted maps for us! 'Fossils' who have carved there names in history!" I looked him dead in the eyes. "This era is for everyone! No matter how old they are! Gundar's nakama may have been old...but their hopes burned brighter then anyone YOU ever recruited!"

"How dare you insult me!?" Kobata screamed. "Gundar could never become as great as I am! I AM THE STRONGEST-"

"SHUT UP!" I cut him off. "Quit saying your the strongest! The oceans are vast and huge! Places people have yet to explore! Even if someone could be called the strongest, it's most likely someone even stonger will appear! And it's not just as simple as that! People can surpass you in strength! Knowledge! Strategy! Speed! Flexibility! SOMEONE WILL ALWAYS BE BETTER THEN YOU!"

I glared at him with full anger. "The only people who don't belong in this era...are people like YOU Kobata! Who delude themselves with false strength, AND CRUSH THE DREAMS OF WHOEVER THEY WANT! PEOPLE LIKE THAT...ARE JUST BLIND RETARDS!"

Kobata's eyes shook with rage. "How DARE YOU YOU LITTLE SHIT!?" He dashed towards me and raised his fist. "I WILL SHOW YOU I'M THE STRONGEST! BY SENDING YOU TO HELL WITH THOSE PITIFUL MEN AND THAT WHORE OF A WOMAN!"

I narrowed my eyes as he drew closer and closer...

"COUNTER SHOOOOOOCK!"

My eyes shook violently in my head as the blow smashed into me, blood spurted from my mouth as I was pushed back, but that was it.

Kobata stared in shock. "Im...Impossible! How can you still be standing!? That should've torn your body to shreds!"

"...Kami-E...Slime..." My whole body had caved in, and absorbed most of the impact. "Your blow may have been stronger Kobata, but I beat you in terms of strategy!"

He facefaulted as I pulled both my arms back. "This next technique...was taught to me by a 'relic'...a man who was once the leader of CP-0! And combined with that attack I absorbed...It'll hit you...FOUR TIMES AS STRONG!"

Kobata staggered back. "No! I won't let you! Counter Body!" He began glowing again.

I stood my ground as I readied myself. "Rokushiki Ogi..." I dashed forward with Soru. "Shigan...!"

"F-Fool! You'll just give me more strength! It's over! You've lost!"

"FORTYYYYYYYYY!" Using a combination of Shigan and the absorbed energy, I stabbed him with all ten of my fingers, but with the strength of forty, obliterating his Counter Body.

He coughed up a whole stomachful of blood as he was sent crashing through the wall, being thrown so far back he smashed into the tower, making the whole thing crack and fall apart, evidently crushing him.

I panted heavily until the smoke faded from my fingers. "...There you go Gundar..." I then collapsed and fell asleep.

**And that's it! Ellix has finally defeated Kobata! He's sleeping from his fight, so better not wake him up.**

**By the way, it was my birthday 10th August! I got One Piece Unlimited World Red! Currently questing. By the way, to celebrate my birthday I did a one-shot, 'Ellix vs Hanta', check it out if you have the time.**

**By the way, I was kinda wondering if anyone would be willing to draw Ellix or Nightmare Ellix? I know it sounds selfish but I'd really like to see how people picture him! Plus I suck at drawing.**

**Ellix is kinda tall, with dark brown neatly combed hair and blue eyes, and as Luffy points out he is pretty skinny. He's currently wearing a plain grey short sleeved shirt with a red sash around his waist and white shorts, all of which are very tattered and torn. But if you want to draw him in something else (a.k.a his Strong World formal attire) just check the respective story/one-shot/flashback.**

**Nightmare Ellix is generally the same...okay not really. He has spiky purple tinted hair, completely red eyes and pointed teeth set into his trademark murderous grin. He has very long shadowy arms and claws, and a ghostly purple wisp pinned to the ground for legs. His whole torso is just completely black if anyone is interested.**

**Right, that's done, reviews!**

**To Zusenheim:...Oh. I thought that's how you laughed!**

**To Thief-chan: Don't worry Eri-chan, I share that fea-SPIDER! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**

**To XJustified: You said it.**

**To Exile037: TECHNICALLY it wasn't confirmed as Haki. (Little hint for you guys there.)**

**To RealEvanSG: DOUBLE REVIEW! And yes, Ellix did beat Kobata, pretty hard too.**

**And that's it from me! Thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!**

**Ellix: Nakama!**

**Oh SURE, you wake up for THAT!**


	28. Chapter 28: Fleet of Thieves Arc Part 13

Chapter 28: It Finally Begins! Start the Journey to Marineford! 

**Colour Spread: 17th Anniversary-The Strawhats are getting ready for the 15th anniversary of One Piece (Read Chapter 756). Post-timeskip Eri's face is shadowed as she grimaces over the selection of dresses, opting for a bright sunshirt and shorts, her table in front of her mirror has a large variety of sweets on it, as well as her bo staff pieces. Post-timeskip Ellix's face is also shadowed, by a large green scarf with extravagant flower designs on it. He is wearing a collared black shirt with cuffs and crisp trousers, his table has a wide variety of hygiene utensils, as well as some cheese strings on a small platter.**

_With Specter, Roy and Kalamar..._

"That should do it." Specter stated with his bland face as he pressed the button, the cores light faded and its gentle hum ceased.

"Great! So uh...now what?" Roy asked with Kalamar on hisback, and the room began to rumble.

"Run as fast as possible." Specter said as he made a break for it.

"Youcould'vewarnedus!" Roy facefaulted as he ran behind him.

_With Gundar, Tack, Sarah, Annabel and Dimo..._

In the rubble of the tower, an enraged Tack burst free. "What the hell was that!? Who did that!?"

"Tack! Your okay!" Sarah cheered as she glomped him.

"Sarah! I'm glad your safe." Tack nodded.

Next an over-the-top angry Dimo emerged. "ROCKET OF FOOLISHNESS! HOW CRASHNESS HAVE YOU DARE!?"

Annabel pushed herself up next. "What was that!? It brought down the entire tower!"

Gundar then emerged without a scratch. "That surprised me, but at least they know how to treat the elderly well.

"Your sense of generosity is messed up!" Tack and Annabel yelled.

"Wh-What was that anyway?" Sarah asked timidly, the five dug through the rubble until they found a shocking scene.

Lying there was Kobata, bloodied and bruised with several broken bones, lots of missing teeth, and ten distinct bullet-like wounds in his stomach.

"It's Kobata!" Annabel gasped.

"Ellix-sama had the ness of victories!" Dimo cheered.

Gundar fell to his wooden knees and began shuddering. "Hey, are you okay?" Tack asked.

"Thank you kiddo..." Gundar sobbed.

Just then the manhole next to them opened up, and out popped Specter, Roy and Kalamar.

"Roy! Kalamar!" Tack and Sarah gasped.

"Tack! Sarah!" Roy wailed as Kalamar blubbed in joy.

"Specter!" Gundar cheered after wiping away his tears (he had to keep up appearances.).

"Grandpa. I'm so happy." Specter said without emotion.

"TRY SHOWING IT!" Everybody but Dimo and Gundar yelled.

"Where have you two been?" Annabel asked.

"Disabling the fleets core, its power has compltely gone." Specter said.

"Gyohohohoho!" Gundar burst out laughing as he ruffled his grandsons hair. "That's my grandson for you!"

Suddenly the ground shook. "Wh-What was that!?" Sarah squeaked, as large cracks started to appear in the ground.

"No way...looks like my bastard sons impact has done more damage then I thought!" Gundar yelled. "This whole fleets gonna fall apart any second! Everybody run to Ship 1!"

The rest of the group didn't need to be told twice, and they ran as fast as they could towards Ship 1, pursued by the giant cracks.

_With Me..._

'...Well, this is fun.' I had been stuck in my Dream Dream Cinema for a bit now, as my body REFUSED to get up, not even Dream Dream Puppet was making it move! So I just decided to wait it out.

Then none other then Thom and Catherine were in my view. "Hey! Anybody home!?" Thom called.

"He most likely collapsed from exhaustion." Catherine nodded.

I pulled down my loudspeaker and spoke into it. "Thom! Catherine! I'm glad your okay!"

Obviously they both jumped back in shock. "That's some serious talking in your sleep!" Thom said.

"I ate the Dream Dream Fruit!" I quickly explained to them. "Where's everyone else?"

"We don't know, but the whole fleet is shaking for some reason." Catherine told me.

Speak of the devils, everyone else rushed in...with Gundar carrying a badly beaten Kobata by his hair. "Your all alright!" I cheered.

"He talked in his sleep!" Most of them face-faulted, all except for...

"Ellix-samaaaaa!" Dimo hugged my unconsious body, crying a small waterfall. "My gladness is having the ing of unend to you seeing!"

"You too Dimo..." I sweatdropped.

"Hey kiddo." Gundar stood over me. "Good job."

"Thanks, but, why'd you bring Kobata?"

"I don't think he deserved the release of death." The ossan shrugged.

"Which is why we brought this guy as well." Annabel said as she dragged a whimpering doctor into my view.

"I agree." I agreed.

"Now make this man slightly better so he can continue to suffer!" Gundar shoved Kobata into the doctors arms.

"R-Right away, Previous Cap-I mean Captain!" He stammered before dashing off.

"Gundar..." I sighed into my loudspeaker. "Kobata...he broke the only Eternal Pose to Marineford...I lost in the end."

There was a pause. "Gyohohohoho!" He suddenly burst out laughing. "Ya don't need to worry about that!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out another Marineford Eternal Pose! "There were actually two! I thought you might break one, so I kept the other!"

"You jerk! You could've told me that!" I yelled into the speaker with shark teeth.

Gundar just chuckled as he pocketed the Pose. "Right then, I'd better get us moving before we all die." He then walked out of my field of vision.

"Um...what did he say?" I said dumbly.

"The impact of your final blow on Kobata is causing the entire fleet to break apart." Tack said as he came into my view.

"It is quite fun to watch." Specter said in his trademark bored tone.

"All those crewmembers on those ships'll be fine, I'll pick 'em up...eventually." Gundar called from a sepearate room.

I then felt Ship 1 lurch, and begin to move. "Ellix-sama! To you I say look!" Dimo dragged me over to the window, and pointed at the other ships, which had all broken apart, and now floated around still in coating, but completely ruined. "You have had the destroying of a whole fleet!"

"...Huh." Was all I said.

_xxxSummitxWarxxx_

This was it, we were finally on our way to Marineford.

It would take several hours to get there, so we were all preparing. The doctor Annabel had brought along had fixed all our wounds and given us all the a-okay. So I was now taking repetitive naps to restore my strength.

"Nightmare!" I groaned as I woke up to see a heavily bandaged Kobata, unable to move, yelling at me. "You've ruined EVERYTHING! This is all your fault!"

"Shut up." I groaned, as I shuffled away to sit with the others, ignoring his yells.

"E-Ellix..." Sarah mumbled as I looked at her. "Y-You've helped us...a-a lot...so now we'll help you!"

"Yeah! We'regonnabringtheboozetotheparty!" Roy cheered as Kalamar blooped in agreement.

"It's the least we can do." Tack chuckled.

"Screeeeepth!" Even Tempo was in agreement.

"I'm so excited for this." Specter said.

"YOU COULD TRY SHOWING IT!" Almost everyone yelled, smacking him over the head.

"Thanks you guys." I smiled, I then looked at Annabel and remembered why she was fighting, and I became curious. "Hey Annabel? Why do you hate marines so much?"

She looked at me. "Bit personal, dontcha think?"

"S-Sorry!" I replied in a panic. "If you don't want to then-"

"Its fine." She waved it off before sighing. "When I was 8 my older sister who worked at a bar fell in love with a pirate who's crew was visiting our island. Me and him actually along very well and one day he asked us if we would like to join his crew, and, well, we agreed."

"But..." Her eyes fell. "On the day they were supposed to leave I was packing my things after my sister had gone to the ship when there was...an explosion. I-I ran outside and saw that...that the ship was on fire and sinking, next to it was a Marine ship."

She shook her head, as if trying to rid herself of the memories. "By the time I made to the harbor the ship had mostly sunk under the waves. One of my sister's co-worker told me that my big sister was on that ship and was most likely...dead."

"Marine soldiers suddenly scowered the town for any pirates and in a fit of rage I attacked a solider, but he pushed me away into the ground and I fell unconscious. By the time I woke up the Marines had gone. Next thing I know, I'm at my house with the mayor sharing bloody sympathies."

She pulled a ring off of her finger and showed it to me. "She gave this to me that final night...and I set out when I grew old enough as a pirate." She looked like she had just dropped an anvil on herself as she shook her head. "I hat them. I hate them for taking her from me!"

I looked at her for a minute before nodding. "I think I can get where your coming from...I lost someone I really cared about to pirates. To have someone precious to you just suddenly ripped out of your life...it hurts so much. And you just want to let loose all your anger and hatred on the person who took them away from you..." I felt tears in my own eyes.

"...Yeah...guess you do get it..." Annabel smiled slightly. "So...if you don't mind me asking...who did you lose?"

"...A good pirate." Was all I said, and nothing more.

"So, Thom and Catherine, your going to Marineford just to help Ace?" Tack asked.

"Mostly." Thom nodded. "But also because Pops is gonna be there!"

We all froze. The only people who called Whitebeard that are..."YOUR WHITEBEARD'S NAKAMA!?" All of us except Dimo shouted, blowing the two over.

"Yeah." Thom shrugged as if it was normal. "There was an attack on my small town in Sabaoedy, which killed my mother...but then Whitebeard took me and my two bros in!"

"You have brothers?" Tack asked.

"Yeah!" Thom looked like he was gonna go into a painfully long talk.

"I'm also a member of Pops' crew." Catherine thankfully interrupted him. "Me and my five sisters-"

'FIVE!?' I facefaulted as the thought ran through my mind.

"-were orphans from Dressrosa until Pops took us in, we owe him our lives."

"...Dressrosa?" I repeated. Why did that name sound so familiar...?

"Hey, Ellix." Roy spoke up. "I've been thinkin'." I noticed Tack's look of shock. "What's the deal with your Nightmare Form? Are you like a completely different person or something?"

"Nightmare Form?" Annabel echoed. "What's that?"

"Ellix-sama has the transforming of fangs, eyes, spikes, tail and arms of awesomeness!" Dimo vaguely explained, making everyone just stare at him.

"Well...not exactly." I spoke to Roy. "The thing is, I'm still me in my Nightmare Form. It's just...I suppress a lot of things. Anger, hatred, swearing...pervertism. My Nightmare Form just makes them...overpower me. The nightmares themselves change my form, amplifiy those...negative qualities, and boost the power of my attacks."

"...Sooooo its just you on a really bad day?" I facepalmed.

"Hey, kiddo?" I looked over to see Gundar peeking his head out of the door. "C'mere a second, I need your help with something."

I obediently stood up and walked into the room to be met with a red velvet chair in front of a golden steering wheel, a green light flashed 'Auto Pilot', whatever that is.

"Sit down." Gundar offered me a plush chair, I felt like when Oren was about to tell me off and give me a long speech about me derailing my life, but I sat nonetheless.

"Your really determined about saving Fire-Fist, huh?" Gundar sighed.

"Of course!" I nodded. "That's the whole reason I did all this."

He nodded vaguely. "Listen, the doctor's report on ya wasn't totally true...I had to persuade him to give me the real info."

I looked in the corner to see a beaten up doctor. "So?"

Gundar sighed. "The thing is kiddo...you've been putting your body under a lotta stress. Your repetitive use of Rokuogan and powerful Rokushiki moves is severely weakening your bones."

"I'll just drink some milk." I countered.

He shook his head. "I'm not finished. Your repetitive Daydream usage is putting a lot of stress on your brain, its killing off a lotta brain cells."

I stopped for a second at that. "Well...I'm not planning on becoming a scientist."

"And that...what did Tank call it?...'Nightmare Form'...its done some heavy damage to your organs and muscles..."

I was beginning to get worried now. "Stop swerving around the subject Gundar..."

He looked at me. "Your bodies failing, kiddo. Its collapsing in on itself from all the pressure, repetitive fights could cause it to give up."

My eyes widened. "You can't...be..."

He looked me dead in the eye.

"If you partake in this war...your body will collapse...and you will die."

**Dun dun duuuuuun! Another cliffhanger! The teams finally going to Marineford, but then THIS news hits Ellix like a bombshell! He can't be with us at the moment as he is...occupied. Review time!**

**To Thief-chan: Don't worry about it, Ellix isn't that 'cool' anyway. I'm just interested to see how other people see him.**

**To TheRealEvanSG: He sure does...and don't worry! We're reading!**

**To HikariLight99: Yep, that's the end of this arc, onto Marineford! And thank you!**

**To Zusenheim: Thank you! And I've actually completed Story Mode and am doing Battle Coliseum. **

**To Selias: Check out **_Ellix vs Hanta_** for the earliest so far, but if you want Ellix's first written adventure, read **_One Piece OC Film: Strong World._

**To R.E.W. 4: Thank you for the praise and so many reviews! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**And next time we start the Marineford Arc! See you then! **

**Nakama!**


	29. Chapter 29: Marineford Arc Part 1

Chapter 29: Surprise Arrival! Finally, Marineford!

**Colour Spread: Strawhats in the Internet: Fanfiction!-The Straw hats are in a cybernetic maze that is Fanfiction itself. Luffy hits his own head as he struggles to read stories about himself, Zoro and Sanji brutally and mercilessy attack the ZoSan segment in disgusted horror. Robin is calmly reading several, giggling at some M-rated ones. Nami is just trying to find her way out as Usopp eagerly reads ones about himself (obviously) and Chopper screams in horror after reading a Horror genre. Franky is making modifications to some as Brook laughs whilst dancing with joy. Finally Ellix and Eri are hanging out in OPFan37's and ThiefofStealth's profiles respectively.**

I crossed my arms in thought. If I took part in this war, I would die. Simple as.

I quickly debated the idea over in my head before nodding. "I'm still going. I'll die to save Ace if I have to."

Gundar chuckled. "I had a feeling you'd say that, baka. Just think about the people you'll impact."

"They're strong. They'll recover." I told him plainly.

And I held onto that hope with all my heart.

_xxxSummitxWarxxx_

The journey to Marineford took about 10 hours, though it felt much longer, I even had difficulty eating! It felt like I was being sailed to my doom, and in a way, I was.

"Listen up, kiddoes!" Gundar yelled. "We're coming up to Marineford, looks like a bunch of ships are already here!"

I could hear the explosions from above the water, obviously the war had already begun.

"This is it..." Tack said solemnly.

"Ya ready, Kalamar?" Roy asked, to which the squid blooped with determination.

"I-I'll do my best as well!" Sarah nodded.

"If charging the lead is Ellix-sama, losing we will not haveness!" Dimo declared.

"As long as I get to kill some Marine bastards." Annabel smirked, holding her scythe over her shoulder.

"Now we're gonna turn this thing up to eleven!" Thom grinned.

"We're coming Ace! Pops!" Catherine exclaimed.

"I'm bursting with anticipation." Specter stated dully.

"Luffy! Ace! We're here!" I shouted.

Suddenly we slowed down to a stop, without surfacing! "Hey! What's wrong, Gundar?" I called.

"We can't surface here!" He shouted back. "We need an escape ship, and if this thing surfaces they're gonna blow it up without a second thought!"

"So what are we supposed to do!? Swimming is out, we got four Devil Fruit users here!" Tack gestured at himself and us.

"But we've come so faaaar!" Roy whined.

I almost slumped in defeat, to come so far just to be stopped by such a trivial thing? There had to be a way!...And that's when I got a very Luffy-esque idea. "Hey! Does this ship have cannons?"

"Yes." Specter said.

"Then let's fire ourselves up and into the battlefield!"

"To you I say GENIUS Ellix-sama!" Dimo sparkled.

"Fire ourselves out of a cannon!? I don't wanna die before I actually GET to the war!" Annabel facefaulted.

"Gyohohohoho! I like your style kiddoe!" Gundar burst out laughing. "But Arianne is right, you'll turn to ash before you break the surface."

"...I am idea the having!" Dimo declared, before he got his notepad and began scribbling down something, he then pulled out several cannonballs, which he opened up like a capsule to reveal they were hollow! "We shall be having the using of these!"

"Dimo! Your a genius!" I praised him, and he swooned from the compliment.

"Your all insane..." Catherine gaped.

"I'm for it." Gundar nodded. "I'm gonna stay with the ship, so I'll light the cannon for ya."

Pretty soon we were below deck, everyone getting into their cannonballs until it was just me. "Last chance, kiddoe." Gundar warned.

"My mind's made up." I told him sternly as I climbed into the last cannonball.

"...I know." And at that, Gundar shut the cannonball.

All I could see was darkness, which was probably a good thing. I felt my self being lifted up before rolling down into the cannon, banging my shoulder from the end. 'Ah well, guess I can say my first injury was from a cannonball.' I joked in my head.

"Good luck, kiddoes!" I heard Gundar yell, followed by the sound of hissing.

'Here we go...' I thought as I covered my ears.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

On the final onomatopoeia, I felt myself kurch forwards and upwards very violently, my stomach being thrown back against my body. I heard the sound of splashing water and assumed that I had broken the surface of the water. 'Here I go!' And so I opened the cannonball and jumped out.

And I screamed.

I was WAY too high up! I could see the whole place! How powerful was that cannon!?

As I was falling I surveyed the battlefield. Most of it was covered in ice as loads of ships stood in front of Marineford, it looked like the main defence wall was up as...was that a green Oars lying across it!?

"Ellix-samaaaaaaa!" I looked left and right of me to see Dimo and everyone else falling!

"Too hiiiigh!" Sarah shrieked.

"Now THAT was entering with a bang!" Thom quipped.

"Falling from this height is so terrifying, I'm really scared." Specter said in his bored tone.

"You could at least TRY to show it!" Tack yelled with shark teeth.

As we were falling I somehow heard some people on the ground. "Now MORE people are falling out of the sky!"

"It looks like they came out of cannonballs!"

"Are they ninjas!?"

For the complete hell of it, I took a deep breath and yelled at the top of my lungs: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE! WE'RE HERE TO HELP LUFFY RESCUE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

"And I'm here to kick some Marine ass!" Annabel added.

I heard some more voices on the ground now. "Hang on...that's Rokushiki Nightmare Ellix!"

"He's part of Strawhat Luffy's crew! He's here as well!?"

"Who are all those guys with him!? Does he have his own crew now!?"

When we came dangerously close to the Moby Dick I readied my legs. "Geppo!" I bounced up repeatedly to slow my descent so I could land safely.

Dimo pulled a big green bouncy castle out of the notepad that cushioned his and everyone else's fall. "We are having the arriveness!" Dimo announced.

I looked around frantically for my captains familiar face, hoping he was here.

And then I saw him.

He was standing at the head of the Moby Dick itself. The only thing that had changed about him was the fact he was wearing a yellow shirt and red shorts with white fur around the bottom of the legs.

We just stared at each other with saucepan eyes until a big grin came over my face. "Luffy!"

"Ellix!" An identical grin was put on his face as he wrapped his rubbery arms around me in a bone crushing hug. "Your here! Your here!"

"I knew you'd be here, Luffy!" I laughed. I had never been more happy to see my best friend in my whole life.

"Is this one of your nakama, brat?" A booming voice asked, I turned to where it came fro-

"W-WHITEBEARD!?" I screamed with a huge facefault.

Yes, it was the strongest man in the world himself. He easily towered over me as his cape covered his back, his scar ridden chest and thick neck showed only a smidgeon of his famous power, his famous curved moustache fully confirmed his identity if the overwhelming dominating aura didn't tip you off.

"Hey, Ellix! You came to help save Ace right? Shishishi!" Luffy chuckled. HOW CAN HE BE SO CALM WHEN WHITEBEARD HIMSELF IS STANDING RIGHT THERE!?

"O-Of course I did!" I stammered in Edward Newgate's presence.

"This ossan's gonna help as well." Luffy said, jabbing his thumb at Whitebeard.

'HE JUST CALLED WHITEBEARD AN OSSAN!' I thought with a facefault, as if my captain couldn't get any MORE foolhardy!

"Ellix-samaaaaaa!" A familiar voice called as Dimo ran up to me. "Eh!? You must be having the being of Luffy! I suppose are you havingness the Almostimportantlingnees."

"Nani? Who's this midget guy, Ellix?" Luffy asked.

"Oh yeah. Luffy, these are my new friends. Dimo, Tack, Roy, Kalamar and Sarah." I introduced them all as they ran over.

"Yo." Luffy greeted them with a simple handwave.

"It's really Strawhat Luffy!" Tack facefaulted.

"He looks...like his wanted poster." Sarah said.

"Socool! Nicetomeetcha!" Roy greeted him.

Luffy, in return, was drooling. "Seafood..." He slurred as he eyed Kalamar, who blubbed in fear.

"So your Strawhat Luffy." Specter said as he walked over. "I am bursting with excitement to meet you. My name is Specter."

"Eh? What's up with your face? Are you wearing a mask?" Luffy began pulling on his face. ONLY Monkey D. Luffy could be acting like this in the middle of a war!

"Pops!" Thom and Catherine then came running out. "We're back, Pops!"

"Thom, Catherine, I am glad you are safe." Whitebeard said, sounding honest. "Where have you been all this time?"

"In trouble, as usual." Thom shrugged.

"But we have Ellix to thank for helping us get here." Catherine said, patting me on the shoulder.

"Is that so?" He looked at me, making me shrink with fear. "Thank you for bringing my son and daughter back to me."

"I-It was nothing..." I squeaked.

"Your siblings are already on the battlefield." Whitebeard told his reunited 'children'.

"Damn, they got the jump on me." Thom sighed.

"Oh dear..." Catherine mumbled.

Luffy then pounded his own fist. "Yosh! Ready Ellix!?"

I nodded with a confident grin. "All the way, Luffy!"

"I'm coming for you, Ace! Haaaaaaaah!" Luffy roared as we jumped off the figurehead of the Moby Dick.

For me, the Marineford War had begun.

**It's finally here! The Arc you've all been waiting for! Marineford War! Paramount War! War of the Best! Whatever the hell you wanna call it! It's here!**

**Ellix: We're gonna save Ace!**

**By the way, did you guys hear about what Oda did? Apparently a young boy had lung cancer and couldn't be cured, so the Japenese equivalent of the 'Make a Wish' foundation asked what he would most like, and he said he wanted to know how his favourite series, One Piece, ended. Oda personally came to his house, and holding back tears, told him in private. When Oda left, the boy was crying, and simply said: "One Piece is beautiful."**

**Ellix: Tha-That's so sad! Waaaaah! Oda-chan is so nice!**

**I actually cried when I read this, no joke! It's just so touching! And if you didn't feel anything reading that, you are a stone cold bastard/bitch (I didn't mean it, please don't think I'm a mean person). Review time!**

**To TheRealEvanSG: Ohyeahthat'sbadisn'titofcourseitwouldbebadifEllixdiesbuthopefullyhewon'tHehehehehehe!**

**Ellix:...The author tried a triple chocolate spread sandwhich.**

**To HikariLight99: Hope and ye shall recieve!**

**Ellix: Sorry if your disappointed!**

**To Exile037: For the moment, we can only imagine...except for me, 'cause I right this thing!**

**To R.E.W. 4: Ohohohohohooooooo! Here's someone who remembers the previous chapters!**

**Ellix: Nani!? Doflamingo's here!?**

**To ThiefofStealth: Thank you for your encouragement Thief-chan! Eri-chan!**

**Ellix: If you two are cheering for me, I CAN'T die!**

**To Zusanheim: To be fair, you SHOULD have seen this coming.**

**Ellix: How was I supposed to know!? And don't side with HIM!**

**Well folks, next time this Arc will REALLY start, so make sure to read then!**

**Ellix: Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!**

**Nakama!**


	30. Chapter 30: Marineford Arc Part 2

Chapter 30: The Charge into War! Luffy and Ellix's Rampage! 

**Colour Spread: Ellix's SBS!**

**Specific Animal: Lemur**

**Specific Number: 0-1 ('Cause Eri-chan took 00); 63 (Six means 'Roku' showing Ellix's use of Rokushiki, and Three means 'San' an honorific that means 'Mr', indicating Ellix's dream of the honour of being Rokushiki Master.)**

**Specific Colour: Aquamarine.**

**Specific Smell: Smells like cleaning products and bread and butter.**

**Favourite Island and Season: Summer on a Winter Island.**

**Favourite Food: Spaghetti, Meat, Seafood, Sweet things.**

**In a Family: Fourth Son, pushing Luffy down to Fifth.**

**Genderswapped: "Why is my hair always awful when I wake up!?"**

**Nationality: British (Shoulda seen that coming.)**

**Inner Brain: Food, Nakama, Nakama, True Family, Rokushiki.**

**Specific Flower: Poppy.**

**Blood Type: XF/AB**

**Bathing: Every morning and every night when possible.**

**Suited Japanese Prefecture: Aichi.**

**Sea of Origin: New World.**

**Least Favourite Food: Lentil Soup (Or as he calls it: Disgusting Yellow Gloop.)**

**If Ellix was Ellie, these would be her measurements (Thanks for your prediction, Sanji.): B89-W61-H90. (Before Timeskip).**

**Next chapter will be Nightmare Ellix!**

As soon as I landed on the ice I ran alongside Luffy towards our goal, Ace.

"Hraaaaaaaaah!" Luffy roared as we charged forward, when suddenly the path in front of us became blindingly bright.

'Kizaru!' I thought as I saw him via shielding my eyes.

"Death Wink!" Suddenly an unseen force pushed me and Luffy forcefully away as the laser of light destroyed where we previously were.

"That was close! Thanks, Iva-chan!" Luffy yelled as we scrambled to our feet.

"Iva-chan? Who's tha-AHHHHHH! IT'S A MONSTER!" I screamed as I stared at the thing before me.

The...THING I was staring at had the weirdest head I had ever seen! And that chin! It looked like a frikkin arrow! Was that a purple afro!? And a crown!? Ohhh...the makeup...far FAR too much makeup! The clothes! No decency! 'Is it even human!?'

"I consider it my duty to see to it that you do not die!" It yelled. "So vyour nakama, Nightmare-boy, counts as vell!

'It knows me!' I thought in horror.

"That's Iva-chan! He saved my life." Luffy told me plainly as we continued running.

"Thank you, monster!" I yelled back.

"Vhat does that mean!?"

Suddenly, another light began glowing, and I got a sense of nostalgia. "Kuma!" Iva suddenly yelled and I saw he was right, there he was, charging up a mouth laser, but something was wrong...

"Ahh! That's 'That-Guy-Who-Looks-Like-A-Bear!' The one that sent us all flying!" Luffy yelled.

Kuma fired several blasts at Ive, who managed to dodge them by rolling away. It was strange...I didn't have that feeling back when we battled PX-4, but I still had some sort of 'off' feeling about him.

"Ellix! C'mon!" Luffy shouted as he pulled me along, as I tried to keep my focus on Kuma as long as possible...

"HAVING THE WAY OF CLEARINGNESS!" Dimo shouted as he plowed through the crowd with a giant yellow circus ball. "You shall not be having the way of getting in Ellix-sama's!"

"Arigatou, Dimo!" I called to him.

"Thanks, midget guy!" Luffy yelled.

"Your not getting away!" A familiar voice yelled as familiar steel surrounded us. "Awase Baori!"

"You! I remember you from Alabasta!" Luffy stated.

"Captain Hina!" I helped him.

"All unlucky enough to pass through my body, will be 'locked'!" She shouted.

"I've seen enough of cages today!" Luffy said as he pumped his legs, activating Gear Second.

"Soru!" I shouted as she swept her arms together, we both dashed past, completely avoiding her attack.

"Such closeness!" Dimo shrieked as he had jumped away from the blow.

"Luffy! Let's split up and clear two pathways!" I suggested.

"Got it!" Luffy shouted as we ran forward in different directions.

"Shigan!" I stabbed several Marines in my way using my fingers.

"Full Moon Bloom!" All of a sudden a 360 slash of a scythe sent a large batch of Marines flying.

"Annabel!" I recognised her.

"You keep moving, Ellix! I'm taking out ALL of these assholes!" She shouted.

'I guess shouldn't tell her I was raised by a Marine since I was five.' I sweatdropped.

"Get Rokushiki! He's Strawhat's main attack force!" A group of in front of me.

"Shigan Oren!" I stabbed through all of them with one finger.

"Hey, no wonder your the mercenary of the Strawhats-yoi." A voice spoke next to me, I looked to find-

"Marco the Phoenix!?" I facefaulted.

I was having a brain meltdown about the fact that the lanky, blonde haired Whitebeard Pirates 1st Division Commander was flying right next to me! Oh yeah, his arms were currently wings out of blue flames.

And let me just say, that ever since Marcus told me about him, I always thought he was badass, and now he was RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!

"Tell me something, will ya? Why did you come here?" He asked, as he burned down a group of Marines. "Is it just because your captain is Ace's brother?"

"Kinda. Tekkai Sai!" I rammed into a bulky Marine. "But, I care about Ace as well! He's a good person! A kind and strong one! And I respect him! I don't want to see a man like that die!"

"I see..." He suddenly flew up and divebombed a large group of Marines. "And you came here knowing how outmatched you'd be? How weak you are under the circumstances?"

"Even if I'm weak or outmatched, I won't turn back! As long as I'm strong enough to help one person get to that scaffold, I don't care how powerless I am!" I declared.

He smirked. "Good answer."

Marco swept a wing to dispatch the right side whilst I shot Shigan Dangan's at the left side. 'I can't believe I'm fighting alongside Marco the Phoenix!'

"I won't let you pass! Marco the Phoenix! Rokushiki Nightmare Ellix!" A marine with goggles and an odd hat in front of us shouted.

"Captain Sharinguru!" I remembered.

"You sure know them well." Marco said with a small smile.

"My guardian keeped in touch and beat the names into me." I said simply.

Sharinguru turned both his arms into wheels and began spinning them rapidly. "I won't back down!" He then ran at us.

"Have it your way-yoi." the Phoenix smirked. "Shall we?"

It took me a few seconds to realise he was talking to me. "It would be an honour."

Marco turned into his full phoenix form and I hitched a ride, dashing towards him. "Soru Ken!" I decked him in the face as Marco's flames burned his morphed arms, I jumped off as he turned back to just wings and feet. 'That...was awesome!'

Then something emerged on the large platform in front of us that I never wanted to see again, zombies.

"This is a battlefield! The more soldiers die, the more zombies I can create! Kishishishi!" And there was Moria himself, wearing what looked like a cape.

"Damnit! It's Moriah and his zombies!" I seethed as kicked a Marine in the face at Soru speed.

"As long as we keep moving, it doesn't matter!" Marco said as he slashed another with his taloned feet.

"STAY BACK, LUFFY!" Ace suddenly shouted.

"You don't want to see him get hurt..." I whispered.

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO TELL YOU THIS! YOUR A PIRATE JUST LIKE ME!" Ace continued. "WE'VE BOTH SAILED THE OCEAN AS OUR HEARTS GUIDED US! I HAVE MY OWN ADVENTURES TO LIVE! I HAVE MY OWN COMRADES!"

"Ace..." Marco breathed.

"I DON'T REMEMBER ASKING YOU TO INTERFERE! A WEAKLING LIKE YOU!? COMING TO SAVE ME!? DO YOU REALLY THINK I'LL FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT!? WHAT A DISGRACE! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE LUFFY! WHY DID YOU COME!?"

'For the same reason we all did...and something much, much more...'

"'CAUSE I'M YOUR BROTHER!" Luffy screamed back. "I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT THOSE STUPID PIRATE RULES!"

"Luffy..." I turned to Marco. "I gotta help my captain."

He nodded. "Good luck." Then he flew off.

I Sorued my way over to Luffy, beating down Marines in the way. "Ellix!" Luffy gasped.

"I'm gonna stick with you, Luffy!" I yelled. "We'll go through this together!"

"Alright!" Luffy roared as we both smashed our way through.

"Attack, my zombies!" Moriah shouted as the 'undead' began to stagger towards us. Suddenly a large rush of water rushed over them, and the shadows left their mouths. "Seawater!? Wha-!?"

"If I remember...those zombies of yours have a certain weakness to salt."

"Jimbei!" Luffy said.

IT WAS JIMBEI! KNIGHT OF THE SEA! Oh my Gol D. Roger, ALL of the greatest were here! His strong figure was severely undertoned through the stories Oren told me by seeing his body shape. He shone a bright blue with big sharp teeth poking out from his lower jaw, black frizzy hair tied up in a topknot with a small beard, and he wore an orange, square designed Kimono.

"Hold on...Luffy, you know Jimbei!?" I gasped.

"Yeah! I helped him out of Impel Down, 'cause he knew Ace!" Luffy told me.

"You WHAT!? So he's with you!? And you BROKE INTO IMPEL DOWN AND GOT BACK OUT!?" It's official, my captain is either immortal, or the luckiest guy in the history of the universe.

_"What are you doing!? Allowing a single rookie to shift the tide of battle!?"_ Sengoku's voice rang out across the battlefield.

As he said that, two giants charged at me and my captain! "Those guys look like trouble!" Luffy stated.

"Luffy!" I placed my hands together and he stepped onto them, I threw him up and at the giant with the big beard and rounded teeth at Soru speed. "Geppo!" I then ran into the air until I was face to giant face with the violet haired one with sharp teeth.

_"That man is another future 'Dangerous Element!'"_ Sengoku got my attention for a second. _"Not only was he raised with Ace together as an adoptive brother, he is also..."_

_"...The Flesh-and-Blood son...of 'Revolutionary Dragon'!" _

_Flashback_

"Hey Oren, who's Revolutionary Dragon?"

Oren looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Where'd you hear that name?"

"Marcus mentioned the name." I told him truthfully. "So who is he?"

"Sometimes your too curious for your own good." He sighed. "Dragon the Revolutionary is what his name suggests, a Revolutionist."

"Soooo he's bad then?" Even though I was 14, I had to choose my words carefully to avoid a deadly whack.

"His goal is to overthrow the World Government, he is a very dangerous and powerful man." Oren said. "No more now, we gotta eat, so get kneading that dough."

I groaned, Oren would always just end topics like the authority he is. "Yes sir."

"And no slathering the finished product with butter and jam and eating it yourself!" He persisted.

"That was only once! And I was nine!" 'If I DID try it again, I'd be MUCH more careful...'

_Flashback End_

"WHAAAAAAT!?"

Whilst everyone else below me gasped, I just grinned. 'Of course Luffy would be the son of a man like that...he's Luffy after all.'

"Gear Third!" Luffy bit into his thumb and blew air into it, growing it as big as the giant he was facing!

"Daydream!" I slammed my palms into the side of my head, making me glow multicoloured as rainbow wisp-like strands floated off of me.

"Gum Gum..." Luffy twisted his giant arm around.

"Dream Dream..." I turned both my hands into drills and stretched my arms far back.

"GIANT RIFLE!"

"TWIN DRILL BARRAGE!"

Luffy slammed his giant spinning fist into the giant he was facing, whilst I repeatedly drilled into the giant I was battling with a rush of punches, knocking both of them out.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! I'M GOING TO SAVE YOU EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!" Luffy roared at the top of his lungs.

"AND I'M GONNA MAKE SURE THAT DOESN'T HAPPEN! SO YOU TWO CAN GO BACK TOGETHER!" I promised.

'Even if it kills me...'

**And here's another chapter! And now the Marineford Arc's really kickstarting!**

**Ellix: Tellthemtellthemtellthemtellthem!**

**Okay, okay! We'd like to give a big thanks to ThiefofStealth, not only for her inspiration for the Colour Spread, but also for the latest chapter of The Chronicle ver.1 (Check it out, it's an awesome FF), a special chapter set in the scene of the Boss Luffy Historical Special Arc, in which Ellix guest stars! As an author I want to deeply thank you for this, and it makes me feel as if I truly have a bond with the people I write for. And as the person who inspired me to write fanfiction, it's truly an honour for such an oppurtunity from you. Arigatou, Thief-chan. *Bows on hands and knees***

**Ellix: Arigatou! *Bows on hands and knees***

**Unfortunately now I have bad news, school's starting back up for me Thursday.**

**Ellix: Nooooooo!**

**And it's without a doubt my biggest year so far, so chances are this will dramatically cut into my writing time. So chances are updates will be significantly slowed, I apologise for that. But I wanted to give some warning for a sudden lack of updates, unlike last time...**

**Ellix: Awww...**

**But in any case, reviews!**

**To TheRealEvanSG:...Uh...wow. Did I just create overthinking?**

**Ellix: *Shrugs***

**To JoshRand1982: Hey! New guy reviewing!**

**Ellix: Somewhere, a fairy has been born.**

**To R.E.W. 4: I gotta agree with you there, Doflamingo is demented.**

**Ellix: Like I care! I deserve some answers!**

**To Thief-chan: I aim to please the fangirls.**

**Ellix: Marco is so sugoi!**

**Including him.**

**To Exile037: I'll try my best!**

**Ellix: You'd better!**

**One last thing, if your wondering about the bread thing-**

**Ellix: Me and Oren had to make a living SOMEHOW, so when he took me in he started a bakery, though I don't know why, he's got loads of money from being the boss of CP-0.**

**Maybe it's because of how much you eat?**

**Ellix: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!**

**Nakama!**


	31. Chapter 31: Marineford Arc Part 3

Chapter 31: An Unfamiliar Familiar Foe! Ellix vs. Captain Ash! 

**Colour Spread: Nightmare Ellix's SBS! **

**Specific Animal: Wolf**

**Specific Number: -10; 66**

**Specific Colour: Dark Purple**

**Specific Smell: Blood and Fear.**

**Favourite Island and Season: Death on a Nightmare Island.**

**Favourite Food: Dreams.**

**In a Family: Demented Fourth Son.**

**Genderswapped: "Fucking Bitches! I'll kill you all!"**

**Nationality: Hell.**

**Inner Brain: ?**

**Specific Flower: Venus Flytrap.**

**Blood Type: No Blood.**

**Bathing: Every day...in blood!**

**Suited Japenese Prefecture: All of them!**

**Sea of Origin: Grand Line (Enies Lobby).**

**Least Favourite Food: Vegetables.**

**If Nightmare Ellix was Nightmare Ellie, these would be her measurements: B92-W17-H110**

After we landed from the powerful attacks, I clutched my head in pain from Daydream wearing off as Luffy returned to normal size, I was also now aware of Ivankov and Jimbei backing us up from behind. I glanced around me, catching glimpses of faces that seemed vaguely familiar as a strategy seemed to be forming.

"They're splitting up into left and right flanks!" I noted.

"Vhitebeard must be putting a plan into action, Nightmare-boy." Ivankov said, oh god, he knows my epithet, I feel so...violated.

As Jimbei split away from us to deal with Moriah, we came across some more Marines in front of us, no surprise there. "Wah! Woah!" Luffy yelled as he jumped and spun to dodge.

"Get away from my captain! Soru Tsubatsu!" I jumped and spun as well, though with a lot more force, knocking away the surrounding opponents.

"Strawhat! Rokushiki!" A familiar voice yelled at us.

"Hey! It's Tashigi!" I recognised the swordswoman from back at Loguetown...and wherever she goes...

Before I could think further, what felt like very condensed sand (and therefore VERY hard) smashed into my face, burning me as well.

"Glack!" A small amount of blood spurted out of my mouth from the impact as I was thrown back. "Yeoooowch! HOT! Very HOT!" I pressed my burning cheek against the ice, there was a hissing sound, traces of smoke, and the numbing of pain. "Ahhh..."

"It's you! Smokey!" Luffy yelled at the only Marine I liked, Smoker.

"Hey! That hurt, Ashy!" I yelled, rubbing my cheek.

The man I was shouting at was the same height as Smoker, and wore relatively the same uniform. heck even their muscle mass looked identical! The only things that distinguished them were his sharp features to Smoker's broad ones, and his black spiky hair with streaks of red in it. He had a cigar in his mouth, though he was literally eating the cinders, in bites.

This, was Captain Ash.

_Flashback..._

I ran down the street of Loguetown in the pounding rain and relentless wind. 'Where the hell did this storm come from!? It doesn't matter, I have to get back to Merry!'

"Hold it right there."

I instantly hit the brakes as a man with weird hair stood in front of me, looking at a bounty poster, and he was...LITERALLY EATING A CIGAR! Why wasn't his tongue burning!?

"Rokushiki User Ellix..." He said. "You have a bounty of 10,000,000."

"So what if I do?" I retorted. "I need to get back to my nakama! What do you need?"

He looked at me before tossing the bounty poster to the wind. "My name is Red Chase Ash of the Marines. I will repeat the following statement only once. Comply and surrender yourself quietly, or I will have to use force."

"Wait, Ash the Red Hunter?" A piece fell into place in my mind. "Ah! I know you! Your the younger brother of Captain Smoker! The Marine Hunter Brothers!" I snickered. "Wow, its true, it really IS priceless how alike you are."

"Please give an answer to my previously stated question." He demanded with growing impatience.

"I think no. Bye!" Without warning I Sorued past him.

"Why you-! Red Dash!" His bottom half turned into what looked like black sand with cinders flying around it, and he flew after me.

"So it's true, you ate the Ash-Ash Fruit!" I gasped as I continued to run, remembering what Oren told me.

"Your very well informed." He said. "Tell me who you get your information of the Marines from!"

"I'll die ten times before I tell you!" I shouted. 'How is he keeping up with me!? Is he using Soru with his Devil Fruit?'

"Red Strike!" Ash turned his fist into his namesake, the black soot hardening together with the cinders before shooting at me, luckily I jumped out of the way, along with two other Red Strike's.

"Red Ember!" Suddenly he began shooting loads of ash chunks at me, and I dashed as fast as my legs could carry me.

"Hey! Stop that!" I screamed as I just barely outran the attacks.

"Red Coil!" Suddenly ash blocked my path and I had to stop, I looked around desperately as the ash spun upwards like a twister, gradually narrowing my movement space.

'If this keeps up, I'm as good as caught! But I can't fight a Logia!' I thought quickly. 'I'll just make a break for it!' "Soru...Tsubatsu!" That was the first time I tried that technique, and it worked! It got me through the ash, blowing it away in the process.

"You can't escape!" Ash yelled as he once again charged for me, only this time a powerful wind blew him and his Logia abilities back. "Nani!? What type of wind is this!?"

"Looks like the weather's on my side." I chuckled to myself before dashing off full speed.

_Flashback End..._

"I remember that Jitte! It's made of Seastone! You bastard!" Luffy cursed.

"I'm going to finish you off!" Smoker declared.

"No warnings this time." Ash followed.

Luffy pumped his legs, once more activating Gear Second. "Gum Gum...Jet Gatling!" He threw his fists rapidly at Smoker, but they simply passed through him.

'Fighting a Logia won't do me any good.' I thought. 'At least not at the moment, I have to delay him until this damn headache wears off!'

I spun around rapidly. "Rankyaku Gaichou!" I shot a giant air wave in the shape of a bird at him, and as expected it simply passed through him.

He turned into full ash and flew upwards. "Your Doriki's improved...and I heard you ate a Devil Fruit as well."

"Soru!" I dashed into the air in front of him. "Shigan Akai Hatsu Dangan!" I began shoooting hundreds of air bullets at him using my fingers, but he simply swerved around them.

"Red Ember!" He began shooting ash at me, but this time they were a lot bigger!

"Geppo!" I kicked off the air repeatedly to avoid the attack whilst keeping up my own. "Soru Ken!"

"Red Rocket!" We dashed at each other and clashed, my fist sunk into the burning ash and I gritted my teeth as we both crashed to the ground. I stuck my hand into the ice to quickly cool it off.

"You should know you can't beat me like this." Ash lectured me.

"No." I agreed as I pulled my hand out. "But then how about like this!? Daydream!" I pressed against both sides of my face, activating the technique.

"So this is your Devil Fruit." Ash swallowed the leftovers inside his cigar, tossing the wrapping away before flying up. "Red Strike!" An ash fist shot towards me.

"Dream Dream..." I readied my fist. "Substitute Shot!" A multicoloured strip of paper shot out from my arm, the end contracting into a fist as it cancelled out Ash's attack.

"A clever technique." Ash almost praised me. "But you still can't hurt me!" He turned full ash and circled around me, ash building up around my body.

"Ah! It's hot!" I gasped as the ash hardened, pressing my arms to my sides and my legs in as I was trapped in a black pod, only my head uncovered.

"Red Statue." Ash finished as he reformed in front of me.

I craned my neck as far as I could to see Luffy pinned down by Smoker's Jitte. 'Damnit! We're in trouble!'

"Let him go!" Suddenly a figure appeared and kicked Smoker away!

"Arnaments Haki!" I gasped.

"Nani!?" Ash turned towards the figure and I took the oppurtunity.

"Dream Dream...Copter!" My arms transformed into plane blades and spun around, blasting away the ash and propelling my into the sky.

Still spinning my arms I got a good vantage point. "Hancock! Why aren't you doing your job as a Shichibukai!?" Smoker demanded the woman who I now recognised as the Snake Princess Boa Hancock.

"Shut up! Nothing you can say can break my anger!" She roared. "How dare you hit my beloved and hold him down!?"

'Wait...beloved?' It took a few minutes for a brain to click. 'HANCOCK IS IN LOVE WITH LUFFY!? LUFFY!? THE ASEXUAL WHO'S ONLY LOVE IS MEAT!?...I feel kinda sorry for her. But at least that makes her on our side!'

"Yes?" Hancock turned to Luffy at the mention of her name with a school girl love look on her face.

'Wow, pretty deep, huh?' I sweatdropped.

"Red Strike!" i was interrupted by an ash fist that knocked me out of the sky and down onto my back. I pushed myself to my feet with my propeller arms and glared at Ash. "Don't think you can get away on my watch! Red Rocket!" He launched himself at me.

I held my arms out as the ends formed into fans. "Dream Dream Fan!" The propellers spun rapidly pushing Ash back.

"Damn you!" He grunted as he flew up and behind me, I quickly returned my arms to normal. "Red Strike!"

"Soru!" I dashed away from the two ash punches. 'I don't have time to keep fighting! I have to keep moving!'

"No you don't!" Ash dashed alongside me with his whole body except his head ash. We repeatedly rammed into each other until we were both puahed back.

"Red Strike!"

"Dream Dream Substitute Shot!" The ash and paper fists collided and we both charged forward for a head on collision.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Hraaaaaaah!"

Suddenly a figure dashed in between us, punching Ash in the face whilst simply blocking me. Ash was sent flying back.

"Who the-!?" I started before realising who it was. "Thom!"

"Hey Ellix! Good to see your not dead yet!" He joked.

Ash stood up, clutching his forhead in pain. "How did you hit me?"

"Looks like I gotta stamp out this ash." Thom quipped. "Get moving, Ellix! I got this guy."

"Okay, arigatou, Thom," I thanked him before running forward.

I looked frantically for Luffy or Hancock (still not over that.) but instead I found three other people.

Ivankov...Kuma...and Donquixete Doflamingo.

**New chapter! Yaaaay! Sorry it's so late but...school. Just...school.**

**Ellix: Now I'm finally gonna get some info!**

**Good for you, anyway, I've got something cool to say! ThiefofStealth has drawn Ellix and Nightmare Ellix as a late birthday present for me! And it's reeeeeeeeally cool!**

**Ellix: Thief-chan made me look so awesome!**

**So until I find a way to make it my profile pic along with this stories cover, go to ThiefofStealth's deviantart page (ThiefofStealth) and check out 'For OPFan37!'**

**Ellix: Do it!**

**And if you want more stuff to look up, then how about music? Here are some songs I think fit some of the Strawhat's, so type 'em into Youtube and listen to them! They're awesome!**

**Ellix: Until the Day I Die**

**Nightmare Ellix: Monster**

**Luffy: Your Gonna Go Far Kid**

**Zoro: Remember the Name**

**Robin: Never Too Late**

**Alright, enough stuff, reviews!**

**To Thief-chan: I know, Marco is so awesome.**

**Ellix: I got to fight with him! Yaaaaaay!**

**To Exile037: Cool idea, would it work as a Haki though?**

**Ellix: I dunno, but I want that ability!**

**To TheRealEvanSG: Let's do this!**

**Ellix: Hell yeah!**

**To Son of Whitebeard: Yes they are sir, yes they are.**

**To R.E.W. 4: There you go Ellix, two questions.**

**Ellix: Okay, first one, it does seem pretty cool to be a Supernova, it's another title to add, but in the end, do titles really matter? As long as I'm with my nakama, I don't mind what I'm called! Doririririri! Second, no, I can't copy the Gura Gura no Mi. The reason being because that Devil Fruit creates quakes and cracks in the air. First remember that my dreams have to stay attached to my body to be used during Daydream in the real world, so quakes are a no, second, I wouldn't be able to generate enough power to make regular quakes, so I would only be able to create cracks in the air, nothing more.**

**There you have it folks. Thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated! Check out all that stuff! They're REALLY cool! **

**Nakama!**


	32. Chapter 32: Marineford Arc Part 4

Chapter 32: A Fight for Knowledge! Ellix vs. Doflamingo!

**Colour Spread: Shadows-The Strawhats all sit in a poorly lit bar, Zoro, Sanji, Franky and Usopp are playing poker (With Usopp cheating) with Robin as the dealer whilst Nami excessively drinks. Brook and Chopper are poorly playing darts whilst Luffy and Eri stuff themselves with food, Ellix just sits in the corner contemplatively. The shadows reflected on the wall show Zoro and Sanji arguing, Franky doing his pose, Usopp sniping the darts, Robin and Nami sitting patiently, Brook dancing and Luffy with his serious posture. Chopper's shadow shows his Monster Point destroying the tables, Eri's shows her standing with her bo staff menacingly, and Ellix's shows Nightmare Ellix hanging over him, a constant reminder.**

"Ivankov!" I called as I ran up to him.

"Nightmare-boy! Something is wrong with Kuma!" Ivankov yelled.

"I know..." I panted, getting a morbid feeling just being next to him.

"Fuffuffuffuffu!" Doflamingo laughed. "I don't know what kind of history the three of you have, but just give up, talking is useless...Emperio Ivankov, leader of the Revolutionary Army, and Wodos T. Ellix, mercenary of the Strawhat Pirates."

'Nani!? THIS guy's the leader of the Revolutionary Army under Dragon!?' I facefaulted. '...That actually makes sense why he's helping Luffy, if he is Dragon's son...'

"Vhat do you mean!?" Ivankov asked Doflamingo.

"Well I guess the man you once knew, 'The Tyrant' Kuma, also known as Bartholomew Kuma..." His sick grin widened. "Well he's...dead!"

"Huh!?" Both me and Ivankov gasped.

'Dead!? That's impossible!" I looked at Kuma's blank face. 'But still...this unease I can feel...'

"Kuma is dead!? Do you know vhat you are saying!?" Ivankov yelled angrily. "He's standing right in front of me!"

"Ellix! Iva-chan!" Luffy shouted as he ran up to us.

"Luffy!" I gasped, relieved that he was okay.

It was then that he noticed Kuma. "It's that bear guy! Iva-chan, you know this guy?"

"From a vhile ago..." He/She mumbled. "But zere's something wrong with him!"

"Fuffuffuffuffu, looks like the two of you remember Kuma." Doflamingo cackled. "This isn't him, though."

"The hell's he talking about!?" Luffy thought aloud.

"Stop giving us half answers, damn you!" I shouted, just him going around the subject made me angry.

"You are telling lies!" And evidently, Ivankov too. "There is no mistaking him! He's the user of the Paw-Paw Fruit! He's Kuma! Answer me, Kuma!" Kuma didn't answer.

"It was just the other day!" Doflamingo finally elaborated. "The Government Scientist, Dr. Vegapunk, did the last of his modifications on him. He's now become the perfect weaponized human! It's better to call him...'former' Bartholomew Kuma."

'Dr. Vegapunk?' I thought. 'No-one knows what that man does...but something like this!?'

"Modifications!? Veaponised!? Vat is this!?" Iva questioned the deranged Shichibukai.

"Basically, he became the Government's test subject. He volunteered himself to become a 'weaponized human!'" Doflamingo continued. "They started with his hands, then his legs, his body kept its original consciousness. Piece by piece, little by little, he was being modified!"

"You are lying to me again! Kuma hated the Government!" Iva declared. "Zere is no way he would give himself over to ze Government!"

"Scream at me all you want, even I don't know what kind of deal he had worked out with the Government. Even a few days ago he still retained his own personality!" Doflamingo said as Kuma began charging his mouth laser. "But now he's a walking corpse with no memory of ever being human! He's a monster, hearing only the Government's command to strike!"

"He's Pacifista PX-0! And he's put his past way behind him!" And with that, Kuma fired, causing all three of us to jump out of the way.

'Kuma is...gone?" For some reason, as soon as those words crossed my mind, it felt like I was being torn apart inside, like some part of me had been ripped out forever, and it made me sad.

"Kuma! Vat has happened to your body!?" Iva yelled at him.

_"Ask Donquixote Doflamingo." _

'That...That's right!' I quickly got up and ran to Doflamingo, ignoring everything else around me. "Hey! Doflamingo!"

He turned that malevolent grin on me. "Oh, it's you, Rokushiki Nightmare Ellix."

"You know who I am, right!?" I shouted. "Tell me!"

"Hm?" He kept his grin as he looked like he was thinking, then it grew twice as big. "Right...you must be him."

"Stop screwing around! And tell me who I am!" I was quickly losing patience.

"The memory seems...hazy." He smiled tauntingly. "Who could you possibly be? Who is your family? What could I have done to them?" My eyes widened. "Did I or didn't I kill them?" His smile widened. "Do you hate...not knowing that?"

"You bastard!" I roared as I jumped in front of him and pulled back my arm. "Shigan!" I attempted to stab him with my finger, but he jumped to avoid it.

"Good try." He smirked as he swung his leg up in preparation.

"Tekkai Gou!" I hardened my whole body as he drove his axe kick into my head. I resisted as much as I could but pretty soon I was smashed into the ground, creating a large crater.

"What's the matter?" Doflamingo asked mockingly. "I thought you wanted to know what happened to them?"

I gritted my teeth as I pushed myself up. "Rankyaku Rin!" I did a handstand and spun around with outstretched legs, but Doflamingo jumped again, so high he went out of the crater and seemingly floated in the air, so I jumped after him.

"Shigan Akai Hatsu!" I began throwing both my forefingers rapidly at him.

"Is this the best you can do?" Doflamingo smirked as he backhanded me across the face, managing to avoid my stabbing fingers and throw me back into the crater.

'Damnit! He's strong!' I cursed in my head as I stood up.

"Fuffuffuffu! Do you really think you can make me talk with such simple attacks?" Doflamingo laughed as he pointed at me.

Suddenly a vision flashed through my mind, of me getting stabbed through the chest! "Kami-E!"

"Tamaito!" I quickly leaned away as...something pierced the ground instead of my torso, followed by a second one. "Good to see this won't be too boring. Goshikito!"

Another vision, this time me getting sliced up! "Soru!" I dashed out of the crater as five deep slash marks appeared in the ground I previously stood on. I skidded across the icy ground to break. 'Woah...am I using Observation Haki? I think I'll need it to fight this guy!'

I jumped up at his level, he turned his head to flash that grin at me. "Rankyaku Bumeran!" I launched a spinning 'V' away from me. "Rankyaku Ogame!" I sent a Rankyaku that arched above Doflamingo and dropped down towards him, but he destroyed it with a single kick!

"What's the matter? Too afraid to attack me yourself?" I ignored his taunts, knowing my other Rankyaku would-...I was gonna get decapitated! I let myself fall, avoiding a large slice of air from Doflamingo's spinning kick to destroy my Bumeran.

'Too close!' I thought as I landed, dashing away from another invisible shot, making me skid for brakes again. "Kamisori!" I dashed through the air in a zigzag pattern, heading closer for Doflamingo as I pulled my arm back and bent it.

"Shinaru Shigan Whip!" I whipped my finger forward to stab him, but he just leaned to the side and grazed my cheek with another kick. At least that's what I thought. The impact caught up with me and I was sent crashing down.

"Fuffuffuffuffu! Is this really all you can do?" He asked. "It'd be such a shame...for HER to lose you without ever seeing your face again! Fuffuffuffuffu!"

Ping!

An air bullet nicked Doflamingo in the cheek, sending a little blood trickling down.

"Shigan Dangan." I panted as I stood up out of the smoke, panting heavily.

He licked the blood off of his face, keeping his grin. "Good job, your the first to hit me. Perhaps I underestimated you...allow me to reward you."

'I...I can't keep fighting this guy!' I thought desperately. 'If I were to keep going like this, he'll either kill me or my body will give up! I can't die so early whilst my goal is to save Ace! At this point in time...there's no possible way I can win!'

"Geppo!" Turning away I began sprinting through the air.

"Eh? Running away? But it was just about to get interesting!" Doflamingo cackled. "Overheat!"

Using what little Observation I had at the moment, I jumped and ducked and dodged every single invisible deadly thing in my way, then one more vision of me getting completely cut up! "Geppo Bakuhatsu!" Stamping down hard on the air, I launched myself away as a web of threads slashed the place I previously was.

As I fled, Doflamingo looked on and smiled. "I can't believe the boy everyone was talking about is still alive..." His grin grew as big as possible. "But it doesn't matter...he can find out his horrible past for himself! Fuffuffuffuffu!"

**...Umm...did you run away?**

**Ellix: No, I made a tactical withdrawal.**

**...You ran away.**

**Ellix: If I didn't I would have used up all my strength! And Ace is more important anyway!**

**Riiiiight...if you guys don't know, I've finally posted my special project:_ One Piece OC Movie: EoE-The Crystallized Fortress Beyond the Portals!_ Check it out if you have the time! Now reviews!**

**To Exile037: I see...I can work something out.**

**Ellix: I still want that!**

**To R.E.W. 4: 3 Comments in one chapter!? *Passes out***

**Ellix: I think he fainted from joyful shock...anyway, sorry if I destroyed your expectations, but hey, Ace comes first. And I'm sure the author can fit my stories of previous times in somehow.**

**To TheRealEvanSG:...HELL YEAH! BIRTHDAYS ON FANFICTION ARE THE BEST! Okay then, from reading the first chapter of Episode of Ellix Plus, hopefully you have a good idea what he looks like physically. Oh! In case you need it, here's Ellix's Alabasta Arc attire:**

**Wears red desert attire with white crescent moons on the sleeves and a dark brown hood.**

**And here's his list of moves:**

**Soru**

**Kamisori: A combination of Soru and Geppo, dash through the air in a zigzag pattern at high speed.**

**Soru Ken: A strong punch at Soru speed.**

**Soru Tsuisuta: Dashes towards the enemy with Soru whilst spinning, increasing damage.**

**Shigan**

**Shigan Oren: Stab the enemy rapidly with one forefinger.**

**Shigan Akai Hatsu: Stab the enemy rapidly with both forefingers.**

**Shigan Dangan: Stab the air, shooting an air bullet.**

**Shigan Oren Dangan: Stab the air rapidly with one forefinger, launching loads of air bullets.**

**Shigan Akai Hatsu Dangan: Stab the air repeatedly with both forefingers, launching countless air bullets. (Prior to Ellix's final Alabasta fight, this was his strongest attack.)**

**Shinaru Shigan Whip: Whip a Shigan into the foe.**

**Rankyaku**

**Rankyaku Ran: Launch loads of smaller Rankyakus.**

**Rankyaku Bumeran: Launch a 'V' shaped Rankyaku that curves around and returns to Ellix.**

**Rankyaku Yufo: Send a buzzsaw-like Rankyaku at the target.**

**Rankyaku Igama: Launch a curving Rankyaku that falls onto the target.**

**Rankyaku Kogeki: Launch a curving Rankyaku from both legs that trap the foe in a pincer movement.**

**Tekkai:**

**Tekkai Sai: A combination of Soru and Tekkai, rams the foe at Soru speed with Tekkai strength for a powerful tackle.**

**Geppo**

**Kami-E**

**There you go, all the moves Ellix could use during the Alabasta Arc (Not including the end.)**

**To ThiefofStealth: Haha! Glad you like Smoker's brother Ash!**

**Ellix: Doririri! They're so alike it's priceless! And Eri-chan definitely has a thing for muscles.**

**Your not gonna turn her head then are you.**

**Ellix: *Glare***

**As always, thank you for reading, reviews are always appreciated!**

**Nakama! **


	33. Chapter 33: Marineford Arc Part 5

Chapter 33: The Continuous Struggle! Push through Mihawk and Kizaru! 

**Colour Spread: Episode Of Ellix Plus 1-The background shows the cavern in which the Poneglyph lays. Surrounding the edge are the Strawhat crew minus Ellix, with two shadowy figures looming over them. In the centre shows Ellix and Eri, Ellix is using Dream Dream Tension Shot whilst Eri slashes with her bisento, both narrowly missing.**

I ran through the crowds of Marines, desperately trying to locate Luffy once again. 'Guess I'll never find out about my family...' I began to think of that as a regret, but then I shook my head. 'No, I have to be like Marcus.'

I heard the unmistakable slashing sound of Dracule Mihawk's black blade. 'Please don't tell me Luffy's-' I was cut off as none other then my captain rolled to my feet. "Luffy! Are you okay!?"

"U-Uuugh! He cut me!" Luffy groaned, before we both jumped away to avoid a plunging stab from Mihawk!

"Out of the way, Strawhat! We'll stop him for you!" Two okamas yelled as they ran in front of us,

'They must be with Iva.' I thought.

"Hawkeye! Do you remember us!?" One shouted.

"We once faced you in battle, but we are Newkamas now, far stronger then we once were!" The other declared.

Before they could move any further, Mihawk dashed past them, cutting them up at the same time! "I do not recall the face...of every insect I crush."

"You! Gum Gum Jet..." Luffy began to throw his arms forward. "...Baz-!" Suddenly he redirected his attack into the ground, panting heavily. "Huff...that was close! Just now...If I'd stretched my arm out, it would've been sliced off!"

'Luffy's starting to use Observation Haki as well?' I thought in amazement.

"You seem...unusually calm..." Mihawk commented.

Another vision flashed through my mind, and me and my captain ducked as Mihawk slashed, cutting off an enormous glacier miles behind us! As we dodged another slash, I was aware of a sandstorm close to us.

'What the hell is a sandstorm doing here!?' I thought. '...Wait...don't tell me it's him!'

"What now, hm?" Mihawk asked as he continued to slash at us, forcing us back. "You are moving further and further from your brother!"

"Damnit!" Luffy cursed, before looking upward, and stretching his arms to grab onto something. "Gum Gum...Jet Substitute!" He pulled someone down and watched as they got slashed in half, at first I was horrified, but then I realised who it was.

"Buggy!" I shouted in anger.

"What the hell was that for!?" He roared. "And Rokushiki! Why are you here!?"

"You jerk!" I pulled on his face as hard as I could. "I'm still pissed at what you did to Orange Town!"

"What? It was him that cut you, not me!" Luffy reasoned as he grabbed him again. "Gum Gum Substitute!" He tossed the clown at the swordsman, getting him cut up.

"Stop doing that alreadyyyyyyyy!" The baka screamed as he rearranged himself. "Unforgivable!" He then seemed to notice who was in front of him. "You...Your 'Hawkeye', right!? Take this! Special Muggy Ball! That'll blast you away!"

He shot a tiny bomb from his shoe, but Mihawk bounced it back with his sword, resulting in a huge explosion. Taking the chance me and my captain ran past the black blade. "Arigatou Buggy! I'll never forget you!"

"Why the hell is he here!?" I thought aloud madly.

"Oh, he promised to help me find Ace in Impel Down, so I helped him out." Luffy explained.

"You WHAT!?" I don't know what I was shocked most about. The fact Luffy had let Buggy escape, the fact he went to Impel Down, or the fact he got out of Impel Down! 'Guess that explains why Crocodile's here, Luffy being Luffy probably caused a mass breakout!'

"Hey, who's that old guy?" I looked back from my captains remark and saw none other then-

"Flower Sword Vista." I said. "I can't remember which Division he leads, but he's a famous swordsman!"

"Move it!" Luffy yelled as he punched a Marine, whilst I stabbed another with Shigan. We looked forward to see that preparations were being made!

'Already!?' I thought. 'Usually it takes longer!'

"They're really gonna execute Ace ahead of schedule!" Luffy gasped.

"Nani!? Then we have to hurry!" I stated.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAACEEEEEEEEEEE!" Luffy boomed as we ran as fast as possible.

I began to hear noises behind me, I looked back to see something I didn't want to see again. "Luffy!" I grabbed my captains shoulder and turned him around.

There, lining up at the entrance to Mariejois, were the Pacifistas, led by Sentomaru. "It's those bear guys we saw back at the Sabaoedy Archipelago!" Luffy gasped. "There's so many of them!"

"It's the Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma!" I heard someone yell.

"How come there's so many of them!?" I heard another shout.

"Those things will be bad news if they catch us!" I thought aloud.

As we plowed through more enemies, it seemed like two more fighters joined us, they both weirdly looked like younger versions of Thom. "Nani? Who are you guys?" Luffy asked.

"Hey! Name's Lucas!" One said, he looked about 14.

"And I'm Aiden!" The other one, about 11, followed up. "You know our big bro Thom, right?"

"So you guys are Thom's brothers!" I gasped.

"Yeah! So we're gonna help you out!" Lucas smiled.

"Arigatou!" I thanked them before piercing another Marine.

"Sonic Slash!" Lucas deployed a high wave frequency that slashed several Marines in front of him. "I ate the Oto Oto no Mi, I'm a sonic human! Frequencys and sonic booms are my speciality!"

"Guard Punch!" Aidan summoned what looked like a suit of armour that eecked a Marine. "And I ate the Gado Gado no Mi, I'm a guard human who can make guards to protect us!"

"In that case, we'll get to the execution stand in no time!" I cheered.

Commands were coming from in front of us and behind us, but the relentless roar of gunfire and explosions garbled the words to my currently non-needed hearing. But time was quickly running out!

"They're gonna get Ace! We gotta hurry!" Luffy shouted.

"Don't get scared now..." I looked up just in time to see Kizaru before me and Luffy got kicked across the face at the speed of light. It felt like my entire head caved in as I was thrown back, but somehow landed against something not made of ice.

"Luffy-kun! Ellix-kun!" A deep voice said.

"Bleeeghh...haaaah...Jimbei!" Luffy gasped, and I looked up to see it was true! The legendary fishman was right there!

"Jimbei! It's an honour to meet you!" I rushed my words before hurriedly bowing.

"It is good to meet you as well, but we have more pressing matters!" He said.

"The Admiral's out...crap!" Luffy cursed.

"He's strong, but hurry!" Jimbei coaxed. "No matter how strong an enemy appears, you expected that from the beginning!"

"Ace's little brother! Have you run out of strength!?" Yet another crossdresser passed us, I think he was with Whitebeard, but I couldn't remember his name.

"Oh! It's the Squad Captains! They have the strength of a hundred men!" Jimbei nodded.

"Good, those bastards can do it." Luffy panted.

I clutched my chest whilst wincing. 'Something's wrong...just panting makes my heart burn badly...it can't be happening already!'

"This is looking bad!" Lucas wheezed as he rejoined us.

"We gotta let them take care of the Admiral!" Aiden coughed.

"But we gotta get to Ace!" Luffy shouted.

"We have to plan this out!" I reasoned with him. "If we charge in recklessly, we'll only-"

Suddenly there was a stabbing sound, a horrible one that echoed across the battlefield. Practically everyone stopped and turned around...

...To see Whitebeard had been stabbed in the chest.

**Sorry this chapter's a little late! And so short...but how could you NOT end a chapter on this!? Seriously!**

**Ellix: Are you gonna do reviews now?**

**Yes I am!**

**To shinjojin: Why thank you! Always nice to see a new reviewer!**

**Ellix: And he complimented my fighting style! Doriririririri!**

**To TheRealEvanSG: Yeah, without Observation Haki, you'd be dead back at your battle with Kobata!**

**Ellix: Nani!? Hell no! I could beat that guy without Haki!**

**To ThiefofStealth: At the moment, its just conspiracies.**

**Ellix: But don't say conspiracies like that! Now I'm gonna worry about them!**

**To R.E.W. 4: FIVE reviews for one chapter from one reviewer! *Victory Dance!* And sorry! No spoiler info for you!**

**Ellix: Hey, I wanna fight him again too! If I live through this war that is...**

**To XJustified: Why thank you, I love writing fight scenes.**

**Ellix: Can't you make me more badass.**

**To HikariLight99: Thank you for the praise!**

**Ellix: Yay! Your back Hikari-sama!**

**Once again, thank you for reading, sorry its short but...dat ending! Reviews are always appreciated!**

**Nakama!**


	34. Chapter 34: Marineford Arc Part 6

Chapter 34: Launch to Ace! Luffy and Ellix vs, The Three Admirals! 

**Colour Spread: One Piece RPG-The Strawhats are all hiking up a mountain equipped in various gear with different occupations. Brook is the Minstrel with a Sleepy Violin, Franky is a Mechanic with a Robotic Glove, Robin is a Black Mage with Dark Spellbook, Chopper is a Medic with Healing Charm. Sanji is a Cook with Iron Heels, Usopp is a Sniper with Kabuto, Nami is a White Mage with Perfect Clima-tact, Zoro is a Knight with Santoryuu, Luffy is a King with a Meat Club, Eri is an Assassin with Keirosaki Bisento, and Ellix is a Thief with Dream Dagger.**

"POPS!" All the Whitebeard members screamed as their captains attacker pulled his sword out of the legendary pirates stomach.

"Ossan..." Luffy breathed.

"SQUAAAAARD!" Marco roared as he flew over and slammed the attacker into the deck. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS!?"

"Shut up!" Squard shouted as he threw the phoenix man off. "Your the ones who forced us into this!" Even with this shock, I could still hear the screams of fighting. "Stop this insanity, Whitebeard! You've already made a deal with the Marines, haven't you!? They promised to let your Whitebeard Pirates and Ace live, right!?"

"Nani!? What's the meaning of this!?" I heard someone yell.

"HE LED US INTO A TRAP!" Squard declared. "We didn't know anything, about Ace being Gol D. Rogers son!" He then sat down in defeat. "When you picked me up...I was alone! Do you know why!? It was because the friends I had fought alongside with for so long were obliterated by Roger! You should know the hate I have for Roger!"

'Roger made as many enemies as he did admirers...' I thought briefly.

"Why didn't you say anything...about how Ace was Roger's son and you planned on making him the next Pirate King!?" Squard continued. "As soon as you did that, you had already betrayed us...you mocked me by having me be friendly with Ace! And when your darling Ace was captured...YOU SOLD OUT THE 43 CAPTAINS FOLLOWING YOU IN EXCHANGE FOR ACE'S LIFE! THE WHITEBEARD PIRATES AND ACE WOULD BE SPARED! YOU HAVE A DEAL WITH SENGOKU! ISN'T THAT RIGHT!? AND WE DIDN'T SUSPECT A THING!"

'Sure doesn't look like that to me.' I thought bitterly, surveying all pirates being attacked, no one was getting 'special treatment'.

"We came here to throw our lives away for Ace and Whitebeard! And look at us! Right now! Who are the Marines targeting!? IT'S US! Blocked by the frozen waves, we can't escape!"

"Pops! Is that true!?" I heard someone yell.

I began looking around more frantically, faces were becoming blurred, undistinguishable in the smoke, where they really targeting only allies? Everything was getting so blurry and confusing and...dark...everything...growing dark...

"Ellix!" A forced shake cleared my vision, and I looked to see Luffy. "What's up? You looked sleepy for a second there! Don't tell me your hurt!" I looked sleepy? I couldn't-

"Akoiji!" I heard Sengoku yell, though echoed, and I shook my head to bring my hearing into focus. "Activate the siege walls!" That didn't sound good...

"Your pathetic! Whitebeard!" A disgustingly familiar voice shouted. "I didn't lose to such a weak man!"

'Crocodile...fought Whitebeard?'

There seemed to ge a deadly silence despite the rage of battle, until Whitebeard spoke. "You haven't lost your touch, Sengoku! You've managed to drive a wedge between us. I gave away my sons lives!?"

Suddenly there was the sound of huge cracks, and the giant ice on our left and right sides shattered, clearing an escape route. "IF YOU ARE PIRATES, CHOOSE WHO TO BELIEVE YOURSELVES!"

"Pops! I knew you'd never betray everyone!" Lucas cheered.

"We'll fight for you until we die!" Aidan called.

"IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT WITH ME, BE PREPARED TO GIVE UP YOUR LIVES!" Whitebeard roared.

"Here we go!" Everyone shouted.

"GET READY! THE STRONGEST MAN IN THE WORLD IS ATTACKING!" Sengoku screamed.

"Whitebeard is making his move!"

"Follow Pops! Clear a path for him!"

"That ossan is tough! He's already been stabbed!" Luffy impressed by someone!?...Actually, that's pretty common. "But Ace comes first! C'mon Ellix!" And so we ran onward once again.

During which the whole ground underneath our feet started tilting! "Yaaah! What's going on!?" Luffy shouted.

"It's Pops!" Aidan said as he created a guard to hold him up from the tilt.

"So this is the power of the Gura Gura no Mi..." I mumbled.

The quakes rocketed along the island and the ocean surrounding it, making me feel like a sock in a washing machine, the quakes travelled up and seemingly swamped over the execution platform, but the clearing debris revealed the three Admirals blocking it.

"Haa...haa...that was close! We almost fell under the ice!" Luffy panted as we regained our footing. "Can't that ossan tell who's on his side!?"

"His crew expected it and got out of the way!" Jimbei argued.

"Yeah, we always get taught to stay away from Pops when he's attacking." Lucas added.

Cannon fire and more explosions could now be heard. 'Extra offense, they must be planning something. But what?'

"They cleared the way! Now we can get up!" Luffy exclaimed as he stretched his arms up and grabbed onto the ledge, when suddenly the entire thing rose up with Luffy falling off! "Wah! Nani!?"

"The wall!" Someone yelled as it rose out of reach.

"We're surrounded!"

"What's going on!?"

'Clever bastards...'

"The cannons are aiming at us!" Somebody observed as the cannons in the wall lowered.

Looking around, I saw the body of the yellowy oars pushing down one of the wall sections. "Luffy! We can get over using that Oars guy!"

"Right!" Luffy nodded, but we suddenly had to take cover as meteors began raining down.

"Destroy the ice! Melt their footing!"

'Damn Akainu!' I cursed in my head.

"Damn it! Our ship!" A shout turned our attention to the Whitebeard Pirates' ship, which was now ablaze, and slowly sinking. "The Moby Dick!"

"Moby!" Aidan cried.

"Marine assholes!" Lucas swore.

"Can't we do anything about this wall!?" Looking at the thick steel, I definitely didn't think so.

As more meteors rained down, we ran as fast as possible to avoid the boiling water where ice once was. Even Whitebeard attempted to break down the wall, but even his strength only caused it to cave in.

"Even Pops couldn't break it!"

"That's no ordinary steel!"

"The plan is proceeding accordingly!" A voice rang out via Transponder Snail. "We will now proceed with Portgaz D. Ace's execution!"

"Crap! C'mon Ellix!" Luffy shouted as he dragged me along to the only entrance.

"Matte, Luffy!" I screamed. "This is the only entrance! If we try to go through here we'll-"

I was cut off as we were hit with a cannonball, pain seared through me as we were both thrown back at Iva and Jimbei's feet. I coughed up a little blood. "Hah...you're...hah...a baka!"

"There's no vay the enemy would leave the one place a hole is open unguarded! It's obviously a trap!" Iva lectured him.

"I already told him that..." I sighed.

"Don't be so reckless!" Jimbei added.

"Hah...hah...if I don't do something...hah...if I don't hurry...they're...gonna execute Ace!" Luffy shouted.

"That's right, and that's the only opening in the steel wall! We have to use it somehow!" Jimbei said.

"But only a few people can get through at a time! And then they'll face the full force of the Marines!" Iva argued.

"Well then just move quicker!" Aidan said.

"Baka! That'll be like sending lambs into a slaughterhouse one by one!" Lucas said.

"Hah...hah...I've got an idea!" Luffy said suddenly, quickly telling us his 'plan'.

"EH!? Are you nuts!?" We all shouted as he picked up a broken mast, slinging it under his shoulder.

"I gotta do this to save Ace!" Luffy shouted.

"But it's seawater! You'll get weakened!" Aidan reasoned.

"The hell do I care!? I just need to get past them and save Ace!" Luffy hissed. "Jimbei! Please!"

Jimbei stared at him before nodding. "Alright, but be careful!"

"I can't let my captain do something stupid without me." I thought aloud. "So count me in!"

"Arigatou, Ellix!" Luffy grinned.

"Okay!" Jimbei said as he grabbed onto the water made by Akainu's attack. "Hold your breath!"

"Don't die!" Lucas added.

'How reassuring...' I thought.

Before we knew it, me and my captain were enveloped by water and launched skyward, I felt my strength beginning to fade, and I thought I was blacking out again, but we finally landed...in front of the three Admirals.

"Strawhat Luffy and Rokushiki Nightmare Ellix!" The Marines around us yelled.

"Oh, you've made it this far...but it's a little too early for you both to stand on this stage." Akoiji stated.

"You certainly are bold...Dragon's son." Akainu ignored me.

"That youthfulness...is quite frightening." Kizaru mumbled.

"Hah...hah..." We both panted.

"Luffy! Ellix!" I heard Ace shout.

'It doesn't matter how strong they are...if I can put them to sleep!'

"Give Ace back!" Luffy roared as he swung his mast weapon, letting go just before it got frozen over. "Gum Gum...Stamp Gatling!" Luffy unleashed a flurry of kicks.

"Sleep Dust!" I fiercely exhaled multicoloured powder at them.

I knew this was a reckless move, as the admirals simply blew away the dust with their Devil Fruit abilities, and the ice blocks just went through them, but the second part was more important!

"Gear Second!"

"Soru!"

We both dashed past the trio as fast as possible, when a light shined next to us. "Hmm, too slow." Kizaru mocked us as he kicked us both at the speed of light.

It felt like my entire head had caved in as I felt myself get thrown to the side at incredible speed. "Teggou Goo!" I hardened my body just as we crashed with a devastating impact, it was lucky I had anticipated Kizaru intercepting us, or that impact would have killed me.

I shakily stood up, stumbling around as my vision became blurred again. Everything left after-images, noises became static over the noise of my beating heart. I heard Luffy cry out Ace's name, and managed to make out Crocodile of all people saving Ace.

'Wait...Crocodile!?' The shock rectified my senses.

"Eh!? You!?" Luffy voiced my thoughts.

"I'll deal with the ossan later." He growled. "First, I want to wipe the smiles of your faces!"

Suddenly he got decapitated! His head flying off before turning to stand, and I knew there was only one man responsib-

"Gah!" I swivelled around and gasped as I saw Akoiji pull an ice saber out of Luffy's shoulder.

"Aokiji!" I shouted, before I suddenly coughed into my hand and fell to my knees, taking it away I saw..."Blood?"

"That impact has damaged you more then you thought." Aokiji said.

'No...this isn't from the impact...'

"I owe your grandfather...but I've got no choice." Aokiji told Luffy. "You chose the path to your own death."

"Oww! Damnit!" Luffy said as he clutched his wounded shoulder.

"Stop it!" I shouted, but my legs refused to work.

Just as I thought Luffy was done for, some familiar blue flames kicked the Admiral away. "That's...first squad leader Marco!"

"Luffy..." I shuddered at the incorrect way my body felt.

"Ellix, are you okay!?" Luffy asked, clutching his bleeding shoulder. "Why'd you cough up blood like that!?"

'Always thinking of others first...' "Forget about me! We still need to rescue Ace!"

"Right! But now we're far away!" He gritted his teeth. "I won't let anyone get in my way!"

"Yeah." I nodded in agreement, but inside I felt terrible. 'I'm sorry Luffy...but if I tell you...you'll just hurt yourself more...please forgive me when I die!'

**Here's the next chapter! And sorry it's so late! I've been buried in schoolwork! I hope this makes up for it! Ellix can't be with us this time around as he's...y'know, dying...reviews now!**

**To R.E.W: Yeeeeeeah sorry about that, and sorry about this too.**

**To HikariLight99: Ask and ye shall recieve.**

**To ThiefofStealth: I don't think he's taking your wise advice...**

**To OhMyJashin2000: Wait, your here!?...Okay. By the way, I'm not dead!**

**To Exile037: I want that.**

**To TheRealEvanSG: It's alright, I understand people are busy, like me for instance.**

**To (What the-) tHe ultimate demon dragon lord: New guy! And also, I can guarantee you shall!**

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated! (I'm so tired...)**

**Nakama!**


	35. Chapter 35: Marineford Arc Part 7

Chapter 35: Give Up your Dreams, Ellix! Ellix vs. Dalmation! 

**Colour Spread: Jolly Rogers-The Strawhat's personal Jolly Roger's take the stage. Luffy's is red as it pumps its two lower crossbones, Zoro's is swinging its side swords, Nami's is holding the Perfect Clima-Tact. Usopp's is disguised as Sogeking, Sanji's is set ablaze in rage, Chopper's is concocting chemicals, Robin's is reading, Franky's is using Strong Right, and Brook's is unsheathing its cane. Elliot's (A basic one with his hair and a blue scarf around it's lower jaw) is activating Daydream, whilst Eri's (a basic one with the north-east to south-west bone being a bo staff wearing an army style bandanna) is connecting its bisento.**

"Are you sure your alright, Luffy?"

"I'll be fine as long as we save Ace, Ellix!"

We both pressed forward, attacking anything in our way to get to the execution stand, when it sounded like some kind of uproar was happening. 'Huh? What's all the commotio-'

My thoughts were interrupted as the younger Oars grabbed a new Whitebeard ship and pulled it straight through the hole, allowing all the crew in. 'Woah! I didn't even know you could do that! Looks like Whitebeard came to this fight strategically prepared.'

"Heeeeey! Elliiiiix!"

"Huh? Catherine?" I thought aloud, looking forward to indeed see her.

"Eh? Who's that?" Luffy asked, squinting to see her.

"That's another friend of mine, Catherine." I told him.

"Man Ellix, you make a lot of weird friends." He commented.

'Says you!'

As we ran to her Catherine ran alongside us, along with five other girls. The oldest had long red hair and contrasting purple eyes, the shy looking one had long black hair and red eyes like the previous, the one with a worryingly seductive look had blue hair tied into a bun with matching eyes, the next one had blonde shoulder length hair and sapphire blue eyes similar to mine, and the youngest had white short hair with red streaks in it and red eyes like the oldest.

"Who are these five?" I whispered to her.

"My sisters." Catherine stated plainly.

"Five of them!?" I facefaulted.

"We can all hear you, there's no point in whispering." The oldest said, before punching a guy with a Haki fist. "My name is Momo, you must be Ellix. Now we've got that out of the way."

"Hey Catherine, you didn't tell me your new friend was so cute." The blue hair one smiled creepily. "My name is Matsuki, it's VERY nice to meet you."

'If Nami were here she'd kill her.'

"This is Hitori." Catherine introduced the black haired one, who avoided my eye contact. "She's a little shy."

'No kidding.'

"I'm Kristal." The blonde added. "Please forgive my sisters in the current context."

"And I'm Dermari." The youngest finished. "So you guys are really gonna save Ace?"

"Of course we will!" Luffy shouted. "I won't let Ace die!"

So now with our increased numbers the execution platform seemed close in sight. "Huff...Ace...Huff..." Luffy was running out of energy too quickly...

Suddenly two figures appeared in front of us! One slashed Luffy whilst I had to dodge a Shigan from another. As Luffy fell flat on his face he did a handstand and spun his legs around to try and kick them, but they simply dashed out of the way again.

"Crap! Vice-Admirals!" Momo cursed before ducking from an attack.

"Fan out so they can't hit us all at once!" Kristal said, so that's what we did.

But I stopped as I heard the familiar sound of Geppo, before realising that Momonga was about to drop onto Luffy! "Luffy!" I dashed forward and grabbed him just as Momonga fell, barely avoiding the attack.

"Th-Thanks Ellix." Luffy coughed. "G-Gear...Second." He once more pumped his legs.

'He's seriously overusing that!'

"Shigan!" A black and white blur dashed forward and stabbed Luffy, obviously with Haki as he coughed up blood and was thrown back.

"Dalmation you bastard!" I shouted at the Vice-Admiral.

"Shigan!" He aimed for me next, but I quickly rolled out of the way, only to get sent flying by an explosion behind me.

'What was that!? Kizaru!? Pacifista's!? I don't even know anymore!' I thought before landing. I looked behind me just to see Luffy get kicked back by Kizaru, and for Whitebeard to catch him. 'Luffy...'

I gritted my teeth and dashed above Dalmation. "Rankyaku Gaichou!" I launched the steel slicing bird at him, and he grabbed onto it, his legs threatening to buckle from the force, seizing the oppurtunity I dashed past him. 'I need to get to Ace! For Luffy's sake!'

"So that's your plan!" I heard Dalmation say, before he dashed in front of me! "Rankyaku!"

"Tekkai!" I blocked with my hardened leg, though it did push me back a bit.

"Shigan Oren!"

"Kami-E!"

I leaned out of the way of his rapidly stabbing finger before jumping back. 'I'm just moving backwards!'

"Is this all you are capable of, Nightmare!?" Dalmation shouted before dashing in front of me, I narrowly dodged a Shigan. "Aren't you the one always bragging that you will become the world's strongest Rokushiki Master? Don't make me laugh! If you can't even defeat me, what makes you think you can claim that title!?"

"...I don't-" I grabbed his arm and shoulder threw him into the ground at Soru speed. "-Give a crap about my dreams anymore! I gave up my ambitions the moment I came here! And it'll be selfish for me to die thinking of regrets! That's something Marcus taught me! I WILL DIE AMBITIONLESS AND HAPPY! YOU HEAR ME!?"

"You little-" He growled.

"Rankyaku!" I interrupted him with an air wave, launching him away. I panted heavily before coughing forcefully into my hand, more blood leaking out between my teeth. 'No regrets...I'm sorry mum...'

"Ellix-kun!" A voice called.

"Jimbei!" I gasped, hiding my bloody hand.

"You captain and friends need you." Jimbei gestured behind him.

"Ellix-samaaaa!" As I ran to Luffy I spotted Dimo, Tack, Sarah, Roy, Kalamar, Annabel and Thom plus his brothers floating down with floral parachutes. "We are having the arrivingness!"

"Everyone! I'm glad your alright!" I sighed in relief, before reaching Luffy, he looked like he'd reached his absolute limit. "Luffy..."

"Oh no! Wh-What happened to him?" Sarah asked.

"He's gone beyond all his limits." Tack said.

Fatigue caught up with me suddenly and I fell to my knees. "Ellix-sama!" Dimo gasped.

"Hah...hah...guess I've been working on pure adrenaline..." I panted.

Nothing but explosions could be heard, utter chaos. Everything was just mixed in with the fire and death and pain. What was up? What was down? Justice? Evil? I didn't know, it was just more mixed up things that no longer made sense.

"Iva..." We all turned to Luffy as he lay panting on the ground.

"Ah! Your still conscious!" The okama gasped.

"I need...a favour!"

"Catherine!" I turned to Thom as the mentioned girl and her sisters joined us. "Are you all good?"

"Yes, we're fine." She nodded.

"It's all gone to hell further up though." Momo stated. "It'll be difficult to get to Ace."

The sound of groaning could be heard, and I looked forward to see Whitebeard fall to his knees and cough up blood. "Pops!?" Thom, Catherine and their siblings yelled.

'...Guess you came under the same conditions as me, Whitebeard.'

Unfortunately sensing an opportunity, Akainu jumped forward and drove his magma fist into the great pirate. "POPS!" The Whitebeard Pirates next to me quickly ran back into the battle.

"Another shot of tension hormones!?" I looked at Iva upon his outburst. "That's crazy! Your body can't take it!"

"Tension hormones?" I echoed. "Where would you get those?"

"I heard that Ivankov ate the Horu Horu no Mi, making him a hormone human." Specter stated dully.

"During the fight in Impel Down, you were almost killed by Magellan's poison!" Iva continued.

"What!?" I glared at my captain. "Luffy, your pushing yourself too much!"

"Nightmare-boy is right! If this keeps up, you could seriously die!" Iva lectured him.

Luffy stretched his arm out and grabbed onto Iva's collar, panting heavily. "I have to do all I can...if I die, that's fine...let me fight, Iva! If I don't fight now...if I can't save Ace...I'D WANT TO DIE!"

'Damnit Luffy...'

"Right now...give me the strength to fight!"

"Baka!" Iva threw him off. "If I let you die, I'll never be able to face Dragon!"

"Hey!" I coughed a little blood from the shout. "Give me some of those tension hormones as well!"

"You!?" He leaned uncomfortably close with that creepy face of his. "You can't fool me, Nightmare-boy, your body is dying, it's a miracle you've lasted this long! If I give you tension hormones, your heart could tear open!"

"I don't care.." I hissed. "I came here knowing I'd die...so give me and my captain new strength."

He gritted his giant teeth. "...Fine...HAVE IT YOUR WAY!" Needles emerged from both his hands before being plunged into my side.

I always hated needles, and these ones were no exception, but quickly my fatigue completely vanished, being replaced by an incredible amount of strength, and pain.

"Ellix-sama!" I heard Dimo gasped.

'My heart...' It felt like it was pumping at the speed of light, ready to explode.

"UWOOOOOOOOOH!" Luffy roared with incredible strength.

"DAYDREAM!" I shouted, activating the ability as power continued to flow through me, it felt so good!

We all instantly charged forward, beating down anything in our way. "They're still gonna execute Ace!" Luffy yelled.

"Strawhat-boy! Nightmare-boy! If you fall again, you won't get back up! The tension hormones trick your body, neither of you have actually healed!" Iva lectured.

"Then we won't go down!" Luffy shouted.

"We'vegotyourbacksaswell!" Roy cheered.

"How are you still running, Nightmare-boy?" Iva whispered. "That must have torn your heart open!"

"It did." I said. "I'm using my Dream Dream powers to create a 'substitute heart' to back up the damaged original."

"You can do that?"

"Yeah...but once Daydream finishes, I'm as good as dead. I've got five minutes tops."

**I FINALLY got this chapter out! I'm really sorry for the wait! I was planning to post this yesterday, but I stayed up really late doing homework and couldn't find the energy, so yeah.**

**By the way, forgot to mention this last time, do you like my first profile pic? It's a picture of Ellix and his Nightmare form that ThiefofStealth drew. Remember? I told you about it a few chapters ago? I bet you didn't look at it. *Disappointed look*. It's good! I never in a million years thought someone would draw fanart for something I created! Thanks again Thief-chan! Now reviews!**

**To Thief-chan: Yep, Akainu is one evil bastard. And it looks like your pleas are falling on deaf ears.**

**To R.E.W. 4: Nope, he's dead as soon as DD is done.**

**To tHe ultimate demon dragon lord: You seem quick to say that...but it is pretty evident at this point.**

**To Exile037: There we go, sorry if it seems a little rushed.**

**To HikariLight99: I hope that too, Hikari. I hope that too.**

**Anyway, thanks again for waiting patiently. Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Nakama!**


	36. Chapter 36: Marineford Arc Part 8

Chapter 36: One Last Dream! 

**Colour Spread: Final Time?-Ellix is walking along solemnly with nothing but a white background, in the wake of his footsteps are colours and pictures of the various arcs he's been through. Orange Town, Syrup Village, Baratie, Arlong Park, Loguetown, Reverse Mountain, Whiskey Peak, Little Garden, Drum Island, Alabasta, Jaya, Skypeia, Long Ring Long Land, Wa****ter 7, Enies Lobby, Thriller Bark, Sabaody Archipelago, Colour Carnival, Fleet of Thieves and finally, Marineford.**

"Get out of our way!"

"Dream Dream Tension Shot!"

"Move it! Hihah!"

"Have the unsatisfying tasting of the MEGA MISSILE LAUNCHER OF DOOM MUSTARD!"

"Blood Spear!"

"S-Sorry!"

"Comingthroughpeople!"

"Bastard Marines!"

"This is so exhilarating."

Our mini army charged through the Marines on our set warpath, this was do or die now.

"Coby!" At Luffy's yell I looked forward and did indeed see his friend he'd told me about. And now he had to..."Gum Guuuuum!-" Luffy stretched his arm back.

"Soru!" He dashed towards us.

"-Bullet!" Luffy's fist crashed into the pink hairs face, sending him crashing into the ground as we ran on past him, poor guy.

Suddenly a familiar light was shining next to us. "Monkey D. Luffy. Wodos T. Ellix." One of the fake Kuma's stated as the other prepared a laser.

"Crap! These guys are trouble!" Luffy cursed.

"Fake Kuma's!" Iva stated.

But then none other then Boa Hancock ran in front of us! "Boa Hancock. Shichibukai...Stopping attack. Ally spotted." The light slowly faded.

"Oh, right! Your on their side!" Luffy said. "Thanks Hancock!"

"Thank you, love." I whispered to myself.

It was nothing but chaos all around us, I ditched trying to distinguish voices and just ran next to Luffy.

"I AM WHITEBEARD!" Should have covered my ears, but with that cry and a swing of his bisento, the pirate took out three Vice-Admirals, no wonder people think he's inhuman.

"If I die...will my death have any meaning?" Somehow, his voice once again rose over the sound of destruction. "I know...that I must watch over my sons' futures, I can't afford to die! Right, Ace?"

'...Have I made the right choice?' Was all I could think in that moment.

"I'll show you the future right not if you want to see it that badly, Whitebeard!" Sengoku declared. "Do it!" The executioners raised their swords.

"Ace!" Everyone yelled.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

As Luffy shouted, I suddenly grew very dizzy, threatening to black out, knowing I couldn't let that happen I shook my head violently to get my vision back. 'Luffy...of course you have Conquerors Haki...'

"I'm coming, Ace!" Luffy roared as we kept running. (I noticed Tack was now carrying a passed out Sarah, Roy and Kalamar.)

"Those with weak wills, get back! He's no ordinary rookie!" A Marine cried.

"Dream Dream Missiles!" Missiles grew out of my body before being launched into the Marines in front of us, connected to my body via the smoke.

"Hey! Vhen and vhere did you get that power!?" Iva asked.

"Ah!? What do you mean!?" Luffy panted.

'He did it subconciously...'

"It's nothing!" Iva shrugged it off, probably for the best.

"ALL RIGHT YOU BASTARDS!" Whitebeard boomed. "USE ALL YOUR STRENGTH TO SUPPORT STRAWHAT LUFFY!" Support us!?

"Look out, Strawhat-boy!" Iva gasped as a Marine came at him with a sword, when Whitebeard Pirates suddenly blocked them off from both our sides!

"Hurry, Ace's brother!" Someone shouted.

"The Marines are focused on Pops right now!"

"If you let this opportunity slip, you won't get past the admirals!"

"We're going to push through! Follow us!"

"This is serious, Strawhat-boy! The worlds greatest pirate is testing you!" Iva commented. "Are you prepared to answer Whitebeard's attention!?"

"I don't know anything about that ossan!" Luffy declared as he punched a guy in the face. "I only have one reason for being here!"

"Ellix-sama!" Dimo called, glancing behind, I saw him, Tack and Annabel facing the Marines chasing after us. "We shall be having the protectiveness of you and the Somewhatimportantlings!"

"Leave these assholes to us!" Annabel added.

"You just do what you came here to do!" Tack finished.

'Everyone...' I thought solemnly. '...Thank you...I'll never forget your kindness...'

"Dodge, Strawhat-boy!" Iva yelled.

"Hawkeye!" I gasped at the slash, but it was blocked by...Mr. 1!? He's here too!?

"You!?" Me and Luffy said.

"It's the boss' orders." He stated. "The Marines are our enemy for now." He said that just before he got cut, but this time we were saved by Crocodile!

"The platfrom is close, Strawhat-boy! Nightmare-boy!" Iva snapped me out of my thoughts. "You just keep running forward!"

"Yeah!" We agreed.

A flash of orange, white and silver appeared, and was quickly followed by a giant slab of stone that went all the way up to the execution platform!

"Crab guy!" What Luffy meant was 'Inazuma of the Revolutionary Army', he was lankier in person.

"Both of you, go!" He yelled.

"Got it! Thanks!" We both thanked him as we ran up the new staircase.

"I'M HERE! ACE!" Luffy screamed up towards his brother, it sounded like everyone was cheering us on, but just when we were close, the path seemed to explode in front of us, the dust clearing to reveal...

...Monkey D. Garp. Luffy's grandfather.

"Grandpa! Get outta the way!" Luffy pleaded.

"I'm not moving an inch, Luffy!" He retorted. "I'm a Vice-Admiral of the Marines! I've been fighting pirates long since before you were born!" I deliberately slowed tobehind Luffy, family matter and all that.

"YOU'LL GET THROUGH HERE OVER MY DEAD BODY! STRAWHAT LUFFY!" Garp roared as he pulled back his fist. "That is the path you two have chosen!"

"I can't do that, Grandpa! Please move!" Luffy persisted.

"If you can't, then Ace will die!"

"NO!"

"I've done plenty of things you don't like! I won't hold back!" He gritted his teeth. "Luffy...your my enemy!" He threw a punch!

Luffy pumped his legs and jumped forward, the two mere milliseconds from clashing. But at the last moment, Garp's eyes closed, his fist missed, and Luffy punched him in the face. "Uwaaaaaaah!" He was sent flying off and crashing into the ground.

"...Geppo." I kicked off the air to go side by side with Luffy.

And we both landed on the execution stand.

"Ace!" Lufy panted. "Hah...I've got the key...just wait!...Hah..."

"Luffy, you-!" His brother gasped.

"Don't think I'll let you escape!" A thunderous voice boomed, I looked above us to see Sengoku in his Buddha form, I'd only heard stories about it from Oren!

"Ah! The key!" I turned to Luffy to see the key broken in half! "Ahh! No! The key!"

"Where's the other half!?" I panicked, looking around frantically.

"Uhhh...what happened? I just blacked out for a second..." Another familiar voice said, turned out it was Mr. 3 disguised as an executioner!

"Eh!? 3!? Why are you here!?" Good question, Luffy.

"I'LL EXECUTE YOU MYSELF!" Crap! Sengoku was pulling back his fist!

"Hey, 3! Protect Ace with a wall!" Luffy told him.

"Gyaaaaah!? What's that!?" He screamed in response.

"Ready Ellix?" Luffy asked as he bit his thumb. "Gear Third, Gum Gum..."

"Of course! Dream Dream..."

"Giant Balloon!"

"Shield!"

I formed the biggest shield possible whilst Luffy bloated to giant size, Sengoku's punch threatened my knees to buckle, but I held on somehow. Unfortunately I couldn't say the same for the platfrom, which fell along with us!

"I'm making a key! We'll get those cuffs off in a second!" 3 said.

"Got it!" A chibi Luffy cried.

"Why are you helping us!?" I shouted as my shield morphed back into my hands.

"If I told you the reason was to fulfill my comrades last wish, would you laugh at me!?" A comrade?

"Of course not!" Luffy said as he bit his own arm, returning him to normal size.

I was suddenly aware of the whistleing of fast travel, and could see cannonballs flying towards us! "Incoming!" I screamed as we were engulfed in several explosions.

...Though, for some reason it didn't hurt, even though there were flames...around us?

"You've always been that way...Luffy!" Ace said. I looked down the tunnel of fire, and I gained a huge grin. "You never listen to me...and you do the stupidest things!"

Ace was finally free!

"ACE!" All of us cheered.

"Fire Fist Ace has been freed!" A Marine shouted.

"Don't get careless, you two!" Ace shout-...he was including me?

"Right!" Luffy agreed as we all crashed down.

"Can you both fight!?" Ace asked as we emerged from the inferno.

"Of course!" We both yelled, though panting a bit.

"I never even dreamed...that one day you'd be saving me." Ace chuckled. "Thanks Luffy, and you too Ellix."

"Doriririri! I didn't really do anything." I smiled nervously.

"Shishishi! It's all because Ellix, that Whitebeard guy and his crew helped me out!" Luffy smiled.

Another vision..."Tekkai!" I hardened myself just as bullets pointlessly hit the three of us.

"Don't think your safe!" The shooters yelled. "You'll all die right here!"

"Hmph!" Luffy simply bounced the bullets back, when two sword users came at him, Ace appeared above them.

"That's my little brother you know, don't lay a hand on him!" Ace warned. "Fire Fist!" He unleashed his deadly signature move.

"Dream Dream Claws!" I transformed my hands into long rainbow claws that slashed through some Marines, but one ambushed me from behind.

"And that's my nakama! Don't touch him!" Luffy shouted as he kicked my attacker away.

"Fire Fist, Strawhat and Nightmare, kill them all!" The remaining Marines cried.

"You've gotten stronger Luffy, and your 'mercenary' too." Ace complimented us.

"I'll be better then you someday, Ace!" Luffy grinned.

"Ice Block." A familiar voice said.

"Admiral Akoiji!" I gasped.

"Wah! It's him!" Luffy screamed.

"Well, I'm still covering for you at the moment." Ace smirked. "Stand back, you two!"

"Pheasant Beak!"

"Mirror Flame!" The two elements clashed, cancelling each other out.

'All right!' I thought. 'We're almost there! Just a little more and-'

Daydream wore off.

'No!' I immediantely collapsed. The pounding in my head didn't come close to the burning in my chest as I vomited up a stomachfull of blood. I should have seen it coming...and considered myself lucky Daydream lasted for that long!

"Ellix!" Luffy cried, his voice sounded so far away. "What's wrong!? Are you hurt!?"

"L...Luffy..." I choked the words out through the blood. "You...ha...have to...leave me...here..."

"Nani!? What are you talking about, Ellix!?" Luffy screamed. "Ace is free! Let's get outta here!"

"Leave...m...e..." I panted, but I felt myself get picked up and thrown over a shoulder.

"Cut the crap! We're all getting outta here together!" Luffy said as he began running whilst carrying me.

"Luffy...don't..." I pleaded, but my voice barely rose above a whisper. 'Please...I don't want you to see me die...'

I heard shouting...who was shouting? Noises were fading, just mixing together until they were all garbled and broken...I couldn't hear them well anyway...

Cold...why was it so cold? I didn't know...nothing made sense...

"G...El...un to...e shi...!" Who was that?

"Loo...ut! It's...Akainu!" More voices...focus on that one! That one!

"After all, Whitebeard is a loser from a bygone age!" Akainu...

The sound of skidding..."A loser...?"

'No...Ace!'

"Take back...what you just said!"

'Don't! DON'T!' Screw dying! I needed to stop him! I tried thrashing around, but my body wouldn't respond!

"Stop it!" I heard Ace scream. "Pops gave us a place where we belonged! What do you know about his greatness!?"

'Stop, stop, STOP, STOP!'

"WHITEBEARD WILL DIE A LOSER! A FITTING DEATH FOR THE ADMIRAL OF NOTHING BUT TRASH!"

"WHITE BEARD IS THE PIRATE WHO CREATED THIS ERA! The name of this era...IS WHITEBEARD!"

An explosion that penetrated even my clouded hearing threw me off of Luffy, I only slightly felt the impact. I used all my strength to just open my eyes, there was Luffy, Akainu and Ace!

'What can I do? I can't do anything!' I was desperate, I had to do anything! '...Hey! Nightmares! I'm fucking pissed! So make me move! Did you hear me!? GIVE ME POWER, DAMNIT!' Slowly I felt emergency strength flood into me, but it still wasn't enough even to move!

"The Pirate King, Gold Roger! The Revolutionary Dragon! I'm amazed that their two sons turned out to be brothers!" Shut up, Akainu! "Great sin already runs through your blood! No matter who else escapes, I will never let you two brothers go!"

He then turned...towards Luffy. "Take a good look." He jumped at him!

"LUFFY!" Me and Ace screamed, I threw my whole body forward desperately, but only landed next to him. I looked up.

My eyes widened.

Ace was standing above us.

With a magma fist through his chest.

**...This is it...if you know One Piece you'll know what comes next...**

**HikariLight99: You'll just have to wait and see...**

**Thief-chan: Thank you, but I fear it is not enough...**

**Freddie4153: I have, it's nice for you to join us, sorry you came at such a bad time...**

**R.E.W. 4: He has, he has used that time wisely...**

**Exile037: Thank you for the information...**

**tHe ultimate dragon lord: I'm touched by your concern...**

**TheRealEvanSG: This could actually be it I'm afraid...**

**Thank you for reading...reviews are always appreciated...**

**Nakama...**


	37. Chapter 37: Marineford Arc Part 9

Chapter 37: Ace's Death...Ellix's Fury!

**Colour Spread: Siblings-The left side of the picture shows Luffy, Ace, Ellix and Eri as children. Ace is whacking Luffy over the head for being a baka, whilst Eri rubs her temple in annoyance, Ellix is sitying by idly, playing with his SRE box. The right side of the picture shows Marineford, where all of them are fighting brutally.**

"THEY GOT ACE!"

I just stared in horror at Ace and his wound, how could this happen after all we'd been through!?

"STOP AKAINU!" Shots were fired at him, but he continued to walk towards us. "It's no use! We can't stop him!"

"It looks like your still alive..." Akainu said bitterly, as he pulled back his fist once again.

"Stop!" Luffy screamed.

"No more!" Jimbei yelled, blocking the punch with his own palm.

"Stop wasting my time, Jimbei." Akainu threatened. "Your a former Shichibukai, you should know my strength..."

"Even if it costs me my body, I'll hold you back as long as I can! My life has no value to begin with!" The fishman declared.

"It looks like I'll need to punish you for high treason!" Akainu shouted, but then Vista and Marco attacked him as well! Pushing him away.

Ace collapsed into Luffy's arms, a gaping, smoldering hole in his chest. 'No...goddamnit NO!' I pulled myself up.

"I...I'm sorry...Luffy..." Ace coughed.

Luffy looked at his hand, covered in his brothers blood. "Ace! Hurry, we've got to get you help!"

"Sorry I couldn't let you save me...hah...I'm sorry...hah..."

"Ace..." I breathed.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Luffy shouted. "Somebody help him! Please save Ace!" He looked at the pirates surrounding us.

"Doctor, hurry! Please treat him!" One yelled.

"Right!" A man with a medical kit replied.

"It's too late..." Ace said. "Hah...I can tell that my life is coming to an end...hah...he burned up my insides...I'm done for...so...listen, Luffy..."

"What are you talking about!? Ace, are you dying!?" Luffy panicked. "You promised! You promised you wouldn't die! Isn't that what you said, Ace!?"

"Yeah..." He admitted. "If it weren't for the Sabo incident and a troublesome brother like you, I probably would not have wanted to live..."

'Sabo?' I thought, before growing sadder. 'What am doing? Listening to a conversation between brothers? I'm terrible...but...I need to! I don't know why...but I need to listen to Ace!'

"Everybody would say that...I can't blame them..." He said, deep in thought. "...Oh, yeah...if you ever happen to come across Dadan...could you tell her goodbye for me...? It's weird...Now that I'm about to die...I feel like I miss that idiot..."

'Dadan...I don't know any of these people...why am I even thinking?'

"I...only have...one regret..." Ace whispered. "That I couldn't see you achieve your dream...but I'm sure...you'll do it...your my brother after all..."

Tears began flowing down my face, I realised in that moment how little I knew Ace, and I hated myself so much for it. I didn't deserve to be here, to hear his dying words, only Luffy...or even her...

"Just like...we swore before..." Ace breathed.

"NO! YOU LIAR!" Luffy screamed, refusing to accept the truth.

"Hah...hah...it's not a lie..." He smiled. "The thing I really wanted...wasn't fame or anything...what I really wanted...was to know...that it was okay for me to be born..."

He coughed. "I can't...talk for much longer...Luffy...Ellix...What I'm about to tell you...please tell to everyone else..."

"...Old man! Everyone! And you...Luffy. Even though I've been good for nothing my whole life, even though I have the blood of a demon within me...you still cared about me..."

"...Thank you, for loving me!"

Tears ran down all of our faces, but as he slipped from Luffy's grip, a smile faded onto his face, and he fell to the ground, dying happy.

"...Ace..." Luffy sobbed.

"Why...?" I asked myself.

Luffy's sobs slowly grew louder, until he tilted his head back and cried in despair for his brother, and I joined in, crying with all my heart and sobbing more then I'd ever had in my life, for Portgas D. Ace.

"ACE!" Everybody around us screamed in sadness.

Luffy's cries finally ended, but I looked at him to see his face frozen in that cry of sorrow. "...Luffy?" I held onto his shoulders and shook him slightly, with no response.

"Luffy!? Luffy! Wake up! Wake up, Luffy!" I screamed at him, but it was no use, he had retreated far into his own mind in order to escape the pain of losing his brother. "Luffy...please...not you too! LUFFY!"

"It's Akainu!" The shout shook me out of my shock as the Admiral charged at us again!

"Your next, Strawhat!" Akainu growled.

"I won't let you take his life!" Marco declared as he blocked with his wing. "Take them both and go, Jimbei! Strawhat's life...is Ace's living will!"

"Got it!" Jimbei nodded as he scooped up Luffy. "Ellix-kun! Come on!" But I didn't move. "Ellix-kun! We must leave NOW!"

Again, I didn't move. Like a broken clock hand, my gaze click, click, clicked towards Akainu. This one man had killed the man that so many people had loved, so many people had come to save! And he had hurt my captain in an unimaginable way. I had never felt so much hatred for one man in my entire life!

"...A...A..." I gritted my face into one of pure loathing. "AKAINUUUUUU!" I jumped towards him and pulled back a fist.

"Hey!" Marco pushed me back. "What the hell are you doing! You need to get out of here!"

"Shut up!" I roared. "I want to break him into pieces! Get off of me!"

"Just calm down for a second!" Marco tried to reason, but I was too angry to even care. "There's no way you can fight him! You'll die! Is that what Ace would have wanted!?"

"I don't care!" I screamed as I gained a dark aura. "I want him to rot in a hospital! And I said...GET OFF OF ME!" I jumped skyward out of his grip. "Shigan Akai Hatsu Dangan!" I shot thousands of air bullets at the Admiral, which simply passed through him.

"Somebody calm him down!" Someone shouted, I didn't care who.

I landed and dashed in front of Akainu, placing both my fists in front of him. "Rokuogan!" The powerful blast blew his top half clean off, but it also threw me back, coughing up blood with my arms in an agonizing amount of pain. 'I haven't recovered!'

The magma that was previously Akainu's upper body slowly joined its body and reformed into the evil mans chest, arms and head. "I don't have time to deal with any of you." He snarled. "My target is Strawhat!" He began walking towards me.

I picked my bleeding self off of the ground and glared at him, he wanted to get to Luffy!? Didn't give a crap about me, huh!? I wasn't going to let him get to my captain, not ever!

"I won't let you..." I spat. "I will not stop...until I have torn you limb from limb..." The dark aura grew larger. "Luffy...is Ace's will! I will...not let you get within 10 feet of him! I WILL KILL EVERYONE HERE BEFORE I LET THAT HAPPEN!"

The dark aura exploded skyward, surrounding me in a twister of darkness. "Nani!? What the hell's going on!?" Somebody shouted.

**"RAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!"** I roared, as, without my permission, the darkness in me exploded.

**"Aaaaaarrrggghhh!" **I screamed, clutching my head in pain. All of my hair fell out, as purple tinted spikes exploded out of my skull to replace it. My arms spasmed violently before exploding into two bursts of shadows, that formed into long arms and claws.

My legs cracked as they were forced together, before being set alight and morphing into a jagged, ghostly tail, pinned to the ground. My teeth cracked fiercely before finally shattering to make way for new pointed ones. And finally, redness fell over my eyes like blood, before setting into a fierce expression of manic glee.

The darkness around me faded away, as blood dripped from my head and mouth after the change.

...Where was I? So much noise...in fact, who am I? Weird...weirdy weirdy weird...

Huh? Voices? Yeah, those things. All around. Noise too. Yeah, lots of noise. Annoying. Annoying little noises. I should just kill all of them.

What did I remember? So hard to concentrate with those annoying little noises...breathing, knew how to breath. Thinking, yep. Talk? Affirmative. Fight? Yep. That it? Think so, damn annoying noises.

"What is that thing!?" See!? There! Annoying little voice, why can't it's voicebox just be torn out? Or it's mouth stabbed shut with nails? Oh wait! Cake! I remember I like cake!

"That's Rokushiki's reason for his second epithet!" Shut up! Too much noise! Can't they see I'm practicing my invisible tuba!?

"His Nightmare half! His original body got destroyed, so that's what he's got left!" Does it! It does it! I need to get rid of them...snuff out the noises...but how? A giant pigeon!? No...that wouldn't work...cut them all down and then build a club out of their body parts! No, too mainstream...

"It doesn't matter! Kill him while he's vulnerable!" Oh, the voices are jumping around me, jumping all aroud! Doo doo doo! Doo doo doo doodoo! Doo doo doo! Doo doo doo doodoo! JUMPING ALL AROUND!

There! A big burst of dark aura! That should be a suitable torn kidney! And hey! Now they were dropping like flies! Or dominoes! I hate dominoes...let's play Uno instead!

"Ah! People are passing out! What kind of Haki was that!?" Shut up, shut up, shut up shut up you little shiiiiiiiiit! I'm so musical!

"Hey! Someone's still awake!" Oh whaaaaaat? Did he cover himself in honey? That bastard!

"It-it was horrible!" Whiny little bitch! Stop complaining! "I-I saw my wife and daughter being burned alive! All of my fears! I was drowning in my friends blood!" Oh boo hoo!

"That Haki is evil!" Hey! You hurt my Haki's feewings!

"That wasn't Haki!" Who was talking noooooow? "I've heard of the Nightmare powers of the Dream Dream Fruit, that was a burst of pure fear!" Is that what what it was was? Was was? What?

"It doesn't matter." Oooooooh! New voice!...I don't like it. "My only concern is Strawhat! Get out of my way!"

Who was that anyway? The Muffin-Man? Wait...yeah...it was that guy there! The red guy! Yeeeesss...

He pissed me off, really pissed me off! Why did he piss me off? I don't know why, but he did! I wanted to hurt him...rip him to shreds! I wanted to kill him! FUCKING KILL HIM! I WANTED TO TEAR HIS SKELETON OUT AND STUFF HIS FLESH INTO HIS BONES!

**"You aren't going anywhere..."** I hissed.

"What did you say?" Red guy said...no...Akainu! Akainu...kill him...kill Akainu!

**"I am going to kill you..."** A smirk spread across my face, like red butter as I licked the blood off of my spikes. **"And I'm going to have as much fun as possible doing it! Akumumumumu!"**

**You guys are lucky I was so psyched to write this chapter! So now, Ellix's original body has been destroyed, so now his Nightmare form is all he has left!  
><strong>

**By the way, I might not be able to update next week, it's half term for me, and I'll be pretty damn busy, so sorry about that, but if I'm motivated enough, I might get a chapter out!**

**NE: KILL EVERYTHING!**

**...Okay...reviews!**

**R.E.W. 4: It seems you've got your wish.**

**NE: Why thank you sar! I shall turn his magma body into a soup, and then you can drink it! Have fun with your melting insides!**

**HikariLight99:...Does this count as good?**

**NE: I shall shove an ice spear so far up his ass he'll be coughing steam!**

**Exile037: I've got a candidate here.**

**NE: You doubt my skills jelly cat!? I shall eat your pets and then vomit them into a pie for your children to eat! And then I shall devour your children! And vomit them up! And feed them to you!**

**Thief-chan: He's not dead...although is this really good?**

**NE: This one must be of platinum gold!**

**Oooooh no! Your not spouting to Thief-chan and Eri-chan!**

**NE: You've crossed the big purple line! *Deep Breath***

**NO! Don't read this next part, Thief-chan!**

**NE: I SHALL BURN EVERYTHING YOU LOVE TO SMOULDERING ASHES, AND THEN FORCE YOU TO EAT ALL THE ASHES! AND ERI-CHAN! I WILL TAKE YOUR BISENTO AND STICK IT IN-  
><strong>

**ENOUGH!**

**tHe ultimate demon dragon lord: He seems to be doing...great...**

**NE: I WILL-**

**WE'VE RUN OUT OF TIME! Thank you for reading! Reviews are nice! Nakama!**

**NE: GIVE ME YOUR FLESH!**


	38. Chapter 38: Marineford Arc Part 10

Chapter 38: Burning Magma and Evil Nightmares! Nightmare Ellix vs. Admiral Akainu!

Yes, yes! Kill Akainu! How though? Hooooow? Fighting! Yeeeeesssss, fighting! I can do that! And this! That one thinks pretty!

"What did you say!?" He's still there! Yes! Don't move! Where's the glue? No! Corrosive glue! Burn his legs off! But first...

"Nightmare Nightmare...Chainsaw!" Claw looks really buzzy now! Like a spiky bee! And now stretch my arm over and slash him! So much red and yellow porridge pouring out! Slash again! And again! Andagainandagainandagain! He's all cut up!...Huh? Why's he reforming? That's cheating! Someone smack his bottom!

"I don't have time to deal with you!" What!? He's trying to get past me! Bad Akainu! Better rip this chunk of ice out with my claw! And turn the other one back to normal, IMPORTANCE!

"No walkies for you!" Yes! Smash that ice into his face! That looked and smelt and tasted like it hurt! Wheeeee! He's skidding allllllll the way back!

"How dare you!? I said I don't have time for you!" Awwww! Big bad Akainu got a boo-boo! Major case of butthurt alert! Huh? Hey! Don't burn all that ice away! I was gonna use that! Oi! Now where are you going!? Not a fat ghostly chance! I'll just detach my tail and dash in front of you!

"Nightmare Nightmare Crunch!" My mouth got HUUUUGE! Chomp him up whole! Urgh! He tastes bad! Gotta swallow! Hey! Why won't you swallow!? Okay then, vomit time! Ohhhhh! You can reform even after that? La-di-fucking-da!

"Why you..." Maaaaad! He's maddy maddy maaaaad! I'm madder though! But the betterer kind! Look! His hand's all magmary! "Fine then, I'll kill you first!" My line! Line thief!

"What are you standing around for!? Get Nightmare!" Annoying noises again! Now they're coming! Cook 'em up! Fire the fire! Purple fire! Spit a big ball at them! "Aaaahh! It burns!" Now spit 'em everywhere! There! There! There! Now me and Akainu are in a big ring of beautiful fire! Rentals are 100 a month!

"There, no more interruptions." Hissing words is fun!

He's getting steamy again! EPIC PUN! "Dai Funka!" Magma fist! BAD! Block it! Raise a claw up, up, UP! Smash DOWN! Now icy spikes are all up in front of me to block the magma fist! Thanks, icy spikes!

"That sucked! My turn!" Jump above him! Biiiiig breath! "Nightmare Nightmare Sludge!" Bleeeeurgh! Sicking up a good globby trail of purple goo!

"Inugami Guren!" Magma doggy! Don't eat my goop, magma doggy! Now it's all toxic gas! "Poison?" That's what I just thought, Akainu! "Hraaaaaah!" Stop blowing away my poison!

"Gah!" Ah well, at least I got rid of those annoying noises! "Quick! Jump over the fire!" Oh no, there's more of them! Fiiiine.

"Nightmare Nightmare...Shadows!" Yay! My shadow stabbed all of them! High five, shadow!

"Get back! He's too dangerous!" Correction annoying noises, dangerously sexy.

"I won't allow this to continue anymore!" Oh! Right! Akainu's still here! And I still hate him! Hell yeah! Now to just fade away, then fade in front of him, raise a claw, considerably lengthen it, add some imaginary eggs, aaaaand...

"Nightmare Nightmare Guillotine!" And so the claw comes a-crashin' down!

"He sliced the whole of Marineford in half!"...Whoops. It was the squirrel! And damnit! Akainu's still reforming! Shenanigans! I declare shenanigans!

"You think your invincible with that power?" Huh? What was he babbling about now? "Your just hiding behind those abilities, your nothing but a weak pirate who doesn't deserve a place here!"

...What did he say? Ah well! Bigger grin! "Wordy word words! Nightmare Nightmare Mace!" Stretch my fist at him, now with spikes! Look at it sink into the magma body! Now just pull my arm back...wow! My arm burned off!

"He's lost an arm! Well done, Admiral Akainu!" Well spotted Mr. Sarcasmastic!

"Nightmare Nightmare..." Up goes the other arm! Now the spikes, and then..."Mace!" Bring it crashing down! Squashified! Hey, don't reform around my arm! Now Lefty's gone! Lefty was my second favourite claw!

"What will you do now? You've lost both of your hands." Oh urusai generic hateable villain Akainu! But losing arms is bad. What to do...what to do...

...That move...for this situation, it's perfect. Tilt my head back, open my razor sharp grin, and cough out a black orb, now it floats high up, until it bursts, trapping me, Akainu, and those generic soldiers in a dome of shifting black and red.

"Wh...What is this!?" Foolish weaklings, scared of their own shadows because of a simple change of scenery, they deserve this...

**"Now..."** Soon it will be all over...**"Let the weak be slain, let the cowards blood paint these hellish walls, to recover my strength, and allow me to destroy everything that dares to oppose me!"** Now...** "Nightmare...Nightmare..."**

...Sleep, little children. Forever.

**"...Horror."**

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Yes, listen to their screams...

"Help me! Help meee-AAAAHHHH!"

Falling like bloody crops...

"The pain! Somebody end it!"

They all deserve it for being so timid. What is happening?

"My ribcage is stabbing me!"

"Gack! My shadow's strangling me!"

"AAAAH! My blood! It's boiling!"

"The ground is eating me! The fangs! The fan-" SPLAT!

Blood flying everywhere, screams the only sound, truly a beautiful little space I have created. And that Akainu...unfazed, as expected.

"Consider yourself lucky, Akainu. I can't target people like you..." Breathing above the screams. "But this match was decided the moment it begun..."

"What drives humans? Animals? Every living thing? Fear! You can't use adrenaline without it! But what do people do when faced with things like fear? Sorrow? Insanity? Turn it away! Lock it! Bury it deep within the recesses of their minds!"

"But...I am so much different. I really should thank you pathetic children, scared of monsters under the bed. That fear and sadness and madness you locked away was brewing, growing stronger with each passing day it was repressed, just waiting for somebody, anybody to use it!"

"I took it, me! I took all the fear! All the sorrow! All the madness! They feed me, make me everything you don't want to face! I AM FEAR! I AM SORROW! I AM MADNESS! I AM LIFE'S GREATEST HATRED! YOU ALL FEAR ME WHETHER YOU KNOW IT OR NOT! I WILL COVER THE WHOLE WORLD IN THESE THREE EMOTIONS! EVERYTHING WILL ACCEPT ME!** I AM A NIGHTMARE! AKUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMU!**

And so the dome faded away..."Aaah! What the hell happened!?" Oh, the rest of them. "It looks like a massacre!"

Ignore them, self. Just nod up, and all the little rainbow coloured sphere's float up from the corpses. "What are these things?" Idiotic grunts.

Now all of them start to gather in front of me, beginning to form one big sphere. Their good dreams, so fluffy and sweet...how I hunger for them! But I must be patient...

There, they have all gathered...slowly open my gaping maw, and swallow the delicious dreams whole! "He ate them!"

"Did he just eat their souls!?" Dreams, stupid! And now to use them, first, the arms. Shuddering violently is natural before the shadows start exploding out like thick blood! Forming, growing into replacements, identical to the old ones.

Hm? A thought?...Yes, I had a body previous to this one, didn't I? It looks bad...but I suppose I have plenty of nourishment to spare. Fix and enhance the bones, repair the muscles, recover and heal the brain, improve it slightly. Why is the heart torn? Save that right away...finished, now I am ready.

"I will show you my nightmarish power!" The dark ayra burst from my claws, as well as purple fire, and black spikes. "Nightmare Nightmare..."

Akainu's hands...they were turning into giant lava mounds..."Ryusei..."

"FURY!"

"KAZAN!"

Throwing both of my enhanced claws forward rapidly in an enraged frenzy, colliding with the giant fists of magma, was sending impacts across this whole place, chunks of magma flying and crashing everywhere, purple fire raining down as if it was the end of the world, all whilst our two fists continued to clash.

Keep punching, obliterating those magma blasts! Just focus on that! Power on through! Just keep punching! So that I can drive my claws into his stomach!

"This brat...is using Haki!?" Why was I listening to Akainu!? I wanted to kill him! Kill him! KILL HIM!

An opening! Send a clenched claw fkying through and...smash into his stomach! Yes! Cough up blood! Let your eyes roll into the back of your head! I want to do it again! PUNCH HIM AGAIN! Yes! In the face! Look at him get sent skidding back! The blood running down his chin! The punch marks on his torso and face!

Huh? A dark aura surrounding me? But it's quickly fading, so no biggie...hold on. I'm Ellix! I remember! I remember everything! And I'm smiling! And alive!

Suddenly it felt like all of my insides exploded, I fell on my back, and I passed out.

_xxxSummitxWarxxx_

"Uuuuurgh..." I sat up, rubbing my head. "What happened?"

"Hey, you okay, Ellix?"

"Yeah...I guess so-" I stopped...that voice...I looked up.

It was Ace.

"Crud, I'm dead, aren't I?" I said.

Ace laughed. "Sorry, I don't think so. Look around."

I did as Luffy's dead brother said, noticing everything was rainbow coloured, and we were...practically nowhere. "I'm dreaming? But...I didn't dream you up."

"Nope." He smiled. "I guess I'm just hanging on for a bit longer, aren't you the one who said 'Dreams don't die?'"

"So wait." I said. "Your really Ace...but just your dreams."

"Guess so." He agreed. "But I don't think I'm gonna be able to stick around for long."

"...Ace...I'm sorry..." I sighed. "I...wasn't strong enough to protect you..."

"Don't worry about it. I know you and Luffy fought as hard as possible, you were willing to die for me."

"But...Ace...without you, Luffy will..." I swallowed, trying to speak.

"Yeah, Luffy's hurt right now, deeply." He nodded solemnly. "But...I know he can pull through it."

"How?" I said.

"Because he's got his nakama." He nodded. "You'll always be there for him, right?"

"Of course!" I nodded. "...Ace...I promise I'll help Luffy."

"Good." Suddenly he began fading! "Looks like my time's up. Take care of my brother, okay Ellix?"

"I promise Ace." I promised, just as he disappeared. "Luffy...Don't give up! I'm coming!" So I began running, until I was enveloped by a bright light.

**Hello! I'm back from my trip! I know I said I wouldn't update this week, but it's Halloween and a NE chapter sounded pretty good!**

**Ellix: I thought it was because you felt bad for making Thief-chan cry and missing her chapters?**

**Ignore him, he's still dellusional from almost dying! Reviews!**

**R.E.W. 4: No need to run!**

**tHe ultimate dragon lord: He did do that!**

**Thief-chan: Sorry again!**

**Ellix: Me too! *sobs*.**

**HikariLight99: This is the best.**

**Exile037: They can't know it, 'cause most of them are dead now.**

**Alright, I'm up EXTREMELY late to write this. So night night! (By the way, the trip I was on, NCS. I came up with the team name! It's Team Nakama! Look us up on Twitter!)**

**Team Nakama! **

**NE: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! AKUMUMUMUMU!**


	39. Chapter 39: Post-Marineford Arc

Chapter 39: Until Then, Strawhat Nakama! Meet Again in 2 Years!

**Colour Spread: Couples-Ellix, Eri, Nami and Ace are all standing together for a photo. Eri's face is bright red, whilst Ellix has a depressive aura surrounding him. Nami is sighing whilst hugging Ellix, whilst Ace is also blushing whilst hugging Eri. Luffy can be seen in the corner, hugging a giant chunk of meat with a heart above him.**

'Uuurgghh...my head...ack! What is that? It's too bright...a light? Oh crap! Don't go towards the light Ellix!'

"Seems like your awake." My eyes slowly adjusted, and I turned my head towards the voice.

"...Wait...are you...Trafalgar Law?" I groaned.

"Good to see your not dellusional." The well-known pirate nodded. "Your correct."

"What happened? Wasn't I just at Marineford?"

"You WERE at Marineford." Law corrected me as he stood up and walked over to the table, flipping through what looked like medical records. "We were followed by an underwater ship, turns out some of your allies came and picked you up after you fell unconcious, they practically begged me to help you."

"Everyone..." I whispered, they still helped me.

"Turns out you didn't need it, though." He continued. "It's strange, you went into that war with severe internal injuries and a certain chance of death, yet you emerge with a complete recovery, not even scars. Your a medical miracle."...Was it me, or did he say that with some hidden kind of knowing?

'I can't believe Nightmare Nightmare Horror completely healed me.' I thought, it was too unbelievable to be true!

"Your actually the last to wake up." Law stated. "Jimbei and Strawhat already-"

"Luffy!" I gasped, sitting up. "Where is he!?"

"As soon as he woke up, he ran out." He stated.

"Oh no!" I threw off my covers and ran forward, but I stumbled and had to lean on the wall.

"One more thing, your fatigue surpasses both of theirs combined." Law mentioned.

"Screw that!" I said, stumbling out of the room.

When I finally found the exit, I was met with a new bright light, this time it was the sun, and I could see Tack, Roy, Kalamar, Sarah, Dimo, Specter and Gundar waiting for me.

"Ellix!" "Ellix-sama!" "Kiddoe!" They all cried.

"You guys-" I took one step and instantly lost my balance, faceplanting the plank before tumbling down to the bottom. "Ouch."

"Are you okay?" Tack asked.

"Fine." I waved it off, before dragging myself forward. "Where's Luffy?"

"Having okayness is not you, Ellix-sama!" Dimo panicked.

"It doesn't matter!" I insisted. "Luffy...Luffy needs me!"

"Thenwe'llhelpyou!" Roy declared, before everybody picked me up.

"Your dedication to your captain is so touching, I feel like I'm going to cry." Specter said, dully.

With everyone carrying me, we walked into the forest, where were we anyway? "Luffy? Luffy!?" I called.

"Nani? Ellix?" A voice called back.

"Luffy!?" I looked forward to see my captain being carried by Jimbei! "Luffy..."

"Ellix..." He sobbed, tears streaming down his face, he stretched out his bandaged arms and hugged me. "I-I still have you, Ellix! And my nakama! I still have all of you!"

It was my turn to cry now. "You do, Luffy! You do!"

_xxxSummitxWarxxx_

"Whaaaaaa!? Ossan Rayleigh!?" Luffy gaped at the Dark King...who was bare-chested and dripping wet, did he frikkin SWIM here!?

"Ah, Luffy-kun and Ellix-kun! It's good to see you again." He greeted us.

"What are you doing all the way out here? We were just about to head back to Sabaody Archipelago by following the vivre card." Luffy said.

I fell asleep during the next part, I was VERY tired! Sleep was needed! When I woke up Rayleigh was talking to some woman. That was a thing.

"Luffy!" Hey, Boa Hancock was talking to Luffy, still with that lovey dovey look on her face.

'I guess we're on Amazon Lily.' I thought as I sat up properly.

"Ellix, y-your awake again!" Sarah sighed in relief.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just tired, that's all." I insisted.

"And who exactly are all of you?" The Hebihime asked with a glare that could turn people to stone. Little pun there.

"Ellix is my nakama, Hancock." Luffy explained. "And all the other guys are...er..."

"His friends." They all answered for him.

Hancock gasped. "Your...nakama?"

"Yep." I said, just before she got up in my face.

"You must tell me, how can I make Luffy marry me?" She asked.

"M-Marry!?" I gasped. 'Man, she really DOES love him! But Luffy wouldn't marry someone, think Ellix, thiiiiink!' "Er...give him lots of food."

"Right! I'll make sure Luffy has as much food as possible!" She declared with fiery determination.

"Luffy-kun! Ellix-kun!" I looked at Jimbei, who was very carefully eating, obviously paying attention to Hancock's words. "You should eat up! For to eat...is to live!"

...I had never heard such greater words in all my life, and I wasn't going to resist! I immediately grabbed and tore into a large chunk of meat with Luffy, only now realising how hungry I was. I continued my meat eating frenzy, occasionally beating Luffy to the best parts, I missed meat!

"Luffy-kun! Ellix-kun!" We both turned to Rayleigh, whilst still eating. "You both intend to head to Sabaody from here, right?"

"Uh-huh! We have to meet up with our crew!" Luffy nodded.

"Are you absolutely sure about that?" I raised an eyebrow at Rayleigh's question. "I am sure you remember what happened to you all on that island."

My eyes widened. 'That's right...we were completely outmatched...that could easily happen again...'

"Do you want to meet up with your friends...only for that to happen again?" Rayleigh continued. "I have a proposal for you. Naturally, it is entirely up to you, whether to accept it or not."

_xxxSummitxWarxxx_

You know, thinking back, it seemed pretty ridiculous. Stealing a Marine ship to go back to a recent war zone, but it made much more sense with the fact that we had to deliver a message to our nakama.

The Ox Bell...I never thought I'd see it in person, but Luffy deserved to ring it, deserved to have a mourning to Ace.

As I stood there with my head bowed, the bell resounding out, and the constant clicking of cameras, I had time to think. I thought about Ace, but also about Oren, and Marcus. I thought about my nakama, Vivi, Eri, and everybody else who was important to me.

I've met a lot of friends on this journey, but I've also lost a few, sometimes I think about what might have happened if I hadn't decided to go with Luffy, Nami and Zoro. But, what the hell, no point focusing on the past, right?

Me and Luffy had decided to train separately over the two years we had decided, though promised to stay in contact via Den Den Mushi. Whilst my captain went with Rayleigh, I went with Gundar, and this also meant that I had to say goodbye to my new friends.

"So...I guess this is it." Tack sighed.

"We're gonna miss you!" Roy cried, whilst Kalamar blubbed sadly.

"I'll miss you guys too." I smiled sadly.

"Please don't forget about us!" Sarah begged.

"Are you kidding? No way!" I insisted.

"He will be with me and Grandpa, he will be fine." Specter nodded dully.

"And don't think for a second I'm gonna let you slack off in Haki training, Kiddoe!" Gundar said.

"No you ugly ossan!" I saluted.

He nodded. "Good! That's the respect I deserve!"

"Ellix-samaaaaaaaaa!" Dimo screamed as he attached himself to my torso, tears like a waterfall. "Never forgotten youness I shall be having!"

"And how could I forget you, Dimo?" I laughed.

He instantly switched to serious mode. "Ellix-sama! Swearingness I shall be having to be obtaining strength! Then having happyfull reunioness in New World! And having the stopping-byness at Coloury Carnivalness any times!"

"...Everyone...Thank you for all you've done for me." I smiled, before we had a group hug.

And so we parted ways, with me, Specter and Gundar heading back to the Thief Pirates' hideout, the rocky cave in the middle of the fog. I had finally got out of those bandages and changed into some new clothes, reminiscent of my ones when I first left Orange Town, a basic Criminal brand shirt and shorts.

"You'll be safe here to train, Kiddoe." Gundar explained. "This area has a specific wind current, which keeps the fog constantly surrounding us, like a barrier."

We walked into the cavern, lamps lighting a long path down, down into a large cave with tents and huts everywhere. "This is our base of operations." Gundar nodded. "But YOUR training will take place...in their."

I looked to where he was pointing, and saw a large pair of thick, steel double doors. "What's behind these?" I asked as we walked up to them.

"When I was expanding this cave for my crew's base, I dug into a seperate cave all together." Gundar told me. "A maze of twists and turns in complete darkness."

"So, why the doors?" I persisted.

"Monsters live in this maze." Gundar continued. "Monsters that have not even been categorised, and that are definitely stronger then you at this point in time. They will be perfect for training your Busoshoku Haki, and the darkness will leave you with nothing but your Kenbunshoku Haki. I call it...the Madness Maze."

I crossed my arms and nodded. "As long as I can get stronger, I don't care what I have to face!"

"Good answer." Gundar turned to his grandson. "Specter! Open the doors!"

"Right." Specter stated, before he pressed a switch.

With a tremendous amount of noise, the double doors slowly opened, revealing nothing but a tunnel of darkness.

I hoisted some firewood onto my back, as Gundar carried a flaming torch. "We'll begin training as soon as we enter."

"Then what are we waiting for?" I smiled, as I started walking.

'Luffy...Nami...Zoro...Usopp...Sanji...Chopper...Robin...Franky...Brook...See you again...in two years!' I ran into the darkness, as the doors closed behind us.

**Ellix's journey continues...in One Piece OC Special: 3D2Y!**

**I can't believe it...I've finished Summit War! I can't believe I made it! Yeeeeeeeah! So, I guess since this is the last A/N, I'd better give out some thanks!**

**tHe ultimate dragon lord: I feel like I should give you some thanks for reviewing, you've been pretty great at it! Thanks for your support!**

**R.E.W. 4: You came in halfway through, but boy, you've been a great supporter! I feel so lucky and grateful to have a reader like you, thanks for the encouragement!**

**HikariLight99: You've always been so nice in your reviews and I really appreciate that, thanks for sticking by me!**

**Exile037: I'll admit, I saw you as a minor reviewer the first time I read your review, but you surprised me with every review you did after it, thank you for the commitment.**

**TheRealEvanSG: RealEvanSG, I've always considered you a good friend, and even though you haven't reviewed the last few chapters, I know your with me in spirit, thanks man!**

**And last, but definitely not least, ThiefofStealth: Aku tahu aku sudah mengatakan ini sebelumnya, tapi menakjubkan Anda! Cerita Anda mendorong saya untuk mulai menulis pada fanfiction, dan meskipun saya tidak akan pernah sebaik Anda, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah menjadi teman baik!**

**So now, for the final time in this story! Everybody say it together!**

**NAKAMA!**


End file.
